Game On! 2 0
by nordiamus
Summary: Harriet Potter, goddess in training, is getting ready for her second mission: reincarnated as the youngest Elric Sibling and armed with Chaos' latest update of his Game, she's ready to discover a new world of alchemy! fem!Harry, MoD!Harry, gamer!Harry
1. Game On 20 Intro

Hi! This is the second part of Harriet Potter across the multiverse! I will talk about things that happened in **Game On** , so if you haven't read it you may be lost by moment.  
And of course, I own neither Harry Potter nor FullMetal Achemist.

I've changed quite a bit the gaming mechanics (thus the 2.0 ^_^) so we'll see if it works better like that, it was pretty hard not getting lost in numbers at the end of Game On. I've also hesitated quite a bit before settling on this fandom - I read once again the manga recently and suddenly remembered I love this story. But I also found that it was also very different from my gaming hero, so I decided to try and see how it would work.  
I hope you'll like it.

Feel free to point out errors in grammar or wording.  
Enjoy your reading!

* * *

 **Game On 2.0**

"Welcome back, Harriet... Or do you prefer Kazami now?"Harriet Potter, former girl who lived and woman who conquered, reincarnated as the recently deceased Vongola Shadow, leader in the dark of the famous mafia Famiglia beside her brother, smiled at the familiar tall man.  
With his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck and piercing red eyes, Hallows symbol hanging around his neck, Death hadn't changed.

"Well, I'm used to Kazami now, but I guess this will soon change so..."  
"The mafiosi called you Shadow, didn't they?" Death smiled "It is quite fitting for one who shares my powers don't you think?"  
"And the title is free, which is good! Because God of Hero isn't all that fun a title!"

The green-eyed woman turned, surprised to see a woman with light blond hair and eyes reminiscent of hers, though of a lighter shade "I'm Life!" the new goddess introduced herself "You didn't really met most of us the last time you were in the Immortal Realms."  
"I was reincarnated quickly." nodded Kazami  
"I'm so jealous of Death!" sighted Life "he's got such a cute little sister!"  
"Er..." she threw a glance at the god, who merely shrugged as if to say 'just roll with it', and seeing how excited his counterpart was being, she decided to do just that

While talking, the three of them had left the white nothingness of the newly departed to reach the place where the most powerful gods and goddesses tented to mingle. The floating island was just as beautiful as the first time Kazami had been the there, when she died as Harriet Potter and was given the opportunity to be reincarnated right away.  
Of course, she hadn't been all that keen on going back to life that fast at the time – but Death had explained to her that it was the most expeditious way to grow more powerful as a goddess, thanks to a gift Chaos made for her; and the newest goddess wanted to be powerful as quick as possible, for she had learned that her mother's protection in her first life had come at a heavy price – Lily Potter was, to this day, still confined in Purgatory, and only a powerful god or goddess could save her.

With this knowledge, accepting the position of being reincarnated across the Mortal Realms to help other heroes face their burdens had been accepted without a second thought. And well, after her life as th Wizarding World Savior, she did feel some kind of kindship toward those that had been given the burden of a destiny by Fate.  
And now, Sawada Kazami, age thirty-three, was dead, and she was back in the Immortal Realms, where she knew she would be sent in her next reincarnation...

And this time, she knew letting go of her previous life would be far more difficult – she had been nearly alone when she died as Harriet Potter – but Sawada, no, Sinclair Kazami was leaving behind a husband and two children, and it hurts. Still, it had been a good life, she though, and just for that she didn't regret accepting the gods proposal - this time, she had had the chance of growing up with a loving mother, a twin brother with which she shared a relation just as close as Fred and George had been in her first life, and had even had her own family.

Even if leaving them behind hurt, she really couldn't bring herself to regret having chosen the path she had.

¤.¤.¤

"You were supposed to go help the Yokai in your next life," was explaining Life, pulling her out of her thoughts  
"I knew there was a reason I kept meeting them!"  
"Luck did meddle a bit with this." said Death, amused "The gods haven't had that much excitement in eons. Chaos has been asked to rework his Game to try it with other gods, it is a unique chance for us to be able to go to the Mortal Realms."

Kazami nodded – she knew that she was the only goddess that could still mingle among mortal, and only thanks to Chaos' Game, that restricted her powers when in the Mortal Realms. The others gods were all far too powerful for a mortal body, and she had been the 'test subject' in a matter of speaking for Chaos' Game.  
"Anyway!" now, it was a small boy with blue hair and molten golden eyes – she recognized Chaos "Because Life has made a pact with a mortal..." at that, the goddess blushed a bit "We've changed our program a bit."  
"But if the mortal achieve the goal I've set for him, it will be good!" promised the goddess with shining eyes

Death nodded his agreement, but frowned a bit "Still, because of this, we're sending you to another world than the expected one. I would have preferred for you to have already developed all of your godly powers before going there, but well..."  
"You know, things never go as expected around heroes." smiled Kazami reassuringly, even thought she was wondering a bit what could be so bad about the world they were sending her to that it worried the ever so calm Death "So it's only natural that they don't go right around me since I'm there to help them..."  
"I guess." smiled her 'big brother' as Life had said it

As for Chaos – he had a large grin "And this is exactly why I like you!"  
"Well, I don't." muttered a voice  
The owner of said voice was a tall and lean girl with beautiful but severe traits, short black hairs and silvers eyes.  
"This is Order," explained Chaos "She's grumpy because things aren't boring anymore..." at that, Order pouted and resolutely turned her back to him, ignoring her counterpart comments

"The world you're being sent to isn't on Earth." announced Fate from the bench she was lazily leaning on "And there is no magic in that world."  
Kazami's eyes widened at this affirmation – even in her life as a mafiosi, she had been surrounded by magic and similar abilities.  
"This is a world of science, and there are energy sources that can be manipulated, but they are quite different from your wizarding magic or Flame abilities." the goddess continued to explain "Because of this, it's a world much more cut out from us gods than Earth. You won't find godly servants or anything like that in that world."

"But how does Death take care or the souls then? Or the Elements of the weather?"  
"We don't." admitted Death with a sigh "There is a minor divinity that control what goes on there, but his powers are limited, and he mainly maintains balance. And even with that, he's overworked and can't always make it all works." a frown "I've got hundred of thousands of souls who are centuries late for reincarnation because of this mess, so please do send them my way when you can!"  
"Will do."

"You're so lucky to have someone who's got your powers going there..." sighted Life "I'd love to me able to sent my Elements there, I'm sure a flood or two wouldn't go amiss!"  
"And beware of Truth," warned a new goddess with wavy midnight blue hair and azure eyes "He's a bit... strange..." a sigh "I guess this post isn't helping him either, but he still refuse any help from his siblings, the stubborn child!"  
"He's of of yours?" inquired Kazami curiously - she had mainly met the major gods but knew that most of them had dozens of minors gods attached to them, like Nature's Element for example  
"He is." a smile "I'm Knowledge, by the way!"

After that, the talk had soon went back on this knew world she was being sent to - Knowledge explaining to her that Death wasn't happy about her going just now because since Truth was the only god with easy access to it, and wasn't as powerful as a major god like she was slated to become, her holy powers would be harder to access, and take a toll on her mortal body much faster than they had on Earth.  
On top of that, she wouldn't either be able to get into Death Islands in her dreams like she had as Sawada Kazami, which meant she wouldn't see any of the people she knew in her previous life again like she could have done once they passed away if she had been on a realm that wasn't closed off to the gods.

"Well," Chaos was now dragging her away from the rest of the gods who were had fallen into debating about who needed most to be able to interfere in that world "Let me update a bit my gift while they're pointlessly debating!"  
"Not going to take part?"  
"Nah, you may be Death's little sister, you sow more than enough chaos just by existing, I don't need anything more from you..." a smile "Who knows, may be you'll develop my powers after that bastard's one!" a last smile "Well, good luck little Shadow!"

With that, pain came.  
Kazami really wished that Chaos' Gift didn't have to be worked directly into her soul – because having your soul being changed really wasn't a good feeling, even for a young goddess in training. But she had already lived once with Chaos' Game by her side, and she knew that for such a priceless gift, enduring that pain was more than worth it.

* * *

And familiar green writing appeared in front of her eyes...

 **[Welcome to Chaos' Game 2.0]**  
 **[New log entrance:** Fate's update

 _welcome to the Alchemy-verse!_  
Summary: You aren't in Texas anymore, Shadow! Nor anywhere on Earth, to be honest. In this world, there are only humans, and the technology is approximately that of the beginning of the XIXth century. The more important difference you'll find is that magic didn't develop, but instead a very scientifically-based alchemy exist.  
The heroes you'll follow are Edward and Alphonse Elric, two young alchemy prodigies, only descendants of a lost civilization, and they will be your brothers. Help them as their destiny become entangled with their country's fate.]

Kazami was surprised – in her previous reincarnation, she had had the choice about whom to be reborn to. In front of her, two silhouettes had appeared, one looking around five year old, the second adult – the appearance she would be born to. To her dismay, she would have to part with her black hair and green eyes, something she had been able to keep during her second life. Physically, after having been Japanese for all of her second life, it seemed she was back to a more Caucasian look...  
Apparently, the golden hair and eyes were hereditary from the man that would be her father – and couldn't be changed.  
Shrugging, she continued to her main stats - no need to complain about something she couldn't do anything about after all...

 **[Main Characteristics/100**  
 **Strength –** 3 (physical attribute, influence your damage output)  
 **Agility –** 7 (physical attribute, influence your speed and flexibility)  
 **Endurance –** 3 (physical attribute, influence your life points and defense)  
 **Intelligence –** 7 (mind attribute, influence your theoretical comprehension and learning speed)  
 **Wisdom –** 6 (mind attribute, influence your metaphysical comprehension and aptitude)  
 **Charisma –** 4 (general attribute, influence how people see you)  
 **Luck –** 5 (mind attribute, influence your loot, critical chances and random encounters)

 _unspent: 5_  
 _Gain rate: 2 every 5 level and 1 of each every birthday_

 **Secondary Characteristics/500***  
 _(these are calculated according to your main characteristics but can be changed by some bonuses)_  
 **Health Points HP:** 123*  
 **Alchemy Points AP:** 310*  
 **Defense:** 15  
 **Damage:** 23  
 **Speed:** 25  
 **Critic:** 27  
 **Concentration:** 35  
 **Mind Speed:** 33

( _note that HP and AP can go up to 5000)_  
would you like to make any change?]

Just like in her previous life, the choice was clear enough – and her lower stats soon rounded up to 5, as she saw no use in specializing right now before she had even gotten a feel of this new world abilities.

 **[Skills**  
 _(Note that most day to day skills are still there from previous game but none of the fighting skills have been kept and the skills have been separated in three categories: General Skills, Knowledge Skills and Fighting Skills)_  
 **General Skills:**  
 **Language: n/a**  
\- beast tongue: 31/100  
\- English: 71/100  
\- Latin: 33/100  
\- French: 17/100  
\- Japanese: 61/100  
\- Italian: 61/100  
\- Chinese: 15/100  
\- Korean:12/100  
\- Amestrian: 1/100  
 **Communication:** **30/100**  
\- Negotiate: 37/100  
\- Persuade: 42/100  
Intimidate: 41/100  
Bluff: 35/100  
Seduction: 29/100  
 **Awareness: 74/100**  
\- Meditation: 61/100  
\- Intuition: 79/100  
\- Empathy: 81/100  
 **Survival: 40/100**  
\- Lock-picking: 27/100  
\- Pickpocketing: 21/100  
\- Parkour: 54/100  
\- Discretion: 91/100  
\- Wild Life: 17/100  
\- City Life: 34/100  
 **Elemental Affinities: 18/100**  
\- Fire: 35/100*  
\- Water: 10/100*  
\- Earth: 10/100*  
\- Air: 10/100*  
\- Light: 10/100*  
\- Darkness: 35/100*  
 **Past Life: n/a**  
\- Hallows: 25/100*  
\- Metamorph: 63/100*  
 **Knowledge Skills:**  
 **General Knowledge: n/a**  
\- Earth: 34/100  
\- Amestris: 1/100  
 **Mystic Knowledge: 38/100**  
\- Runes: 33/100  
Arithmancy: 52/100  
Rituals: 29/100  
 **Scientific Knowledge: 17/100**  
\- Mathematics: 21/100  
\- Physics: 12/100  
\- Chemistry: 19/100  
\- Biology: 26/100  
\- Mechanics: 6/100  
 **Alchemy: 1/100**  
Earth-based: 1/100*  
Fire-based: 1/100*  
Air-based: 1/100*  
Water-based: 1/100*  
 **Fighting Skills:**  
 **Range: 1/100**  
\- Close: 1/00  
\- Middle: 1/00  
\- Long: 1/100  
 **Weapon: 1/100**  
\- Unarmed: 1/100  
\- Blunt: 1/100  
\- Blade: 1/100  
\- Throwing: 1/100  
\- Shooting: 1/100  
 **Ground: 23/100**  
\- Strategy: 69/100*  
\- Battle Sense: 1/100*  
\- Killing Intent: 1/100*

 _Unspent:10_  
 _Gain rate: 1 every level, naturally while using the skill_  
 _*mark slow growing skills_  
 _**mark fast growing skills_

note that most skills are automatically translated in active or passive Abilities ranked out of 10 and evolving every 25 skill point : basic, beginner, intermediate and advanced Ability]

This time, the no longer green eyed woman hesitated a bit more – her first choice, naturally, was the language, as it always was a pain not to understand what was going on, but clearly, she'd be needing scientific knowledge and of course, alchemical knowledge too. Which made far too many things to upgrade with the points she'd been given.  
Eventually, she settled on bringing **Amestrian** to 5, **chemistry** to 20 and **physics** to 17 – and after confirmation, the next window appeared.

 **[Perks**  
 _unlocked:_  
 **Chatter-Box 1/4** (Communication 25): +1 Charisma  
 **Benevolent Sage 2/4** (Awareness 50): +3 Wisdom  
 **Mystical Guru 1/4** (Mystic Knowledge 25): +1 Wisdom  
 **Survivor 1/4** (Survival 25): +1 Endurance  
 **Soul Art** (Hallows 25): your link with Death has developed enough that souls and their magic have no secrets for you  
 **Von Hohenheim Inheritance:** _golden looks aren't the only thing inherited from your father!_ +2Intelligence, +1Charisma at each birthday  
 _available:_  
 **\- Science Nerd:** double rate of learning scientific and alchemical skills  
 **\- Smooth Talker:** double rate of learning communication skills  
 **\- Hard Work Genius:** double rate of improving skills when using them (locks Natural Genius)  
 **\- Natural Genius:** double rate of improving skills when studying about them (locks Hard Work Genius)

 _Unspent: 1_  
 _Gain Rate: 1 every 10 level_

 **Previous Life Perks**  
 _unlocked:_  
 **\- Black Inheritance:** unlocks Metamorph skill  
 _available:_  
 **\- Vongola Inheritance:** unlocks Sky Flames +5 (orange flames aura that enhance your Wisdom and Empathy Skills)  
 **\- Vongola Shadow:** unlocks Wind Flames +5 (blood red flames aura that enhance your Agility and Survival Skills)  
 **\- Fiery Soul:** unlocks Storm Flames +5 (red flames aura that enhance your Strength and allow you to disintegrate items)  
 **\- Vindice Inheritance:** unlocks Night Flames +5 (black flames that enhance your Agility and allow you to move from one place to another)

 _Unspent: 1_

 **Alternate Life Perks:**  
 _unlocked:_  
 **Ravenclaw Inheritance:** +1Intelligence, +2Wisdom at each birthday]

She paused a bit in front of the Previous Life Perks – while she would have loved to keep a perk with her beloved Famiglia's name in it, she knew that all in all, it was the **Vindice Inheritance** that would be most useful in the long run; ah well, she hadn't kept the **Potter Inheritance** in her previous life either...  
She had been surprised to see that the **Ravenclaw Inheritance** had been kept too, but happy about it knwing that any advantage was always good to take – then she spent a bit of time wondering about the normal Perks before finally settling on the **Hard Work Genius** ; even if scientific knowledge would be easier to gain with the **Natural Genius** Perk she wasn't starting from scratch in these skills, while she knew her fighting skills would be all but inexistant when she eventually gained them.  
And somehow, she doubted she'd have a peaceful, quiet life where fighting skills wouldn't be needed.

 **[Soul Imprint** activated  
 _Faded Scar_ (+2Intelligence, +1Wisdom)  
 _Alpha Mark_ (+2Strenght, +1Agility)  
 _Soul Mark_ (+2Charisma, +1Wisdom)  
 _Hand-fasting Mark_ (+2Luck, +1Charisma)]  
[Characteristics updated!]  
 **[System log:** please note that Soul-bound items will be added to your Inventory upon birth and Soul-bound familiar will find their own way to you in the first month]

 **[Character's Creation Complete! Let's Play!]**

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"So you came..." Life smiled at the tall, dark haired man "I knew you would, but some were starting to have second thoughts. You did wait three years."  
"I had to take care of some things first."  
"Of course." a smile "Well then, let's get to work... You do understand that as long as you don't meet my conditions, you wont regain your memories."  
A nod.

"Well. Chaos, if you would?"  
"Of course!"  
With that, the small god jumped toward the man, who slumped into unconscious as soon as the god touched him – as such, he never saw Luck peck him on the cheek "So that you don't waste too much time finding her..."  
With that, the man disappeared.

"Why are we catering to this mortal's wishes again?" grumbled Order  
"Because we haven't had anything this exciting to do in millennia's of course!" laughed Chaos "You're just sour because it creates so much chaos!"  
"Ah well," sighed Order "I guess the balance has to be maintained." a small blush as she admitted "And it is less boring..."

Chaos smiled happily – Order did like to appear all uptight and serious, but truth was she was far more laid back than she let on when she didn't worry about her godly duties.


	2. Game On 20 I 1901-1905

**Chapter I: 1901-1905**

The worst in being reborn was the first years.  
The previous time, she had been lucky enough to have most of her first life memories sealed off emotionally from her – but leveling up in her **Hallows** skill, the skill that dealt with her godly powers, had broken this seal.

Because of that, the feelings of her first two life were still strong, and overwhelming for her young mind. Thankfully, her meditation skill had followed her from her life as the Vongola Shadow, and it did help her a lot – along with making her one of the calmest baby ever seen.

But what truly made those first years hell was her father.  
Oh, don't get her wrong – even if a bit distant, Von Hohenheim wasn't a bad father, her **Soul Art** , the holy skill she'd developed in her previous life let her know that the man truly did love his wife and children.  
But that same skill also let her feel the hundred of thousands of suffering souls bound to her father – and because of that, being near her father made her feel as if she was drowning in a sea of people, seen and heard only by her. Well, at least finding part of the missing souls Death had been asking about wasn't all that hard even if it did raise the problem about what she would do about them - not that she really could do all that much for now, her mind might be advanced, her control over her body still had to be regained by her own hard work.  
Yet again, meditation was he salvation as she used and abused it to learn to ignore a bit the uncomfortable feeling that followed her father's presence everywhere.

As for her Soul-Bound items, like the notification had said, they were in her otherwise empty Inventory. Except for one glaring and inexplicable exception. She had been born to this world with her **Soul Link** in her hair, as if it had grown there like another, strange hair lock.  
Of course, her parents had wondered why their baby girl had been born with a delicate silver chain and its pearl, fang and feather ornaments in her hair – but there wasn't any way to find out, and they soon grew used to it. As for her, she had mainly been surprised, but thankful – because they would probably had had even more questions if they had seen the marking on her face.

The two blood red claw marks under her eyes, proof that she had accomplished the coming of age rite of the canine yokai and the faded lightning-shaped scar of her first life weren't things baby were supposed to be born with, and her **Soul Link** had the useful ability to hide those, thanks to the illusionary pearl the golden kitsune Shippo had gifted her decades ago.  
The other marks hidden by the pearl, a small round tattoo at the base of her left hand fingers representing her mastery of **Soul Art** and the Deathly Hallows symbol within the Arcobaleno Pacifier on her inner right wrist were less noticeable – and the echoes of her husband's love in the latter mark had been yet another mean to keep calm whenever her emotions were getting to be too much for her young body.

As for Padfoot – as expected, her loyal companion had found her within days of her birth, and had lived just outside the house ever since. Her parents had bee wary of the dog at first, but he was still a pup, and never acted aggressive toward them so they let him be – and as soon as their daughter could walk, he was following her everywhere.  
So used to the dog's presence as they were, it took them nearly three years to note that he didn't grown, still stuck as the same overly cute puppy form he'd been when he appeared near their house for the first time. They found it strange, but chalked it up to some genetically anomaly the dog had been born with...

¤.¤.¤

"Ari! Come on Ari!"  
Ariana smiled and ran to catch up with her elder brothers, Edward impatiently waving at her.  
The two of them were already near the large tree that gave his shape not far from their home, playing with a little blond girl – but this blond had much lighter hair, as the Elric shade of golden blond was unique to them...

Winry Rockbell was five, just like Ariana's elder brother Edward, and was their nearest neighbor. The little tomboy lived with her parents, both of them doctors, and her grand-mother, granny Pinako, an old automail mechanics.  
Ariana loved to spent hours with Winry and granny Pinako watching the old woman work her magic – and for Ariana, it really was magic, in a world that lacked so many of the technologies she was used to, to see something like the automail granny Pinako made...

Of course, she also spent a lot of time with her brothers spying into their father's study. She may know that alchemy was considered a science, it still was the nearest thing to magic in this world.  
She was nearly at the top of the small slope when she changed her mind and slowed down a bit, letting the tall man that had been trailing behind catch up with her.  
"Not going to join them?"

She glance toward the tall silhouette of her father as he caught up with her, then answered "No, I'll stay with you."  
If there was one thing she was happy about, it was the fact that she learned her new birth language far faster than she had learned Japanese – thanks among other things, to the consequent intelligent boost given to her by both her **Ravenclaw Inheritance** and **Von** **Hohenheim** **Inheritance**.  
More impressive maybe was the fact that despite her **Ravenclaw** **Inheritance** , she was just able to keep up with her brothers, both of them having, after inspection of their Character Informations, a **True** **Genius** Perk that gave them a consequent boost in both Intelligence and Wisdom at each birthday.

"But you don't like being near me." casually stated her father  
Ariana gave him another glance – the downfall of living with geniuses was that it wasn't easy to hide things from them.  
"The screams of the souls you host aren't really pleasant." she admitted "But I can also feel that it isn't something you did to yourself." a shrug "But it's not as if you're going to be here much longer..."

Her brothers maybe intelligent but when it came to human interactions, they were far less skilled that Tsunayoshi had been as her twin – as such, she was the only one that had been able to read the new expression that had crept in her fathers eyes in the last few months.

He was desperately searching for something, and for that he would leave them.

Sometimes, Ariana wondered if there was some kind of curse against parental figures in her life...  
Von Hohenheim wasn't surprised at the first part of her answer – but he didn't expect the second part, that was clear. Finally, after a moment, he asked "And you don't care about it?"  
"It's not that I don't care." she denied – despite the unpleasantness of the multiples souls hidden within him, she had grown to love the gentle man that was her new father "It's that I can't prevent you from leaving and I know it."

"Don't you wonder about the souls that I host?"  
"Will you answer if I ask?" she counter-asked  
At that, he took even more time to think – his first answer would have been negative, but looking into the much too knowledgeable eyes of his youngest child, he paused.  
"I will." he eventually answered, before gesturing for her to sit down

* * *

She did so, leaning against him, much to his surprise, and Padfoot in her arms, as he started his tale.  
It was the tale of a young, nameless slave identified only a by a number – 23 – cleaning his master's laboratory – and the tale of said master's masterpiece, a thing called homunculus. A tale that took place during her father's youth, more than four centuries ago.  
The homunculus was far more knowledgeable than any human, born from the master's experiments with humans and alchemy, but he was also stuck in a small, cramped bottle, condemned to die if the small conteneur was ever broken...

As the boy and the homunculus talked, friendship grew between them, and the being without a body taught to the nameless slave and gave him a name. Von Hohenheim shared his knowledge with the other slaves, and gained the favor of his master, becoming his assistant and gaining more and more knowledge about alchemy, his inborn intelligence shinning for the first time in his life.  
Then, the master and his homunculus were called in front of the aging king, who had a demand for the small being stuck in his jar – immortality.

The answer to that demand was monstrous, but the king did not know it yet – for years, he had laborers dig a large circle all around the country; for 'irrigation', he said to the people, who praised their king for his thoughtfulness. Of course, it was but a lie, and when the circle had been drawn and blood spilled by the kind's men under the guise of halting rebels, the transmutation circle that activated brought only death to the prosperous nation.

In one night, all the kingdom disappeared, souls wrenched out from their body to feed the gigantic alchemy circle...

"The homunculus had used the king for years, baiting him with tales of immortality, but when the moment came there were only two people standing in the center of the circle. Him, and me. Half the souls stuck into me, destroying and recreating my body to what it is today, the other half in the newly made body of the homunculus."  
"But why did he made you immortal too?"  
"In his own twisted way, it was his way or repaying me." at the interrogative glance sent his way he elaborated "The homunculus is part of the Truth hidden behind the Gate of Alchemy, bound to our world thanks to my blood."

"So he considered you his father." she answered to her own question, filling away the unknown words for latter and wondering if it had any link with god in charge of this world  
"Probably. After that we each went our own way, he to the West, and I to the East..."  
Von Hohenheim had taught alchemy to the people of the East to show his gratitude to those that helped him when he was at his lowest, still trying to come to terms with the despicable act made by the homunculus.  
It took him decades to realize that said homunculus' plans were far from over.

"While I had become know as the Philosopher of the West to the Xingese, Amestris was born, and had it's own Philosopher..."  
"You mean..." Ariana eye's widened "The Philosopher of the East is the homunculus?"  
"He is, and it's because of him that I must leave."  
"What is he planning?"  
"The same thing he did with Xerxes, only on a larger scale."  
"But he's already got an immortal body, what more could he want?"

Her father answered by a sad smile "This, I don't know... Only that he's the one hidden behind our government and has been for as long as the country has existed."  
"He used a million souls to grant the two of you immortality..." muttered the little girl "Who knows what he could do with fifty millions..." her eyes were serious when she turned toward the father "This is something that you must do, but not something you'll manage alone." she warned before letting out a sigh "And don't be gone too long, or we'll forget you."

The man smiled – she had said 'we', but he could clearly hear what she truly meant, as her eyes trailed on her two older brothers. He'd been afraid, when each of his children were born, of what it would meant for them to have a monster as he was for father, much more so when he'd seen the improbable silver ornament she was born with and those eyes, far too old for a three year old.  
But whatever it was that made his daughter so different, it was a good kind of different...  
He felt better about leaving, knowing that the youngest would take care of the family.

* * *

Before fall came, Von Hohenheim left.  
Even if she smiled for her children, it was easy to see that Trisha Elric deeply missed her husband – and all three of them had regularly caught her crying when she didn't know they were there.

By the end of the first week, Ed had managed to lock-pick the door of their father's office, and and dragged his siblings into studying the heavy tomes – because mother always smiled when they talked about doing alchemy when they grew up, just like their father. And who said they had to wait?  
About the same time as her older brother talked her into studying alchemy, Ariana's first quest appeared in Chaos' Game...

 **[Life Quest! To make a mother smile**  
 **Goal:** get to rank 5 in Earth Alchemy  
 **Reward:** +5XP per goal, 1 beginner tome of Earth Alchemy upon completion]

The three siblings had spent the following week in the dusty office, and with the motivation of making their mother smile, the boys had revealed their genius' mind, something they never had needed before.  
In seven days, they had learned as much as older alchemy students took months to learn.

At school during the day, they ignored their teacher to pursue their new interest, much to the despair of the old woman – but Rosembool was a small village, and they couldn't do much more for the intelligent mind than let them find their own interest and keep on educating the more normal students.  
Seeing that Winry was feeling a bit left out, Ariana had invited the older girl – but alchemy hadn't held her attention more than a few minutes. Rather than give up on spending time with her friends, she came back the next day – with a heavy book on automail lent by granny Pinako.

 **[Goal complete!** +5XP  
 **Goal update:** transmute something for mother]  
 **[Level up!** Your are now level 2!  
 _+1PP]_

The new goal hadn't been hard, Ariana swiftly dragging her brothers along and forcing them to show off their new talent before doing the same. The two boys, that had been a bit cross at being dragged away from their books at first soon cheered up when seeing Trisha's proud smile, remembering that she had been the reason why they even started studying said books.

The following months had been spent studying more and more to then show off to their mother, whose smile was always a bit brighter when they distracted her with their alchemy – and the weekly quest to transmute something for Trisha was one Ariana never missed, because though the experience gain wasn't all that impressive with only one measly experience point reward, the smile it never failed to put on their mother's face was priceless.  
But as winter drew nearer, Ariana could soon see that their mother seemed more and more weary, and with it, fear seized her.

Up until now, she had mainly noted the absence of certain technologies and adapted – but right now, she was feeling keenly the lack of medical facilities as advanced as those she had had access to as the Vongola Shadow, or the lack of Sun Flames to heal people.  
With Winry's parents gone to the front to heal people, there was no competent doctor in Rosembool. Naturally, the next thing she thought about was alchemy – but human alchemy was forbidden; then she remembered about her father talking about the Xingese in the days after he shared his story with her.

Alkahestry, contrary to alchemy, was known for it's healing applications.

¤.¤.¤

And so, Ariana started to go thought Von Hohenheim's books – and came up against her next big obstacle. She didn't spoke, nor read Xingese...  
Putting Amestrian alchemy aside, she soon was deep into the old tomes, trying to guess at the unknown language – then she went into town, talking with the men that did the desert crossing to Xing, and started asking them about the language – and thanked Von Hohenheim for the Charisma boost her father had given her, as the harshest men seemed to melt in front of the cute little girl.

With a basic grasp on Xingese, she went back to Von Hohenheim's tomes – and started making basic progress in alkahestry, which started to increase her **Water Alchemy** skill. It had surprised her, since the books said that Alkahestry dealt with the flow of energy deep under the planet's crust – that crust being the one used by the Amestrian Earth-based alchemy she had simply assumed it meant it was Earth-based alchemy too – but apparently, the key point in alkahestry was liquid flow, which in turn linked it to water rather than earth.

"What are you doing?"  
Ariana's eyes widened – she hadn't thought her mother would wake up, what with how tired she had been looking recently. Finally, she admitted "Alkahestry."  
"On me?" asked a dubious Trisha – it was after all well known that alchemy wasn't to be used on humans  
"Alkahestry is more axed toward healing than alchemy. This is to help with exhaustion." explained the little girl, nervously twirling one hair-lock around her finger "You are sick, and I'm not skilled enough to heal you, but if you're less tired you won't be as susceptible to whatever it is that is affecting you."

Trisha's smile faltered – the woman had thought she hid it well enough, but like always, her daughter had surprised her with her insight.  
Parenting geniuses like her kids were wasn't all that easy - but in some way it was both harder, and easier with her youngest - because she always felt like she had even less to teach to the girl than her two boys that may be intelligent still had to be steered in the right direction; as a mother it would have been a bit disheartening hadn't her daughter's love for their small family been so evident.

So, caving in under the large , expressive and hopeful golden eyes that were far too aware for such a little girl, she did the only thing she could for her daughter.  
With a smile, she nodded for the little girl to go ahead – and with a flash, the Xingese art did its work, making a bright smile blossom on the small girl's face.  
If they hadn't seen that their mother was tired, her two brothers realized soon enough that she was feeling better, and connected it easily enough with their young sister new obsession for alkahestry.  
So, with his usual bluntness, Edward confronted her head on.

"Why didn't you tell us that mom was sick?"  
Edward looked angry – but Ariana knew him well enough to understand that it wasn't aimed toward her, but himself, for having missed the signs.  
"She wouldn't want you to worry." she answered simply  
"She wouldn't want you to worry either, yet you did, and you cured her!" protested hotly the eldest Elric sibling  
"I didn't cure her." she sighed back, voice heavy with the admission of the failure that was eating away at her "I can't, I don't know enough to cure her, this..." she gestured toward the circle she had used, or rather one of the trial circles she had used on herself "This is just to help with tiredness, it does nothing on the sickness itself." she dropped her head "And for all our vaulted genius, it would still take her far too much time to learn enough..."

¤.¤.¤

Edward and Alphonse eyes darkened at that, finally seeing that even if she was fine physically, mentally their sister too was nearly exhausted, trying in vain to do something she knew she couldn't - yet not able to bring her to stop herself either, needing to feel that she was doing something.  
Sitting briskly by her side, Edward took the heavy tome from her hands "So, how is Xingese read anyway?" he demanded  
From his place on Ariana's head, Padfoot gave the boy a doggy grin of approval.

And the three siblings went back to their studies, all three working on the same thing once more. It soon came apparent that the brothers had more difficulties with water alchemy than their sister had – until she had the inspiration to train with them in the small river than ran near the Rockbell's house.  
They spent a few hours in the watercourse, coming home freezing, as it was still the middle of winter, but looking at the water flow had helped both boys visualize what they should be searching for under the earth's crust, and they finally made progress in the practical side of alkahestry, instead of being stuck to the theory.

But day by day, the sickness progressed and even Ariana and her brother's alkahestry wasn't sufficient anymore, as Trisha was gradually confined to her bed for longer and longer periods of time.  
Edward's anger was growing at their own powerlessness, and each time their mother's eyes strayed to the family picture by her bedside, he would leave, unable to look at the absent man who knew so much more than them, who should have been here saving mother.

"Where the fuck is this bastard when we need him!"  
"You know he wouldn't have left if he could help it." softly stated a voice by his side  
The boy's eyes widened – Ariana had a gift for walking silently, and he hadn't heard her approaching in the backyard covered in snow. But his surprise didn't distract him long from the fury boiling inside of him.

"I don't." he denied "Because the bastard left without saying anything, and hasn't come home even though mom's sick!"  
"He didn't want to say goodbye." explained Ariana "I heard him talk with mom."  
"Still, he should be here, not wherever he is." the anger was still there, but colder – it wasn't really that he resented his father even if it was part of it, more than he despised his own powerlessness and needed someone to blame "Mother would be happier if he was here."

"She would be." nodded Ariana "But she also let him go."  
"She shouldn't have! Nothing is worth leaving your family behind!"  
"Family shouldn't be left behind." nodded Ariana, unable to deny this affirmation – because family had been an important part of her life as a Vongola, and she had yearned for family as a Potter; because just like she had said to him, he shouldn't have gone away for too long when he had such young children waiting for him at home

Because Ariana may have already given up on having a father figure in this life too, Ed and Al shouldn't have to give up too, and yet – yet they already were, because their father was missing at the most important moment in their young life.  
And though she understood why her father had left, her heart still broke each time she saw her mother cry, her eldest brother rage or her second brother smile sadly.

At the eve of the new year, alkahestry reached its limits, and Trisha Elric passed away in her sleep.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"How can such a young man already have the eyes of the killer?"  
This was what his teacher asked him the first time they met.  
Of course, he didn't know – he didn't know _why_ , but had already decided **what** he'd do about it. After all, he had been born with eyes far too old and cold for any child, and had grown up taking in the state of his birth country with these eyes – and so, he would put these eyes to good use in the only way he could think of.

"So you want to become a military dog, eh?" disapproval was evident in his alchemy mentor's voice  
Alchemy was for the people, according to the old saying - but State Alchemist were weapon of war...  
"I do. So that others won't have to." he said "You said it, I've already the eyes of a killer, so better me than someone who doesn't know what he's getting into."  
"That's your only reason?"

An amused smirk "Of course not. It's just like you said, State Alchemist are military dog... But right now, this country is run by the military, and if we want to give back the alchemists to the people, then where better to work on it than among the military?"  
"That's quite an ambition."  
He had nodded, knowing of course, but already determined to see it through.

But after that discussion, his teacher had looked at him thoughtfully, and a few days after he won the silver watch, the emblem of the State Alchemists, he walked in his teacher's house library to be confronted by an unexpected sight.  
"I feared, when you said you wanted to be a military dog, that you were like most of these idealistic youngster that are crushed by the system as soon as they understand what it really is to be a State Alchemist, but you proved me wrong..."

The old alchemist pointed at the intricate alchemical circle displayed in front of them "This is my greatest work. Memorize it, decrypt it and use it to change our country. Do not take regret in the blood you'll spill with your gift, but do not take pride in it either..."  
His master died a few days later, asking only one last thing from him – that he took care of the daughter he was leaving behind.

"I hope you find what you're looking for."  
These words surprised him, but he couldn't ask his now deceased alchemy tutor what he meant by them – or rather how he knew.  
Because Roy Mustang was a man born with eyes too old, a fascination with fire, and the unshakable will to find something that constantly eluded him...


	3. Game On 20 II 1904-1909

**Chapter II: 1904-1909**

"I'm cold." muttered Alphonse from the place where they had been kneeling in front of the newly made grave for hours "And hungry."  
"Let's get home." said Ariana in a low voice "I'll make lunch."  
Finally, Edward spoke, for the first time since they'd been here "Humans are composed of the mind, soul and flesh."

The little girl closed her eyes, as her middle brother answered "It was in dad's books, I know." she really didn't like where this talk was heading  
"The books also spoke of homunculus... So maybe we could revive mom."  
"But the books also said it was forbidden!" protested Al, yet hope was still slipping in his tone  
"Then this'll be our secret."

"This is madness." protested Ariana finally, already knowing that it wouldn't work "There is a reason why human alchemy is forbidden! It never works!"  
"Yet alkahestry can heal people!" contradicted Ed  
"Living people!" hotly retorted his sister "The dead are better left to the gods!"  
"There is no god, Ari!"

She hadn't expected that affirmation to hurt that much.  
After all, she wasn't like those powerful beings back in the Immortal Realms, that hadn't been mortal for so long they had mostly forgotten about them. But still, her body may be mortal, her soul wasn't anymore - it was a part of her now, even if she wasn't used to it yet. Hearing her own existence denied, albeit unknowingly, by her brother, hurt.  
It hurt, yet it didn't surprise her, because she knew him - and Edward was a hardcore scientist who only believed in things he could explain.

By her side, Padfoot whined lowly, and pressed his head against her in reassurance, while Ed continued hotly "There is no god, but there is science and alchemy, and with it, we'll be able to get mom back!"

Ariana didn't answer – she had known that this discussion wouldn't go her way after all- she had know from the moment the notification had appeared in front of her eyes, as if mocking her...

 **[Life Quest! The path to knowledge**  
 **Goal :** get to rank 25 in Earth Alchemy  
 **Reward:** +10XP per goal, 1 beginner tome to be chosen upon completion]

Destiny was coming for her brothers, and she couldn't avoid it. After all, she knew from the start that they had been touched by Fate, hadn't she? This was even the reason why she had been born by their side.

¤.¤.¤

The year 1905 came and went, and the Elric siblings spent most of their time nose in the books.  
The first step toward their goal, the boys had decided, was to break down what made a human body.

"Water, 35 liters."  
"Carbone, 20 kilograms."  
"Ammonia, 4 liters."  
"Lime, 1.5 kilograms."  
"Phosphorous, 800 grams."  
"Salt, 250 grams."  
"Saltpeter, 100 grams."  
"Sulfur, 80 grams."  
"Fluorine, 7.5 grams."  
"Iron, 5 grams."  
"Silicon, 3 grams."  
"And fifteen traces of other elements..."

The biological knowledge had been easy to find, down to last details – it was the alchemical knowledge that was still lacking. It had been several months since the Life Quest goal had been met, and the update had followed, making Ariana level up to mid-way to Level 7.  
But the new goal, to find an alchemy tutor, wasn't one easy to met in a small countryside village like Rosembool, and Edward was still adamant that they could do it by themselves, even thought learning by the books was much harder than having a teacher...

Even thought they clearly weren't up to do human transmutation, their alchemy was still far better than the year before, and the three of them practiced it every moment they could by helping repairing broken goods and other small tasks around the village and the neighboring farms.  
With the region in turmoil because of the Ishval conflict nearby, their help was well received and much needed, and the three Elric Siblings were starting to make themselves a small reputation. The year 1906 was soon gone, swiftly followed by 1907 – and at the beginning of 1908, a few months after the State Alchemists were sent to terminate the Ishval war, news came to Rosembool.

Winry's parent had stayed behind as the Amestrians were relocated, to help the injured Ishvalians, and were murdered in their war zone hospital.

¤.¤.¤

"What scientists lack is a lack of imagination! I mean, there was a man one day who saw milk and managed to create something as delicious as cheese! This take a special kind of inspiration, doesn't it!" was crowing Ed  
"What are you talking about?" wondered a bemused Al  
"The human body! If people tried before, and failed, it's probably because they failed to account for something! Just like by adding cream in a soup you make the taste richer!"  
"You really do think with your stomach..." sighed Ariana, before stopping in her tracks just as they went off the bridge that went over the local watercourse

"Do you hear that?" she asked  
On her head, Padfoot whined in a low voice, ears turning around, before pinpointing on a sound.  
Her brothers shared a glance, and shrugged – then startled as they too heard a small, weak meow, barely audible under the water's soft and steady rumble. The next second, the three of them were getting off the road and stumbling under the bridge, and easily found the body of a lanky, dead cat, with several kittens looking just as dead around – except that they had heard meows.  
Al, animal lover that he was, was torn between the natural horror inspired by the dead bodies and the will to help those still alive – as for Ariana, she was already kneeling, and feeling up the small bodies to find which ones were still breathing, having grown past the normal revulsion over dead body that most people had sometime during her first life.  
her body may have changed, her mind and her soul still remembered the horrors of the war against Voldemort after all...

She soon had found two surviving kittens, and was fumbling around for a bit of wood to draw an alkahestry circle – because chalk wouldn't hold in the mud. But there was nothing, and she was growing frustrated; she had the circle ready in her mind, she just needed something to write it!  
Her hand hit the ground in frustration, and the next instant, a flash was seen, as a circle, inscribed within her fingers appeared on the ground and activated, healing the two kittens like she had wanted to.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Ed, both stunned and excited  
"I... don't know..." she answered, just as surprised as her brothers "I just had the circle in my mind and when I touched the ground, it activated itself just as if I'd drawn it!" she explained  
"Did you ever do that before?"  
A negative head shake.  
"Well, you'll have to try at home. For now..." he trailed, turning toward his younger brother that was already cradling the two small animals "It looks like we've got two free-loaders to take care of."  
Despite his disapproving tone, he was smiling softly at his brother, making Ariana smile - Edward, who took his role as the eldest seriously always felt like he had to appear more serious and mean than he really was for people to take him seriously, as their age tended to make adult dismiss them easily.

In the days that followed, they took care of the two rescued kittens, but it soon became apparent that if one was on the mend, the other was just barely surviving.  
By the end of the week, they were making a grave behind their house for the little black kitten that hadn't survived – as for the last cat remaining, a perky little calico christened Paws by Alphonse, he was now completely healthy and was following the middle brother everywhere, the young boy having even taken to carry him around on his head just like Ari did with Padfoot, to Ed's despair.

The youngest Elric had also experimented around with the strange skill she'd found – and soon found out that as long as she had the details of the transmutation she wanted to make in mind, she didn't need to draw a circle, the palm of her hand acting as replacement for said circle.  
What was even stranger was that none of her brother could do it, even if she instructed them about how she did it – and they had never heard of anyone else able to do something like that...

"Why is human transmutation forbidden?" wondered Al, hunched over a heavy book  
"Because no one ever succeeded?" suggested Ed  
"Or because a whole country was destroyed in a night..." sighed Ari, remembering her father's story – several times, she had been tempted to tell the truth to her brothers, so they didn't go through with this project they were aiming for  
Predictably Ed rolled his eyes "The tale of the Philosopher of the East is just that!" he snapped "A tale!"

But without proof, without her father there to convince them, Edward would never bought this tale, far too stubborn and unbelieving – and Alphonse, kind soul that he was, was a bit disturbed by human transmutation as they studied more about it yet still he couldn't abandon their goal.  
Because they were before all young children, alone in a harsh world, and they dreamed about seeing their mother smile again. So, just for this small hope, Al was willing to ignore his worries, and those of his sister...

And because they were her brothers, her family, she decided that if she couldn't dissuade them from this madness, then she'd damn herself with them.

* * *

With summer, came the storms, and the heaviest rainfalls in sixty years, and soon the small river that ran near Rosembool was swelling and swelling, and every able-bodied man in the village was rushing to pile sandbags along the shores.  
The siblings shared a glance – this wouldn't be easy, but they should be able to do something to help. Just as they were stepping forward, a dark-haired woman with a serious look on her face stepped forward "This is dangerous," she stated to the men nearby "You should step back."  
"This is our line!" protested the nearest man "Who are you!"

The next second, with a clap of her hands, she'd transmuted a high wall along the shore by using the nearby mud and ground "There, this should last for a while."  
"You guys should still reinforce the wall." added another newcomer– a gigantic man, who promptly went by the woman side to protect her from the downpour with his umbrella  
"I can't believe this..." muttered one of the villagers, still stunned "Who are you?"  
"Just a normal housewife." was the smiling answer he got – and a moment latter, their savior was crumbling, coughing blood

Without wasting time, Ari transmuted a stretcher with her raincoat and nearby branches, not noticing the startled look she got from the tall man, and soon the unconscious woman was brought into the nearest home.  
They didn't have a true doctor since the Rockbell passed away, so a nearby farmer who knew a bit about healing was called, along with the Elric siblings – with their reputation growth, the villagers were now used to rely on them for small cough and other ailments, the youngest having kept up a bit with alkahestry, contrary to her brothers.

Without wasting time, a circle to prevent exhaustion was activated, the same one she used to make for her mother, and soon, the woman was regaining conscience.  
"So you guys are tourist from the West," was soon stating an impressed villager as questions and answers were exchanged "we were lucky you were passing by."  
"Are you a State Alchemist?" asked another excitedly, missing the dark look from the woman  
"I'm just a butcher's wife," she denied with a bright smile denied by the cold glare she barely repressed at the question "my name is Izumi Curtis, and this is my husband." she added gesturing toward the giant man

¤.¤.¤

As for Ari, she was still deep in thoughts – when taking care of the woman, she had used two circles – the one that had sped up her recovery, and another, of her own making.  
Her first personal alkahestry circle had been inspired by the first spell used by healers in her first life, as she had thought something similar would be useful – and so had created her diagnosis circle.  
Of course, she never showed this circle to anyone around, partly because nobody except for her brothers understood anything about alchemy nor alkahestry – mainly because if someone did understand, they would probably class this circle as illegal.

In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed stated the equivalent exchange principle of alchemy – and so, in order to obtain informations about a patient physical state, she had to gave up blood – both hers and the person on whom she wanted the informations.

It didn't take a lot of blood, since she only gained informations but no solution as to what to do about any problem detected, but it was more than enough to be classed as human alchemy by some narrow-minded morons.  
She didn't know if her circle would be classified as legal, but it worked well now that she had learned enough about biology and the human make-up to interpret the results that flashed into her mind when she used it - and as such, she didn't really care, after all, she had been number 2 of the largest mafia Famiglia in the world in her previous life, and she certainly hadn't manage that by embarrassing herself with useless legal restrictions...

Anyway, the results of her maybe illegal circle were quite clear in this particular case.

Izumi Curtis survival was something of an illogical miracle, as she lacked several internal organs – mainly the reproductive ones, but not only – and her insides looked as if something had wrenched out a few things and put the rest back together in a barely working order.

¤.¤.¤

While she was deep in thought, Ed had shared a glance with Al, the elder having understanding that sheer stubbornness wasn't sufficient anymore in their studies a few weeks ago, and soon both her brothers were rushing at the front of the crowd, taking full advantage of their small size "Granny! Please accept the three of us as your disciples!"  
"Who are you brats calling granny!" was the hot-tempered answer, as Izumi Curtis propelled herself out of her sick bed, apparently ready to tore a new one into the kid "Besides, you don't even know how to count, and I don't take disciples!"  
"We do know how to count!" answered back Ed "Who do you think healed you! You should be grateful to Ari!"  
His sister was finally torn out of her thoughts when her name was called, and looked around, wondering what the hell had happened while she was thinking.

"Please take us as your disciples!" repeated Al  
Oh, so _that_ was what was going on...  
Well, their Life Quest had been stuck for two years now, and they did need an alchemy teacher.  
"It would be good of you to take us on as apprentice." she agreed sedately

A bit surprised by the calm voice in the shouting contest she was having with Edward, Izumi turned toward her and asked "Why do you three want to learn alchemy so much?"  
"To protect those precious to me." answered Ari without missing a beat, a hard look in her eyes – after all, she had already lived enough life to know that far too often the only mean to keep her precious people safe was to take the fight to the enemy  
"To make life better for peoples!" answered resolutely Edward – and it was true for him, for he really did believe that transmuting their mother back would be the first step toward this; after all people would be happy if they could get back their loved ones, wouldn't they?  
The reasoning was a bit naive of course but - Edward was only nine year old.  
As for Al, he stammered, not having an answer ready – and it made Ari smile softly, for this was the normal reaction for a child this age. Her brother was young, and didn't have the elder's iron will, but in time, he would find his own path too, she didn't doubt it.

Still, it seemed that the two answers she had gotten had been enough to make Izumi pause, and she asked softly "And what do your parents think of this?"  
"They are orphans." stated granny Pinako, not far "I'm their guardians."

Something flashed through the dark-haired woman's eyes, so fast Ari nearly missed it – pain – and after letting out a long sigh, she huffed "Well, looks like I've got no choice." she squat in front of them "One month trial, and I'll decide if I take you on." she announced  
Seeing the boys smile growing, she warned "You have to prove to me in this month that you've got what it takes for me to teach you."

"If we can't make it?" asked Al, voice trembling a bit  
"I sent you back here immediately."  
"And if we make it?" prodded Ari  
"Then I will officially train you three."  
"Granny!" Ed shouted toward Pinako "We won't be back in a month!"  
"I knew you would say that." nodded their old neighbor with a satisfied smile

¤.¤.¤

 **[Goal complete!** +10XP  
 **Goal update:** pass the trial]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 10!  
 _+2CP, +1SP, +1PP]_  
[Perk available:  
\- **Science Nerd:** double rate of learning Scientific and Alchemical Skills  
\- **Smooth Talker:** double rate of learning Communication and Awareness Skills  
 **\- Natural Killer:** double rate of learning Weapon and Range Skills  
 **Jack of All Trade:** gain 1 rank in each Skill at each birthday _(note that you'll only gain half rank on slow growing skills, and two rank on fast growing skills, also works retroactively)_ ]

Somehow, Ariana felt both elation and dread when the notification appeared – on one hand, they were moving forward once more, which was good after years stagnating in Rosembool, lacking a teacher to help them progress further.  
But it was also bad, as it meant one more step toward her brothers goal of making a homunculus.

Within hours, the Elric siblings had packed light bags and Paws and Padfoot by their side, they were boarding the train toward Dublith, their new master's hometown in the South Region, and as the initial excitement finally calmed down, Ed and Al were soon crashing down under her indulgent eyes – while she used the down time to get back to the perks unlocked earlier, finally settled on the **Jack of All Trade** one, prompting a new notification...

[Skills updated!]  
 _[Perk unlocked:_  
 **Open Mind 1/4** (Scientific Knowledge 25): +1 Intelligence  
 **Battle Master 1/4** (Ground 25): +1 Strength  
 **Survivor 2/4** (Survival 50): +2 Endurance  
 **Benevolent Sage 3/4** (Awareness 75): +4 Wisdom]  
[Main Characteristics updated!]

¤.¤.¤

"Are you sure you aren't the eldest?" asked Izumi, amused at the antics of the two boys that had finally fallen asleep "The loud-mouth sure doesn't look like it!"  
"Ed is hot-headed, but he takes care of us well." contradicted Ari "Don't underestimate him, or any of us." she warned, eyes taking on a challenging glint

"So, the villagers were saying you healed me with alchemy?"  
"Alkahestry." she corrected "I started studying it when mom fell sick."  
"But not your brothers?"  
"Not as much."  
"So... mind telling me why it is that you can to alchemy, or alkahestry, without circle?"

At the sudden darkening of the couple's mood, Ari was confused – apparently, the ability to bypass the circles seemed to mean much more to them that to her...  
"No idea." she answered honestly "I just stumbled on it by luck, and have been able to do it ever since."  
The couple shared a surprised glance – perking up her curiosity "So... why is it so important to you?" she went on asking "After all, you can do it too, can't you?"  
"I can." she nodded "And I paid a heavy price for it."  
"Your missing organs..." she breathed, things suddenly making sense – if she had lost them in a transmutation gone wrong and her circle-less transmutation was gained as a result, no wonder she worried about how Ari had gotten her own ability

"How do you know about it?" wondered Izumi, surprised  
"Well I did heal you."  
"And you saw in seconds what most doctors don't see before it's nearly thrown in their face?" she asked sceptically  
"Normal doctors don't have alkahestry."  
Izumi felt that the little girl in front of her wasn't telling her everything, but like most Amestrian Alchemists, she didn't know a lot about alkahestry, and so she let it slide – if she took them as apprentices in the coming month she would have all the time needed to probe a bit more.

Of course, the little brat just had to stun her once more by asking "So... Since you're an alchemist, do you know anything about a Gate of Alchemy? Or Truth?"  
Her suspicious were back right away "Are you mocking me?" she glared "You say you don't know how you got your ability then you ask about this?"  
"So it is linked?"  
Izumi frowned – the surprised was genuine, and it didn't make any sense.

"The gate, and truth, these are things my father talked about, but he didn't elaborate about it."  
"So your father saw the gate, but not you?"  
"I... guess?" she hesitated, not really  
"Did you have any big accident when you where a child?"

Ariana was definitely lost now – who knew that asking a question could result in so much confusion...  
"No." she answered nevertheless "So, do you intend to answer me you do just plan on asking unrelated questions and carry on looking at me as if you suspected me of gods only know what."  
"The gate is what stands between Truth and us. And as long as you don't do anything stupid with your alchemy, you'll be lucky enough not to see either of them." was Izumi's clipped answer

Well, that didn't explain anything – still, Ariana let it go, because it was clear that their new master didn't like the topic, and it seemed stupid to antagonize her anymore before they even started training.  
When they arrived in Dublith, they had been directly taken to lake Kauroy, a large heart-shaped lake with a small island, named Jake island, in the middle of it.  
A small island they were soon stranded on.

"This is a wild island," had said Izumi while throwing a large knife at Ed "No electricity, no wells, no house, wild beasts everywhere." at this point of the description, Al didn't look too easy "You have to stay on this island for a month without using any alchemy!" she stated happily  
As she was already on board the small boat that had taken them on the island, she parted with a "All is one, One is all! If you can't answer this riddle at the end of the month, I'll sent you home! Bye!"

* * *

Ari was perched on a high branch, looking at her two brothers a few meters below. They had been floured at the sudden challenge – and honestly, for eight and nine year old children, this was quite harsh.  
Of course, Izumi wasn't that heartless, as Ariana could already feel the pull of another soul nearby – someone had been sent to keep an eye one them, and make the challenge even harder.

Truth be told, the challenge wasn't all that hard for the little girl – because the basic lesson it aimed to teach was one she had learned long ago - lifes ago.  
But she wasn't alone, and so she'd have to make her brothers find, and more importantly understand the answer.

"That evil old hag!" was tempesting her eldest brother "There's no way this is training for alchemy!"  
"Let's sleep," suggested Al "We'll need to be rested to explore the island and find food tomorrow."  
"Do you really think that sleeping out in the open in the middle of the forest is a good idea?" asked dubiously Ari, jumping down from her tree  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, teacher did say there are wild animals roaming the island. And I'm pretty sure that right now we look like lunch for carnivorous beasts."  
Ed and Al eyes widened at the affirmation, then they shared a glance "Well, what should we do then? We do need to sleep..."  
"Why don't we set a guard!" shouted Edward, suddenly struck by the idea  
"But how can we know how much time has gone by?" wondered Al, before answering his own question "A moon-dial!"

Soon, a basic dial was drawn on the ground, and Al and Ari were curling on a bed of leaves for the night while Ed took the first watch, drawing calculations on the ground to keep himself awake.  
Hours went by, and avoiding to fall asleep was getting harder, as the moment to wake Al up drew closer, when a noise took him out of his musings – the next second, he was jumping out of the way of an attack while shouting "Al, Ari! Up!"

His shout was punctuated by Padfoot's ferocious barks as the small dog put himself between his mistress and the tall attacking man covered in beast pelts and wearing a monster mask.  
Of course, the enemy wasn't afraid of the puppy, and aimed his heavy looking club toward him – only for the dog to be swept out of his way by a tiny hand as Ari saved her animal partner and launched herself toward the big man, weapon in hand – and where did this blade come from? Edward pushed the question out of his mind for now – he hadn't seen the flash of alchemy, yet he'd never seen the short yet beautiful blade his sister held.

But the more impressive maybe was the fact that rather than trying to escape, she had jumped **toward** their assailant.

¤.¤.¤

"This is my island!" roared the beastly man while easily avoiding the little girl attacks, then sending her rolling with the back of one hand "All intruders will be terminated!"  
"And this is my family!" shouted back Ari – and wasn't that a shock, calm small little Ari shouting? "And no one will kill them without facing me!"  
Those words should have been laughable coming from such a small girl mused Ed, still in shock at the ferocious retort, yet they weren't – because those golden eyes that always seemed too old for a child now also seemed to burn with a resolve that shouldn't be mustered by someone so young.

And just like that, Ed and Al recovered from their surprise, and Ed was the first to answer "Don't be stupid, Ari. We're the Elric siblings..."  
"What we do, we do together!" completed Al

And suddenly, they were jumping, Al sending the leaves used as a mattress flying as Edward grabbed his sister's hand "Now, let's run!" he affirmed  
After a moment of surprise, Ari answered with a large smile, and a few moment later, they were hidden in a large tree's trunk.  
The three siblings waited in silence, as they heard the heavy steps of their assailant pacing around for a while before retreating – and now that she was calming down, Ari noticed, to her shame, what she hadn't when she'd been woke up in the middle of the attack...  
Their assailant didn't emit any killer intent, and her Soul Art was telling her it was the man sent by Izumi herself.

There never was any danger.

Looked like the alchemist wanted them to learn to fight on top of learning to survive.  
A smile crept on her face – finally, things were getting exciting!

By the time the sun was up, her brothers had found their earlier fear replaced by resolve, and soon, they were putting the knife given by Izumi and Ari's own blade to good use, crafting a simple trap...  
"Anyway, I didn't got the chance to ask earlier..." asked Ed s Ari was wilting a branch "But where does this come from?"  
"I took it from dad's study."  
"Never saw it there." muttered Al, surprised

"It was in a locked drawer." she shrugged "This is Fuurinkiba, a traditional coming of age weapon from an old country." she lied, having had time to think about what she'd say – it wasn't like she could say 'this is a weapon gifted to me by a kitsune in a previous life' could she? "I took it when teacher told us to make our bags. Dad always said that the world is a dangerous place..."  
"It's like dad saved us in a way." smiled Al

"Bullshit, that bastard of a father didn't do anything," contradicted Ed "Its Ari who saved us, not this man."  
The coming argument was cut short as Padfoot barked happily, dragging them toward their trap, in which a rabbit was wiggling and trying to set himself free...  
"Yay! We caught food!" crowed Al happily  
"And with such a simple trap!"  
Ari watched as the logical realization downed on her brothers "But...what do..." started Al  
"We have to kill it." affirmed Ed, knife in hand

¤.¤.¤

And though his hand was trembling, he tried to steady himself for what was to come – his little sister stood up in front of a man who wanted to kill them the day before, surely he could do something as simple as killing a rabbit to eat it! With that he steadied his hand, and plunged the knife it to the struggling animal, ending it's life.  
Getting to start a fire, and figuring how to skin and gut the meat wasn't easy, but they finally managed – not without attracting the attention of a fox, that was ghosting a few meters away from them, visibly attracted with the discarded guts that had been left out for Padfoot but not daring approaching further.

"What is it doing here?" wondered Al curiously  
"Maybe he was hunting the rabbit we got." suggested his sister without stopping preparing the meat, but her skill with beast language letting her catch something about 'food for the den' - fox language ressembled a lot dog language after all  
"You mean we stole its meal?" asked her brother, suddenly feeling bad  
"Probably." nodded his sister "Or maybe its a female whose got kits, who knows." seeing his eyes widening "But don't mistake it... Even if we hadn't caught, we don't know if the rabbit wouldn't have manage to escape it. And this fox wouldn't pause before hunting Paws."

"But..."  
"That's how nature works." shrugged the little girl as she stepped away from the fire "Carnivores eats herbivores, the strong eat the weak..."  
"Its horrible." mumbled her brother despondently "It's so cruel."  
"Ah, but then again, when this fox dies, its body will be used to gives nutriments to the grass and plants, and herbivore eat the grass and plants." her eyes lightened with amusement as she quoted "It's the Circle of Life!"

If she never had the chance to be a child as Harriet Potter, she caught up as Sawada Kazami, and as she grew up to become the Vongola Shadow, one of her Guardians had found an unending source of inspiration for the illusions he weaved in all sorts of animation, Disney included – thanks to that she now knew quite well a lot of animation works...  
As for her brothers, who of course didn't know from where she'd gotten the quote, they were thinking about the words themselves.

"It makes sense," started Ed as he accepted a skewer with his share of the meal  
They didn't have time to hear more about his thoughts – as with a whooshing sound, a club landed in the middle of the fire, and their opponent from the day before was back.

Taking advantage of the chaos, the fox that had been lurking jumped toward the skewer the eldest Elric sibling had let go of, and disappeared with it under Padfoot's ferocious barks.  
As for Ari, she hurriedly swallowed the meat she'd already bit into, and took out Fuurin with her left hand, an amused smile on her lips – time to grind on her fighting skills.

¤.¤.¤

"What are you doing!" protested Al  
"It's not like he's going to let us go without a fight!" she answered back, then, as the mad grabbed her middle brother's share of their hard won meal, merrily biting at the meat while dodging her attack "Or without stealing our food..." this gained the man a furious glare from Ed  
And with that, the two boys joined the fray, clumsily but wildly for Ed, more hesitantly for Al.  
By the time their assailant finally seemed to grow tired to play around with them and they managed to get away, they had managed to share Ari's skewer between them, taking turns with one eating and the other two keeping the wild man from him, but the portion had been far from enough for growing children like they were – even more so that all that fighting had opened their appetite...

"Let's try fishing!" suggested an exhausted Ed, not feeling ready yet to end the life of another rabbit, and too tired to do much  
The other two nodded, the idea of not moving for a while equally appealing to them. Within a few hours, they had managed to catch a few fishes and eaten without being ambushed by the other inhabitant of the island, and Ari jumped on her feet, already feeling better "Now, let's see what we can do for tonight!"

And so, day after day, they fought against the fourth inhabitant of the island, struggled to catch food and not have it stolen, be it by the wild life or the wild man, went through chaotic nights as that same man attacked them at any hours.  
"I don't understand..." muttered an exhausted Al while staring at the fire where their meal was cooking "What does this hellish survival got to do with alchemy?"  
"I've been thinking about what Ari said that first day..." answered Ed "When you worried about that fox..."  
Al glanced at his brother, not really seeing where the boy was going.

"What you said," Ed was now looking at his sister "You weren't only talking about that fox, weren't you?"  
At that, his sister smiled, and he jumped to his feet shouting, more stunned than angry "I can't believe it! You knew! Since the beginning!"  
"What are you talking about, brother?" asked Al, bewildered by his brother's shouts and his sister's laugh  
"Carnivore eat herbivore, who eat grass, who gets its nutriments from carnivores bodies, the Circle of Life!"  
"Yes?"

"Well, its the same for us, isn't it?" stated Ed "We are at the top of the food chain after all! But we'll still die in the end, and our bodies will be food for the grass..."  
"Yew!" protested Al, a bit disgusted at the idea, yet starting to see what his brother was talking about  
"This world is large, and we're but small existence within it," stated Ari, ignoring Ed grumbling about the word 'small' as she was well used about his testiness when size was mentioned "Yet it's all those small existences in the world that put together makes it alive!"

"Oh..." Al smiled "In other words, each life, no matter how small..."  
"Don't use this word!"  
"Calm down brother..."  
"We are all part of this whole cycle of life, following the rules of this world. And even alchemy has to follow these rules..."

Ari smiled – then Al turned toward her, interrogative "But why didn't you tell us if you knew?"  
"But I did tell you." a smile "You just had to understand."  
Ed let himself drop to the ground, grumbling "How is it that the youngest among us is the wisest?"  
"My soul is older." stated his sister with a smile

¤.¤.¤

After that, the rest of the month went by quickly – both Padfoot and Paws learned to hunt for their meal too, and were often competing with the fox they'd seen on the first day, then her kit, as it turned out Ari had been right and it was a mother; the three siblings fighting and surviving skills grew tremendously too even if Ari always seemed to pick on things faster, which frustrated her brothers to no end...  
"You always pick-up book smart faster than me," she explained with a smile "And I pick up things faster when doing them, so of course I'm progressing faster."

Ed pouted – and Al smiled, amused at his sibling antics, and threw his bone to the nearby kits, who happily jumped on them.  
As for Padfoot, he was finishing his own meal, neatly licking the blood off his muzzle; and boy hadn't the two brothers felt queasy the first time they saw the dog eat his own hunted meal... At moments like that, Al couldn't help but wonder if Ari hadn't been right the day she told them she had an old soul, because her reaction had been far too accepting for a little girl.  
And the fact that of the three of them she seemed to enjoy fighting the more was weird too!

But no matter – the month was over.

The three siblings smiled as they finished their meal, and the foxes around them went into hiding as the small boat that had dropped them thirty day earlier came back for them, Izumi gracefully jumping on the shore "So, brats! Do you have an answer for me?"  
"All is the world!"stated Al  
"And one is me!" affirmed Ed  
Seeing their serious stares, Izumi snorted, then stated "Get to the boat then, the real training will start!"

 **[Goal complete!** +10 XP  
 **Goal update:** complete Izumi Curtis's training]  
 **[System log:** Izumi Curtis is now your teacher, when learning from her you rank up four times as fast in Alchemy Skills and twice as fast in Weapon and Range Skills]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 12!  
 _+1SP]_

¤.¤.¤

The siblings rejoiced together, and ran toward the boat – then stopped net, as a figure suddenly plopped into said boat calmly...  
"What the..." muttered Al  
"I had fun!" stated Ariana, reaching out for a handshake "I'm Ariana Elric, and you?"  
"What the hell..." this time, it was Ed

"Ah! I knew you'd seen through it!" laughed the wild man, pulling of his man to reveal a cheerful face and dark hair  
"He's an employee at our store." added Izumi  
"I'm Mason," answered said employee at the little girl unanswered question "I was there to make sure you didn't die... Not that you really needed it, you boys sure are lucky to have a little sister like that!"  
"Of course we know that!" answered Ed with a glare at the man, grabbing his sister to take her away from the far too friendly employee – said employee laughing at his reaction

"So... You knew he wasn't really trying to kill us?" asked Al at his sister  
"He had no killer intent." answered the little girl, gaining a sharp glance from Izumi "And he held back every time."  
"And you said nothing..." protested her brother  
"Well, I was having fun..."  
Al merely groaned at the answer "Why am I surprised? After all you are the one who knew the answer to this riddle yet let us sweat about it for nearly two weeks!" he rolled his eyes, missing the second glance Izumi sent toward his sister "Ari, you've hid it well for years, but I've pierced your secret! You're a sadistic who loves to make her brothers suffer!"

"This is my way of showing love!" retorted the girl  
"Arg..." protested Izumi as the boat was pulling away from Jake island "Kids that age shouldn't even know what this word means!"  
"Ah... But I'll miss the kits..." sighed Ari forlornly as she realized they were away  
As she said this, a few yips gained the attention of the boat occupants, and they saw that said kits and their mother were on the shore, as if to say goodbye.

"These foxes really took a liking to you." laughed Mason – Ari smiled, as the man didn't realized how right he was; apparently even worlds apart, canine still recognized her as an alpha and tended to like her, which was on of the reason the small family had gotten used to them so much

¤.¤.¤

Sleeping in a warm bed and eating a homemade meal for the first time in weeks had been truly heavenly, and the next day, they had began to train under Izumi in earnest.  
The alchemist, as was made clear with the stint on the lake, was of the opinion that to train the mind, one had to start by training the body, as such she had the strange habit of lecturing them while beating them into the ground.

The more vexing of it all was probably the way she was able to read when she was teaching from a book, while still being able to prevent them from laying a hand on her. She also got into shouting match with Edward regularly, but well, the siblings already knew that their eldest had what appeared to be a gift for pissing people off...  
By the end of the first week, when they had their first down-time, Ari sneaked off, borrowing Mason's boat, and went back to Jake island to play with the foxes, which she had really missed – by the time she was back to the shore, Izumi was waiting for her, amused at her escapade.

Izumi was intrigued by Ariana – or rather, the girl was a walking enigma that the alchemist wanted to unravel. Her interest had been perked up in Rosembool, what with the girl's ability to do circle-less alchemy and alkahestry, the train had confirmed her interest, between her questions and her unexpected knowledge. The report Mason made of the island only added to it...  
No normal child should have understood her enigma so fast, or adapted to surviving on the island so well and things probably wouldn't have gone half as well for the siblings without her.

When adding all the strange things about the girl, she had come to an hypothesis.  
"Are you a successful homunculus?"  
The revulsion on the little blond wasn't feigned, and surprising – she had thought her idea would be either confirmed, or the girl wouldn't even have known what she was talking about – disgust hadn't been expected.

"The dead cannot be brought back," she affirmed "Once a soul's link with its body is broken, it wont come back." she affirmed "Ever."  
The finality with which the little girl was strangely reassuring, and Izumi's thoughts strayed to her own biggest mistake...

"Is this what you talked about when you said you'd paid the price for your circle-less alchemy?" asked the girl softly, eyes full of compassion "Is it why you put such an emphasis on the fact that human alchemy isn't to be attempted?"  
"How can you be so perceptive when you're so young?" wondered Izumi  
"I've got an old soul." answered the girl with a smile "A soul can't be put back in its old body, but it can regain a new one..."  
"You are talking about reincarnation..." understood Izumi, surprised something sounding so religious from the sister of the boy who affirmed there wasn't a god  
"It's just another life." smiled Ariana, before her smile faltered "But just like you made your mistake, some have to fall on their own before understanding they were wrong..."

Izumi hadn't understood that day, but as days became weeks and months, and she kept on meeting the girl on the lake's shores, she began to put things together.

Edward was a stubborn and highly intelligent child, and Al was still too kind – and they still missed their mother so much it nearly hurts physically to realize it, that much was easy to understand when living with them.  
And even thought Ariana never said anything outright, when six months had gone by and she deemed the children ready to continue studying by themselves, Izumi had a feeling that the next time she saw them, she wouldn't be the only one to have seen the Truth.

¤.¤.¤

It wasn't a good feeling, but just like the little blond girl had said, this was a mistake she couldn't prevent them from making – stating she knew about their goal would only make the boys turn against their sister, and they couldn't be watched at every hour to keep them from trying.  
No the only thing she could do was try to make them understand how stupid it was to try this, something she tried during the six months she taught them without success.  
And now, she would pray that they came out of their mistake better off than she had.

And so, six months after they left Rosembool, Izumi and her husband were dropping them at the train station to go back to their hometown...

 **[Goal complete!** +10XP  
 **Goal update:** reach Earth Alchemy 50]  
 **[Goal complete!** +10 XP  
 **Goal update:** craft homunculus ritual]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 14!  
 _+2SP]_

Ariana closed her eyes tiredly at the onslaught of notification, willing them to disappear while desperately wishing her teacher had managed to beat it into her boys that reviving the dead was impossible.  
And for the first time, she too cursed their father – hadn't she warned him not to go away for too long? Didn't four year count for far too long? Maybe Ed wouldn't have become fixated on reviving their mother if Von Hohenheim had come back earlier...

"Just because you've completed training doesn't mean you should let your skills drop, brats! If I hear you've become lazy I'll come and beat your ass into shape!" threatened Izumi, making the boys whiten  
then, just as the train was about to leave, Mason came running "Oh just in time!" he plopped something in the youngest Elric hands "Here, Ari!" surprised, she recognized one of the by now nearly adult fox, who gave her the equivalent of a grin for a canine and yipped amicably at Padfoot, who answered in kind

With that, the train started, just as Ed groaned "Great! We are becoming a fucking menagerie!"  
The three siblings arrived back in Rosembool just before the end of the year, which they spent with Winry and Pinako.

Their childhood friend was happy to see them again, and not wanting to be left behind had furthered her studies in automail mechanics – she was still far away from being able to outfit someone with her work, but considering she was only nine year old, what she could already do really was impressive.  
Of course, Ari soon guessed that just like her and her brothers immersed themselves in alchemy after their mother's death, Winry used mechanic to help the ache of loosing both her parents fade...

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

War.

At first, there was only unrest in the region, the Ishvalian being so very different from the Amestrians – then racism and tensions grew – and with one soldier accidentally shooting a child, things escalated into rebellion, and war.  
Ishval was a harsh land, covered in rock and sand, with a harsh people living according to the strict religious precepts of their god.  
When rebellion escalated into war, they soon feel into guerrilla tactics, and the conflict was drawn out. What started in 1901 was still ongoing in 1908, and the neighboring region was beginning to suffer for it.  
And by spring 1908, Fuhrer Bradley enacted Order 3066, sending the State Alchemists to purge Ishval.

"So you're here too, eh!"  
Roy wasn't really surprised to see his old military academy friend – after all, there were a lot of the forces assembled in Ishval, especially so since Order 3066 was enacted; the State Alchemist may be the main weapon used to burn Ishval to the ground, they still needed a team behind them to handle the cleaning and ensure nothing had been overlooked.  
What he really regretted was the new shadows in Maes Hughes eyes.

"I've got them too now," smiled his friend, resigned and having guessed at his thoughts "And I understand better what you meant at the academy too.." a sigh "We both talked about this country's future, and how we'd built a better future for the young generation, but you were the only one who really understand what it meant, weren't you." he affirmed rather than asked  
Roy eyes darkened – with this unnatural understanding he'd had since his childhood about the harshest realities of life, he had known it would only be a mater of time until all the people he'd met at the academy lost their innocence - yet it still mourned it.

What he didn't expect was to see even his old teacher's daughter here.

"I'm only a first year, but since my school is in the East I was sent here." she was explaining while cleaning up her sniper rifle – the Hawk's Eye, people were calling her, and just like Maes her eyes had changed "How could you still enroll when you already understood what it would be like?" she asked, weariness audible in her words  
"Alchemy is for the people," he quoted with a snort "Right now, alchemist are either holing up in the country spending their life researching and helping on a small scale, or enrolled in the military and used as weapon pointed at whomever the Fuhrer deems the enemy..." his eyes darkened briefly "And our Fuhrer deems a lot of people the enemy..."

"People enroll to protect our country, yet look at us, ordered to kill this nation civilians... Ishvalian may have a different culture but they're still a part of Amestris, the situation should have never escalated to what it is now..." stated Riza with a despondant sigh "We have all become killers..." there were no tears – these had been dried a long time ago  
"And its not like the situation is any better elsewhere, the West and the South too are ripe with tensions, the simple fact that so much of the military have been sent here to commit a genocide is against any logic." added Maes  
"Which is exactly why change must be brought from the inside."

"To bring change, you'll need to be at the very top." noted Maes "That's quite the dream."  
"It's not a dream," corrected the alchemist with a smile that reflected the fire in his eyes "Its an ambition. One I intend to realize."  
"Fuhrer Mustang, eh?" snorted Maes "It does have a nice ring to it, but this isn't something you'll be able to do alone."  
"Ah, but I'm not alone, am I?"  
His academy friend smiled back, hope mingling with the shadows "No, you're not."

¤.¤.¤

Riza's eyes widened – the shadows in Capitan Maes eyes had lightened, and suddenly, she understood better what her father had told his students before dying "Don't regret nor take pride in the blood you spill" indeed.  
Killing couldn't be taken back, and regretting it was only lessening the worth of the life taken, just as taking pride in it was would lesser your own value as a human being. But this man – Roy Mustang – he already knew and understood that it was inevitable for the path he'd chosen, and accepted it.

Someone like that she could follow.

The Ishval war had changed them – all of the soldiers on the battlefield.  
Monsters had been uncovered, reveling in the blood and destruction, men had been broken by the atrocities they had been ordered to commit and the life they had taken, heroes had been born under their fellow soldiers' eyes.  
Roy had nearly laughed the first time he was called a hero – he knew he was but a killer, but to those that had survived thanks to him, there was no changing their opinion.

He'd also gained two loyal allies in Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye, but they were only the beginning.  
Patiently, he assembled a trustworthy team around him.

Kain Fuery, with a gift for communication technology and compassion toward those of lower rank than him.  
Vato Falman, a walking data bank, with a sharp mind and a talent for extracting any information available for an investigation.  
Heymans Breda, graduated at the top of his class at the academy, hiding his intelligence and kindness behind a shifty appearance.  
Jean Havoc, a hard-working man and good leader who overcame his slow-mind through sheer will, highly skilled and strong.

While he worked his way through the ranks and gained in reputation in the East, Maes was affected to the Investigations in Central City – yet they still called each other nearly every week, friendship stronger than ever and the promise to get to the top never forgotten.  
As for Riza, she was by his side at every moment, heart still bleeding from the harsh awakening to the realities of the country they lived in yet mind made precisely because of it.  
If she had to kill and loose sleep at night in order for the next generation to live in a better world, then she would.


	4. Game On 20 III 1910-1911

**Chapter III: 1909-1910**

The end of the Ishval war had been good for Rosembool – the small village was in the East after all, and they had a few of the flocks that supplied military-grade wool. As such they had suffered from several attacks over the years, and now were finally free of the fear.  
The three Elric siblings helped around as much as they could, which was a lot more than before they went to train with Izumi – and they worked day and night on creating a circle that would work to transmute a human being. And even though she disapproved, Ari still helped, because she'd rather help and be there to rescue them if – _when_ – needed that let them go through it alone and come out of it having paid a far too heavy price.

Still, because her disapproval was so obvious, tension grewhigh between her and her brothers as time went by, even sweet Al starting to snap at her as their studies took more and more time. So when tensions sky-rocketed, Ari would retreat for a while to the Rockbell's house, where she would study a bit with Winry – she was of course far less skilled than the older girl, but she still knew the basics about automail by now, as her friend was always happy to talk about it and brag about the progress made around the country, or the famous mechanics.

Most of the time, Al was the one to calm down first and would help Ed and Ari to talk again – which often ended in a three-way all out brawl between themselves before they got back to their studies.

One unexpected consequence of studying to craft an alchemy ritual to bring back their mother was that her **Hallows** skill had started to progress.

And this really didn't sit well with Ariana – after all, she had died at only thirty-three year old as Sinclair Kazami precisely because her **Hallows** skill had leveled up too fast, which in turn had put a strain on her body since that skill was Chaos' Game interpretation of her divine powers, something not made for the Mortal Realms.  
Just like she had easily mastered **Soul Art** in her previous life when it had been speculated she would need at least two life to learn it, **Blood Art** was coming naturally to her – and in two years, she had gained 5 ranks of it out of the 25 ranks she could learn.

Yet, just like in her previous life, she already knew that if she had to, she would use it to help her brothers – even thought using godly powers in this world so thoroughly cut off from the Immortal Realms was much more dangerous than it had been to use them on Earth.

* * *

Another thing Ari concluded was that her unique way of doing alchemy was probably linked to the way she had come to this world – as her soul wasn't wiped clean at birth like normal humans were, she had seen the gate between the other realms and this one, though at the time she hadn't linked it with alchemy - but between Von Hohenheim and Izumi's non-answers about the Gate they talked about, she was starting to think it was one and the same thing.

And that alchemists that tried to mess with human life found themselves metaphorically knocking at said door and left with a bit more knowledge – and a heavy fine; just like their teacher. Which would explain why no amount of explanation could help someone who hadn't seen that door to understand how circle-less alchemy worked. They still lacked "True knowledge" as Izumi had put it when Edward had asked why she could use alchemy without circle.

Finally, by the fall of 1910, Edward clapped his hands resolutely "Done."

 **[Goal complete!** +10XP  
 **Goal update:** activate the human alchemy circle]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 23!  
 _+1SP]_

Ariana acknowledged the quest update with a sigh. While she loved her two brothers more than anything else in this world, she keenly missed Tsunayoshi, and the easy acceptance toward her strangeness, because in her previous life, she hadn't been the only one to play Chaos' Game.  
But Ed and Al were alchemists before anything else, and knowing about this gift would be met with skepticisms and a plethora of uncomfortable questions – and anyway, the Party System was still locked.

Loneliness was strange in that it could be felt even when you weren't alone...  
As if reading her mind, Padfoot and Tempesta – the name given to the fox Mason gave her – were suddenly by her side, leaning fondly against her while she watched her boys celebrate the completion of years of hard work with a bittersweet smile.

They had used the basement of the house to prepare the ingredients and make space for the large and complex circle, which was checked for errors several times, and finally – all too soon– they were ready.

 **[Goal complete!** +10 XP  
 **Goal update:** survive]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 24!  
 _+1SP]_

Ari gulped, as the alchemical flash glowed an unearthly dark purple, energy swirling around them...

¤.¤.¤

"Brother!" stammered Al "Something isn't right!"  
The next moment, their three animal companions howls were heard, as Ed's eyes widened "A rebound." Then, came pain, and the feeling that their bodies were torn apart.  
Whiteness, and a tall gate inscribe with a large alchemical array was all Edward could see.  
"Al? Ari?"

Cautiously, he approached the tall doors, wondering what was hidden behind – the next moment, said doors slammed open, and darkness and terror seized him, dragging him thought the door – and an unknown voice laughed as he screamed "Be quiet, ignorant fool! Isn't it what you wanted?" he could hear the smile in the voice "True knowledge!"  
He felt as if an eternity had been spent into the darkness, knowledge crammed into his head and body feeling as if it would break. And suddenly, he was back into the whiteness.

"So, how does it feel?"  
"Like true knowledge..." he admitted "Our theory on human transmutation wasn't wrong, it just wasn't enough! I just need to see more!"  
"Ah, that's not possible laughed the nearly invisible silhouette not far from him "You can have only so much with this passage fee!"  
"Passage fee?" he repeated blankly  
"That right..." a terrifying smile "Passage fee. Equivalent trade you know, right, alchemist boy?"

Then there was pain, and he was back to their house basement – alone, and bleeding from the stump of his missing left leg, with an inhuman monstrosity twitching and covered in blood in lieu of their mother, his kind brother Al's clothing visible, but the boy nowhere to be seen, and not a single trace of his little sister.

"Al, Ari, Mom..." he whispered, already weakening from the blood-loss "It wasn't supposed to be like this..."  
His eyes darkened, as he refused to cry – what right had he to cry when he was the one who started all this? what time had he to waste with tears when he had siblings to rescue from his own foolishness?  
He forced his hand to steady themselves and drew an alkahestry circle, suddenly wishing that he'd spent more time on it just like Ari had wanted them too; the circle wasn't a work of art, but it did roughly close the bleeding stump.  
He had no time to loose by passing out because of blood loss.

"My... fault..."

In his back, Padfoot, Paws and Tempesta were still howling and yowling, and he vaguely wondered if the planks they'd put in the way to prevent the animals from coming into the room and hamper the transmutation would hold. Looking around for his next step, his eyes fell on the old set of full-body armor. Refusing to hear his body's protests, he dragged the heavy iron parts to the ground, writing a rune in his blood before clapping his hands together.

"A leg or an arm, I don't care about the bloody price! Give me back my family! You can even have my heart if you want!"  
As the alchemy glowed once more, Edward just had the time to see a few blurs come between him and the armor, then the white was back.

"That fool came back for more!" laughed the now familiar voice  
"Don't talk about my brother like that." bit back an annoyed voice, far colder than usual "I told you he'd be back for us."  
And indeed, Edward was back, albeit surprised to see both his sister and brother waiting for him by Truth's side.

¤.¤.¤

"I've come to take my family back!"  
"Yes, yes," sighed the gatekeeper tiredly "The three of you really are tiresome, all about family taking care of each other and all that yammering..." then turning toward Al "Well, seems like your brother paid for your soul and your sister is ready to pay for the rest, aren't you a lucky lad?"  
At that, Ed turned toward Ari, wondering what the invisible being meant – but then, the blurs of earlier were suddenly there, and the three siblings could only watch in awe as Padfoot, Paws and Tempesta were suddenly in front of them, growling at the gatekeeper.

"Oh," laughed said gatekeeper "Now, **this** is funny!" he turned back toward them "An animal ready to pay the price for a human's mistake, this isn't something I've seen before!"  
"What!"protested Al "No! What's the point of trying to bring someone back if all we're doing is sacrificing others for it?"  
"So you would put so much value in an animal life?"

Ed really despised how entertained the invisible being seemed to be with the situation – this wasn't a matter for laughing, this was his family's life that were at stake!

"I already told you I'd meet you price." calmly stated Ari before Al could answer "So don't involve them in this."  
"Ah, but I can't you see... Every being that comes to the gate must pay a fee after all."  
What happened next, Edward couldn't understand – as suddenly, power was whirling around his sister, giving off a feeling so strange it could only be compared to Truth otherworldly feeling.

"Stop messing around, Truth!" said being smile disappeared "State your prices."  
"Well, if you're taking it like that, Shadow." he made a movement toward Edward – pain came, as his arm was suddenly gone "For your brother's soul." another movement toward Al and the same arm was gone "For seeing the truth, and your passage fee." another gesture, and it was the animals that were lacking a limb "As passage fee, and since equivalent exchange must be met, I'll grant you familiar link to your chosen master."

"You do realize that Padfoot already is my familiar."  
"Of course, Shadow." answered Truth in a mocking tone "I've granted him knowledge too." at that, Ed startled – knowledge to a dog? But Ari merely nodded, and the next moment she was missing her right arm too "The arm as passage fee, and as for your brother's body..." his smile widened "20 ranks."

Edward and Alphonse shared a glance, wondering what he meant by that – but Padfoot whine informed them that it wasn't something good, as they had come to understand a long time ago that the dog was far more intelligent than he ought to be...  
"Done." nodded their sister who visibly had understood what the strange being meant

¤.¤.¤

"Wait a minute!" protested Ed "What about Ari's return?"  
"Oh, I wasn't keeping her here from the start." the gatekeeper informed him "She was just bargaining for your brother sooner than you." an amused laugh "After all, she already knew that your attempt was doomed, so she was ready for the consequences, weren't you, little Shadow..."  
Edward head fell in shame – because it was right, Ari had spent years telling them this wasn't a good idea, and he'd seen the result; the thing that was lying dying in their basement wasn't even human, they hadn't even managed a correct body, not to speak of bringing their mother's soul back.

And all he'd done when their sister had tried to prevent them from making this mistake was getting angry at her countless times – yet she had still stuck with them and prepared to take care of the mess he'd been the one to instigate.  
It wasn't right – why was she the one paying for his mistakes?  
"Please don't sow anymore chaos in my world, Shadow." asked Truth before sending them back  
Ariana answered him by an icy cold look "I'll saw all the chaos needed to protect my family and take them through their destiny."

As the whiteness faded, Edward briefly wondered what she meant by this – then Truth's voice echoed on last time "Ah, I can still give you a bit more of knowledge for your price can't I?" a second of amused silence "Between ten and fifteen years, alchemist boy. That's how long your sister has left."

With that, he was back in their basement, his family around him – but they were bleeding out, and somehow, they still couldn't do alchemy one-handed like Ariana could – so once more, he had to see her take care of his mistake, rushing between them to cauterize the bleeding wounds.

As for his sister – she was resolutely ignoring her latest notifications...

 **[Life Quest complete!** +10 XP  
 _3 beginner skill tomes added to your inventory]_  
[ **Hallows** skills reached rank 50!  
 **Blood Art** unlocked!]  
[ **Seeing the Truth Perk** (+5 to all knowledge) Perk unlocked]  
[skills updated!]  
 **[Mystical Guru 2/4** (Mystic Knowledge 50): +2 Wisdom, Perk unlocked]  
[ _Blood Mark_ (+2Intelligence, +1Wisdom) added to **Soul Imprint]**  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 25!  
 _+2CP, +1SP]_

Finally, she turned toward the remnants of the cursed circle that had nearly killed their little brother and crippled them all, and put her remaining hand to the ground, making it all go up in flames.

¤.¤.¤

The next second, she was brutally dragged by the collar of her shirt "What the hell did you do, you idiots!"  
Vacantly, she noted that the man was wearing a military uniform and had a soul so familiar it hurts, especially with the fury she could read in those deep black eyes, so familiar yet not recognizing her.  
Then the man stumbled and let go of her, and her brothers were in front of her, Edward standing proudly despite lacking a leg, using Al to keep upright "Leave Ari alone!" he shouted protectively

"Ari tried to stop us from doing it time and time again," added Al in a lower voice "yet we didn't listen, and now..."  
"...now Ari has less than twenty years left to life and it's our fault!" shouted Ed, anger and self-loathing in his eyes – and his affirmation wasn't surprising Al either

"That idiot Truth," she muttered "He wasn't supposed to tell you that..."  
The soldier's eyes widened at the affirmation, then he muttered, compassion replacing the anger "What were you thinking, really, doing something like that?"  
"We only wanted to see mum again..." mumbled Al sadly  
"I guess you know why human alchemy is forbidden now." sighed the dark-haired man

"Will you denounce us?" asked Ed wary but ready to fight however he could to protect his family  
"What for?" answered the man back "All I can see is wounded children and a fire." a shrug "Hardly a surprising scene so close to Ishval..." a smirk "Beside it's not like it would be beneficial for me to give to put you in jail when I came all the way from East City to recruit you."  
"Recruit us?" Ed snorted darkly "You do realize I'm the oldest with my 11 year old?" the military really weren't ashame of anything if they were trying to recruit kids now

The other had the decency to look embarrassed "Ah yes, this is a case of incorrect information I'm afraid. The file I had on you three said the Elric brothers were in their thirty's..."  
"The Elric brother's?" muttered Al to Ari  
"Well, I'm always wearing boy clothes..." muttered back his sister "So people out of the village must have mistaken me for a boy..." then she started to sway  
"Ari!"

The next moment, their sister was falling unconscious, the Amestrian military recruiter catching her just before she touched the ground.  
"Well," he sighed "Right now we should get you all treated." louder "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I could use a hand down here!"  
"Granny Pinako's house is nearby." offered Al "She keeps an eye on us."  
"Not well enough." muttered the man back, as the blond female officer arrived  
"Don't go blaming other's for a mistake I was the one to make!" shouted Ed

The new arrival's gasp cut them before more could be said, and the dark-haired man said "Like you see we have a bit of a situation, if you could help me take these kids to their neighbor, lieutenant?"  
"Of course, lieutenant-colonel." nodded the other  
"I can walk." affirmed Al, pushing a grumbling Ed toward her before crouching to pick up Tempesta and putting him on his brother's stomach, then putting Padfoot with his unconscious mistress and taking care of Paws himself  
"I can't believe even the pets got caught in it..."  
"They tried to save us." admitted Al, unable to really feel much of what was going on around him

¤.¤.¤

It was a somber procession that made it's way to the Rockbell's.  
Seeing the bloody children the two soldiers were helping to her door, she ushered them inside quickly, taking them to the bathroom immediately.  
"Do you need any help?" asked Riza to the small and old woman  
A pair of piercing eyes gazed at her a moment, them granny Pinako harrumphed "Not right now. Come tomorrow if you really need to talk to them."

"Well, we were going to stay in town," she admitted "East city is a bit far for making it back in the same day."  
"Then come, I'll need to clean them up." then glancing at Mustang "As for you, just don't stay in my hair and we'll be alright."  
With that, the bathroom's door was slammed. A few moments latter, Winry came back – she had been sent to get medicine as soon as Pinako had seen the three Elric's state.

After knocking at the bathroom door and giving the medicine, she turned toward the man, then after a moment hesitated than stated "You're here to take them away, aren't you?"  
Roy raised an eyebrow at the statement, and she continued "You'll take them away, just like you took my parents away in Ishval. I don't like the military."  
He snorted "You're just a whiny kid." he answered back, gaining a glare from her "Merely saying you don't like the military and doing nothing about it won't change anything!" he affirmed "I don't like the military either, I despise it!"

"Then why are you a part of it!"  
"How else am I suppose to change it to something better?" then looking at her seriously "As for your parents, just blaming the military for their death, isn't it insulting to them? Wasn't it their choice to go to Ishval?"  
Winry eyes widened – because he was right, of course; because she remembered her parents smiled as they explained to her that it was their duty to go and save as many people as possible; because she remembered how much they had loved being doctors...

"You sure don't sound like a good recruiter for the military." stated a weak but amused voice  
"Ari!" Winry jumped out of her siege to take the smallest girl in her arms  
"Sorry for making you worry, Winry... and well, I have something to ask you..."  
"Yes?"  
"Make me automail."  
"What? Me? Don't you mean granny?"

Ari shook her head "No. You." a smile "You've been practicing for years now, you'll need to have your first customer one day or another. I'll be your test subject!" and thrusting Padfoot froward "And for him too!"  
"Automail for a dog?" couldn't help but parrot Roy, dubious  
"Padfoot isn't any mangy mutt." stated Ari fiercely "He's my familiar and has been following me since I was born!"

He gave an unconvinced look at the puppy who didn't look old enough to be one year old, but Pinako, who was coming out with Ed, Al and Riza confirmed "That he has. Padfoot really is one special dog. Even if he is taking after Ed in term of growth."  
"Who the hell are you saying is so small a puppy could walk on him without even realizing it!"  
"Well you're the only Edward in the room, aren't you!"

¤.¤.¤

At that, Al and Ari shared a small smile – Pinako always knew best how to make them feel better. Making small talk, they were soon seated in the kitchen, and Ari finally asked the question that had been burning her lips since earlier "So, since you clearly have no love for the military, what's your real reason for coming all the way out from East City to recruit three new talents, mister alchemist?"  
At that, Ed and Al spluttered, and finally noticed the silver chain of the State Alchemists pocket watch.

"Who said I wasn't just doing my job?"  
Ari snorted "Yeah, right. You just said to Winry you wanted to change the military, so I don't see you acting for its current benefit."  
Riza and Roy shared a glance, surprised at the youngest Elric sharpness – prodigy they may be, but even genius child were still children.  
Yet this one – she had eyes far older than the other two.

Finally, surprising even himself, Roy admitted "Changing the basis of a whole country isn't something I can do alone."  
"So you're gathering allies." mused Ari, before her eyes darkened "And what if things are far worse than you think?"  
"I've already started on this path." shrugged Roy "If thing are worse, then I'll just fight harder."  
"Why are we even considering this?" asked Al "Right now, we can't even do normal things, let alone alchemy."  
"I've already asked Winry to make me an arm." shrugged Ari "I've no intention of spending the rest of my life mopping around."

The affirmation put a damper on her brothers mood, then Ed suddenly turned toward the lieutenant-colonel "So, what does it mean, being a State Alchemist?"  
Roy smirked at the newly lit fire in the eldest eyes "I would be your sponsor to take the State Alchemist national exam, then if you pass you'll be put under my command. State Alchemist have access to more resources than anyone else: the military library, research labs, a yearly budget for bettering their skills and developing new techniques..."  
"Brother..." started Al

"So if there is any way to extend Ari's life, it's there that we'll find it."  
"Don't." even Roy was startled at the cold tone "I've said it for years when you tried to bring mother back, and I'll say it again since you don't seem to be able to bring yourself to understand: playing with life is the domain of the gods!" her brothers were taken aback by her vehemence, and guilt crept up as they saw tears finally gathering in her eyes, even though she hadn't cried when they lost their limbs, nor when she lost most of her life "I don't mind having a short life as long as we're together! I don't want you in the military to search for a cure for me! I want you in the military if you want to change this country!"

And suddenly, Ed understood.

"You know something about this don't you?" an hesitation "But then, why wouldn't you say anything about it?"  
She let out a shuddering breath.  
Somehow, it was only logical that it came to this,wasn't it? She had been born their sister because their destiny was tied to that of their country after all...

* * *

"This is why dad left." she finally admitted, stunning Elric and Rockbell alike "I told you didn't I, that he didn't up and left without a good reason..." a sigh "Someone is meddling with the whole country, and that person needs to be stopped."  
"What kind of meddling are you talking about?" asked Roy

Ari paused a moment, turning toward Pinako and Winry "If the wrong people come to know about this, you'll be in danger. Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
"If you're in the middle of something dangerous, we'll be in danger anyway as the closest thing to family you've got left." shrugged Pinako "Talk."  
"And," added Winry, the young girl having found her resolution too "If we want to do anything about it, then we have to know, don't we?"

And so, she told them what she knew of Von Hohenheim's story.  
"This is..." muttered Roy, not having expected something of this size, not wanting to believe it – yet not able to bring himself not to believe it  
"After dad left, I looked a bit more into it. There are a lot of books in his studies, some of them the last remnants of Xerxes." she said "I don't speak the language, or well, I know only a few words... But alchemical diagram I can read." her eyes darkened "He was right. Our whole country has been born and expanded to become a giant circle."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Ed  
"Would you have believed me?"  
He closed his eyes, feeling the guilt welling up once more – because of course he wouldn't have listened to her nor believed her. Standing before that gate and that bastard gatekeeper had changed them all, and he wouldn't have wanted to hear her out before.

"So..." asked Al "What do you want to do now?"  
A smile "Our father is an idiot who thinks he can save the world all alone, which is stupid even if he does have four centuries of knowledge as an advantage, the enemy has the exact same advantage, and the military of the country working for him." she stated, making Ed stumble – he was the one dissing their father usually "So let's see what we can do from the inside."

"You do realize that automail surgery takes years to recover from." pointed out Pinako  
"Don't underestimate us Elric." smirked Ari, her brothers soon echoing her  
"One year!" added Ed with a determined smile "One year, and we're taking this damn exam!" he shouted to the man that had come to recuit them  
"So don't slack off on your own goals during this time, and don't get yourself killed." completed Al, resolve growing stronger too

Ari smiled this time, as a new notification appeared

 **[Life Quest! Join the Army, they said...**  
 **Goal:** Get outfitted with automail  
 **Bonus goal:** get through rehabilitation in a year  
 **Reward:** +25XP per goal, 1 Soul-Bound token upon completion  
 **Bonus Reward:** +50XP, 1 beginner characteristic tome upon completion]

It was as they were getting ready to leave that Roy suddenly turned toward Ari "There's one thing I don't understand... Why would you father share his story with a three year old kid? For all that he knew, you didn't get a word of his story..."  
"Ah..." for the first time, she looked a bit uncomfortable, intriguing both him and Riza, while her two brothers shared a glance behind her, wondering the same "That's because I'm the only of us three that wasn't born... normal." she admitted  
"What do you mean?"

"Because father hold the philosopher stone made from the sacrifice of his own people within him, he consider himself a monster, and was afraid of what would happen when he had children. But soon, with Ed, then Al, it became apparent that whatever he had become, it wasn't transmitted to his kids. But then, I was born."

She threaded her only hand in her hair, soon finding the silver Soul Link "I was born with this." she stated, surprising both soldiers and her brothers "This, and eyes too old for a newborn." a shrug "Biologically, there's no doubt about it, I'm one hundred percent human. But I can feel things that I shouldn't. Like souls. And father has a lot of suffering souls within himself. It doesn't feel great..."  
"So that was why you always tried to get away from him when you were a baby." realized Pinako  
"That's not possible, is it..." mumbled Ed "Something like that, it doesn't have any scientific basis."

¤.¤.¤

"And what's the scientific basis of the gate?" she asked back, before smiling "But well, it's because I knew that would be your answer that I didn't tell you." a shrug "We inherited our genius mind from father, and so he knew that I could feel and see more than I let on. So eventually, I just asked. And he told me..."  
"Is that how you always know who's coming near you even without seeing them?" asked Al, amused – that ability had made her nearly impossible to surprise or prank when they were younger

A confirmation nod, and soon, lieutenant-colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye were gone. They had decided not to keep contact while the Elric did their surgery and rehabilitation, not wanting to attract attention too soon – but they would discretely inform their team of what they had learned, and would try and find more about the situation without getting themselves killed.  
Knowing that the danger would come from within was a good forewarning, one they wouldn't waste.

After that, days went by quickly, Winry and Pinako wanting them healthy before starting the first part of the automail surgery – the ports installation.

Only one more surprise was waiting for them – and Al found first, as he was woken up the next morning by Paws, who wanted to be fed "Yes, yes, I'm up you spoiled beast." was muttering the youngest boy, still half asleep "Yes, I gathered that you're hungry..." another insistent meow "No you're not having fish you... er..." and suddenly it dawned on him "Ah! Ed, Ari! Paws' talking to me!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" grumbled Ed, barely awake

"Well, of course he's talking to you." nodded Ari as if it was an everyday occurrence, gaining a pair of disbelieving look "What did you think the familiar bound was about?"  
"I don't know! Not about Paws asking for fish a six in the morning in any case!"  
She snorted, and said sagely at Padfoot "See, this is why canine are so much superior to feline." the dog barked his agreement, and Al suddenly realized "Wait... You said to Truth you already had a familiar bond with Padfoot... Does this mean you've always understood what he says!"  
A nod, and Ed turned back to bury his head in the pillow "It is way to early in the morning for you to be yet again defying the laws of physics, little sister... Wake me up in a couple of hours..."

"Er... Guess I'll relay Tempesta proposition latter then." she shrugged before starting to get out of bed  
As for Ed – he was already back into dream-land.

As such it was only several hours later than he remembered "You were saying something about Tempesta earlier?"  
"Oh, right! She's proposing to become your familiar."  
"I thought she would be yours?"  
"Well yes, but she says that since I've already have Padfoot," cue happy bark "she could keep an eye on you."  
"Keep an eye on me?"  
"Think about it, we're talking about a natural predator who only you could understand guarding your back." explained Ari

He nodded – even if his mind still had trouble wrapping around the idea that animals were talking to his brother and sister, he could see the advantage of it, if you accepted that those animal were much more intelligent that normal specimen, which he already knew...  
So, Tempesta choose Ed as her partner – and now that they could understand each other, the fox and the boy spent most of their time bickering, to the rest of them everlasting amusement.

* * *

Since Ariana was the only one who could do alchemy one-handed, she still went around town to help people – and the news of their accident had soon circulated around town, with the false story that it was a few straggling rebels that did it, but that the Elric managed to take care of them with the help of the recruiter that had come to meet them.  
Even though most didn't really like the military, they knew about Ed stubbornness, and the three's talent, so when they heard that they wanted to become State Alchemist, they weren't met by resentment but cheering – as they did believe that if someone could better the reputation of the State Alchemists, it was them.

Thanks to the helping around she did which always translated in daily or weekly quests, she was soon on the cusp of leveling up to level 26 – except she didn't, and was instead met with an unexpected notification.

 **[System Log:** Class Available!

You are now eligible to select a class. Note that each class has a specific requirement to choose it, and will offer specific bonus and skill set.  
You will not be able to level up above level 25 as long as you haven't selected and gained your Class.]

Well, that was different...  
With that, she hadn't wasted any time and jumped to the new log entry that expanded on the different classes and their requirements. There were eight different classes, all giving a Class Perk to be chosen, a boost to one main characteristic each five level, and requiring two skills, varying in function of the class, at 50 and 25 respectively.

 **[Artificer Class** chosen!  
 _(requirement: any alchemy skill over 50, any fighting skill over 25)_  
You will now gain +1 Intelligence each 5 level  
 _Class Perk available:_  
 **\- Art is a Bang:** +5 to Fire Affinity, +10 to Fire Alchemy, double range skills growth rate, unlocks **Fiery Temper (1/10)** Ability (creating explosions in the battlefield is your favorite past time: each successive Fire Circle activated does 5% more damage)  
 **\- Chess Master:** +5 to Earth Affinity, +10 to Earth Alchemy, double ground skills growth rate, unlocks **Battle Seer (1/10)** Ability (your mind works so fast in the battlefield that you feel like others actions are slower: time dilatation:1.5 at rank 1)  
 **-Mermaid Wonder:** +5 to Water Affinity, +10 to Water Alchemy, double survival growth rate, unlocks **Bubblehead Charm (1/10)** Ability (when fighting, damage bounces off you with your +20% defense)  
 **\- Wind Dancer:** +5 to Air Affinity, +10 to Air Alchemy, double weapon skills growth rate, unlocks **Cutting Edge (1/10)** Ability (you instinctively weave an alchemical array with any weapon you use on the battlefield, giving them +15% to damage dealing)

 _unspent: 1]_

Ariana settled on the **Wind Dancer** Perk faster than reasonable – Air Alchemy was perhaps the one she had made the less progress with, but the **Cutting Edge** ability appealed to her far too much to let it slide.  
She had started branching out into all four elements of alchemy while her brothers and her were still researching the homunculus ritual, and had progressed surprisingly fast with fire alchemy, perhaps thanks to her previous life where Flames had been the basis of her powers and high Elemental affinity with fire, and was already adept at water alchemy since it was the basis of alkahestry, but air had been the hardest element to get a handle on with its volatile, invisible and untouchable nature.

Taken advantage of the fact she was alone, she started to play around with air alchemy, trying to orient a gust of wind toward a line of small figurines transmuted from the ground to make them fall or float.  
Neither of which were easy.

¤.¤.¤

"Wow, what is this!" breathed an impressed Al, Ed's eyes alight too with interest as her brothers finally came to see what she was doing  
"Air alchemy," she explained "Since our alchemy is based on manipulating the earth's energy, and alkahestry uses fluids, in other word, the water element, it stood to sense that there must be fire or air based alchemy too."  
"Do you have notes on it?" asked Ed, already interested

She nodded "At home, I'll give them to you so you can start studying them. And you can start thinking about the way you'll harness the energy too.." a groan "Because I just can't get a handle of air for some reason..."  
Al laughed at her frustration, plopping by her side while Paws went to play with the one figurine she had finally managed to float a few centimeters off the ground.

"And fire?" asked her eldest brother  
A smile, and she negligently pushed her hand on the ground – the next moment, one of the stubbornly standing figurine was bursting in flames under Tempesta excited yips.  
"Show off." grumbled Ed, amused in spite of him  
"Fire is easy." she shrugged "There's oxygen everywhere and heat and fuel are easy enough to find in the ground."  
"And if you want to burn something that isn't on the ground?"  
"Heating oxygen particles, and a spark."  
"Ah but then you'll have an explosion, not a fire."  
"True. I'll need more fuel for fire only. But that can be found easily enough, be it in gas or in solid matters like wood."

After that, the three of them found a new burst of interest in the differences between the four elemental alchemies, and the innovative ways each could be used. Their studies were of course mainly focused on theory, but they also make it a habit to try at least once a day to feel the different energy sources around them.  
And that's how several months after they lost their limbs, and a few days after they had finally been fitted with automail and were trying anything to but their mind off the pain, they realized something.

"There is something under the earth's crust that doesn't allow us to go too deep when using earth alchemy." muttered Ed "And it doesn't make any sense according to the making off of the planet's depths!"  
Of course, his affirmation sparked th interest of his two siblings that soon confirmed his findings. Then, Ari paled, having focused all of her senses toward the obstruction and brusquely found what it was...

"Ari!" shouted Al as his little sister tumbled, looking nearly sick "Ari, what is it?"  
"Souls." she answered finally, after having taken a few deep breaths to settle herself "Thousands of souls..." she stumbled again "I feel dirty."  
And she did – there had always been some kind of background noise she wasn't aware of since her birth; except now she had honed on said background noise, and it was the cries of souls asking to be freed, everywhere around, just beneath the surface. She felt ashamed of herself for not having caught on this sooner...

Padfoot, her loyal dogfather now outfitted with a metallic limb too, whined and trotted toward her to comfort her, and her brothers scouted toward her, sandwiching her in a brotherly hug of human and metallic limbs.  
After that, it took months for her to learn back how to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, because she couldn't free those souls – experimenting around a bit soon revealed to her that these were part of the missing souls not currently stuck inside her father; in other words these were part of the homunculus that was their enemy, and to free them she would have to face the homunculus himself.

Which only comforted her in their resolution of taking the State Alchemist test.

Now that they had their limbs back, the three siblings and their partners spent most of their time rushing through rehabilitation.  
They spent many nights coughing blood as their bodies protested against the harsh treatment, all of their nerves ending feeling on fire as they adapted to the port and metallic limb – but they did it, and nine months after the fateful day that changed their life, Ariana received a new notification...

 **[Goal complete!** +25XP  
 **Goal update:** pass the State Alchemist written exam  
 **Bonus Goal complete!** +50XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** be ranked in the first three in the written exam]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 27!  
 _+1SP]_

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

When the folder on the three Elric brothers found it's way on his desk, Roy Mustang's eyes widened : if he could recruit those three, it would be a guaranteed boost in his reputation, even better since they were so close to Ishval, they probably would be amenable to ally with him if he played his cards correctly!  
As such, he didn't waste any time, and soon, Riza in tow, he was in a carriage for Rosembool, still compiling the profiles of the three alchemists.

Then, came the coach's driver comment "Boy, the Elric kids are going to be surprised that such an important member of the military is traveling all the way to Rosembool to see them."  
"Kids?" he raised an eyebrow at the words, getting back to his files "Edward, Alphonse and Harry Elric, aged 31, 30 and 29?"  
"Ed is 11." corrected the driver – then he dashed his hopes further "And he is the eldest. Al is 10 and little Ari is only 9."

A sigh, and he could see Riza repressing an amused smile "Well, lieutenant-colonel, it looks like the guys at the Information Service messed up."  
"It does indeed. Ah well, it's not like there's an age limit to pass the State Alchemist test is there?"  
"Still, do you really think they have what it takes if they're so young?"  
"We're already on our way to Rosembool anyway, so we might as well check. Who knows..."

He didn't want to admit it, but he was having a gut feeling – something that had been screaming at him even since he got his hands on those three files, telling him to go and check these three brothers.  
The driver left them at the Elric's door, indicating that the town wasn't far, and they knocked – and realized that the door wasn't even locked. After calling a few times, they entered and started to look around, a bad feeling rising within both of them – and if Ishval had taught them one thing, it was that guts feeling were usually right.

So Riza went to search the first floor while he found the door to the basement.

There were sound coming from that basement, so he slowed his steps down and pricked up his ears, recognizing animal whines of pain, and the shuffling of someone light but moving around unevenly.  
Then, there was a familiar rush of heat, and the all too familiar smell of burning flesh and he rushed into the basement.

He didn't expect to find three children and three animals, all mutilated, a few steps away from what definitively had been a human transmutation circle, with unidentifiable remains burning.

¤.¤.¤

What followed had been confusing at best, chaotic at worst, but as he finally managed to get his mind together as Riza was helping the old granny take care of the children, he knew that indeed, those kids had all the skills necessary to go through the State Alchemist exams.  
They had also already seen hell, which was good – well, not good, he wasn't heartless, but better if they intended to enroll, because they would have less innocence to loose.

Then came Ari's revelations about the country and the military, and the fact those three were living Xerxesians. Well, half-Xerxesian. With a four centuries old father. Somehow, Roy wondered if he hadn't stepped through a looking glass when he wasn't paying attention...  
With all that had been thrown at him and Riza, it was nearly expected that one more strange true was imparted to them before they left – a child who could feel souls? He didn't even have the strength to be surprised after that long day. Then, he was back in a carriage with his aide, and suddenly realized "Riza..." it was a testament to how chaotic the day had been that he called her by her name while they were in uniform "I just realized that I'm not the only flame alchemist anymore..."

And it was a testament to how tired she was that her only reaction was to raise an eyebrow.  
"The youngest kid. I'm pretty sure he used flame alchemy in the basement..."  
Roy didn't understand why this statement provoked a full out laughter from the young woman, as she had stated years ago that she didn't wish for anyone else that Roy to use the dangerous alchemy her father had spent his life researching but decided it probably was nerves, or weariness.

As for Riza, she had just realized that her superior officer and friend still believed the three siblings to be brothers...  
And she decided not to correct him, deciding it could potentially be a source of amusement the next time they met the three young alchemists - and after the day they had, she felt entitled to a bit of fun, even if it was at the expense of Roy.

Within all the chaos of the day, it was only once in his bed that Roy finally realized something important.  
That nagging feeling that followed him through every moment of his life had disappeared for a few hours when with the three Elric siblings, only to reappear as soon as they left the Rockbell's house.  
He groaned in his bed – was whatever he was looking for with the kids? Or worst, one of the kids themselves?

He had a hard time falling asleep that night – and not only because of the homunculus dictating the country's fate in the shadows...


	5. Game On 20 IV 1911

**Chapter IV: 1911**

"Yo, lieutenant-colonel."  
"It's colonel now, brat." corrected Roy " You took your time."  
Aria and Al shared an amused look at the banter, and greeted Riza, the lieutenant surprisingly coming to meet them.  
They soon understood a second latter when she muttered under her breath as she greeted them "The colonel only spotted one of the two errors on his file about you last year..."

"You don't say..." breathed an amused Ari, having immediately caught on, and deciding it would be an excellent distraction to keep her mind of the familiarity of the nearby soul  
Al was but a second latter and his eyes gleamed "Well, well, let's give him the Elric Brothers then."  
"And here I thought he was the sweet one when I met you..." mumbled Riza, surprised  
"Oh, Al is the kindest." confirmed Ari "But he's developed a taste for pranks lately... Well, I guess I can play along for a bit." Padfoot barked his approval, and she waved him off  
"Yes, yes, I know you love pranks Padfoot, I don't see how I could forget this with your habit of moving my stuffs around while I sleep."

Riza pointedly ignored the fact that the dog seemed to be laughing at that comment, as they made their way back to the colonel.

"So," he asked "Are you ready for this?"  
"Want us to wag our tail?"  
At that, Paws, Tempesta and Padfoot complied – even if it was more of a tail waving rather than wagging on Paws ends.  
And Roy decided, just like Riza, that the pets were just as strange as their masters, and that he was probably better off ignoring it.

"Well then, to Central!"  
"You still have paperwork to care of." noted dutifully Riza  
"Nothing urgent!" waved off Roy  
"What a slacker..." muttered Ed – Ari laughed lightly, while Al discretely shared with their eldest the fact that the colonel still believe Ari to be a boy

At that, Ed nearly fell to the ground laughing, only stopping when Roy commented "Wow, you sure make a lot of noise for such a small boy."  
"Who are you calling so tiny you have to take out a magnifying glass to find?"  
"Well, you of course."  
"Eh, he wont even miss granny." stated Al as the colonel was verbally sparring with their brother  
"I guess they must be around the same age mentally, then." commented Ari calmly, gaining a laughing bark from her familiar, soon followed by Ed

As for the colonel, he stopped in the middle of their argument, a bit vexed, before turning to Riza "Lieutenant..." he protested  
"You brought this one on yourself." answered Riza, barely able to keep a smile from her face  
He groaned – but annoying the pip-squeak had been amusing...

In the end, it took nearly two hours to put his work in order and alert the general in charge of the East division that he would be going to Central city to sponsor a few State Alchemists hopeful.

In those two hours, the three brats had managed to meet and befriend all of his team – which should have been good yet somehow filled him with dread, even if he couldn't pinpoint why exactly just yet.  
Then, Riza, Ari and Havoc burst out laughing in the office, then followed him with eyes full of mirth, and he suddenly had an inkling about why it was bad – if one of the brothers could make him act like a kid, who knew what the other two could do with his subordinates?  
With that, he repressed a groan, and announced "All right, let's go we've got a train to catch in half an hour."

¤.¤.¤

"So... You know any good hotel in this town?" asked Ari as her brothers were taking in the bustling Central Station  
"I've got a friend who'll lent you a room." he said, before looking around "He should be somewhere nearby."  
He had barely finished his sentence that a loud "Roy, here you are! So, how is East City? Did you finally settled on a girlfriend or are you still a womanizer? Are these the kids you're sponsoring? My, how daring!"

"Did you grow even more annoying since the last time I saw you?" wondered the colonel at his best friend's antics  
"Well I have to make up for all the time you spent away from me!"  
"You make it sounds as if we were a couple." sighed Roy, repressing the sudden urge to bang his head against something – of better yet, bang Maes' head against something  
"What! Of course not! After all, I'm happily married with the most beautiful woman in the world! And soon to be a father! Now, come, come, let's go home, Gracia has made lunch!"

The three Elric siblings shared a glance, a bit overwhelmed by the friendly but loud man, and Al finally said "He's very, er..."  
"Annoying?" suggested Roy as they trailed after his friend  
"Full of life!" settled on Al  
"That's another way of putting it..." mumbled Roy, eyeing his loud friend while wondering once more why he befriended the idiot

The three Elric and Roy had soon found themselves at the Hughes' household, Maes never ending praises about his wife quite strange to witness for the children – and promptly ignored by Roy who was used to them.  
"So," was soon asking Gracia as they got to the dessert "How does this exam works?"

"It spans three days and is held twice a year, in March and September." started to explain her husband  
"The first part is a written test, which alone weeds out about half of the candidates most of the time."  
"Those that gets through that test are then taken through a physical with a military doctor, then a physiological evaluation." took over Roy "But most of the time, the physical is far less strict for alchemists than normal military."  
"Oh? Why is that?"

"Alchemists up to take the national exam generally aren't any younger than their mid-twenties." he explained "You can't ask the same quite of fitness from a man in his thirties that spent the last ten to twenty years in a library than what you ask of a regular soldier."  
"alchemists stuck in libraries?" Ed burst out laughing "Wow, theses guys would get their ass handed to them by teacher."  
"Really?" asked Gracia with a curious smiled "How was your training then?"

¤.¤.¤

At that, both boys froze, and Ari sighted – sometimes her brothers really were a pair of drama queens...

"Teacher believes that to train the mind you must start by training the body." she explained "Her teaching techniques were very... hands-on..." she trailed, before adding with a smile "But it was fun!"  
"I don't call fun being beaten to the ground every day of the week!" protested Ed hotly  
"Nor those pop-quiz that doubled into accuracy lessons at dawn!" added Al  
"I became so used to that array that deals with aches, and heamatomas that I could do it in my sleep!" continued Ed "That woman is a monster!"

"Hm... You two are so thankless toward our beloved teacher, even thought you're wearing her symbol." sighed Ari, smile showing though her eyes "Were did I go wrong with you?"  
"Need I remind you you're the youngest, Ari?"  
"Sometimes I wonder about that..." she teased, before turning her attention back to the colonel "So, since you dragged us so fast to Central and it's September, I guess the exam is soon to be held?"

"It starts next Monday." confirmed the alchemist "Your inscriptions were handled before we left East City so you'll just have to show up to the military quarters at eight in the morning in six days." he explain  
"Well, sorry for imposing on you for so long." said Ari to Gracia with a thankful smile "Why don't you let us help you with the house while were here?" she gave a small glance at the prominent baby bump "I'm sure you could use a bit of down time."

"Oh but you must need some time to study for your exam!" protested the housewife immediately  
Ed snorted "Don't worry about that, we had nothing else to do for months with the rehab." he said, oblivious to the wondering glance that earned him from Maes "And Ari likes to boss us around at home."  
"Except for the kitchen," added Al in a conspiratorial tone "She banned us from there without any good reason!"

"I do have a good reason!" she bit back "You two tend to think that cooking works like alchemy! And it doesn't! So I rather eat something edible, thank you very two stick to firecamp cooking!"  
"Wow so young and already such an accomplished little housewife." teased Roy, wondering whether the youngest would react just as violently as the eldest  
"Why," Ari answered back with a smile that somehow make him shudder in fear "thank you for the compliment. I do hope to grow up just as teacher!"

At that, her two brothers were once more looking terrified "Don't give Ari any more stupid ideas!" threatened Ed, throwing his spoon at him  
 _"Just a housewife_ she said when she introduced herself..." muttered Al "Yeah right..."  
As for Ari, she still had the sweetest smile on her face, visibly satisfied with the reactions around her - and quite proud of her for being able to act normally around the colonel.

"Don't you ever work?" wondered Ari as, once more, the colonel was inviting himself to eat at his best friend's place  
"Of course I do." he protested  
"So why don't you eat at the military mess then?"  
"Because their food isn't as good as yours, of course." he stated matter-of-factually  
"You really have no shame." she groaned, Gracia laughing in the background

Just like Ariana had said, her siblings and her had taken to help around the house, yet still had plenty of time to cram one last time before the exams – and so the only female Elric had taken over the kitchen, Gracia still staying around but not allowed to do anything too tiring most of the time.  
The three siblings were still playing along the "Ari is a boy" farce, avoiding to us any pronouns as much as they could and had found that Maes was even more oblivious than Roy – to Ed and Al it really was a mystery how anyone could mistake their sweet, if scary, little sister for a boy just because of her clothes, but it also gave them countless occasions to laugh at those two expenses.  
As for Gracia, she had caught on immediately on the game the three were playing, and was enjoying being the only adult in Central in on the joke.

"I should keep you for the food even if you don't pass through the exam." mused Roy as he finished his plate and took a second serving  
"This is called child labor and its illegal." contradicted Ari with a roll of her eyes – it always impressed her as someone with such big ambitions as the colonel could behave as a child at the drop of a hat when with people he trusted; it was also amusing to see how much he had changed from _before_

"keep your hands off my sibling!" added Ed – the boy had become much more protective of Ari, and insistent on keeping up the boy front since he'd learned of the womanizing reputation that followed Roy Mustang;  
Which of course was ridiculous, since Ariana was but ten year old, but Edward did tend to be a bit impulsive and irrational when it came to protecting his family, even more so since that failed human transmutation attempt.

So Ariana let it slid and instead enjoyed her time with her brothers.

¤.¤.¤

With that, she turned toward Gracia, who had seemed a bit tired that day, and was met with wide eyes, caught somewhere between surprise and panic "I think my water just broke..."  
That single like sentence provoked chaos around the table, Maes, Ed and Al all panicking in such a similar fashion it would have been funny if there wasn't a woman getting ready to give birth in the room.  
"Say, colonel, you've got a driver that is taking you around in Central don't you?" asked Ari

The only man not panicking in the room nodded and got up "I'll tell him to get ready to take us to the hospital."  
"Do you have anything you need to take with you?" asked Ari at the woman  
"I've got a bag ready in my room." nodded Gracia, grateful that some were making themselves useful rather than panicking "You won't miss it, it's a blue travel bag with pink borders."  
The little girl nodded, and went to get the bag.

By the time she was downstairs, Roy was helping Gracia into the car and Maes had somewhat calmed down. Soon, all of them were at the hospital, Maes pacing in front of the room where his wife was giving birth, and the three siblings seated just by the door with Roy, waiting.  
"Shouldn't you get back to work?" wondered Ari at the colonel  
"With the state Maes is in?" he snorted "No I don't. Anyway all the work I do in Central is only on a voluntary basis since I'm assigned to the East. Mostly clarifying reports sent from the East that Central don't understand because of a lack of knowledge about the region, or things like that."

"And here I thought you were but a slacker who took any opportunity he could find to get out of his work!" laughed Ari  
"Why do you three insist on calling me a slacker?" he was nearly pouting "I'm on of the youngest to have ever been promoted to colonel and for now I'm still the youngest State Alchemist! I couldn't have done that if I was so lazy, could I?"

"You went to recruit us personally." she answered back "Recruiting doesn't require a ranking officer, does it?"  
"Well people aren't keen on becoming dog of the military so it's better to go in person." he counter-argued  
"And Riza says you always try to get out of doing your paperwork."  
"How did you get my most loyal aide to tell my dirty secrets in less than two hours?" he wondered "Should I be worried?" he asked only half-jokingly

¤.¤.¤

Elicia Hughes was born after nearly seven hours of waiting, and she was all her doting father had talked about ever since – as for the godparents, Roy and Ari had been chosen...  
"Er... I can understand the colonel, since he's Maes's old friend, but me?" asked Ari, floored, at Gracia's proposal "Not that I'm not honored! But I'm a kid! People don't usually entrust their new born baby to a ten year old child they've known for a week!"

"Ah," smile Gracia from her bed "But you're the most mature in this room..."  
"Hey!" protested Roy at that despite knowing she was only teasing him  
"And I trust you. Beside, with that you'll have to come by in and visit us again!" continued the new mother as if she hadn't been interrupted  
Ari smiled softly at the baby that had been forcefully put in her hand, naturally remembering how to carry her best, and accepted the responsibility, giving in to the nostalgic feeling of having the baby in her arms.

As for Ed and Al, both of them were looking at the small being in wonder "I guess humans really are amazing, hu?" smiled Ed "being able to give life to such a small being in only 280 days..."  
Roy's smile dropped at the three children's reactions in front of the newborn – most people would only see kids awed at the baby, but he could see in their eyes the shadows of that failed attempt at getting their mother back and the guilt that was still eating at Edward and Alphonse each time they were reminded that in a few short years they would lose their youngest sibling.

* * *

After that, the weekend soon came to an end – and with it, came the exams first day...

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" the colonel easily avoided the pillow thrown his way as the three kids awoke groaning at the light that had flooded the room as he'd thrust open the heavy curtains that had been cutting the light of early morning  
"You, colonel, really are a bastard." groaned Ari – before letting a small gasp as her dog jumped on her stomach "And you too, Padfoot." she added, dropping the dog before getting up, using a small water alchemy circle on her eldest brother to ensure he really did get up  
"You are so mean with me!" pouted the adult already in uniform "Here I am, out of kindness, helping you to get to the military quarters and this is how you repay me?"

"If I was mean I would douse you just like brother." she contradicted "I wonder how well your flames would work in a wet environment."  
"How..." started the stunned colonel  
"Well, you do have a fire circle on your gloves, you know."  
"So you really do know fire alchemy then..." he muttered, remembering his realization a year before

"Since our Amestrian alchemy is earth-based, and I discovered when I gained an interest in alkahestry that it was water-based, it stood to reason that the other two element must also work well as power source for alchemy..." she explained as she disappeared behind the bathroom door, provoking protests from her brothers  
"You mean you can use all four?" he asked, gaping – really, he knew those three were genius even more so than him, but still, the word impressive didn't even cover something like that, and the possibilities that opened up with other elements were numerous

The Flame Alchemist wondered if he should be vexed that a ten year old child seemed so much more advanced in alchemical researches than him, but in the end it was professional curiosity that was winning – he was an alchemist before he became a soldier, but trying to rise up through the ranks meant than he spent less time than he'd like furthering his knowledge of alchemy.

"Here." Ari, out of the bathroom, dropped a leather-bound notebook in his hands "reading material for when you're slacking."  
He didn't even react to the now usual insult that sounded more like an endearment than anything else as he opened the diary, revealing lines of small and elegant writing, calculations and diagrams.  
Leafing through the book, he soon confirmed that these were her notes about the basis of elemental alchemy, as she called it.

Then it dawned on him "It's not encrypted?" that was strange - all alchemists encrypted their personal notes  
"It's locked." she contradicted "I've just added you to the lock."  
He had barely noticed the small paper cut he got when he opened the notebook, and couldn't have seen the circle flashing lightly on the cover, since it was facing the ground, so he had no way to know that she had added a small circle to add the next person to open the book to be added to the small list of people authorized to read its content.  
And the paper cut the book inflicted each time in was open to test the blood of the reader to confirm they could access the true content of the book was so small most never even noticed it...

¤.¤.¤

"Wow, what did you do to shut up the bastard?" wondered Ed as he finally emerged from the bathroom, Al swiftly replacing him – then seeing what the man was engrossed in "Your personal notes, eh?" a snort "You're far too kind with him."  
"Well, he is a fellow alchemist, and an ally." she shrugged

He laughed "Sure, you're saying that now, but somehow I don't think you'd lent this to just anybody. I really wonder what makes it that all girls seems to like this bastard, even my sister..." he muttered, then, seeing his brother getting out of the bathroom, he bumped his reinforced boot against the dark-haired man shin "Eh! Don't ignore us when you woke us up at such an ungodly hour, bastard colonel! We're ready to go!"

"No breakfast?" he answered back automatically "If you don't eat properly and drink your milk, you'll never grow up."  
"Stop calling me so small an ant would mix me up with its children! And milk is the invention of the devil!"  
"Ari made biscuits than can be eaten on the go." answered Al with a smile at his brother's antics  
"Yeah, there's even a share for you since you're such a moocher." added Ed as they passed by the kitchen and grabbed said biscuits "You should be grateful to my little sibling!"

Roy spent the drive to the military quarter nose in Ari's book while munching on his share of the biscuits, much to Ed's ire. As for Al and Ari, they spent the ride playfully quizzing each other one last time.

The siblings were dropped in front of the room where the written exam would be taken. The other State Alchemist hopefuls watched them walk in with dubious looks, and one of them guffawed loudly "You lost, midgets? This is the State Alchemist exam, not the elementary school one!"  
Of course, this caused Ed, annoyed nearly since he had woken up to explode.  
A litany of insults no kid should know and one man down with a bloody nose later the other candidates around them stopped talking, even if the glares weren't gone. Apparently, it was vexing for scientist who'd spent years studying their art to see children pretending to the same expertise – who knew?

The written test spanned three hours, and was highly complicated, addressing nearly each branch of Amestrian alchemy possible and imaginable, asking about History as well as theory, about demonstrations as much as long practical example filled with high level calculation.  
Within the first half-hour, three examinee had broken down crying – within the first hour, four more were sent out for cheating.

The exam was over by midday, and all the hopefuls told that the results would be displayed on the door at five that evening.  
"Let's get some food, my treat."  
"Really?" asked a suspicious Al "Riza said you were stingy!"  
Roy nearly face-faulted – that confirmed it, they had already spent way too much time with his team...  
"Well, he's been eating at the Hughes' everyday," commented Ed "so I guess he can afford it!"

¤.¤.¤

A few moment latter, they were at a small inn not far for the military district, tucking in in various hearty lunches, the three kids talking about the exam between bites.  
"This paper was really long," was sighing Al "I think I've hurt my wrist with how much writing we've done!"  
"Al... You can't have hurt your wrist, you're right-handed! Metal doesn't feel pain!"  
"Well, I would've hurt my wrist if it wasn't metallic!"

"Anyway, it was hard but manageable," commented Ari "The real problem was writing fast enough to complete it in time."  
"Most candidates don't even finish it." explained the colonel after putting his fork down "Because most alchemists tend to over-specialize, the idea is to check if they are at least well-rounded on the basics with the beginning of the test, then the harder questions are to have a first view of which branch they specialized in, and how advanced they were."  
"Uh."

The sibling shared a dumbfounded look "But... teacher told us most of this were the basics..."  
"Then your teacher is probably better than quite a few State Alchemists."  
"I knew this woman was dangerous." nodded Ed sagely  
"That's because you've got a gift for pissing her off." commented Ari  
They parted way after lunch, Roy going back to work while the three siblings decided to explorer a bit around the military district. A few minutes after leaving the inn, they heard a loud "Ed! Al! Ari!" before being suddenly hugged by a Maes with stars in his eyes "So, tell me all about your exams! Did it go well?"

After that, the plans to explore around were binned as Maes deemed it essential that he took them to meet his coworkers in the Investigation Office. As such they arrived nearly late to the room where the results were being posted, their host taking advantage of them needing to be there to get out of work early...  
"Do you think all the adults in the military are slackers?" wondered Al at that  
"Maybe colonel Mustang was a bad influence on his whole class at the academy," suggested Ed "after all they did say they took their classes together."

With that, they ducked between the legs of a few of the other hopeful to get to the front of the crowd. Ari's eyes widened as she finally managed to see the results, Ed puffing up with pride...

 **[State Alchemy Written Examination, September Session**  
 _The following candidates are invited to present themselves for physical examination tomorrow by any military approved doctor and to psychological evaluation in Building C in the Medical Sector between 0700 and 1800 tomorrow._  
1\. Edward Elric  
2\. Ariana Elric  
3\. Alphonse Elric

 **[Goal complete!** +25XP  
 **Goal update:** pass the State Alchemist practical exam  
 **Bonus Goal complete!** +50XP  
 **Bonus Goal:** impress the jury]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 29!  
 _+2SP]_

"Ariana Elric, eh?" Maes burst out laughing as he finally made his way to them "I can't believe we fell for this!"  
"Gracia didn't." corrected Ari with a smile as they made their way out of the building  
"But didn't Roy have a file on you when he recruited you?" he wondered, still amused at the joke  
"His file said that we were three brothers of 30 year old..." trailed Al  
"Oh right, I remember him complaining about the Information Service of East City for weeks after that!" nodded Maes, eyes still full of mirth "I wonder how long it'll take for him to catch on!"  
"Well, it's not like we can play this joke indefinitely," said Ariana "after all there is a physical examination tomorrow, and I don't think they skip gender in a soldier's file, don't they?"  
"True," admitted the man, disappointed "too bad... ah well, let's enjoy it for as long as it goes on!"

¤.¤.¤

"You do realize I don't treat people, right?"  
The Elric siblings shared a look – since any military doctor was good for the physical certification, and that those stationed at the Medical Sector would be overworked with the 42 State Alchemists candidates on top of their usual work load, Roy had shown up to drag them to an old acquaintance.  
The man, tall, with short hair and rectangular glasses had a harsh look on him, yet what Ari could feel from his soul was mainly sadness, and shame...

"I'm a forensics, for god's sake!"  
"Impressive, he manages to argue without even talking..." commented Ed while looking at Roy – who true to what he said, hadn't even said a word  
"Fine, come on in and tell me the true reason why you're here."  
Ed stared at Roy's back with grudging awe as they entered the man's house.

"I'm doctor Knox." finally said the man "So, what's wrong with you that he doesn't want you auscultated by the other doctors?"  
They shared a clueless glance, and the colonel sighed "You can talk with your pets and this one was born with real silver in his hair!" he said, exasperated "Who knows what the medics will find if they look at you three too closely!"  
"Oh." Ari gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry we're normal on the biological side. Well," her hand reach for the Soul Link in her hair "except for this I guess. I didn't even thought about it..."  
"I thought as much.." muttered Roy a bit petulantly – truth be told he wasn't even sure a doctor would have noticed the ornament, but somehow, he didn't want to risk it  
He couldn't help but worry about those three, and he really wanted them to pass that exam

As for the doctor, his hand had sped forward to take a look at said ornament "Eh! Don't pull!" protested Ari, wincing slightly "I'm not going around pulling your hair, am I?"  
Knox released her while ignoring her brothers' glaring at him and stated "Well, I don't have a silver braid in my hair." before asking "So, who's first?"  
"Me!" loudly demanded Ed  
Al went next as Ed got out of the room where the doctor was doing his job, then Ari.

"Really, automail, you too? Is it some kind of fashion statement?" he groaned  
"We live near Ishval." she shrugged, as if it explained it – which it did, for those that didn't know about their failed transmutation  
"Yes, you brothers told me the same. Your older brother also seemed adamant that I don't tell colonel Mustang your gender..."

Ariana rolled her eyes "He's afraid of the colonel's infamous reputation as a womanizer. Honestly, what does he think will happen if the colonel realize I'm a girl? I''m ten!" an amused smile "But then again, it is fun that he still hasn't realized..." and the ongoing joke also helped her not examining her feelings too deeply, which was also a plus

"I'm not falsifying military papers."  
"Of course not!"  
"But as long as he doesn't read your file..."  
She laughed, as the serious looking man endorsed their bit of fun.

"Well then, the three of you are in the clear medically speaking." he announced as they were back in the living room "Good luck for the rest of the exam."  
"Thanks doctor Knox!"  
With that, they were gone – on to the psychological evaluation...

¤.¤.¤

The psychological evaluation, Ariana soon found out, was laughable at best.  
Sure enough, they reminded of the three main rules they would have to obey as State Alchemists "obey the military, do not create gold, do not create humans" – two of the three she already had infringed.  
But truth was, even someone unstable could pass thought this evaluation if he knew how to phrase his answer well enough...  
Yet one more proof that something was rotten in the country.

The three siblings as such breezed through the evaluation – and soon found themselves, on the morning of the third day, with the rest of the 23 candidates still in the exam, waiting for their turn in front of the commission that would individually judge their practical.

"Writing things is easy," tauted one of the candidates "But now we'll see if you really are skilled, brats!"  
Ari snorted, and stated "You're James Wilson, aren't you?"  
"What is it to you?" he replied on the defensive, not expecting her to know his name  
"I understand that you feel the need to put down those of us that know how to us our brains as well as our brawls. After all you were the next to last out of those that went through the written exam." she walked by him calmly, and as she passed him by, discretely activated an air circle "But some of us have... A bit more finesse than you." she continued "So please keep your pants on and stop annoying the grown up."

The furious man went to attack her – but as soon as he moved toward her, his pants fell to his ankle under the others' laughter.  
After that, the candidates resolved themselves, once more, not to trash-talk the three children who clearly knew how to defend themselves in order to avoid themselves either pain or humiliation.

Ariana felt the moment the jury entered the room with her Soul Art, and paled a bit – not anything notable for people that didn't know her, but enough that her brothers were worried.  
With a nearly invisible shake of her head, she told them to forget about it for now.  
Reluctantly, they nodded back.

¤.¤.¤

Of the three of them, Ed was the first to go – and judging from the awed, then panicked shouts from the other side of the heavy door, her eldest brother had probably done something flashy, which really wasn't surprising all in all...  
Then Al went in, soon provoking his own shouts, and it was her turn to go in.  
She smiled a bit – well her two brothers seemed to already have worked hard to shock the brass, as such it was her duty as younger sister to follow the example they set, wasn't it?  
Pushing back the nagging feeling she had felt since the jury arrival in the building, she prepared herself mentally, and decided on her course of action.

With that, she smiled sweetly.

"Another one?" was the exclamation in the stands were the jury was as they saw a third child with a long open coat in a blinding red with a black Flamel on the back, and golden blond eyes and hair  
"I'm the third Elric sibling." she answered calmly, smile never wavering – before thrusting her hand around in a large arc around her, small daggers flying with a gust of wind toward seven of them, missing each by only a few voluntary centimeters – and among those seven, it was to be noted, six were the officers with the highest rank, Fuhrer included, and the seventh was her sponsor

"The three of you like to threaten authority, don't you?" commented one of the officers  
"Of course not," she contradicted "It's just that we're suppose to demonstrate how our alchemy can be used in a real-life situation, yet we're put in en empty arena. Wouldn't there be people attacking us is a real-life situation?" with that she made her way to the exit

"Don't you want to get your daggers back?" asked one of the officers  
"It's just something I made right now," she waved him off "You can keep it as a souvenir or melt them, I don't really care!"  
"Does this mean that the alchemy wasn't just the wind but the blade too?"  
"I saw only one flash!" protested another, awed "That must have been some fast work!"

Ariana was smiling as she left the room. That had been satisfying!

 **[Goal complete!** +25XP  
 **Goal update:** obtain State Alchemist rank  
 **Bonus Quest complete!** +50XP, 1 beginner characteristic tome]

It was only later, when they were back at the Hughes' house, that Ari manage to drag them, colonel included, into the room they had been given, and finally stated, as soon as they were alone "The Fuhrer is a homunculus."

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

To say it had been frustrating to getting used once more to the permanent nagging feeling after having be freed of it for a day would be an understatement.  
Thankfully, Riza and the rest of his team put his bad mood on the recent revelations, not the fact that the brats weren't there.

Still, he fought his frustration by burying himself in work, and before he knew it, a year had gone by and he'd been promoted. He was getting out of the East Military District when suddenly, the bloody feeling was gone once more – and the three children were there, looking far better than they had just one year before, and he really had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that all of them managed the rehabilitation for automail in one measly year; the eldest had two limbs missing and even the pets were crippled, yet here they were, pets included!

Annoying the eldest was easy, and relaxing in a way few things were in the military – but getting chastised by a ten year old really made him feel stupid, while making him wonder how he'd managed to feel at ease around them so fast.

Roy tried not to think about the speed with which the three had gotten on with his team, because he just knew that this was a recipe for headaches – still, the three Elric were there, and he wasn't letting them out of his sight just now!  
Beside, he got the feeling these exams would be memorable...

In his readiness to get them to Central City, he had forgotten one big detail – Maes Hughes, or rather, Maes Hughes' habit of harassing him each time they were in the same city.  
The man was his best friend, but he still had this urge from time to time to strangle him.  
Or set him on fire.  
Or kill him in any messy and painful way he could think of.  
He was worse even since he'd married, deciding that since he was so happy with his wife, everybody else should get married – and Roy had no intention to get married, he had other, more important things to do than to bother himself with one of those airhead he got around with; there was a reason why he never dated the same girl twice...

He had joked when he called Ari a housewife, but the week before the exams let him see a bit more of them, and soon he realized that – the youngest Elric really was mothering the other two in her own way, even if it wasn't evident to anyone; but he always found it easier to understand the youngest Elric and got along with her best, so of course, he noticed.  
And the food she made was to die for...

Then, Elicia was born – and he still couldn't believe that Gracia had decreed Ari more mature than him, even as a joke! He was a colonel in the army, he knew how to lead people, wasn't that enough as proof a maturity?  
Apparently she found his disregard for the laws appalling - laws were just a guideline!  
And he wanted to change them anyway!

Still, he now was godfather of the little girl along the with the youngest Elric – and the brothers awe at the new life in front of them suddenly reminded him that Elicia's other godparent probably wouldn't even see her grow into adulthood.  
The though hurt much more than it ought to, it wasn't as if he even really knew those kids was it? Except – except that he felt some sort of kinship with them, because they had lost their innocence so early, and in such a cruel way that they all were much older mentally than their real age.

And wasn't it strange, to realize that he had already come to value them just as much as his trusted team so quickly?

¤.¤.¤

The exams had been – a revelation.  
Oh, he knew already that the Elric were high-level alchemists, there had been no doubt about it since the day he saw that human transmutation circle – failed or not, it was still really advanced, far too complex to have been crafted in less than years of hard work.

He hadn't realized just how much advanced they were – but then, on the morning of their written exam, Ari gave him her personal researches, and he realized that those three were above any other alchemist he'd ever met.  
Even him, who pride himself for his skills, couldn't hold a candle to them in pure alchemy knowledge terms.

Of course, he still had the advantage of experience, but still – that little leather-bound notebook reignited the will to learn in him, and he spent the rest of the day reading, only stopping by the correcting commission to hear about their results – and after his readings, and their lunch, he wasn't all that surprised to learn that the three Elric had taken the three first places, with 20% more correct answers than any of the following candidates...

When the third day came, he had already read through Ari's notes several times, and so when it was the youngest sibling turn, he nearly burst out laughing when he realized she had used the alchemy she had the more difficulties to use in the State Alchemist exam.  
Nobody else would have dared something like that!  
Still, the three siblings had made an impact among the officers – Ed had created a spear and aimed at the Fuhrer himself, sowing chaos among the ranks before Fuhrer Bradley himself calmed them down; Al had touched the ground and the next moment the ground shook and spikes appeared near all of them; and of course, Ari's performance couldn't be forgotten - in a few seconds, she had demonstrated speed and skill with both alchemy and traditional fighting, as well as awareness of priority target.

The member of the jury had been impressed with all of the children – and the Fuhrer too – so it was only a matter of time processing the paperwork before the three of them obtained their watches. The fact that he had been the one to sponsor them hadn't gone unnoticed either, which was exactly what he had intended – but what really interested him was the well-hidden interest in the Fuhrer's eyes when the first two brothers had transmuted with a clap of their hand, then the unmistakable shock when Ari didn't even need that clap.

That circle-less transmutation meant something, clearly – and he intended to find what.  
His observation about the Fuhrer reactions, added to Ari's revelation about the leader of their nation true nature painted a frightening picture, even more so once he knew where the ability to do alchemy without circle came from.  
There really was no telling who was the enemy, and the youngest Elric sibling's strange ability truly was a precious gift with an enemy that was so well hidden in their midst.

¤.¤.¤

A few days after the exam, as September came to an end, Riza excitedly announced "Papers from Central!" her eyes were shining "Want me to check it, colonel?"  
He immediately accepted - who was he to deny the chance of **not** doing paperwork? Riza opened the folder and he could nearly hear her repress a happy squeal "They've been accepted!" she announced happily, then with a bit of suspicion "You don't look particularly happy about it?"  
"There was no doubt about it." he commented, not realizing his how eye were lightning up "Ari shared some of his work with me... It's been years since I've met an alchemist so fascinating!"

Riza smiled at that affirmation - her father had asked Roy to look after her when he died, but she too had felt the need to look after him; the man was after all the closest thing to family she had left. And it was the first time since the Ishval war that he talked about alchemy with such passion...  
He may have been the first among them to know that their country needed changing, and have been ready to make the sacrifice to bring forth this change - he had still lost something in the war even if it wasn't his innocence.

Not once since the end of the Ishval war had she seen Roy speak with pride about his art.  
And yet, she still remembered how happy he had looked when he had arrived as a student for her father, truly enchanted by the endless opportunities opened by alchemy.  
With just a few sentences and a small notebook, Ari had reignited the fire in Roy Mustang soul, something no one else had managed to do among his friends and his team.  
Riza was happy to see that the feeling she had had, when the three siblings kept good on their word and came to meet them in East City in a year was already proving right.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"They're really young, do we really want children with so much power?"  
"They are the most skilled candidates since the Flame Alchemist, we can't afford to let such skills slip past us and get used by someone else."  
"So have their new names been chosen then?"


	6. Game On 20 V 1911-1913

**chapter V: 1911-1913**

"Well," the colonel tossed an envelope to the children "It just arrived, lieutenant Hawkeye checked them. Congratulations, as soon as you sign the contracts, you'll officially be dogs of the military!"  
A bark.  
"No, not you Padfoot." denied Ariana  
A whine.

Roy didn't even react, too used by now to the uncanny comprehension the three siblings had toward their pets, as Ed mocked "I can't believe you made Riza check the paperwork , you really have no shame haven't you? You lazy bastard!"  
"It's colonel now, major Elric."  
"Oh right! Colonel bastard!"

The three got their papers and started to read "So?" soon asked Ari  
"FullMetal." answered her elder brother, guessing what she was asking, amusement clear in his voice  
"EarthBreaker." mumbled Al with a groan, clearly not appreciating the military naming-sense  
"WindBlade."

At that, Ed guffawed "I still can't believe you had the balls to went in and threaten them with your weakest skill!"  
"Well, I may have more difficulty with air alchemy, I still find it easy to apply it to weapons."  
"You, are a dangerous maniac." sighed Al  
"I'm not!"  
"Your first reaction when we were attacked by Mason was to run at him with a knife rather than run **away**! You were seven!" argued Ed

Ari let herself sink into her seat, pouting, under Roy amused glance, and soon, the paperwork was done.

 **[Life Quest complete!** +25XP  
 **Reward:** 1 Soul-Bound token added to Inventory]  
 **[WindBlade Alchemist** tittle activated  
when this title is activated, you gain (+2Intelligence, +1Agility)]

"Here, your watches! Go to Rosembool to tell the Rockbell you've passed." said Roy as they got out of his office "I want you back in two weeks to start you duties!"  
"Will do, colonel bastard!" Ed nodded merrily

¤.¤.¤

And with that, they were gone, rushing out of the door before their now superior officer reacted to the insult.  
"Well," commented Fuery, amused "Things are going to be lively with those three around." with that, he went back to the report he was filling  
As for the Elric, they were already in a train, silver watches heavy in their pocket.  
Granny Pinako and Winry welcomed them back with a smile, and for the first time since that day a year ago, they finally found the will to step back into the house that had been their home.

"I don't think it'll ever be home again." whispered Al sadly "The only thing I can think about each time I see this house is that Gate."  
"We should just burn it." said Ed, eyes darkening with memories  
"No," denied Ari "It may not be home for us anymore, but father may come back one day, and it's still home for him. Taking that from him would be cruel."  
"And abandoning us wasn't cruel?" retorted Ed angrily

"We know his reasons, Ed." sighed Al  
"It doesn't change the truth of it."  
"It doesn't." nodded their sister "He did leave for far too long, knowing well that we would resent him. But because he made a bad call, does it mean we should too?"  
Ed groaned "I hate it when you make sense." he told his youngest sibling

"I think part of the reason dad didn't come back is the vision he's got of himself. He thinks he's a monster." muttered Al "Al because he became immortal against his will." a frown "But aren't we worse in a way? We tried human alchemy even though we knew it was forbidden. At least dad didn't have a choice in what happened to him."  
"We aren't monsters any more than dad is." corrected Ariana "Not being human and being a monster are two different things, he still is able to feel after all... As for us we're still as human as ever, we just are a bit less innocent than before..."

Ed nodded – out of the three of them, he still was the one who had the most anger toward their father, but since he caused the loss of most of his sister's life in one day, he had changed a lot. Realizing that science wasn't the answer to everything and that at least one god-like entity did exist had been a shock, one that had changed his perceptions of life far more than he liked to admit.

Before that encounter with Truth, he'd never have considered something like the mental link he shared With Tempesta possible – there was no scientific basics he could start to guess at whatsoever.  
The fact his sister could feel souls was another thing he'd have rejected in bloc before Truth, which was exactly why she had never said anything, and the idea that his sister would felt obliged to hid something that was a part of her just because he wasn't ready to accept it had hurt.  
So he had grown up, realizing that wanting to make everything explainable according to the laws of science he knew of was just as narrow-minded as religious extremists refusing to use alchemy because it went against their god's laws.

After all, who was he to decide what was and wasn't possible?

¤.¤.¤

Of course, changing one's view of the world wasn't done in a day, and he still was as loud and stubborn as ever – it was a part of him. But he had also learned to listen a bit more to his siblings, even when it didn't appear that he was looking at them – and that was why he knew that Ari wasn't done with her secrets.  
He'd waited, hoping that she'd understand by herself that he'd already made the mistake of not listening to her once and had paid the price for it – that now, he wouldn't reject her just because he couldn't explain everything in a rational manner. But she hadn't, not that he blamed her – she couldn't erase a whole childhood spent hiding things just like that.

So, as the older brother, he'd make the first step.  
He didn't really like to talk too much about feelings and beliefs, but for his small family, he would.

"When I started us on the path that led to that day a year ago," he started "You said that the dead were better left to the gods." she turned toward him and nodded, wondering where he was going with that "When we face Truth... you changed."  
Her eyes widened at that – true, before Truth she had unleashed the full weight of her aura, powers from her two previous life awakened in a moment, **Soul** and **Blood Art** ready to be used. This had been the only time she used the **Past Life Aura** in this life and she had hoped her brothers had forgotten about it, since it didn't even lasted the full five minutes she could use under that form.  
But he didn't dwell on this and went on "When I asked if we could find a way to extend your life, you stated that playing with life was only done by the gods." he continued "Then, you revealed that you've always been able to talk with Padfoot, and could feel souls. You were even born with silver in your hair..."

She nodded.

"You were right in saying that I would never have accepted any of this before we met Truth." he admitted "I wasn't a very good big brother, was I?" he sighed "But I know, now, that there are strange things in this world, things I can't explain... So please, Ari, stop holding back on us. Tell us what it is you're still hiding?"  
And there it was in her eyes – the desire to tell the truth that she alone knew, and the fear of what his reaction would be. **Fear** , coming from Ari, that had stood up in front of Truth for them and given up her life without any hesitation.  
" _Please_."

* * *

Her eyes met his, and she looked unsure for a long moment – then with a fortifying breath, she stated "This is the third time I've been born, in the third different family." whatever he had expected, it certainly wasn't that – but he had resolved to learn and accept everything she had to share, and so he didn't say anything, letting her continue "While I loose most of my powers each time, I can still access them all for five minutes ever two weeks. This is what you saw against Truth."  
Their sister blurred in front of them, her feature changing – first to a black haired, green-eyed girl with a sharper face, then with another girl, with the same coloring but with a softer face and looking distinctly Xingese.

"The one power I retained from my first life was called Metamorph, it ran in a family I was related with." she explained "And it allows to change your appearance."  
"To anything?" he couldn't help but ask, fascinated – he didn't know the basis behind this, yet he could still imagine people eventually finding the scientific basis to do something similar with alchemy, or rather alkahestry  
She smiled, recognizing his mind already at work, and explained "It depends on the person's skills. At first I could only change my hair, then my eyes, then the shape of different body part. By now, I can take the appearance of any person of approximately the same size as I am. I have been slacking a bit on my training, otherwise I would eventually be able to change into anyone."

"If this is a power from your first life, then you must have one from your second one?" asked Al, who had been silent until then  
A nod.  
"You have to understand that my first two life weren't in this world..." she cautioned "Those two life were in the same world, but in two very different communities... And just like here we can access different elements to harness them with alchemy, we used different powers there." with that, she opened her hand and a black flame appeared on top of it "In my second life, I discovered that every human soul on that planet was attuned to one or several type of energy, which we called Flames. And each Flame had its own characteristics and uses." a nod at the flame in her hand "This is the Flame of Night, one of the three Flames I used to have access to. I chose to keep this one because of its unique power."  
"Which is?" wondered Ed, curiosity itching

A black portal appeared, and his sister disappeared under his disbelieving eyes, only to reappear a meter away "Transportation." she answered "Since I've just gained the power back, it's not really trained, so I can move only a few meters around, which isn't all that useful... Except in a fight..." a smile "But one day I may be able to go back to a place I've been before with barely a thought!"  
Ed nodded. Here again, he understood that the source of this gift wasn't alchemy, yet once more he could see alchemy eventually doing something similar.  
Echoing his thoughts, Ariana went on "These powers were learned in different worlds, but alchemy has just as much potential than any other power had elsewhere."

¤.¤.¤

"But why?" finally asked her brother, just like she knew he would  
A sigh "The reason is hypocritical I guess." she admitted "In my first life, my mother sacrificed herself to save my life when I was eighteen months old. I didn't know it at the time, but by the time I died, I learned two things... one was that the meddling of a bored goddess of Fate meant that I now was linked to the god of Death. The second was that Lilly Potter by saving me damned herself to purgatory, never to be reincarnated, always suffering."

Ed's and Al's eyes darkened – both were intelligent, and numerous life or not, they knew their sister; knew how to read her emotions on her face, how she would react to things around her, all fondamental part of her temper that couldn't be changed easily.  
So when she said that, they knew that, one way or another, this wasn't something she could let stand – even if she had to sacrifice herself, she never would let someone else suffer for her.  
After all, their sister was a self-sacrificing idiot, they knew it all too well.

They understood why she qualified herself of hypocritical, but disagreed – trying to bring someone back to life and trying to grant that person the chance to go on was different, no matter how you looked at it.

"Because I was linked to Death, I couldn't be human anymore, yet I wasn't powerful enough to be a goddess. And only a powerful god can enter Purgatory..." Ed nearly rolled his eyes – seemed like he had been spot on "So they gave me another choice..."  
"Reincarnation with your memories being a part of it." nodded sagely Al  
"Don't be a smart-ass, Al." Ed smacked his brother lightly "I'm the one who's supposed to be big-mouthed."  
"You're potty-mouthed, and loud-mouthed that's different." contradicted Al  
Ariana laughed – and they counted it as a victory.

"Reincarnation, Al was right, but not anywhere..." a smile "The Mortal Realms are filled with different worlds, but in all of these worlds, one thing never changes... War..."  
"The homunculus!" exclaimed Al "You've been born here to take care of it!"  
"Not exactly..." laughed Ariana "I've been reincarnated near the people who would defeat it..."

Ed and Al shared a glance, then suddenly, Ed realized "You don't mean us, don't you?" her answering smile made his eyes widened "But how, why..."  
"I don't know exactly, mind you," admitted Ariana "But, if I hadn't been there during the failed transmutation, what would have happened?"

"I was ready to bind Al's soul to the old armor in the basement." said Ed, mind working overtime "Then Colonel bastard would have come to recruit us, and without you, we wouldn't know about our idiotic father's history so..." he paled "I would have enrolled to find a way to give his body back to Al. And since I wouldn't know about how it was done, I would've gone after the Philosopher Stone."  
"Thus becoming entangled in the nation-wide conspiracy that is currently going on..." completed Al, before jumping to hug his sister "I'm really glad you're here, I **like** having a body!"

Ed smiled at the spontaneous reaction, but he was still reeling in inside at the revelation – and yes, he too was really thankful for his sister's presence; not only because she saved Al's body; no he just couldn't imagine life with two of them instead of three.  
And somehow, Al's being as kind and sweet as he was, he just could imagine how much worst his temperament would have been without his sister to contradict him and tell him when he was being stupid...

¤.¤.¤

"There is one more thing..." said Ariana "Because I'm helping the gods by being reincarnated with my memories, some of them shared gifts..."  
"Life your soul-sensing thing?"  
"No, this is the first of the powers I developed as a goddess in training." she admitted "It is far less powerful than Death's Soul Art, but well, I'm living in a human body. And mortal weren't made to endure holy powers..." she explained "Fate gave me an summary of what to expect in each world. Which isn't all that extensive, mind you, mainly: the power used is this, the reason you're here is to help that person..."  
"Fate sounds a bit stingy." muttered Ed "Isn't it her fault in the first place you're stuck to Death?"

"It is." she nodded "But well, that's better than nothing... But the one gift that is really useful, is the one Chaos gave me."

At that, Ed and Al shared glance, then burst out laughing "It is **so** fitting." finally manage to articulate Al  
Ariana's cheeks reddened, as she remembered Chaos saying something similar before she was reincarnated... She didn't really sow Chaos everywhere she went did she? As if reading her mind, Padfoot nodded and she glared at him "Traitor." she muttered at the mutt that looked just as amused as her brothers  
"Speaking about Padfoot..."

"He is a human who chose to be reincarnated as the familiar of a god to be able to stay with me." a warm smile blossomed on her face at that without even realize it "He was my godfather in my first life, and he died when I was fifteen..."  
Edward opinion of his sister's mutt, which had always been pretty high if only for the fact that he was the best bodyguard she could have, rose even higher at that – a man that hadn't left family behind even in death? That he could definitely respect.

"So, what is Chaos' gift?" asked Al, finally recovered from his laughing crisis  
"He made my life into a game." seeing her brothers incomprehension, she prepared herself for lengthy explanations – video games didn't exist in this world after all  
Thankfully, Ed and Al were genius, so explaining things to them was easier than she had feared.  
"So... Now you know everything, I think..."

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! The weight of Truth!**  
 _Doesn't it feel better now that all the family is on your little secret, Shadow?_  
 **Reward:** +100XP, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric added to Chaos Game 2.0]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 30!  
 _+2CP, +1SP, +1PP]  
[Perk available:_  
\- **Smooth Talker:** double rate of learning Communication and Awareness Skills  
 **\- Natural Killer:** double rate of learning Weapon and Range Skills  
 **\- Fighter's Mind:** double rate of learning Survival and Ground Skills]

Ariana saw her two brothers eyes widened – and reading the newest notification, she could guess why.  
Sighing, she grumbled "Chaos is enjoying this way too much..." all the while thinking about the Perks available – she had unlocked the **Science Nerd** Perk at level 20, which had helped tremendously with her cramming for the national exam, and now she wanted to be able to defend herself better – so she confirmed the **Natural Killer** Perk quickly

¤.¤.¤

After that, her brothers had spent most of their downtime exploring the informations and opportunities opened by the new tool added to their arsenal that was Chaos Game – and Ariana was smiling a lot more, finally free of the secrets that had eaten at her.  
She didn't felt alone anymore.

The day Ariana finally told the truth to her brothers change the dynamics of the trio – who grew even more tightly knitted, but it was only when Winry commented on it that Edward realized how much everything had changed "Before, Ariana always watched what she was saying around you two, you know." she admitted one night to Edward, as the younger two were sleeping "She was afraid that you'd stop liking her if you learned the truth about her."  
He startled at that "You mean... you know?"

"I don't," she denied "I know she's different, but it's not really my place to ask is it? Not as long as you two didn't know?" a shrug "If there is one thing she's got in common with you, it's that family means everything to her." she trailed "Now that you know maybe I'll ask, one day." a smile "After all, we may not be blood related, but the three of you are family nonetheless, aren't you?"  
Ed blushed at that affirmation – and found himself thinking that even if she was loud, and a tomboy, and obsessed with automail, he didn't mind adding Winry to his small family.  
And granny Pinako, of course.

He also realized that the decision to talk, that day, was one that had changed the rest of his life – and that he didn't regret it a bit. Nor did he ever want to forget why he had to talk...  
It may have been a year ago that the change started when he encountered Truth, but it was when they discovered all of who an what his sister really was that the change finally was complete.

He looked at the heavy watch in his pocket - "to change this country" he had said, in order not to make his sister cry a year ago.  
At that time, it had mainly been empty words.  
Now he knew what his life would have been like without Ariana, now he understood a bit more her self-sacrificing idiocy. Because that night had changed him, and one of the realization he had made during it was that if a girl had accepted being reincarnated in this world just to help him save this country, who was he not to at least try?With that in mind, he clapped his hands, and a small inscription appeared within the pocket watch.

¤.¤.¤

"You know," he said to Winry that was silently looking at the stars by his side "I never realized last year how big it was..."  
"What?"  
"Our country...Isn't it arrogant to want and save them all? We are just human after all."

"This is precisely why we can be arrogant. We are human, so small in the universe, yet we manage to accomplish things so much bigger than us when we find our will." a shrug "It won't be easy, nor will everyone be saved. But if your actions save even one person, isn't it worth it?"  
A smile "Ari really should have been the eldest you know, she is the one taking care of us and making us grow up..."  
"You take care of her too." corrected Winry "Otherwise she wouldn't smile."  
He smile at that affirmation, thankful that his childhood friend helped him realize something that important – Ari was smiling.  
And for now, that was good enough for him...

Even if he knew they had changed, and felt it deeply, Ed certainly didn't expect the colonel' first comment when they came back to be "You grew up. You understand the weight of this watch now."  
"I wasn't a very good brother before, and it had to change." he admitted "So yes, I guess I grew up..." an impish smile "But don't worry, it doesn't mean I'll suddenly start respecting authority or anything stupid like that!"  
Roy sighed at the affirmation while the rest of the office laughed, and Breda asked "So the triplets, ready to start working?"

"The triplets?" Ed raised an eyebrow "Really?"  
"Well, shorter than saying all three names or titles or ranks!"  
"I don't know, Major Elric does sound good doesn't it?" laughed the eldest  
"Except there's no way of differentiating us with that title..." said Al, rolling his eyes

"So, do you already have a job for us?" asked Ari, ignoring her brothers antics with ease  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
She opened the folder he'd given her with his answer, eyes rapidly taking in the summary "Helping the civilians to change the opinion about State Alchemists eh?" he smirked at her fast mind "But you do realized that if only the three of us are doing this..."  
"Then you'll be the one gaining a reputation." a nod "I do. But it will be enough to spread the opinion that not all State Alchemists are military dogs that have forgotten their first law."

"Alchemists, thou be for the people." she smiled "We'll do this."

"It will also allow you to move freely anywhere in the East, so if you hear or see anything strange, go for it."  
"Don't we have reports to file or anything like that?" asked Al, the two brothers having finally joined back to the talk  
"Don't gave him bad ideas, Al!" protested Ed  
"A report per city, and another one for anything of importance. And at least a report a month." stated Roy, before taking another thing out from his desk "Here." Ari took back her notebook, not noticing the stares around them as the colonel smiled at her "And this, of course, we have to respect equivalent exchange, don't we?"

She accepted the second notebook, eyes widening – these were the colonel own notes.  
Even if she had shared her notes easily, she certainly hadn't expected for the man to repay her with his own research; after all Ed had said it, she couldn't help but act differently toward the colonel - how couldn't she, knowing whom he had once been? Even if he had changed in this life, there was still too much of the same man for her to be able to ignore her feelings...

Behind her, Ed was glaring at Roy, and Al enjoying the surprised reactions of the rest of the team – apparently they were finding the colonel's interactions with Ari worth noticing, even if he didn't really understand why.  
Alchemists working together weren't all that common, but still, these kind of reaction were over the top...  
Of course, the young boy couldn't know that the other soldiers present, since they had known their superior officer for far longer than them, were still reeling in from the fact that the colonel wasn't acting as guarded with Ari as with anyone else – the only person they saw Roy act so freely with was Maes Hughes, who was his best friend, and Riza Hawkeye, who was nearly family!

* * *

Weeks blended into months, and soon, 1911 was replaced by the year 1912.  
"You know," mused Ari "Our next train is taking us really close to the border with the South, should we go and visit teacher?"

Her brothers answer was, predictably, to freeze – Roy had to hid his amusement, and the rest of the team watched on in awe, wondering who could elicit such a drastic reaction from loud-mouthed, authority recalcitrant Ed.

"She's going to kill us when she finds out what we did..." muttered Al, tears gathering in his eyes  
"She already knows."  
"We're dead. Wait! What do you mean she already knows?" shouted Ed  
"Indoor voice, FullMetal." complained Roy from his desk  
"There's a reason why there's a door between your office and the rest of us lowly peasants!" bit back the boy  
"Somehow I just can't keep my peace of mind with my door close, I'd rather know what insane plan you're scheming rather than discover them too late!"

"My plans aren't that bad!"  
Al coughed, but it suspiciously resembled a "What plans?"

As for Ari, she was completely ignoring her brothers, apparently having gotten a hold on the military line and speaking with someone "WindBlade, military lines aren't for personal calls!" sighed Roy  
"Of course not, colonel." she answered with a smile "It's a purely professional call to my teacher. She's helping me with something for the next annual evaluation." a last "Yes, of course teacher, I'll see you soon." and she hung up  
Al was looking a her with wide eyes "You don't mean that..."  
"I've been in regular contact with teacher? Of course! She's been waiting to see how long it would take for the two of you to have the guts to come and visit, but since you're taking way too long she's becoming impatient, so she told me to just drag you to Dublith."

Ed turned toward the colonel's office "Just so you know, it's totally your fault."  
"I've never even met your teacher! How can it be my fault?"  
"If you hadn't called Ari a housewife that day, Ari wouldn't had chosen teacher as a role model! You'll see, one day you too will regret it!"  
"A housewife?" snorted Havoc from his desk "I don't think housewives are supposed to love playing with sharp objects that much..."  
"You've never seen teacher." sighed Al in answer

¤.¤.¤

"Well, maybe I should inform South City that the infamous Elric Siblings are coming into their territory?" wondered Roy "I'm sure they'll have a job or two for you!"  
"What! Nope, no way, rejected!" denied Ed swiftly "Dublith is days away from South City! We're not going there!"  
"Well we could always go and get our evaluation done there." mused Ari "The Southern Military are still in conflict with Aruego aren't they?"  
"That they are." nodded Roy "There have been several skirmishes around Fotset so they are a bit under-staffed right now." a smile "So as a show of cooperation and goodwill between region, it is my duty to help as I can, isn't it?"

"You mean using us as your pawns to gain a reputation boost in the South that won't do anything good to your ego, don't you." translated Ed casually  
"I want you to check something on your way to Dublith." added the colonel, suddenly more serious, while giving Ariana a folder  
Leafing thought it, her eyes widened and she nodded her agreement - this was worth checking, and potentially dangerous.

Their main goal while helping around in the East ever since they became State Alchemist hadn't only been the reputation boost that would help to get their team stationed in Central City, where it would more dangerous, but also easier to investigate what the homunculus was doing.  
They had three other goals – first, identify the places where the military had voluntarily shed blood for the nation-wide array, then from there try and identify the other points where conflicts would arise to prevent the bloodshed.  
This a was a frustrating job, as for every action they took to help people and calm tensed situation down, there was always someone in the shadows worsening the situation soon after they were gone. Knowing that they only manage to delay the inevitable was giving the three of them sleepless night, as they learned that people they had helped were then caught in the bloodshed only a few months after. But it was better than not trying anything.

Their second objective, as much as it annoyed Ed, was to find their father.  
The man was the one person that knew the most about what was going on while they were stumbling around in the dark, so having more knowledge about the situation would be good. Except, of course, that he wasn't anywhere to be found...

And finally, their third goal was to find how the circle for the horrific transmutation the homunculus was intending was being carved into the country. Xerxes' king had used the pretext of making a nation-wide irrigation system to do so, but nothing similar was going on in Amestris.

In other words, they felt like they had barely accomplished anything since they decided to save their country.

* * *

"You brats took your sweet time coming." commented Izumi, looking at the two brothers standing terrified in front of her  
Then, she bopped them on the head with a sigh "Idiots. Even after your sister and I spent so much time telling you not to, you still went ahead with it eh? Students aren't supposed to repeat their teacher's mistakes!"

"Eh!" then Ed's eyes widened, as he wondered why he hadn't realized earlier – of course she had seen Truth too, with her sickly disposition and ability to make alchemy without a circle, it was evident  
"I think we were too afraid of her reaction to think about it properly..." whispered Al next to him  
He nodded, then admitted to the woman"We're sorry..."  
So much that the word wasn't enough – but that was alright, because better than anyone else, she understood. She too, had been sorry for a long time, before she learned to accept her mistakes.

"Well, now that you're finally here perhaps you'll tell me what the hell you were thinking by enrolling! Dogs of the military? Really?" a frown "Ari didn't want to tell me on the phone, so I guess it must be pretty important..."  
Ed threw a glanced around – they were still at the rail station. Completely by-passing the question, he loudly announced "I'm starving!"  
"I can cook something once we get at your home." suggested his sister to their alchemy master "After all, you always complain that you miss my cooking, teacher."

Izumi's eyes widened a bit – it wasn't evident for anyone else, but she knew the siblings well enough that she recognized the diversion for what it was.  
Whatever it was that made them enroll, it wasn't something they wanted to talk about in public.  
"Well you did have a long ride, and you are growing kids."

With that, they were soon back at the butcher shop owned by the Curtis couple – around the meal, the conversation was kept pretty light until Izumi asked "Why were you late? At first you were supposed to arrive with yesterday's train..."  
"We made a stop in the East." admitted Al "There was a rumor that floated around that said that someone had manage a human transmutation."  
"Impossible. Except..."

"Except if they had a Philosopher Stone." agreed Ed "So we went to check it. Knowledge about that blasted stone shouldn't be laying around..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That stone... isn't something that should exist... Even if its properties are really impressive..." said Al – knowing better than to lie to their teacher "Because the main ingredient to create it isn't something alchemist should play with..."  
"Humans souls and life." stated Ari flatly "That's how you make a Red Stone. You take a bunch of people, and you kill them in a circle made specifically for it and you trap their souls in eternal tourment."  
Izumi's eyes widened – no wonder Alphonse was looking so disturbed. The siblings were right, this wasn't knowledge that should be left free to be found.

"So?"  
"It was an old man that tried to bring back the daughter of his employer, that he considered like family." a sigh, and Ari went on "Truth took his eyes, and his employer told him that the transmutation was a success..."  
"But of course, it was a lie. What he brought back was... not human, yet somehow alive, like an empty shell..." explained Ed, shuddering "His employers didn't have the heart to tell him that he lost his eyes for nothing. So they adopted a little girl, and she acts as if she was their real daughter."

"It was really sad." whispered Al "For all of them..."  
"But at least there was no hint of Philosopher Stone." added Ari "So we just spread a few rumors that it wasn't human transmutation but only alkahestry, that the girl had been sick but not dead... So they shouldn't be at risk."

¤.¤.¤

"What do you mean?" asked Izumi at that "It's not the first time you mention the fact that people finding too much about human transmutation were at risk..."  
"It's only a hunch," said Ed "But it is tied with the reason why we enrolled."  
"The day we went thought the practical part of the national exam, Fuhrer Bradley was interested... interested, not surprised at our circle-less alchemy." said Al "Colonel Mustang was observing him. It's only when he saw sister's alchemy that he was surprised, and then it was no simple surprise at an impressive feat. It was surprise at seeing something that shouldn't be possible at all, something dangerous."

"In other words, it's probable that the Fuhrer knew exactly where our gift came from, but not Ari's." concluded Ed "And the fact that he didn't do anything about us when he knows we've gone against one of the laws means he's got a use for us. Or rather, for alchemists that saw Truth."

Izumi nodded, understanding better why Ari had stressed, several time, the need for her to be careful about what was said about her abilities.  
She had no intention to be used by the ruthless bastard that had painted their country red ever since he started leading it. Oh sure, not everyone realized it – but for people that knew how to look at things it was evident; Amestris had been ripe with conflicts ever since King Bradley became Fuhrer, and his way of ending conflicts usually involved blood.  
Lots of it.

Which meant Izumi was horrified, but not entirely surprised at the story her students told her when they explained why they decided to take the State Alchemist exam.  
"So... King Bradley is the homunculus?"  
"Not the original one." denied Ari "He doesn't have enough souls within him for this, and he's got a human feeling to him that father doesn't have. I think he was made by the original one. "

They spent the following weeks in Dublith and int the countryside around it – taking over as much of the missions for the region they could from South City. The General in charge of South City had been more than happy to unload part of his district's work on them; like Roy had said, the Southern Army had its hands full with the conflict with Aruego.

 **[Side Quest! The enemy of my enemy is...**  
 **Goal:** locate Dublith's illegal gambling den  
 **Reward:** +25XP per goal, +1 beginner characteristic tome upon completion]

"Really," sighed Al "Tasking kids with dismantling an illegal gambling ring? They really need more people if they're down to giving us jobs like that."  
"Ah, don't complain," waved off Ed "It should be fun!"  
"You're only saying this because you've got a problem with money games!"  
"I don't! I only play poker on the train in order not to get bored!"

"And to rob blind unsuspecting travelers." added Ari  
"They deserve it for thinking children are an easy prey!"  
"Still," noted Al "I'm curious to see what's so important about this gambling den... After all, it's a Side Quest not just a basic weekly one. Must means something..."

"Well," mumbled Ari "Wonder no more... My **Soul Art** is now in range of one homunculus, and my **Blood Art** can feel that several of the people nearby have been heavily modified. Against their will, according to their soul's feeling."

 **[Goal complete!** +25XP  
 **Goal update:** meet the leader of the illegal ring]

"Well, seems like the intel was right then." said Ed, looking at the dirty and run-down facade of the Devil's Den, the pub that apparently was supposed to be the front for the illegal ring

¤.¤.¤

"What are you kids doing here!" asked a loud voice  
"You know," smiled Ed "We're just looking around, there's no need to be so violent, after all, you just said it... We're just kids..."  
"Well kids don't have anything to do here, now scram!" shouted a second voice

"Such violence," sighed Ed disapprovingly "You are going to shock my little siblings, I really can't condone such an attitude, take me to your boss!" he commended imperiously  
At that, the first man burst out laughing "Yeah right! You didn't understand, midget? Get out of here! This place ain't for normal people!"  
Al and Ari shared a glance, wondering how long Ed would be able to hold his temper in – then got their answer the next second "You know people who are trying to hide something illegal really shouldn't act so fucking conspicuous and shouldn't go around insulting military personnel, you fucking dumb-arses!" shouted Ed, fist aiming at the tall man's stomach

The others' eyes widened as the tallest of them doubled-over in pain "What the... A kid shouldn't be so strong! Scratch that, a human shouldn't be so strong!"  
"Do I really need to repeat myself?" wondered Ed, before taking out his watch "I'm the FullMetal Alchemist and I'm here to put a stop to your little traffic."  
"He's hogging all the attention isn't he?" asked Al  
"And the fight." nodded Ari "We can't let that stand."

With that, they stepped toward the fight that was starting – and within moments, they made their way in the pub, mostly empty as it was the middle of the day. Dragging her last opponent in, Ari dropped herself on one of the stool at the counter, letting out a despondent sigh "I can't believe they're so bad you know." she stated at her brother, who was knocking out another man "I mean, clearly they aren't completely human, look at lizard-man there..."  
"I'm a crocodile!"

"Yeah yeah, still. All of them are part animal and babbling about us normal humans not having anything to do here..."  
"Sis, you're no normal human either." laughed Al  
"Still... They should at least have the decency to put up a good fight!" groaned Ariana as she finished to clean up Fuurin's blade

Ed laughed at that, and sat by the other twos under the barman's disbelieving eyes "Well, what are you waiting for?" he finally asked to the still man  
"I'm sorry but I can't serve anything to children under fifteen..." he stammered  
"Too bad..." sighed Ari  
"We're not here to drink!" barked Ed  
"Well, it is a bar..." pointed out Al  
"We want to see the leader of this illegal joke!"  
"Joke?" asked a new voice "That's not nice."

 **[Goal complete!** +25XP  
 **Goal update:** destroy the Den and kill Greed and his men or ally with them]  
 **Level up!** You are now level 37!  
 _+1SP]_

 _¤.¤.¤_

"I think the boss is here." commented Ari "And he is even less human than his subordinates."  
"You've got something against non-humans, little girl?"  
"No I don't really care." shrugged Ari in answer, ignoring Ed's surprised sputter at the 'little girl' comment  
"Then why did you kill all my men?"  
"We didn't kill anyone." corrected Al "They're only knocked out."

"And we did ask politely first, but their only answer was insults." added Ed "So we had to be a bit more persuasive..."  
"Ah, I guess my subordinates can be a bit rash sometimes." he admitted "So, what do you want with me?"  
"Us personally? Nothing. The military in general... For you to close this dump." answered Ed

"Well I may have business with him..." corrected Ari, her sweet smile gaining a new threatening depth to it "Are you the one who did this to your men?"  
"Did what?"  
"Don't fuck with me!" snarled the young girl, hand slamming on the wooden counter and leaving a dent that made the barman pale "All of them were forcefully messed-up with!"  
"How do you know we didn't want it?" asked weakly one man that was regaining consciousness, animosity gone under the shock of witnessing the girl that had just beaten them up so easily trembling in barely contained fury for them  
"Ari is an empath." said Al calmly

"It wasn't him." said the man "On the contrary, mister Greed saved us. He's a good boss." a snort "It's kind of you to worry for us kid, but the one who did this to us are the ones who hold your leash."  
"Human transmutation with animals sanctioned by the military then? Somehow I'm not surprised." commented Ari  
"Oh?" noted Greed, intrigued at their lack of shock

"The country is led by a... creature... like you after all. Don't tell me you don't know?"  
"Do you mean to tell me you know what I am, little girl?"  
"Ariana." she interrupted "My name is Ariana Elric, WindBlade Alchemist, so drop the 'little girl', it's irritating, homunculus."

"So you really do know. And you're telling me the Fuhrer is one too?"  
"Don't act is if you didn't know." snorted Ed  
"I didn't." a shrug "After all, I ran away from Father's grasp a century ago..."  
"Father? Is it how you call the original one?" wondered Al

"How come little kids like you knows so much about something so dark?" wondered Greed "No better, how is it that you're still alive among the military when you have such knowledge? Are you working with him?" a look of intense dislike quickly passed on the three kids "No, clearly not..."  
"We want to stop your Father." stated Aria calmly  
"And you think you stand a chance against him? Just the three of you?" he laughed "There's a reason I ran rather than try to get rid of him!"  
"Who said we were alone?"

That made him pause.

¤.¤.¤

"Well, why don't we go and talk in my office? It looks like we've got a lot to talk about." he turned toward the barman "Close the Den and patch up the men, Marc, I'll take it from here."  
"Of course mister Greed!"

"You know," commented Ariana "You're surprisingly bad at running your illegal traffic for someone so old."  
At that, both Greed and the two Elric stumbled.  
"And I suppose you know better, little girl?"  
"As a mater of fact, I do." a sweet smile, and a Fuurin's blade was suddenly red "And I told you not to call me like that."

The wound wasn't deep, and with the homunculus fast healing was gone in seconds, but it still took him by surprise – something he wasn't used to.  
The homunculus eyes sparkled with interest – then Edward struck his shin with his reinforced boot "Don't look at my little sister like that you creepy pedo!"  
"What the! I'm not!" he protested hotly, glaring at the eldest sibling

"Can we go back to more important topics?" sighed Ari, as they entered Greed's office "You know, the homunculus who wants to kill every living soul in our country? Or the fact that a man a century old didn't manage to learn how to hide effectively his illegal activities behind a respectable facade?"  
"My illegal activities **are** hidden behind a facade!"  
"Your Devil's Den nearly has 'Shifty Dealings Going On Here' written in sparkling letters on its front!" retorted back the young girl "It doesn't look respectable in the least! You should on the contrary be completely clean here, to put the investigators off your back, and have another, more normal looking business to hide the illegal trades elsewhere. Preferably under another name, but not necessarily."

"Well, seems Ari wasn't joking when she said she was number two of an international illegal trade empire in her previous life..." commented Ed, amused, as the girl went on to enumerate a number of things Greed should do in order not to get caught and improve his buisness  
"You think she remembers our job was to _close down_ the illegal trade?" wondered Al

After a few minutes, Ariana's ire was finally calmed down, and they were back to 'Father'.  
"I really don't want anything to do with that man," sighed Greed "But if this den was found it was only a matter of time until he found me. And I've got no intention whatsoever of going back. I don't want to disappear."  
"What do you mean?"

"Father, he creates us by taking a part of him out. So he can reabsorb us easily. And I'm Greed, I want everything, so there's no way I'm letting myself disappearing back into him before I got everything I want!"  
"If you're Greed, does this means there are six others named after sins?" wondered Al  
"We're not named _after_ sins, we're **literally** incarnation of these sins." answered Greed  
"So the homunculus her creates are... off-shots of him in which he drops his sins?" Ed snorted "Man, he really is full of himself."

¤.¤.¤

"And stupid. What he did sure as hell didn't erase his sins from himself, and it created unbalanced being." commented Ariana – Greed didn't seemed to resent the 'umbalanced' comment "So tell me, Greed..." the homunculus wondered what was going on as suddenly the little girl in front of him felt much more power full, her eyes glowing green "Would you rather give up your immortal body and never risk being absorbed back into your Father or keep your immortality and disappear when we defeat him?"

Somehow, even thought he'd usually laugh at such an unlikely proclamation, he couldn't just now.  
Because right now, the girl looked about as little human as Father did.  
So he took the answer seriously "Isn't it evident?" he stated "If I loose my immortality, I can still find it back another way... But if I'm reabsorbed by Father, then it's all over!"  
"Good answer."

The next moment, all he could feel was pain, and a power rushing around him different from anything he'd ever seen – then there was white, and a strange archway.  
"Back again, little Shadow?"  
"I've got a present for you."  
"A philosopher stone?" the invisible being smile widely "My, you're spoiling me."

"Death asked me to get him back the missing souls, so I'm delivering."  
"Yet there is one soul still attached to this body."  
"Yes, there is." she nodded "With the souls of his philosopher stone freed, he is a mortal, so his soul will get back to the cycle naturally."  
"Only because you were kind enough to attune his body and soul together. He would be dead otherwise."

The invisible being turned toward Greed "Welcome, homunculus. I am Truth, Or, if you prefer, God. Well, the one in charge of this world. As for you, you've just been cut from the souls that were keeping you alive as a homunculus." at that, Greed's eyes widened "Don't worry, you're not dying, the Shadow here was good enough to struck a bargain for you..."

"What do you mean?"  
"Because of her... talents... Our little Shadow here could tie your consciousness and body together with one soul. In other words, you're now truly alive. The philosopher stone has been accepted as payment." the smile disappeared "Don't forget, you're not human so you still won't be able to do alchemy, but your body retained its powers. Just don't get killed, as it would now be quite deadly this time. Enjoy your life free from your creator!"

¤.¤.¤

And with that, they were back in his office.  
"I can't believed you opened the Gate, just like that!" was shouting Ed, shaking a bit his sister that seemed a bit unsteady and really weary "Warn a guy before doing something like that!"  
"The last time we lost our arm and most of your life expectancy!" added Al, just as wound up, "And you look like you could sleep for a week!"  
"I didn't lose anything this time." reassured Ariana "I'm sorry I made you worried, I thought you knew..."  
"We know you used the Red Stone as passage few, but still..." Ed's voice was hoarse "Still..."

Greed had the feeling he was intruding – but well, it was his office, and in a way, his fault the girl had worried her brothers like that.  
That's when he suddenly realized "I'm... feeling different..."  
"You are different." confirmed Ariana "Like I said, you were unbalanced with one feeling much more powerful than any other. You've got the whole range of normal humans feelings now, so you'll be different. But you're still you." a smile "And free."

After that, they had talked a bit more – the three siblings needed it to look like they had shut down Greed's traffic, so he would lay low for a while, and take a few of the little girl's – Ariana's – advice.  
They set up a few coded phrases that would allow them to identify allies sent between them, and Greed shared more informations with them about Father's plan – the most important one being the exact date the nation-wide array was set to be activated – spring 1915, when during the equinox a full solar eclipse would occur. This was the Promised Day Father was preparing for...

"Three years to stop him, eh?" stated Al with a smile – somehow, knowing the deadline for apocalypse made it easier, rather than wondering each day when the end would come like they had been ever since Ariana told them what she had learned from Von Hohenheim

 **[Side Quest Complete!** +25XP, 1 beginner characteristic tome added to Inventory  
 **Hidden Goal! My own person...**  
 _Greed is now free from Father_  
 **Reward:** +50XP, Arena System unlocked, Homunculus Greed added to Boss List]

"Arena System?" wondered Al as they left the Devil's Den "What is it?"  
"Powerful enemies encountered during my three life are listed and can be fought in the Arena. And the fact that people cannot die in the Arena makes it interesting to test oneself in a big fight without too much risks, but you can fight each Boss only once a week." she explained

Al nodded, and Ed smiled "Good, I would feel better punching that Greed guy at least once!"  
"I don't see what made you so sure he was a pedophile."  
"He was looking at you funny."  
"That was interest, not lust, Ed."  
"Ah, it may start with interest but who knows where it'll stop!"  
"Brother, you are paranoiac." sighed Al

¤.¤.¤

When they got back to Izumi's place, they informed her of the happenings of the day, seeing as she did live full time in Dublith contrary to them. It was only later that night, as they were in bed, that Al said "You know, I feel bad for mister Greed's subordinates. I mean, they are Chimera now, and a lot of them didn't look all that human, so it must be hard for them to go around in the world. In the Devil's Den nobody looked back twice at them but now that it's closed...  
"It will open back eventually." corrected Ariana, but I get what you mean. Being unable to show your true face isn't easy... I've got my illusion, but they've got nothing to hide..."

"What do you mean your illusion?"  
Ariana snorted – she'd become so used to it, since her marking weren't really something that could be explained away in Amestris, that she had forgotten to mention it to her brothers...  
"I've got a power called **Soul Imprint**." she said "And it's exactly as it sound, when something has a big enough impact on me, it gets imprinted on my soul rather than only my current body..."  
"You mean like the automail scars right now could still be visible in your body in the next life?" wondered Al

[ _Automail Scars_ (+2 Strength, +1 Endurance ) added to **Soul Imprint** ]

A groan.

"Exactly like that. Please don't give Chaos any other stupid idea." a sigh, as she admitted to herself that she had been expecting this for a while – being outfitted with automail was an important part of this life, notably because she had also lost a mark with her arm, and still mourned the absence of the Hand-fasting Mark containing the echoes of the feelings Renato had for her in her previous life

Taking her mind away from the depressing thought, she went back to explain "The pearl in my hair was a gift in my previous life. It lets me activate and deactivate an illusion that hid the marks from my previous life that couldn't be explained..."  
"Show us." asked Ed immediately, plopping to her bed  
"We're in the dark, brother." commented Al, amused – but getting out of his bed too nonetheless  
"There's moonlight." he shrugged "If these marks are a part of you, we should know about them." a smirk "Who knows, it can even come in handy one day if someone try to impersonate you!"

Ariana snorted but still dropped her illusion, then, at her eldest brother's demand, went on to explain each mark  
The three siblings fell asleep on her bed together, Ariana's marking still visible...

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"You shouldn't have sent them to the South if it was to spent your time moping around while the siblings aren't here."  
"I'm not moping around."  
Riza snorted, and answered back "You're doing all your paperwork without complaining, you went from two to three dates a week. You miss the Elric and you're bored because they're not here."  
Roy sighed.

That was the problem with trusted subordinates – Riza knew him far too well, sometime better than he knew himself.  
He hadn't even realized himself what he was doing until she pointed it to him, but it was true.  
He was bored.

With the three young alchemists on his team, life had become far more interesting in the Eastern Headquarters, as even when they weren't there, word still got back about their latest feat. And with East City being their headquarter, the siblings were never gone more than three months in a row.  
But with his idiotic idea of sending them as temporary dispatch to the South, they'd been gone for six months. Six months!  
And word got back a lot slower about their latest stunt from so far away. He had a least three new fire theory he wanted to discuss with Ari, and one idea about an array mixing air and flames he was pretty sure would open up a lot of new possibilities if only he could get it to work rather than explode that he was sure the youngest Elric would enjoy...

"Why don't you call them to check on them?"  
"I'm not worried about them."  
"Of course not."  
"But I guess, as their superior officer, it is my job to check than nothing too bad happened to them. After all I don't want to have the reputation of an uncaring officer."  
"Of course."

She was mocking him.

"I can't believe you can care so much about those three yet still manage to be so unfeeling toward all those pretty girls you go out with, colonel!" sighed Havoc  
"Well, maybe if any of these girls had half the brain Ari's got, I would care a bit more." he answered easily, before getting the phone, not noticing the chaos his answer was unleashing

¤.¤.¤

"Oh my god," was whispering Havoc to Breda "FullMetal was right, he will make a move on her if he learns she's a girl!"  
Breda snorted "With how it's going, he'll make a move on her even **without** knowing it!"  
"Will you guys cut it out!" protested Fuery hotly, which wasn't usual from the easy-going guy "Ari is barely twelve, that's just creepy!"  
"Ah but with how oblivious about himself the colonel is, she'll be grown up by the time he realizes he's interested!"

"I'm sure the colonel is only interested in a strictly academic manner." added Falman in his usual stiff tone "They both are brilliant alchemists."  
"Ed and Al are brilliant too, yet the colonel doesn't spend so much time with them!" protested Havoc in a heated whisper  
"And well, even if it is probably only academical for now, who knows how it'll grow latter on..." added Breda merrily

¤.¤¤

Roy wondered what the hell his team was speaking about, as he waited for the call to be put through – the heated, but whispered discussion even managed to interest Falman, which was quite unusual, as the man still tended to be far too serious.

He quickly forgot about it as he was finally awarded by a "Yes?"  
"WindBlade."  
"Ah! Colonel! We were just talking about you," proclaimed loudly Ari – in the back ground he could here a familiar 'bastard' shouted "We're done with most of the work South City heaped on us, so we're going there tomorrow to give our last report and get our assessment done with, then we're coming back. We'll brink souvenir for everyone, do you want anything?"

He repressed the urge to answer 'For you to get back here right now' and smiled "Surprise me, WindBlade. And keep up the good work controlling your brother, I've only received three complaints about his unnecessary violence this time!" this time the background comment sounded like Al 'I can't believe people still thinks that Ed is the dangerous one'

Roy smiled as he listened on the background banter – Riza had been right, he was missing the siblings. As he finally hung up, he noted that all the team was waiting on him to speak "What?"  
"Well, what are the news?"  
"This is a military office, not a gossip parlor!" he replied  
"Please colonel, that's not fair!" whined Fuery

"They'll be back as soon as they're done with their annual assessment. So by the end of the week."  
The news was received with cheers, and Havoc noted "We have to prepare a welcome back party!"  
The team spent the rest of the hours debating about what they wanted to do for the Elric siblings return – and not a lot more work was done that day; but really Roy couldn't fault his subordinates for it when he was just as restless as them for those three return.


	7. Game On 20 VI 1913

Hi! I'm back!  
I went back to the previous chapter to get rid of the typos I spotted - sorry about that, I wrote the whole thing in a week and posted it in one go so I hadn't really checked for errors...  
Anyway, there should be less mistakes now...

On another topic, for the several questions about the Roy/Riza relationship - I always thought it could be interpreted two ways: romantically or as a sibling bond. Needless to say I chose the sibling route here.

* * *

 **Chapter VI: 1913-1914**

Ariana stepped out of the train with her brothers, numerous people thanking them around "Welcome back, FullMetal, EarthBreaker, WindBlade and... what the hell happened on this train?"  
"An idiot tried to rob us." shrugged Al "And he called brother a..." he glanced at his brother, confirming he wasn't hearing them "A shrimp. It didn't end well for the would be robber."

Roy snorted, and Al asked "So, what gives us the honor of you meeting us at the station, colonel? Trying to ditch your date with paperwork yet again?"  
"Why do you three insist on calling me a slacker?" he protested  
"Because the others can't since they respect hierarchy, so they rely on us to remind you of it."  
"Where the hell did Ari disappear to?" wondered Ed as he finally managed to escape the well-wishers  
The colonel started to look around too – and with his height advantage, saw that the youngest alchemist was...

"Why are you hiding, WindBlade?"  
"I'm not! Well maybe a little," she admitted "but I had to escape..." a slight blush" That kid didn't want to let go of me..." her eyes widened "He wanted me to 'come and play' with him!"  
At that, Roy laughed "You do realize that its what normal children do, don't you?"  
"Yes, but seriously... Can you imagine me? Playing with other children my age?" a shudder "They cry when the scorch their knees, and are afraid of blades, and..."  
"Alright, alright," he snickered "No playing with children for you." truth was she was right – he couldn't see her playing like a normal twelve year old "Here, for you to forget the horrors of playing children!" he said, getting his notes out from his uniform inner pocket

The girl's eyes lightened and she immediately started to leaf trough the pages, barely looking around her – and using her soul sense and battleground awareness in order not to bump into anything.

"So, colonel bastard," teased Ed "Missed us?"  
"You couldn't believe how much I enjoyed the calm while you weren't here." he retorted "But the Southern Military were nearly begging me to take you back, too much collateral damages or something like that..."  
"What! Bullshit!"  
"Brother has made a lot of progress on repairing the damages he does when fighting." nodded Al "Teacher was a great help with it."

"That woman really seems to be something!" he praised "Maybe I should invite her in East city sometimes..."  
"What!" protested immediately Ed – but then, his eyes took on a wicked gleam "Oh yes, please do!"  
"er... brother?" wondered Al  
"He's thinking about setting mister Curtis on the colonel." answered Ari, nose still in her newly obtained notebook

"Oh!Oh..."Al laughed "Too bad it wouldn't work!"  
"What! Why?" protested Ed  
"Well the colonel is always flirting with birdbrain idiots." shrugged Al "Which is why he never sees them twice."  
"Uh. Then why doesn't he goes out with an intelligent girl?" wondered Ed

"You do realize I'm right here, don't you..." sighed Roy as they got to his car "And really, with my ambitions, does it look like I've got time to waste on a woman?"  
"I hope you never said that in front of Maes..." commented Ari  
"I did. Once." he shuddered "Never again!"  
"Still it is a pretty sad view of relationship." commented Al

"It is." nodded his sister "Sometime, its in the darkest times that you find the most precious light for you after all."  
"Am I getting counseled by teenagers?" wondered Roy loudly "Where did I go wrong with my life for something like that to happen?" he commiserated  
"I'd say about the moment you were born." answered Ed automatically

¤.¤.¤

"So," said Roy as they arrived at the office "Now that you've all made fun of me," at that the rest of the team, that was pressing around to greet the three siblings laughed "I was promised a present and I want it."  
"Such a demanding man." laughed Ariana "Maybe that's the true reason why you can't keep a girl!"  
"I told you, Ari," commented Ed "a bastard like him doesn't deserve any souvenirs!"  
"And us?" asked Riza, amused at the Elric antics

"Of course!" smiled Al, opening his messenger bag "There was a festival in Dublith just before we left, so to celebrate Ari's recovery we spent the whole day there!"  
"Recovery?" sharply stressed Roy "What do you mean, recovery?"  
"Er..." by now, the girl was blushing as every single person in the office was looking at her  
"Ari decided that physical limitations didn't apply to the WindBlade and used a very advanced alkahestry array to heal a man that had a really rare condition." improvised Ed  
"But it was really hard and tiring, so Ari spent the next three day sleeping..."  
"I'm alright now!" protested their sister at the accusing looks she was getting "And I already was lectured for hours by teacher!"  
"She was right." commented Ed, AL and Roy as one, before sharing a surprised glance  
"Can we drop the matter?" pleaded the young girl "This kind of condition is really uncommon, so I probably wont have to do anything like that anytime soon."

After that, the welcome back party the team had organized was back on track – with lots of food and teasing aimed at Edward's bottomless stomach.

Within the hour, Roy and Ari had escaped to the colonel's office to debate about his new theories and were in deep conversation about the possibilities of mixing two kind of alchemy in the same circle rather than us several successive arrays, having forgotten everything about the rest of the team that was till loudly partying next door when Ed barged in "You shouldn't be alone with this bastard, Ari! It's not safe for you! After all he's already a womanizer, what's being a pedophile next to this?"  
"Are you, _yet again_ , implying that I'm trying to assault your little brother?" complained the colonel loudly  
"Well, if it fits." smirked Ed

¤.¤.¤

"You know," mused Havoc "I wonder who's the strongest between the colonel and FullMetal? I mean the colonel's got his flames, obviously, but FullMetal has gained quite a reputation as a close-ranged fighter..."  
"Well, there's only one way to confirm it!" loudly proclaimed Breda "What about a fight between them?"  
"Ah but the damages that would follow..." sighed Fuery "And we'd need the general authorization."  
"General Grumman just gave his authorization." stated Riza while hanging up the office phone

"Yeah! Let's have a fight between East City's two strongest alchemists!" loudly proclaimed Havoc  
"Er..." Al interrupted "If it's a fight between the Colonel and the best fighter among us you want, it's not brother you should be asking for..."  
"What?"  
Ed grinned "I'm the one that does the most damage around during a fight, but I'm a brawler more than anything else..."  
"Then... Al?" asked a disbelieving Havoc  
"I don't really like to fight." denied the kind boy

"Ari?" he stated, even more incredulous, looking a the small and delicate silhouette that was already starting to change int that of a woman  
"Well, Ari is the one who charged at the man that was attacking us with only a knife and no alchemy at seven year old." shrugged Ed "Don't mistake Ari's usual calm for pacifism."  
"I thought you were jocking when you said Ari was a knife-maniac..." admitted Breda  
"So... A match between the colonel and Ari then?" a sigh from Havoc "Ah but it seems a lot less wild..."

At that, Ed and Al burst out laughing, and pointed toward the open door of the colonel's office, the two already assessing each other with mania grins.

"Never mind." breathed the Second Lieutenant at the blood-thirsty atmosphere that had suddenly appeared  
"I thought the colonel didn't like fighting because of the war?" asked Fuery, feeling a bit clueless  
"Killing helpless civilians isn't fighting." explained Falman calmly, before adding "Colonel, the courtyard is cleared up if you want to."

As the team made it's way to said courtyard, that was indeed clear, but had a lot of people loitering around, clearly waiting for them, Al couldn't help but wonder if people in the Military district really were that bored that so many of them dropped their work as soon as the word got around that two alchemists would fight.  
There were some disappointment in the crowd as it became apparent that FullMetal wasn't the one fighting – but then, the fight started, and the disappointment was forgotten.

¤.¤.¤

The second Al had declared the start of th fight, Ariana had jumped forward, Fuurin in her left hand, dancing between the explosions coming her way with an uncanny precision, before jumping toward the colonel – who leaned back to dodge and already was out of her way.  
She tried to get him with a volley of blades like the one she'd used during her exam, but he had learned from then and dodged low before sprinting toward her – provoking surprise among the bystander, after all wasn't the Flame Alchemist renowned as a long range fighter?

"It's not that he specialized in it." corrected Riza as Fuery asked this "It's just that most of the time he doesn't need anything else." an amused smile "I don't think I've ever seen him go all out against his opponent. They just aren't worth it most of the time."  
"But WindBlade may well be just that good." commented Breda as the two alchemists danced around each other  
"Ah, but she's still young, so he's got the experience advantage."

A large fire ball was sent back to it's owner with a gush of wind, then Ari had to dodge as the other was suddenly coming at her with a short but heavy blade that she didn't even know he had on him – apparently it had been hidden in his right boot. Hand snapping toward the ground she made a wall while jumping side-way rather than backward – except of course the colonel wasn't stupid and had guessed correctly at her move.

"Wow," commented Al, a bit awed "Sis really is having fun."  
"It's not often that she finds another fighting freak like her." commented Ed "Most people we know only fight to defend themselves, or for work. Not because they like it. The colonel bastard was hiding himself well, I hadn't even noticed he was just as bad as her." then suddenly a despaired groan, as he had a revelation "This means they're going to spent even more time together doesn't it?"  
The rest of the team laughed at his showy despair, while Al patted his back reassuringly.

"Did she just used a fireball too?" muttered a disbelieving Breda  
"She did." nodded Riza "She does know the same kind of alchemy as the colonel."  
"But... I thought wind was her thing?" muttered Havoc  
"Ah! That!" Ed burst out laughing, remembering about it "When we went through the exam, that was among her worst skill..."

Riza eyes widened at that affirmation – she had know the three kids were good, Roy had said as much after the exam, but _that_ good?  
More impressive even, the fact that she had the kind of battle awareness only seasoned fighters or naturals had, using the ground around her to her advantage, taking good guesses at her opponent tactics and actions...  
And the colonel too, did look like he was enjoying himself – which, like she had said earlier, didn't happen all that often as he had difficulties finding a good enough, or interesting enough opponent.

As for Ariana – the fight was exhilarating, but what really caught her attention somewhere along the way, was that...

He moved and fought a lot like in his previous life – which shouldn't be possible, souls were wiped clean of any memories when then went through reincarnation.  
But there was no denying it was there, the uncanny grace and ability to guess at her more impredictible moves. Yet, she knew that he didn't have his memories, that was evident – changed apparence or not, he would have recognized her. So what could be going on?

The girl had to repress a frustrated groan as she dodged the gleaming blade coming at her – in her previous life it had taken years before she had been able to fight him to a draw, and now, he was back with a lead of nearly fifteen years.  
And she refused for that damn, arrogant man to win all their fights yet again!

¤.¤.¤

Then, just as a last fireball produced a large smoke cloud, he managed to get behind her and swiftly blocked her wrists in her back – how the hell did he know how to place her automail in order to nearly block that arm?  
"Well, WindBlade?"  
"I lose." she admitted a bit grudgingly, while trying not to redden at the sudden and unexpected proximity

Judging by the amused smile on the team's faces and Edward's own red face – in anger for him – she guessed she wasn't all that successful...

"Alright, alright, congrats colonel bastard, you won!" grouched her brother "Now let go of Ari!" the demand made the bystander still there laugh  
As for said colonel, he did indeed let go of Ariana's wrists – only to drop his arms around her to trap her in a hug, unable to see the reaction he provoked on her, but immensely enjoying her brother's temper tantrum.

"Why, FullMetal? I won after all, doesn't it mean I earned some kind of prize?"  
"Ari **isn't** some kind of prize!"  
As for Ari, she was spluttering a bit, taken aback by the surprise hug but her independent nature rebelling against the 'prize' comment...

"Hmm... You really are a bad elder brother, considering your siblings as a prize for a fight..." retorted the Flame Alchemist "After all, I never said **Ari** was the prize, did I?"

With that, he snapped his finger, and used the unnatural large amount of smoke to escape, dragging the girl along a shouting toward Riza "I'm entrusting them to you for the day! Do finish all the paperwork still to be done!"  
The lieutenant eyes widened as she remembered the pile of files still to be treated of his desk, and she groaned, not believing she'd fallen for that trick.

"You do realize I'll use this as an argument each time you'll try to tell me you're not a slacker now?" commented Ari as she was getting dragged out of the military district  
"Ah but you're getting out of your work too! You're an accomplice!"  
"I'm being abducted!" she protested hotly  
"And I'm not slacking off, I'm spending time with a fellow alchemist to do theory work for my next assessment!"  
"The next assessment is a year away!"  
"Better start preparing early!"

She groaned at the answer and let herself fall in a boneless heap in the passenger seat of his car, not even bothering with asking where they were going – it was after all apparent that the colonel was crazy and would do whatever he wanted!

It was only a while later than she realized "Are we going out of the town?"  
"Just a bit out of the city's boundaries," he answered "I've got the feeling that any testing done with a dual-alchemy circle will either work or fail explosively right now..."  
"Right," nodded Ariana, getting her notes out from her Inventory where she'd shoved them when the fight had been decided  
"Where the hell were you hiding this?" wondered Roy, glancing toward her then taking his attention back to the road "Never mind there are too many unexplainable things happening around you Elric..."

A bark.

"Nope, not asking how he managed to sneak on..." he decided  
"He jumped in as I was closing the door."  
"Is this dog some kind of ninja? I didn't see him at all!"  
"He blends well in the shadows..."

¤.¤.¤

In the end, they spent the rest of the day experimenting with the theories they were theorizing on earlier, getting singed by quite a few blast, just as predicted. Even if most of their circle ended in failure, the theory did progress well thanks to those tries, and it was easy to guess that the application, once they managed these, would be tremendous.

When they finally got back to the military district, where Ariana shared a room with her brothers, Ed was still spitting mad at the colonel – or even worse, since Riza had decided that since it was his fault Roy had ditched work, he would be helping with the work the man had dropped on them.  
"And you," added Ed as they were getting back to their room "I saw you! You... you blushed! Like a girl!"  
"Brother," sighed Al "Ari is a girl!"

"I know! But, but... she can't like that bastard!"  
"Why?"  
"Because he's a bastard! And he's old!"  
"Note how the bastard part comes before the old one!" stage whispered Al to his sister, making her laugh, before answering his brother "Truth be told, the colonel is pretty decent toward Ari, he just enjoy annoying you. Because you're just too easy to anger."  
"I'm not!" he protested, looking toward his sister for support  
"You are." she confirmed, dashing his hope

"And as for the age problem, I don't really see Ari throwing herself at him just right now."  
"I don't 'throw myself' at people,"she sniffed haughtily "I'm just so awesome people naturally love me!" she teased  
"Oh no, Ed's arrogance was contagious!" fake panicked her middle brother  
"Alright, alright, I get it, Ari can think for herself and she's not stupid... But must you really like the colonel?" he whined  
"You're the one that's saying I like him." she protested hotly

A snort, coming from both her brothers as they shared a glance and sighed together "Denial." before patting her back  
"Hey!"

¤.¤.¤

Ariana had taken advantage of the fact she was outside of the city to share with the colonel the discoveries they had made in the South, and the pass phrases decided on with Greed and his subordinates.  
"It really would be best if we found Von Hohenheim," had sighed Roy "Only taking guesses at the circle being made component is dangerous."  
"I wonder if we would find anything about this in Xerxes ruins..." wondered Ari back "Too bad automail doesn't react well in the desert..." a sigh, at times like that, she really missed cooling charms – then it hit her, and she swiftly snatched the fountain pen the other was using from his hands

Instead of protesting, he watched in interest as she jolted bits of calculation and a circle soon started to form  
"A dual air and water circle linked to a fire one in a general earth array... "he analyzed as she put the finishing touches on her first try "Something... a regulation of temperature!" he realized  
"Automail is bad in the desert because it heats the metal, and burns the bearer through the ports..." she explained "But with this applied on both the port and the limb..."  
"There would be no heating problem."

"I don't think this'll work just yet, but it's a good start." she admitted "I'll probably use it on loose parts..." a shudder "Because Winry's going to pummel me if I try something like that directly on her work..."  
With that, dual-alchemy became Ari's next project as the three siblings went back to their usual routine of being sent around the East.

* * *

 _"Children of God who live on this Earth, have faith and thou shall be saved."_ Ed snorted as the old radio post on the counter of the small open air worker restaurant they were eating in was spitting it's drivel  
 _"The god of sun, Leto, enlightens thy path."_ Ari, who was busy eating while jolting down notes on the side raised an eyebrow _"Behold, having descended from his throne, the lord shall save thee from your sins."_ at that, she snorted too _"As a messenger of god, I am your father."_

"A sermon on the radio?" noted Al, intrigued, and ignoring his sister's evident amusement at the dubious preaching  
"This is Lord Cornello!" exclaimed happily the barman  
"Eh?"  
"Father Cornello!" repeated the bartender, visibly having trouble believing they didn't know who he was talking about "Messenger of the sun god Leto!"

Visibly, the locals around all knew what he was talking about as they started to sing the man's praises "he is a holy man who came to town a bit more than a year ago and showed us the way of god!"  
"He's got the power of miracle!"  
"It's really incredible!" nodded another "Definitely the powers of a god!"  
"Hey, are you even listening?"

"Not really," denied Ed easily enough "After all, your guy sure sound like a fake."  
The blunt answer provoked angry replies from the bystanders, that were soon drowned by Ariana's happy exclamation of "Got it!"

"Got what?" couldn't help but ask the curious bartender, glancing at the complicated looking diagrams and calculations she had been working on while eating her stew  
"A functional array using two different element sources!" she explained – not helping him understand anything, but making her brothers brighten at the news "Watch!"  
With a flash, an intricate circle glowed briefly at the tip of her fingers, and she grabbed her empty glass of water – nothing visible seemed to happen, but she dumped it in her brother's hands "Wha... Cold!" he protested, accidentally letting go of it

"Brother," sighed Al jumping down from his stool before clapping his hands, repairing the glass casually while asking "So you managed to craft an array to regulate the temperature of an item, didn't you?"

His question was drowned by the onlookers shouts of surprise, and they were soon assaulted by awed citizens "You've got the power of miracle too!"  
"The power of miracle?" parroted Ed, a bit annoyed at them going on once more about their cult "No, we're State Alchemist! This is science!"  
"I didn't know alchemy could do this," muttered one of the people gathered  
"You look awfully young to already be part of the military!"  
"Well of course," Ed puffed up "We three are the youngest alchemists to ever pass the exam!"  
"I've heard of you!" exclaimed another "You're the Elric Siblings! What are you doing in Reole?"

¤.¤.¤

The siblings shared a glance – there was no way they would answer this question by the truth – somehow they got the feeling that 'we were sent to investigate the rumors of a fraud trying to create an army of fanatics by indoctrinating them with a fake religion' wouldn't go well.  
Thankfully they we saved from answering when a girl with two-colored arrived, cheerfully greeting everyone.

"heading to the church again, Rose?"  
"Yes! I've got some offering to do! Oh, some newcomers! " she smiled brightly at them, welcoming them in town – and leaving just as fast  
"That girl..." muttered Ari "Why is she smiling when she's suffering so much inside?"

"You can tell, eh?" answered the barman, not expecting her insight "Rose has had a harsh life, she has no relatives, and her boyfriend just died." a smile "But her faith saved her, it did."  
"Faith in Leto, he who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead." quoted another "And with the power of miracle as proof, it gives her hope to see her beloved again one day."

The other nodded along – and the three siblings shared a glance, frowning.  
The colonel had been right to send them, something fishy was definitely going on...  
"Let's take a look at that church." suggested Al  
"It's as good a starting point as anywhere else." nodded Ed – with that, he paid, and they were trailing toward the largest building of the small town.

"Oh, you again! Did you come to learn more about Letoism?" asked the girl they'd seen earlier  
"No thanks," quickly denied Ed "I really don't care about a fake god like that."  
"How can you say something like that!" hotly protested Rose

"It's me that should ask that question!" he retorted back, plopping on one of the banks "Pray to god and he'll bring back the dead and save everyone?"  
"Definitely!"  
"And why would a god help people that cannot even be bothered to help themselves?" asked Ariana coldly – making her brother share a surprised glance  
"We pray..."  
"You spent your days asking for a superior being to help us when you can't be bothered to help yourself!" harshly interrupted the young alchemist "All the while trying to impose your faith on others!"

"It's our duty as believers to share our faith with those that are in the wrong without knowing it!"  
"So... people that don't believe in Leto are wrong..."  
"Of course!"  
"But if he made human, isn't he the one to gave them freedom not to believe? Then... isn't it pure arrogance to decide that you small human knows better than your god and try and force your will on others?"

"I never said I knew better than Leto!"  
"Wow, sis sure is harsh on that girl..." whispered AL to Ed  
"I think it's because she feels bad for her." he answered in a low voice  
"Er?"

"Think about what was said earlier... This girl just lost the one important person she had in her life, yet she's not mourning him but disillusioning herself into hoping her god will bring him back. That's not really healthy, isn't?"  
"It's just as bad as when we were trying to bring back mom, isn't it?" sighted Al "Except there's no one to tell her she on the wrong path..."

"Better Ari trying to wake her up now, than a harsher awakening later on." nodded Ed, before heading to the church's door "Still, should we go?" an amused smirk "After all, it's nearly time for the show!"  
"It's not a show!" protested hotly Rose, firmly ignoring Ari and speeding past them "It's a sermon!"  
They got out on the central plaza, and Ed snorted, looking at the delirious crowd and flower petals in the air "Yeah, right... not a show..."

As for Ariana, she faltered a second as her attention zeroed on the cult leader, a frown marring her face  
"Ari?" asked Al  
"Souls." she breathed while regaining a hold on herself "In that ring."

¤.¤.¤

The two brothers nodded, distractedly following the show – and Ed definitely wasn't going to call this pointless gathering anything else; here was a man with a Philosopher Stone, even if small, on his hand, and all he was doing were parlor tricks, small scale transmutation to put the ignorant public in awe. If he wanted to be known as the envoy of a god, shouldn't he at least perform meaningful miracles?

He said as much to Rose, that had came back stubbornly toward them, still bend on converting them – even if she was pointedly ignoring Ariana.

"So," asked Al "We know he's a fraud. It's our job to expose him. How do we do it?"  
"Let's go see him!" decided Ed  
"And after that he dares affirm he makes plans..." sighed Ariana

As for Ed – firmly ignoring his younger siblings protests, he was already rushing back to Rose, that had been separated from them in the crowd "Hey! Take us to your leader!"  
"What! But why?"  
"Why don't you see it as a chance to convince us?" proposed Ariana before her brother could say anything stupid

So they were back to the church – albeit the private part of it rather than the public shrines this time.  
And soon – far too fast, if the three mistrustful siblings were asked – they were led to a large and dimly lighted room by a tall man in religious garb "You're lucky, the founder is a busy man who doesn't have a lot of free time, but he just so happen to have a free spot right now."  
"Right," nodded Ed, irony barely hidden in his tone "Really lucky of us."

"Don't worry," added his sister with a charming smile "We don't intend on taking too much of his time."  
"Of course," confirmed the man, "We'll end this quickly!" a gun was suddenly pulled, and killing intent flowing "Just like this!"  
The firearm echoed loudly in the large and empty space of the room they were in, as Rose gasped loudly "What is the meaning of this, brother?"  
"These men are heretics that were going to attack the founder, Rose." explained the man, while two other men suddenly appeared to point spears at Ed and Al  
"Even thought, the founder wouldn't have allowed something like that!" she protested

"Oh, but the founder has allowed this. And his are the words of god!"

"That's a mean god for sure." commented Al from his spot, while deflecting the weapon aimed at him with one hand and knocking out the man holding it with the other, Ed following suit before turning to his sister on the ground "Oy, stop pretending to be dead."  
"Wha!" protested the man still up, before his gun was violently ripped from his grasp and alchemyzed into a small but intricate wolf statue, making the two brothers roll their eyes  
As for the man who'd just lost his firearm, he was already knocked out.

"I can't believe those idiots fell for this." commented Ariana, whipping the small blood trail on her cheek – Al was immediately fussing about it, and healing it with a clap  
"Well they saw red liquid and thought blood," shrugged Ed "It's not like most people are able to gather the humidity in the air and the colorants in the ground to fake this you know."

"Thank god you're safe..." sighed Rose, trembling a little  
"Still believing in your benevolent god?" asked Ed bluntly  
"Of course! This has to be some kind of mistake!"  
The boy rolled his eyes "Blind faith truly is some kind of miracle in and of itself." he sighed "To think that you can know your holy man ordered some kids death and still believe in him..."  
"Well, we just have to ask the holy man himself, don't we?" smiled Ariana

Al groaned at the smile that his two siblings shared – he just knew they were coming up with some kind of convoluted plan.

¤.¤.¤

A few moments later, they were in front of the heavy doors to Father Cornello's chambers.  
"Welcome to our holy church!" a bald, falsely benevolent looking man smiled a them "Have you come to learn our teaching?"  
"Of course," smiled Ed "We've even got a bunch of question! Like... why are you tricking our believers with fake parlor tricks if you're truly a holy man?"  
"Don't you trust in the power of miracle?"

"We only saw a barely passable alchemists doing easy tricks I could do as a four year old while bypassing the basic laws of alchemy with a tainted Stone!" commented Ariana  
"Oh!" the benevolent smile suddenly turned sinister "Well, I should have expected no less from three State Alchemists, shouldn't have I? You even guessed about the stone!"  
"I wonder where a third rate alchemist like you got this?"  
"Why? Do you want one?"  
"I don't want something as distasteful as that." denied Ed harshly

"Distasteful? My, how opinionated!" commented lightly Cornello "This stone is a wonder, a marvel!"  
"Yet you only use it for cheap parlor tricks."  
"Ah, I should have guessed children like you couldn't understand the magnificence of my plans!"  
"Well then, by any means, please enlighten us!" invited Ariana with a smile

"These parlors tricks like you call them are all I need to gain the sheep of this city's faith! With such small shows of power, I gained followers that line my wallet full with their donations and believe blindingly in me!" he burst out laughing "These idiots have becoming an obedient army of follower that would even happily die for me since they foolishly believe I will bring them back! With them, I'll soon conquer this country!"

"This must be one of the lamest declaration of intent from a villain I've ever seen..." sighed Ariana  
"What are you saying!" he protested hotly

"Well, your plan is unoriginal, for one." commented Al "We've grown up near Ishval so we saw first hands what lengths the Fuhrer will go to stop an uprising. And at least, Ishvalian had highly competent warriors trained from birth. You only have civilians. So your plan was doomed from the beginning..."  
"And you're so bad at your 'conquering the country' thing that you didn't even hid well enough. The military heard about you!"  
"What! Impossible!"

"Er... You realize that, as State Alchemists, we are in the military?" asked Ed "So if we're here, it means someone sent us here to investigate..."  
"Our instruction were pretty much to come and see what was going on and neutralize you if you were a fraud." said Ariana "The army has nothing against religions, but it doesn't like trouble-makers like you."  
"You really think you are going to stop me! There's only three of you against all my servants! They love me! If I tell them to kill you, they will, because those fools are persuaded I'm the living envoy of their god!"

"Such a touching speech," Ed clapped enthusiastically "To think you admitted to all of this by yourself, I thank you!"  
"What do you mean?"  
The door slammed open, Rose's silhouette revealed in the framing "I can't believe this! How could you lie to us, founder? You said you would bring him back!"  
"Ah, Rose," smiled Cornello "I may have lied about being god's messenger, but I am the only one who can bring your beloved back! Be a good child and come to me, as long as those heretics aren't left to threaten my religion, I can bring him back for you."

The girl trembled a bit, eyes watering – she so wanted to go to the man that was promising to her the only thing she was wishing for.  
But one thing held her back.

¤.¤.¤

"Tch, well then I guess I'll have to get rid of you too!" shouted the cult leader as it became apparent she wouldn't come to him, before activating a lever "Behold my chimeras! Isn't it amazing what that little Red Stone can do?"  
The next moment, a large beast looking like some kind of lion and dragon hybrid was rushing toward them, so fast Ed didn't have the time to dodge and biting through his leg "How does those fangs that can go through iron feel?" laughed Cornello

Rose let out a terrified scream as Al grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of another chimera, Ariana rushing at the new beast, tanto in hand.

"How is it possible!" protested the founder, as Ed threw the beast that was trying to chew at his leg against the wall  
"Al told you, didn't he?" commented Ed, sticking to the 'official version' "We grew up near Ishval." tearing at the fabric that was now hampering him, he revealed the gleam of metal "We got burned in the conflict."  
"Automail..." realized the man "I was wondering what a brat like you had done to earn the name FullMetal..." his smile was back "Don't think a bit of metal will prevent me from taking care of you!" with that, the red glowing of a transmutation powered by the Philosopher Stone appeared

And sputtered down, as Ari, who'd had the time to take care of the chimera that had been aiming at Rose had made her way in the man's back and had taken hold of the arm on which the ring was – probably dislocating said arm while doing this, not that she really cared.

Her eyes were glowing, flickering between green and gold, as an array lightened up in her free hand, aimed at the ring – or rather the red ornament embedded in it, that glowed in answer before bursting in pieces.

"What have you done!" protested Cornello "How could you destroy it!"  
"This Stone isn't something that should be used by humans." answered Al "And without it, you won't be able to fool the citizens anymore."  
"And just listen..." said Ed lightly - in the following silence, they could all hear a background noise steadily growing louder "I think they're already here!"  
"What are you talking about!"

"You didn't think Rose was the only one to hear your speech, did you?" Ariana smiled "Do you know about sound propagation properties? Transmuting part of this church in order for anything said in this room to be heard all around town wasn't all that hard you know..."  
"Impossible!"

Ariana shrugged "Doesn't matter if you don't believe me... Your followers are here, and they don't look too happy with you..."  
With that, she roughly dropped the man to the ground "Well, shall we go? I'm pretty sure we'll be able to catch the last train of the day if we don't waste too much time..."

 **[Side Quest Complete!** +25XP  
 **Reward:** 1 pair of Fighting Alchemist Gloves Lv35 _(light armor: +25 defense, +10 concentration, +10 mind speed)_ ]

With that, they were out of the room that was beginning to fill up with the town's inhabitant, It's only as they were out of the church, where Padfoot, Tempesta and Paws were waiting for them, that a loud "Wait!" made them turn

Stopping, they waited as Rose ran to them "I just wanted to say thank you..." she said  
"Don't." contradicted Ariana "It's not as if you truly woke up after all."  
"What..."  
"If you weren't afraid the rest of the villagers would turn against you, you would have helped that bastard against us. So save you breath."

At that, the girl let anger take her "Yes, yes I would have!" she shouted "What would you know about it, when you've got family still! I'm all alone!"

¤.¤.¤

Ed slapped her.  
It wasn't all that hard, but it made her stop shouting, stunned.  
"We lied in the church." admitted Al, rolling up his sleeve to uncover the metallic limb "What kind of strange attack could cost three kinds and three pets the same limb after all?"  
Rose's eyes widened at the affirmation.

"When mom died and father was nowhere to be found, I decided that we would bring her back." said Ed  
"But.. but then..." mumbled the girl "If you paid such a price, you had to gain something in return, didn't you? You said it yourself, alchemy is based on equivalent exchange!"  
"There is no equivalent exchange when you infringe of the domain of the gods." contradicted Ed "It's just a matter of sacrificing enough to come out of it alive."

"The thing we made didn't even look human," continued Al "Yet it still took my whole body and Ed's limb, and Ari's arm. And because then didn't want to abandon me, they came back for me, and Ed gave his arm, and Ari gave most of her life expectancy to get me back."

"Ari told us for year that it wouldn't work, what we were trying to do. Yet when the time came she was the one who paid the harshest price." Ed shrugged "So don't be an idiot like me and mourn your fiancé, instead on continuing in believing in disillusions until it coasts you your life. After all, if he really loved you, I don't think he'd want for you to destroy yourself for him, wouldn't he?"  
"He would want me to be happy and go on with my life." she admitted, finally letting herself cry "But... But I just miss him so much I don't know how to go on!"

"One step at a time." smiled Ariana in answer – she didn't like her brothers rehashing what had happened to them, yet she knew it could help the girl so she had let them talk "You're free to believe me or not... But there is one thing we learned from that fake attempt..." well it wasn't there that she'd learned it, but who cared "The dead don't come back, but their souls do get reincarnated eventually. So even if you don't meet again, he will be reborn one day and live a new life. So since he's getting a new chance at being happy, may be you can find yours too..."

A low rumbling made the siblings jump "Ah! The train..." with that, they were rushing off "Take care of you and go forward, Rose!" shouted Ed as a parting  
"I will." she shouted back between her tears, smiling despite herself – the first truly happy smile she'd smiled since her fiancé's death  
The three siblings shared a smile as a notification appeared

 **[Hidden goal complete! To find the will to go on!**  
 _Thanks to your encouragements, Rose Thomas has found the strength to move forward with her life_  
 **Reward:** +50XP, 1 pair of Military-grade fighting boots Lv35 _(medium armor: +50 defense, +25 speed)_ ]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 39!  
 _+1SP]_

Chaos' Game was sometime frustrating, with the snippets of notification coming of as mocking from time to time – but it was well worth it for notifications like this one, that proved they had managed at least something, even if it was just bettering a bit the life of a young woman...

* * *

"So..." commented the colonel, leafing thought their report "A third rate alchemist with a Red Stone he? Just as expected then..."  
"The town is probably one of the blood-point for the circle." nodded Ariana darkly "We did what we could, but it's doubtful unrest won't arise again there..."  
"We'll keep an eye on it." nodded Roy "Did any of your automail get damaged in the fight?"  
"Nothing Ari couldn't take care of." answered Ed, waving off his concerns

"Ah!" reacted the girl "But I finally managed to get the temperature regulation array! So we'll have to jump by Rosembool to have it inscribed in our ports and limbs!"  
"Why?" asked Al "You did it easily enough with that glass..."  
"It was only temporary." she explained "There would have been an energy perdition eventually. Whereas if the circle is inscribed in the item, the perdition will be much slower, and any alchemists with a basic understanding of the various alchemy type used..."

"In other words, only the four of us and teacher..." lightly commented Al

"Would be able to recharge the array." finished his sister without really minding the interruption  
"Well," commented the colonel "I'm pretty sure we can make any change to you automail fall under the reparations needed because of the fight in Reole then." he said "And if I'm not wrong, automail demand a bit of time to adapt to when it's being changed, so you should take advantage you that to take a break in your home town..."  
"We'll be sure to bring you back a souvenir." laughed Ed "Something old and dusty, just like you!" he added, before dodging as a small detonation happened in the place he was the second before "You pyromaniac!"

As for said pyromaniac, he waved them off laughing, knowing at the elder brother's that they'd correctly interpreted his suggestion – after their stop at Rosembool, the siblings would be heading for the desert, and exploring the remaining ruins of the old Xerxes kingdom.  
"So, how long will they be away?" wondered Riza,  
She had to hid her amusement as a suddenly dismayed colonel answered "At least three weeks, more probably a month..."

"Hey! Colonel bastard!"  
He repressed a groan as FullMetal loud voice was heard and opened his window, an object coming flying toward him "Here, Ari's notes!" he announced, visibly disappointed that the colonel managed to avoid the item and grabbed it instead of getting brained by it  
"Sorry for my idiotic brother," commented Ari just beside her brother "He insisted. Well, we're off!"  
"New notes?" sighed Riza "That means you aren't going to get any work done for the next week, doesn't it?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, lieutenant." he protested, eliciting snorts from the rest of his team

"Anyway," continued the blond woman, hitting his hand away from where it was creeping to open the notebook "Please wait until after your meeting with the general to open this!"  
he sent her a pleading look, to which she answered by a stern "Puppy eyes stopped working on me after the first week Padfoot spent here, colonel!"  
"I can't believe I'm being compared to Ari's mutt..." muttered the colonel while stowing away the notebook in his uniform's pocket while getting ready to leave – like Hawkeye had said, he was supposed to meet General Grumman in a couple of minutes and had been cutting it short with his meeting with the three Elric

Time always seemed to pass faster when those three were in East City...

¤.¤.¤

Meanwhile, the three Elric were – yet again – in a train, Ed already sleeping deeply on a bench  
"You know sis, I've been thinking..." Al fidgeted "That armor in the basement, I would've been stuck in it if you hadn't been there..."  
Ari raised an eyebrow to show she was listening, but let him struggle with the word to put his feelings into words. This looked like something that had been haunting him regularly from the wait he was talking about it.

"I'd like to do something about it..." he explained "Because it's something that would have saved me in a way, but right now it's just gathering dust in our old home..."  
"What do you want to do with it?" she asked curiously  
"Maybe..." he thought about it a bit "Melt it down and use it for something useful? It just seem a bit sad for it to lay forgotten in the basement when it nearly had such an impact in our life..."

"Well, I'm sure Winry and granny Pinako could use it for parts." nodded Ariana "They could even make something for you, or ask the blacksmith to do some kind of weapon for you."  
"I'd like that." nodded Al "I don't want to forget about this old armor." his smile was brighter at the decision

Winry had been overjoyed to have them back for a while – and after Ariana explained her array, she had been even more impressed "This could change life for people with automail!" she exclaimed "it's too bad so few people would be able to recharge them!"  
"We're not a lot to understand elemental alchemy for now," nodded Al "But once Spring 1915 is gone by, we'll have more free time..." a smile "I'd like to teach alchemy to more people." he admitted "Because like you say, they are so many useful things to be done with it yet most teacher are really stuffy, I'm sure they're a lot of people around who could be good at alchemy if only they had been given the chance to learn it..."

"I'm sure you'll be great as a teacher!" nodded the blond girl happily "You're kind and patient, but when you're interested in something you make it sound interesting!" she said, while throwing a wrench at Ed who was trying to get away discretely "Not like your idiotic and temperamental elder brother!"  
"Temperamental?" protested said brother "You're the one trying to knock my brain out each time you see me!"  
"If you didn't try to get out of the therapy needed when adjusting automail each time I wouldn't need to resort to violence!"  
"We're not adjusting the automail right now, so why the violence?"

"I do need to take measurement you idiot! How am I supposed to adjust the new parts otherwise? Or are you such a midget that you did not grow at all in three years?"  
Al sighed as the two continued bickering and decided to get back to the kitchen, where Ari and granny Pinako where talking and making supper.

¤.¤.¤

"Ah, young love." commented happily the elder woman with a wistful smile "I remember the time when I was acting the same toward my late husband..."  
"I'm pretty sure normal couple aren't supposed to act like that, granny." commented Ari laughingly  
"Well I'm pretty sure normal couple aren't supposed to enjoy beating the crap out of each other, nor consider alchemy theory a romantic topic." commented Al "So you don't have any room to speak."  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, brother mine." answered light Ariana "Beside, it's not like you can pretend to be some kind of love expert, can you? The only women you're ever around with are granny Pinako, Winry, Riza and me!"

The rest of the week was spent crafting new ports and limbs for the group.  
Winry had taken over doing most of the work for their automail, leaving granny Pinako free from working on other customers, as the teenage girl was proving to be more and more a genius of her own when it came to mechanics.  
In the years that had gone by since the did her first automail surgery, her work had become much more refined, the limbs growing both lighter and more sturdy.

She had also enlisted Ariana's help, and was surprised to see that even if she was a lacking regarding the more hand-on aspects of the work, she hadn't slacked off regarding the theoretical knowledge – and since Ari had always been better with learning when doing things, she was soon being used as a helper by her childhood friend.

"Here," Winry handed out the outer casing of Ed's new arm to the younger girl "Do the engraving while I start working on your arm," a smile "after all I can't just do it like your brother's arm, a girl's limb need to be more delicate! And cute!"  
"Can you put a space for throwing knives in it?"  
"And lethal, I guess..." she sighed at the hopeless fighting freak "Give me a knife for me to see." an alchemy flash "Why do you need a space to store them if you can make them easily?"  
"The ground making isn't always rich enough in iron or carbon." she shrugged "And I was thinking of making a few sets with Al's armor, one for each of us, so I would need to keep them."

"Right." nodded Winry, who had been brought up to date about Al wanting to do something about the armor

She hadn't really understood at first – but then, Ariana had finally come clean about her past, and Chaos' Game.  
And now, Winry was used to the gaming interface she was living with, particularly happy about the new options it opened for her art – because, yes, she did hold automail mechanics as an art – and she understood Al's need to make something meaningful out of the armor set.  
She had even started her own side project with a few scraps of metal she had obtained out of it when crafting the main parts of the siblings new limbs. Even Tempesta, Padfoot and Paws were getting newly outfitted!

¤.¤.¤

Ariana dropped into a chair, proudly gazing at her work.  
She couldn't believe it had taken her so much time before getting around to try to work with both runes and alchemy, but they had been so busy that she just hadn't found the time for it, especially given how she was the only one knowing anything about runes in this world.

Working the runic theory and arithmancy calculation within the alchemical diagrams and calculation hadn't been easy too – from an external eye it may have seemed as those two were very similar, and in a way they were, but since ground work behind each was completely different, blending them wasn't all that easy.  
Still, she had managed, taking advantage of the few days she had to spent without an arm while she got used to the new imported port Winry had fitted her with recently.

And now that she'd gotten her arm back – which, true to Winry's promises, was a work of art, and did hold an empty emplacement that could fit three throwing knives, she had just finished said knives, making a set of three for both her siblings and herself, and engraving them with an array that mixed all for alchemy with three runics alphabets, on of them being the one used for blood magic – and, according to Death, the alphabet used by vampire, even though she wouldn't know as she hadn't really met any vampire just yet...

The knives were made of one block of metal and had a silvery sheen, with a finger ring between the blade and the handle. The array on they made them extra resistant to elements, always sharp, and blood bound to their owner. They would also eventually return to they true shape if said owner transmuted them.  
"You know," finally managed to said a dumbfounded Ed "Each time I think I've pretty much gotten a handle on the impossible things you do, you manage to surprise me all over again." his smile made the remark into a compliment rather than a default, as he knew she was quite sensitive about the way her family saw her  
"And they're made from my armor," smiled Al "Thanks, sis."

"Speaking about armor!" interjected Winry "I made something too!"  
"You didn't have to!" protested Al "You already made us our automail!"  
"I wanted to," replied the girl "Here, it's not as useful as those knives but..."  
"Thanks." interrupted the siblings, surprising her with a group hug as each received the iron pendants crafted in a circular shape – one rarely used in Amestrian alchemy, but having quite a meaning for them, as it was associated with chaos - even Tempesta, Paws and Padfoot had their own pendant

¤.¤.¤

As they let go of their childhood friend, Ariana loosened the leather band that was always tied around her neck to add it the iron wheel, prompting Al to ask "You know, I've always seen you with this necklace... And well, it looks a bit like a bullets so... What is it?"  
He certainly didn't expect the light blush his innocent question prompted – making Ed raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's the gift with which my husband promised himself to me in my past life." she admitted  
"Husband?" squealed Winry, heart in her eyes "You were married in your previous life?"  
"I was." she nodded, before tilting her head at her brothers surprised looks "You do realize I lived up to my thirties two times already... It's not that surprising."  
"So... You were wedded twice?"

"No," she denied "My fiancé died during the war in my first life and I didn't have the heart to find someone else." a smile "But I did fell in love in my second life, even if I guess you could say our relationship was quite... unique..." her smile was a bit sadder as she added "But I still died too young to see my children grow up."  
Al eye's widened at the affirmation – then at his brother's reaction "I think you broke him," he laughed "I think it was the idea of his little sister wedded and with kids..."  
"Indeed." laughed Ariana "You think he realize there is a possibility I don't stay single all my life?"

"Oh? Do you have someone in mind?" immediately asked Winry  
Her negative answer was drowned by Al talking about the colonel, their childhood friend's loud squeals and Ed finally coming out of his shock to insult said colonel.

Finally, she decided that honesty may be warranted given her two brothers tendency to talk about the man "Even if he did feel something toward me and I wasn't that young I probably wouldn't engage in a relationship with him."  
"Why?" immediately asked Al "You clearly like him!"  
"It's just... I don't know if it's him I like, so it wouldn't be fair..."  
"What do you mean?" asked Ed quite calmly, sensing this was pretty important  
"I can feel souls, remember?" her hand instinctively went to her neck, grasping the bullet that was hanging there absentmindedly "The colonel has my husband soul, so of course I love him... But if I'm loving Renato Sinclair rather than Roy Mustang, when he doesn't remember being him, that wouldn't be very fair on him, would it?"

The three nodded, understanding well what she meant, for all that they never had been trapped in such a conundrum, but Al eventually said "You know, you shouldn't worry about that. Because you may have seen your husband in him at first, but I'm sure you see the colonel for himself now."  
"Of course she does!" proclaimed Ed loudly "After all, it's not like the man could have been an alchemist in your past life, yet that's one of the thing that makes you spent most of your time with this bastard!" a groan "So you most certainly do love the bastard for himself rather than his past life..." he concluded with a dejected sigh

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"I can't believe you're moping again!" sighed Riza  
"I'm not! Why would I?" protested Roy "It's their job to go around so it's not like I'm not used to them being away all of the time!"  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me why?" she challenged him

He closed his mouth on the inane retort he'd been preparing, and wondered at it himself.

Why would he feel so restless each time those three were away? There was an evident answer of course, not that he could really explain it to Riza.  
The irritating feeling of looking for something was gone when the Elric Siblings where in East City. Or rather – and he couldn't believe he was admitting to it, even if only mentally, said nagging feeling was gone when Ari was around.  
Which didn't made sense in the least – before he found those three brothers, he had been pretty sure this feeling had something to do with women, as it always seem to lessen somewhat when he was dating.  
He had been nearly ready to believe in Maes insufferable preaching about needing a stable relationship in his life.

But then finding that the feeling wasn't only lessened, but pretty much gone as long as spent time with the young alchemists had sent this theory to the bin. He'd started to wonder if it had something to do with alchemy, which could have been possible, since Ari had started back his interest in it – but as the stupid feeling was back each time they were away, even if he still did enjoy getting back into alchemical research, it destroyed that theory too.  
Adding to that the fact that he had confirmed when he abducted the youngest sibling that it was Ari, and not the other two that was the source of the feeling, and he was coming to a disturbing conclusion.

¤.¤.¤

"Say, Riza..." lieutenant Hawkeye raised en eyebrow at the uncommon lapse in title when within the military district "You're my consciousness aren't you? The one that will make sure I doesn't stray from the path I've chosen?"  
She nodded, understanding that this was a real question "I am Roy. I told you, I'll follow you into hell itself for our goals, but if you start to become as corrupted as those we want to depose, then I'll get rid of you myself. After all, that's what family is for..."  
He smiled, thankful for the confirmation of their strong link.

Then groaned, repressing the urge to bang his head on his desk as he admitted "I think I'm obsessed with a twelve year old boy. That's bad isn't it?"

She couldn't help it – she laughed at the question, while answering "Well, if Edward heard you saying that..."  
He paled "He'll say he was right, won't he?" then, a shudder "But, he is right in a way isn't he?" a despondent mutter "FullMetal right... He can never know..."  
"Well he would be right only if you had any... intentions..."

"I'm not some kind of child molester! I'm fascinated by Ari's mind and intelligence and fighting aptitude, I don't want to defile him, he's worth far more than that..." then realizing what he'd said "Fuck..."  
"You've got it bad." nodded Riza "But I don't think I need to shoot you just yet." her amused smiled gained a threatening note "Of course it's only as long as you keep your hands to yourself as long as Ari's under the age of consent..."

"How did I became more interested in a teenage boy than in all the beautiful women I date?" he mourned "I can kiss my reputation goodbye if this goes out..."  
"I really don't understand why you're proud of your womanizer reputation! It's not something you're supposed to take pride in!" she chastised  
"I know that!" he protested "And it's a useful reputation for gathering informations..."

"True enough..." she sighed, before taking a decision "Ah well, I guess you've beaten yourself enough for the day, so I'll let you in on one piece of information FullMetal was withholding for fun..."  
She went out of the office, ignoring the curious looks of the rest of the team who was wondering why they had heard the colonel shouting about child molesters, and getting out a file from her own desk.

¤.¤.¤

"The Elric files?" noted the colonel, wondering what it was in them that he had to see  
"It was easy to miss the information because the only identification used in reports is the State Alchemist name," commented Hawkeye, leafing unto the right page "Here, read."  
He obeyed, eyes widening, before finally giving in to the urge to bang his head "How the hell could I miss this? She's probably thinking I really am so kind of utter idiot, isn't she?"

"Well, to be honest..." trailed Riza "She's a bit vexed, I'd say. She going to be thirteen in less than two months, so it is becoming visible. And even before, she never really did look like a boy..." a shrug "I think you were in denial."  
He couldn't help but agree mentally – he had avoided carefully thinking too much about the issue after all, and would have happily kept on if Riza hadn't forced the issue.  
He really loved the woman dearly, but she _was_ just like a sister – annoying parts included...

Then realizing something else "The whole team must have been laughing their ass off at me haven't they?"  
"Well, there are a few bets going on around." admitted Riza with a shrug – then letting out a sigh "I fear I just made Breda won. That man is far too intelligent sometimes..."  
Roy smirked – he'd have his revenge on his team, one way or another, for all the fun they'd had at his expanse; FullMetal wouldn't even know what hit him!  
And well, Riza had said he was in the clear as soon as WindBlade was legal. That meant only two years, he could deal with this; and it would gave him time to make her forget he'd... mistaken her for a boy for three years...

In the team's office, a collective shudder was felt as he began plotting his retaliation.

As for Riza, she smiled softly – the colonel had been off-kilter for months while he was avoiding being honest regarding his feelings toward the youngest, and only female State Alchemist.  
But now that he'd came clean with himself and had her benediction, he was back to his usual self-assured and a bit arrogant self.  
She went back to her desk feeling proud of a job well-done – even if she would have liked to avoid the inevitable revenge he'd extract out of them...


	8. Game On 20 VII 1913-1914

**Chapter VII: 1913-1914**

"We're here." whispered Al

They were in what looked like the ruins of an old palace, standing in front of a large mural.  
"Five suns, a two-headed dragon..."  
"lines and lines of formulas..."  
"It's really different from modern alchemy isn't it?" commented Ariana  
"With part of the thing missing we wouldn't be able to understand a thing if we didn't learned a bit of the old language from dad's books." added Al

"But now it looks it's what we were looking for... And we are probably at one of those five points..." he added, feeling a bit sick at what was, for them clearly written of that wall – then he moved, dodging as a man they had felt approaching was suddenly attacking them before grabbing him violently and throwing him to the ground  
"Recouping with the map of the old ruins the man of the Xingese liaison gave us, we should be able to find out which point we're at easily enough." added Ariana, Fuurin in her left hand coming against the throat of another man, her three knives in the other ready to be aimed at the rest of the attackers.  
As for Al, he'd downed a third man easily.

"Ishvalian, eh?" noted Ed "You tried to rob the wrong travelers."  
"We aren't doing this for money." corrected one of the attackers that had stopped when his compatriots were threatened "You are to be hostages to negotiate with the military."  
"Are you stupid?" asked Ed "Negotiating with the military doesn't work! Didn't you understand that well enough when you were slaughtered even after your most holy leader tried to parley for peace?"  
"What would kids like you know about that!"  
"We're from Rosembool." said Ari calmly "We may not approve of the pointless bloodshed Fuhrer Bradley endorsed, but we also remembered that the Amestrian weren't the only one killing innocents."

"What can you understand of our suffering! Your lands weren't stolen from you and your family and friends butchered under your eyes."  
"And so you want to get revenge by doing exactly the same to us, thus furthering the Amestrians resentment toward your people."

"The Amestrians citizens will have to react if they see the military letting their children getting killed!"  
"And you think their reaction will be to want to help you to regain your country?" laughed Al "How naive can you be?"

"It's truly a sad day when children understand more about the world than you, isn't it." commented an old voice "Stand down, you idiots!" he added harshly toward the three siblings attackers  
"Mister Shan..."  
"Are you idiots trying to ruin the name of Ishval?" then turning toward the three Elric "Would you please release them? We won't attack anymore."  
"That you say." commented Ed doubtfully while letting go of the man he was still holding hostage

"I'm sorry for our youths transgression. We may resent your people for what they did to us, we understand that not all Amestrians are heartless thugs."  
"We were saved by Amestrians doctors after all." added a young teen that was helping the old man walk around, heavy scarring visible on his left shoulder "And even though he never said anything, I know the alchemist that was in charge of the region for a while always missed the hospital one way or another, making fire big enough that it looked like nothing could survive from the outside, yet that never propagated toward us in the inside... and he did so until he was sent to another sector..."

"Fire?" muttered Ed "That sure sound like that bastard colonel..."  
"Those doctors," asked Al hesitantly "Were they a married couple?"  
"You..." the kids eyes widened as he smiled "You knew the Rockbell?" then, the smile died down "We always wanted to express our gratitude to them... They saved so many life..."  
"Even when the rebellion worsened an the order to exterminate us was issued, they never abandoned us." said the old man

"How was their last moments?" asked Ari  
"They were killed by an Ishvalian." admitted ashamedly the old man "A man that seemed to go mad when he regained consciousness..."  
"He had the tattoos of a Warrior Priest," added the teen "But his face had been heavily scared. We're sorry, we couldn't do anything to help them..." he sighed  
"I'm sure they would be happy you're still alive." commented Ari "They took pride in they work after all."

"Still..." commented the old man "I'd like to be able to express my thanks to them... And apologize..."  
"We'll go to their grave for you." promised Al with a small smile

¤.¤.¤

After that, the refugee group had left them alone, and they spent a moment more in from of the large mural "We shouldn't left this here, should we?" wondered Al  
"Let's make a drawing of it and destroy it." nodded Ed "On the off chance someone could understand what it's about..."  
And so they did, soon on their way to the next ruins. If that circle had been here, it may be found elsewhere too.  
Seems like they wouldn't be back to East City just yet...

"Still..." sighted Al "To think this was once part of a prosperous kingdom... and yet it was all gone in a day..."  
"We will stop the homunculus." Ed reassured him firmly "One way or another."

They spent the following month going around the ruins, getting rid of any traces of the horrific array while managing to complete it in their notes and starting comparing it to what was going on in their country – soon finding that several town where military forces had to be used to repress dissident, or border city in frequent conflict with the neighboring country were indeed placed in points that related to the Xerxesian nation-wide circle.  
"This idiotic old man could have done this himself," grumbled Ed as they arrived to the center of the array "He's had four centuries, seriously! How did he manage not to think about erasing any traces of the thing that destroyed his country!"

"I don't know if I'd have the heart to come if I had lost everything in one night..." answered Al "It still seems so strange..." he looked around them "Do you realize dad grew up here? That... Among the people here, some probably were our own family! Not like, ancient ancestor but grand-parents, or or uncles and cousins!"  
Ed and Ari nodded – they hadn't really realized it at first, when they only had their father's story to go on, but exploring the ruins had made it more real somehow.  
The people that had lived and died here had been their people just as much as Amestrians were...

"Somehow, it's more personal now..." admitted Ed "These souls stuck under our feet in Amestris... They are our people..." he sighed "I guess I can understand why our bastard father feels like a monster. The souls stuck in him... He knew them, he was friend with some of them, grew up with others, probably didn't get on well with others..."  
They nodded somberly "Somehow, beating that homunculus isn't only a matter of saving Amestris..." trailed Al "It's also about setting free the Xerxesian souls that are still suffering... You know, your Soul Art may be really useful, I still don't envy you for it, because I can't begin to imagine how it must feel..."

¤.¤.¤

Ari smiled at the honest comment – it was with simple remarks like that that Alphonse proved he was really wise beyond his age. Then she stopped as they were passing by a heavy door that looked closed.  
"Ari?"  
"I think we should check it in here." she said "Just a feeling..."  
"Well, let's then." nodded Ed, trying – and failing to open the door, then to alchemyze it open

"It's blood-locked!" realized his sister, understanding better what had been nagging at her, before nipping the tip of her finger on one of her knives  
The alchemical glow was red, and seemed to last a few more seconds than what was normal before the doors slammed open.  
"Er... How?" asked Al

"Well, at first I just intended to override the lock with my Blood Art," explained Ariana "But it appears that one of the blood keyed in here was father's. So I managed to trick the door in thinking I was him. You probably could too."  
The atmosphere in the room was dry and heavy – apparently, it had been locked well enough that it had remained air tight for four centuries. And it clearly was an alchemy laboratory, that still looked as if it had been in used but hours before the country was destroyed.  
Research diaries were scattered around, leather-bound books were neatly aligned on shelves and chemistry was still arranged for an experiment...  
"This... this is Von Hohenheim writing," recognized Ariana, stunned "I think this was his master's laboratory."

 **[Hidden Goal Complete! Echoes of a Distant Past...**  
 _Retracing the steps of your ancestors, you uncovered their lost knowledge_  
 **Reward:** +100XP, **Lost Knowledge** Perk (+5 Xerxes language, +5 to Earth, Air, Water and Fire Alchemy) unlocked, new Grimoire entry Xerxes Lore]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 41!  
+2CP, +2SP, +1PP]  
 _[Perk available:_  
\- **Smooth Talker:** double rate of learning Communication and Awareness Skills  
 **\- Fighter's Mind:** double rate of learning Survival and Ground Skills  
 **-Spirit's of the Pack(1/3) Libeccio's gift:** _they may haven't been able to follow you, but the hunters that followed you did sent a gift to you_ , +3 Agility (unlocks **Spirit's of the Pack (2/3) Rashaba's gift** )]

Ariana's eyes widened - this was the first time she leveled up twice at the same time in this life, but what was even more surprising was the new Perk that had been made available to her - Libeccio, Rashaba and Chinook had been a fox, a wolf and a dog that had been her animal partners in her previous life, and even if they weren't as intelligent as Padfoot, or as powerful as the holy familiar would one day, they had been loyal companions.

How fitting, to receive a gift from long gone partners in the ruins of their long gone ancestors...  
With that, the **Spirit of the Pack** Perk was chosen.

They had spent the day organizing and packing most of what was in the room, filling it out in their Inventory before continuing resigning themselves to make camp for the night. They had managed to avoid sleeping in the ruins up until now, but never until now had they found ruins that well-preserved – as such, they hadn't even gone through half of the zone in the day.

The siblings had taken advantage of a dormitory room next to the laboratory that was quite well-preserved too, and had probably been the slaves' bedroom seeing how spartan it seemed to be. The bed carved out of solid rock weren't particularly comfortable, but alchemy resolved the problem easily enough.  
In the end, they spent three days exploring the place, eventually arriving to the throne room where the ritual had been activated.  
Time had done its worked and eroded the place, yet somehow the large mural of the circle that had claimed the life of all the citizens of the kingdom was still whole, a few glass shards polished by time lingering under it.

"This is here that it happened isn't it?" whispered Al looking at the shards "To think something so small could cause such a large scale calamity..."  
"It doesn't have anything to do with size." corrected Ed, for once not overreacting to the word "In the end, it's all because of human's arrogance. If the king hadn't blindly followed the homunculus in his quest for immortality, this could have been avoided."  
"And whatever excuses he used about it, he still used his own people as blood price for the array." added Ari "That's not something a ruler should ever do."

Ed approached the gigantic mural, and clapping his hand resolutely pushed them around the stone, the array disappearing under his influence and being replaced by a large, familiar symbol.  
"You are so flashy, brother..." sighed Al helplessly as he took in the Chaos symbol that was now on the wall  
"This is art!" he protested loudly "Now, let's get back, we've made the bastard wait enough!"  
Ariana smiled amused – Chaos would probably get on quite well with her loud-mouthed elder brother, so it was fitting that he'd adopted the symbol Winry had given to them. And it was still better than the lethal array...

By the time they were out of the desert and back into East City, it had been nearly seven weeks since they'd been gone, and they had gained a healthy tan, making Winry laughed as they dropped by for a day before catching the train  
"Golden eyes and hair weren't enough yet, you had to go for golden skin too!" she had commented, amused – but Ariana had caught her small blush as she glanced at Ed before admitting "Still, it suits you well..."

* * *

And with that, they were back to East City.  
"We were starting to worry!" gushed Havoc "Good to have you back, kids!"  
"I can't believe you didn't even sent a message!" reprimanded Riza  
"There weren't any phones available where we were." awkwardly explained Al

"Only sand." groaned Ed "Lots and lots of it, infiltrating everywhere..."  
"Even without our automail heating, brother didn't really like the desert." commented Ariana, amused  
"The desert? So no souvenirs then?" asked Havoc, deflating

"Well..." Al reddened a bit "I did this when we were bored at night..." he took out some small sandstone figurine  
The team started gushing about the presents handed around, making th boy blush even more, then the door to the colonel's office was violently slammed, a man stalking out of it, looking furious.  
"Yet another moron from New Optain trying to browbeat the colonel..." sighted Breda "Wonder when they'll understand its useless..."

"Anyway, the colonel's schedule is empty right now so you should go ahead and give your report." suggested Riza  
"Why do we have to give report even when on our down time?" groaned Ed while entering the office  
"Because you always manage to get entangled in stupid situations, FullMetal." answered the colonel "Welcome back, EarthBreaker... WindBlade. You're late."  
"There was a lot more to find than we expected." explained Ariana  
"Anything useful?"

She simply slided an open notebook with the old array an the speculations about the current one, making his eyes widened.  
With only one sheet their expedition was fully justified. Talk about efficacy!

"The first site we visited had a partially destroyed mural of this circle," explained Al "So we went on to all the important spots to destroy any traces of it."  
"And it was present in all five sites, no to speak of the central point." continued Ed, eyes darkening "This was..." it wasn't often that the eldest brother was out of words "We can't let this happen to us, colonel..." even rarer that he forgo the 'bastard' after that title

But then again, both siblings seemed just as solemn – the colonel hadn't expected that trip to the desert to have such an impact on them.  
Guessing at the officer's surprise with ease, Ariana explained in a soft voice "They were our people, colonel."  
He nodded, realizing that it was true – and that they had probably never really felt it before...

Then, having finished leafing through the official report, Roy was turning his attention back to them, a smirk on his face that made Ed shudder, somehow knowing that things were about to go very bad.  
"So, I heard you owed Breda a thousand Cenz..."  
"What? I don't..."  
The smirk grew wider "You do."  
The meaning of the affirmation dawned on them, and Ariana cheered "Hell yeah! Now I won't need to go through with your stupid idea!"  
"Chest binding wasn't a stupid idea!"  
"Say that when you're the one having to wear them!"

¤.¤.¤

Roy sweat-dropped at the bickering, while Al merely groaned, and informed him "It was supposed to be a short-timed joke before Ed learned of your reputation... Then, with how stubborn he is, it was easier going along for the ride..." a smile "So, why did Riza tell you?"  
"I asked for you file for a report to the General." he lied easily  
"Is it me or do you actually do your work when we're not here?" wondered the middle brother

"Why don't you three go annoy the rest of the team if you're already back to calling me a slacker..." groaned the colonel" After all, I've got your report and I'm sure lieutenant Hawkeye will find something for you to do..."  
"Wow," said Ariana in wonder "Complaining about being called on his laziness while dropping his work on Riza in the same sentence... Are you getting worse colonel?" she asked while opening the office door  
"No he's sick!" corrected Breda loudly "He's only been on six dates in the past month!"

The affirmation made the three siblings turn back toward their superior officer.  
"Definitely sick." nodded Ariana  
"You should use you diagnosis array." commented Al by her side "Who knows what he may have caught..."  
"I'm not sick!"  
"Colonel bastard," sighed Ed "You not getting around with women is just like Winry not fangirling about automail or Ari not liking pointy items... It just doesn't happen!"

"Did you make a breakthrough in some kind of alchemical research?" wondered Ari – then, seeing the others looking at her nonplussed "What? Ed manages to forget about food when he's doing some interesting research!"  
"Oh," nodded Fuery "It makes sense then. You should have told us colonel, we were worrying."  
With a sigh, said colonel decided that it was the best way he could get out of the topic and let it stand.

It took most of the following week for Edward to start guessing that maybe it wasn't alchemy research that had changed the colonel habits.  
Because what Breda hadn't mentioned, when talking about the man's lessening dates, was that all the remaining ones were with his spies. In other words, the man hadn't lessened his dates, he'd completely stopped them.  
And he was spending far too much time around Ariana.

¤.¤.¤

There was only one conclusion to come to "I knew it! You really are a pedophile!"  
The colonel and his sister shared a glance, and the man finally moved from where he was tackling her to the ground, helping her up.  
"I can't believe I lost again." groaned Ariana, while glaring at her brother "And you!" Ed recoiled, recognizing the irritation in her eyes "You've interrupted sparring time! And you know what the penalty for interrupting sparring time is..."  
At that, Ed threw his red coat in the way of the small teenage girl that was rushing toward him, transmuting his arm in a blade while shouting "I still totally blame you, colonel bastard! Teacher shouldn't be anyone's role model!"

Roy laughed and settled back against on the gym walls – served the FullMetal brat right.  
Like he'd admitted months before, he wasn't a true fighter contrary to his sister, and it didn't take her long before he was pummeled to the ground. Still, at least he couldn't enjoy the view – Ariana fighting, and Ed getting beaten down in the same scene, that was a treat!  
"Age of consent, colonel." sing-sang Riza as she entered the gym, eyes full of mirth  
"Lieutenant!" he protested – he hadn't done anything after all! enjoying a fighting show wasn't a crime!

As for Ariana, brother down, she was heading back toward them, distractedly adjusting her tank top.  
"Winry really did a good job," she commented as she came up to them "I still can't believe how light this new arm is..."  
"And beautiful," commented Riza, admiring the limb that was done in dark metal that didn't shine yet still had some light iridescent glints her and there

"And what's this?" wondered Riza, looking at the pendant that had fallen out of her top "I think I've seen Ed and Al with something similar..."  
"The Chaos wheel." recognized Roy "A surprising yet not inaccurate symbol for the three of you..."  
"Winry thought it fitting." nodded Aria "She's the one that made them for us. Padfoot, Paws and Tempesta got their's too."  
"And this?" wondered the colonel while fingering the small bullet, not noticing Riza's eyes widening at the bold move, given where the pendant was "It's familiar somehow..."

Ariana felt her heart skip a beat at the affirmation – and for a second, she decided to let herself hope.  
She was more Kazami than Ariana, more Shadow than WindBlade when she smiled secretively and taunted "Why don't you try and guess?"  
"And if I guess right?" asked back Roy, eyes darkening and falling in the familiar game without even realizing it  
"Then you'll get a prize..."

As for Riza – she was pretty sure she was crimson.  
A girl so young shouldn't be able to look and sound like – like a seductress!  
And the colonel had been just as bad, even if he had the excuse of being known as a womanizer!  
She felt as if she'd spied a much more intimate scene than what really had transpired.

* * *

"It's that time of the year again hu?" sighed Ed "Assessment time... I hate assessment time! I don't like doing paperwork!"  
"That's because you always wait until the last minute to do your work." commented lightly Roy from his desk  
"I don't want to hear this coming from you, bastard!"

"Ah, but I already finished my research reports for the assessment two weeks ago!"  
"That's because you had Ari to help!"  
"I'll have you know that while the colonel and I did indeed work together for this year assessment, our research reports are completely different." primly announced Ari  
"She's mocking me isn't she?" Ed asked Al  
"Well you interrupted her twice during a sparing session this week alone." answered his brother "And you forgot that it was your turn to clean up the room this morning."  
"Oh. She's mad then."

"Stop harassing her about the colonel for a few days and it should be alright. Speaking about that man... Colonel, are there any alchemists working with chimeras in East City?"  
"There's the LifeBinding Alchemist." answered said colonel "Why?"  
"I've been wondering about helping mister Feng subordinates..." admitted Al, using the alias Greed was now using "I've studied a bit more alkahestry in the past year, but I would still need to know a bit about how normal chimeras are done..."

"Well," commented the colonel "I had been thinking about paying the man a short visit, so I could introduce you."  
"Let's go!" enthusiastically agreed Ed  
"You'll still have to complete your paperwork after you realize?" commented lightly his sister, making his head drop in despair

A few moments later they were in the colonel's car, heading toward the alchemists house "So, what can you tell us about that man?" wondered Ed  
"Shou Tucker. He became State Alchemist a year after you by presenting a chimera capable of speech..."  
"A chimera speaking without a human in the mix?" doubtfully asked Al  
"Supposedly. The only thing that chimera said was 'please kill me' and it then proceeded to let itself die of hunger." added the colonel

The siblings shared a glance – clearly, their superior was thinking that something was going on, and they were tempted to agree. Clearly, this stint at the alchemists place wasn't going to be only spent on alchemical researches.  
Soon enough, they were at the LifeBinding Alchemist's house.

¤.¤.¤

And apparently, the man was a slob...  
"I'm sorry, the house's been like that ever since my wife left." he explained as they found a place in a small office filled with paperwork

He was also a single father, as had become evident the moment the door was opened by a small girl named Nina, followed by an enormous dog that promptly proceeded to squash Ed – his way of playing, according to Nina...  
Still, Shou Tucker accepted their presence easily enough, letting them browse through his library while he worked on his research for the incoming assessment.  
They soon lost themselves in the shelves upon shelves of files, easily finding the one regarding the chimera making basics.

"No wonder the results are grotesque at best most of the time..." muttered Al as he was going thought the files "It seems that they didn't think to study that much the biology of the animals they were trying to meld together..."  
"And there isn't a single mention about alkahestry either." nodded Ariana "When according to your research, I'm pretty sure it would ease the process a lot!"

"It feels a lot like a kid trying to put a cube and a triangle in a circle-shaped hole and wondering why it doesn't work..." added Ed – then seeing his siblings impressed looks "What?"  
"You made a comparison that wasn't related to food!" commented Al, eyes wide "That's like... super rare!"  
"I'm not obsessed by food!"  
Two doubtful look.  
"I'm not!"

The argument was cut short by Alexander, Nina's dog, trying yet again to flatten Ed.  
"Alexander thinks you work too much, just like daddy!" commented the little girl  
"Well," smiled Ariana softly at the blatant attempt at gaining attention "If Alexander says it, he must be right, mustn't he?"

The little girl squealed happily as the three siblings came to play with her – Ed and Al had been a bit dumbfounded at first with Ariana's unexpectedly soft manners toward the little girl, before remembering she had been a mother; and after spending a bit of time with Nina, they soon saw a bit of themselves in the loneliness she was trying to hide being her large smile.  
Nina may not be an orphan like them, but she still knew about being alone, with her mother having disappeared one day two years ago and her father always nose deep in his alchemical work.

As such when at the end of the day the colonel came back for them, it was to find Ed at the bottom of a puppy pile composed of Alexander, Padfoot and Tempesta under Nina's happy clamoring, the little girl soundly snuggled in Ariana's arms.  
"Er..." smiled Al embarrassedly "We were taking a break?"  
"Are you already going away?" pouted Nina not wanting to let go of Ariana "I had fun, don't go!"  
"Well, I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow," her father reassured her "except if you've already done with what you were looking for?"  
"Not at all!" quickly denied Al "There's so much material to go through!"

¤.¤.¤

And so in the following days, routine settled on – the siblings spending most of the morning a earlier afternoon working before devoting time playing around with the little girl who'd quickly grown attached to them, even calling them big brother and sister.  
As for the LifeBinding Alchemist, he seemed more and more under stress, and was rarely ever seen out of his laboratory.

"From what we've read in his files, what he did with that chimera two years ago is pretty much impossible..." was tempesting Ed "But we've got no proof that he's done anything illegal..."  
"Did you try to trace his wife?" asked Ariana softly  
The colonel sighed "So that's what you're thinking too, eh?"  
"Wha..." Ed eye's widened as he understood what his sister was implying at the same time as Al was "You don't think..."

"The only way for a chimera to talk if for it to be part human." said Ariana "We've deducted that much. And his wife disappeared at the same time as he made that chimera that earned him his watch..."  
"So that's why you're emphasizing the fact you're coming to see Nina again each day." realized Al "And that's why you look for her first time in the morning each day!"  
"As long as there's no proof of what he's done, we can't take his daughter away from him," sighed the colonel "Legality really is tiresome..."  
"It was much easier working from the shadows." nodded Ariana with a sigh

"And I can't even put an unofficial watch on that man," added the colonel thinking loudly "because those incompetents from New Optain are too busy spying on me."  
"Someone progressing too fast along the ranks will always be regarded suspiciously at best by the old geezers, you had to know that when you started on this path." commented Ariana darkly  
"Doesn't mean I like it."

"Shit, does this mean we really can't do anything?" protested Ed despondently  
"Continuing what you're doing." said Roy "I'm hoping he's feeling watched enough that he doesn't do anything stupid, and with you going thought his notes you may be lucky enough to find something incriminating.  
Two weeks had gone by, with the siblings feverishly going through the LifeBinding Alchemist's notes, even going as far as rummaging through his office when he was holed up in his laboratory. Still, they found nothing compromising, and soon, the only place they hadn't gone thought was the laboratory itself – but to go there, they'd have to dislodge the man from his sanctuary.

¤.¤.¤

Because they were all so worried about Nina, Ariana had taken to let Padfoot stay with the little girl, the dog using his godly familiar abilities to hide in the shadows when needed in order not to be caught by her father.  
And that night, as they were nearly back to the military district, she suddenly saw her personal interface pulse, indicating a fight starting – and since she wasn't in any fight, it could only mean one thing.

Padfoot was the one in battle

"We've got to get back! Padfoot's fighting!"  
Even though he did wonder how she knew that, the colonel didn't doubt her and turned-about immediately, going back toward the LifeBinding Alchemist's house.  
"Too slow..." she muttered, not even realizing that her eyes were starting to flash back to green

"Sis..." stated Ed, intriguing Roy "Go on ahead, we'll worry about explanations latter."  
The next moment, with a thankful smile, she was gone, black flames flashing a few hundred of meters ahead, nearly unnoticeable in the shadow for those that didn't know about them.  
Even if her flames still weren't powerful enough to take her across the country, she had trained with them during the past few years, learning to use them in fight against her brothers or in the Arena – and now that she'd reached the rank 25 with them, she could use them to travel faster than most modern transportations in their world.

"We'll explain later." said Ed to the still stunned colonel "Just hurry up, because she'll be there a lot sooner than us..."  
The eldest Elric was thankful that the colonel was so good at adapting, merely nodding and speeding up. It was at time like that he understood why his sister liked the bastard...  
When they arrived at the house, the door had been busted open, and there wasn't any noise to be heard.  
Rushing upstairs, they soon were in the lab, door wide open and blood splattered around.

Padfoot was whining, limping weakly – his automail had been damaged, and some of the blood seemed to be his.  
Some more blood seemed to be from Shou Tucker, the alchemist unconscious, though still alive, pined though the wall by Fuurin in one hand, the free arm visibly broken – Ariana hadn't held back her blows.  
Some of the blood, it seemed, came from Ariana too – the chimera around them had been set on her, and some had managed to hurt her before dying.  
But most of the blood came from the messy array in the center of the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Nina..." she was whispering, power twirling around her "But it's going to be alright, I promise..."

Roy felt nearly petrified at the sheer familiarity of the heavy power filling the room – and as a piercing headache made him stumble and nearly fell to the ground, he could have sworn that the girl in front of him should have black hair instead of golden ones, and green, **green** eyes...  
Ed and Al shared a worried glance at the unexpected reaction – but didn't have time to think on it, as the next second a newly traced array came alight glowing red from the blood runes mixed in it, deconstructing and reconstructing the little girl that had been defiled by her own father in the name of scientific progress.

¤.¤.¤

"It hurts!" sobbed the little girl, sticking herself to Ariana, still terrified  
"She was aware the whole time..." shuddered Al, instinctively knowing it at the child's reaction  
As for his sister, she was still reassuring Nina, completely bypassing her own exhaustion. Because the melding between Nina and Alexander had been so brutal, and barely functional, rearranging the body left to give her back a somewhat human form had been much harder than it would be for the much more successful chimera rescued by Greed – or well, Shan Feng, as he was calling himself nowadays to keep to his new cover identity...

As such, Ariana had had to use quite a bit of **Blood Art** , and had also taken on the inevitable pain that came with the transmutation, not having the heart to put the girl through it once more after what her father had just done – even to help her.  
Right now, she was clinging to awareness only by sheer stubbornness, knowing that the little girl still needed her.

"How are we going to explain this?" wondered Ed  
"Ari forgot a file and came back for it, but surprised mister Tucker as he was experimenting on his daughter. She was too late to save the girl, but did manage to subdue the man." said Al after barely a second of thinking  
"Why too late for the daughter?" wondered Ed bemusedly  
"Take a look at Nina, brother! We can't let the military get their paws on her, think about what they did to mister Feng men!"

Ed, who had been to relieved to see the little girl back only then realized what his brother had seen before him – the furry ears and fluffy tails clearly marked her as a chimera, Al was right.

"There was a phone in the office," remembered the colonel "I'll call the team for the preliminary investigation."  
"What are we going to do about Nina?" wondered Ed despondently as the officer left the room  
"We have find a way to hide her new appendages..." said Al "Then we'll take care of her."  
"We're always traveling around, that's not a life for a kid! And we're children ourselves in the eyes of most people!" logically pointed out his brother  
"I know, but..." a sigh, and he pointed at the still trembling girl "I don't see her trusting anybody but Ari or us just right now." a shrug "We'll manage."

"We'll have to change her name and her appearance." mumbled Ed, already thinking about how to make it works "It will already be dubious enough that we suddenly gained a new charge just after declaring that the bastard did his daughter in..."  
"She is a girl you picked up in the desert." said the colonel, coming back from the study "You've had her with you for weeks, anyone in the team will attest to it."

Nina, while still in shock, had still heard a bit of what was going on around her, and with the insight of a child that had been thrown in hell an survived it, she turned toward Ariana "Will you give me a new name?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
A nod, as she said "Brother Ed said I had to change name otherwise they would take me away from you..."  
"Well, what about Anastasia then?" suggested the Elric sister after taking a moment to think it over "Anastasia Elric sounds good, doesn't it?"  
Edward smirked at the name's meaning – resurrection indeed.

¤.¤.¤

By the time the team arrived, Nina, or rather Ana, was sporting golden blond hair just like her new siblings and a healthy tan, Alphonse having been the one to get the idea of changing around the pigmentation rate in her hair and skin to differentiate her from the former Nina Tucker.  
Edward had healed up Padfoot and vaguely patched up his automail.  
The golden dog ears had been hidden in the girl's hair by changing her hair style from a pair of braid to two side-buns and pig-tail, and her tail was tucked under the baggy skirt Ariana had transmuted for her. Getting cleaned and disguised seemed to have helped the little girl, who finally accepted to let go of Ari – to stuck herself to Edward, which accepted his new role with a disgruntled sigh contradicted by his small but warm smile.

"I think Ari needs a hug too," Ana then said to the colonel firmly "She's tired."  
The affirmation made the dark-haired man smile, and the teenage girl redden "Don't you dare..." started Ed – too late of course, as his sister somehow found herself in Roy's arms  
"Well, I had to obey Ana's instructions didn't I? You wouldn't want to make her sad, wouldn't you?" tease the colonel  
"Big brother doesn't want Ari to have hugs?" asked said girl with large, questioning eyes  
Ed pointedly ignored the bastard's smug smirk as he surrendered "Of course Ari can have hugs too..."

As for Ari – while she had debated initially, the stress was soon making itself known now that the small girl seemed better.  
Within moments, she was falling asleep against Roy – and that was the scene the team arrived to, Meas Hughes in tow.  
"How cute!" he gushed "You hid from me you liked your woman younger you old dog!"  
Roy groaned as the loud man started babbling around – and Ariana mumbled lightly before snuggling a bit and falling back deeper into sleep – making most of the team laugh and Maes gush even more.

"She's going to sleep for days again isn't she?" sighed Al  
"Probably." nodded Ed "With what she did..."

Deciding that this mystery would wait a bit – like, for example, until the situation calmed down and they could get out of this house, Roy asked to his best friend "So, what the hell are you doing here? I would have asked for an Investigation team, but I doubt you had some kind of premonition to show up that fast."  
"There's been sighting of Scar in the East, so I was sent to Investigate and alert East City."  
"Scar?" inquired Ed, while adjusting his hold on the other Elric girl that had fallen into Circe's arms too

"A killer who's going around targeting State Alchemists. He got five in Central City and ten around the country in a few months, but it's the first time he's been sighted in the East..." explained Maes, growing serious "The strangest is that the investigations haven't managed to uncover how he kills his victims. And they aren't rookies either, he got the IronBlood Alchemist a week's ago."  
Roy winced – Maes was right, if even that Ishval veteran had been killed, that Scar man was dangerous.  
And if he was after State Alchemists, he would go after the Elric Siblings; at that realization, his grip tightened a bit on the sleeping girl in his arms, a surge of protectiveness briefly invading his senses.

After that, the Investigation had been wrapped up and Shou Tucker taken in custody, the man still in shock and babbling about a green-eyed goddess of wrath.  
The team easily concluded that he was already unhinged – he had after all used his daughter in a forbidden transmutation – and didn't bother listening to his prattle as he was sent to the military district to await for his trial. As for Ana's presence – a pointed comment from the colonel about the adopted sibling the Elric brother had introduced them to weeks ago as their had arrived had taken care of that.  
The perks of a trusty team...

* * *

It was at their exhausted behavior as they entered his car without question that Roy was reminded of how young the siblings were – an additional proof of how tired they were was the fact that it took Ed nearly five minutes to notice "This isn't the military district's direction, bastard."  
Even the insult lacked its usual punch.  
"I'm taking you at my place." he answered "It's nearer and we all need to sleep."  
The eldest Elric didn't even protest.

Sleeping arrangement had been sorted as fast as possible, everyone more than ready for sleep; and it hadn't been that hard as the two brothers had simply informed their colonel that they were quite used to share a bedroom, and even a bed when needed – and if Roy got the impression that the need right now was for the Elric siblings to have their family within touching reach in order to be able to have any peace of mind after the mentally testing night he didn't say anything...  
As expected, by the time he woke up, still tired but internal clock not caring about it, he found that the now four Elric Siblings had fallen a sleep in a puppy pile, pets protectively surrounding them.

It took several more hours before Al and Ana emerged from the bedroom.  
"Morning," mumbled Al, accepting the breakfast laid out on the kitchen table with a thanks "Aren't we supposed to already be at work?" he then asked as he started becoming more aware of his surrounding and noticed in was nearly ten AM  
"We've all been given three days of rest by the General after last nights events."  
"Good." nodded the boy, munching on his pancake while checking Anastasia was eating too "I don't think we'd be up to anything today..."

"Morning, Al, Ana, bastard."  
"Morning FullMetal."  
"You shouldn't use such language in front of Ana." chastised Al "Did you check on Ari?"

"Sleeping like the dead, like we predicted."  
"Is sister tired?"  
"She used some very special kind of alchemy to heal you," explained Al "So she is a bit tired now. But she'll be alright in a few days, don't worry."  
"Special alchemy, eh?" repeated Roy "And those black flames?"  
"An ability she was born with." said Ed "Just like her **Soul Art**."  
"Really, how many secrets does this girl have?" the colonel wondered, a bit exasperated at the constant mystery that shrouded the Elric sister

¤.¤.¤

"You have no idea..." mumbled Ed, able to sympathize a bit "She still manages to surprise us regularly after all."  
"Surprise you about what?"  
"Ari! You're awake already! We thought you wouldn't be up for days!"  
"I'm not up to fighting a Boss just right now, but I'm awake." confirmed his sister, shaking a bit with exhaustion and quickly letting herself drop into a chair "Still, it's good you were working on alkahestry to help Dublith's gang or I would never had been able to save Ana." she admitted "The transmutation was really instable..."  
"Speaking about transmutation..."

"I can use blood like other alchemists use elements as source of their alchemy." she explained "I don't really talk about it because people could easily mix it with human transmutation."  
"So that's how your notes are locked!"  
"Wow," muttered Al, a bit jealous "I can't believe you caught on that one so fast... It took me weeks..."

"Even if we're off duty, we'll still have to drop by headquarter," announced Roy as they finished their breakfast  
"Depositions to confirm and sign?"  
"Exactly." a mocking smile "And for the latest of us, an assessment to file in..."

Edward groaned, and within minutes he'd taken his report out from nowhere and was speeding through it to finish it.  
As for Ariana, she was writing to, but in her notebook – and a curious colonel glanced to recognize some of the unknown symbols he'd seen the day before "What are you working on?"  
"Some kind of array to help Ana hid her features when needed." she answered "I was wondering if I could tie some kind of trigger to her blood so that only she could turn it on and off..."

Within minutes, the two were in their bubble, working about various theories and Aria answering the numerous questions Roy had about her newly uncovered talent, making Ed groan and Ana laugh.  
"They are cute!" she affirmed loudly, making the two realize they had forgotten all about the rest of the people present for a moment

¤.¤.¤

It was mid-afternoon by the time they got to the military district to get their paperwork done.  
"Colonel Mustang!" loudly called an aide as they were nearing the large plaza where the main entry was "All State Alchemists are to report to General Grumman ASAP! The LifeBinding Alchemist has been..."  
They felt the killing intent at the same moment the aide fell to the ground, blood splattering

"Close your eyes, Ana." instructed Ari to the little girl in her elder brother's arms – she had been denied the right to carry her as she was supposed to still be recovering – not really caring about that right now, Fuurin slithering easily in her grip  
"The Flame Alchemist! It seems I'm lucky today!"commented the tall, dark-skinned man with a large X-shaped scar on his forehead

Roy dodged out of the attack nimbly, while sending a burst of fire toward his attacker, and somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Ariana's silhouette rushing toward the man, fury burning in her eyes – wait, were her eyes green? He pushed back the headache that was menacing from resurfacing and focused himself on the fight.

"FullMetal," he commanded "Get out of here, this isn't a place for Ana."  
For once – or rather twice in two day, it really was becoming strange – the teenager didn't protest and broke into a run toward the entrance – only to have to jump back, as the man had managed to push back Ari violently before going after her brother "Another State Alchemist! It really is a good day!" he affirmed  
"What's your problem with alchemists!" shouted Ed while dodging and trying to protect his new sister

"If there are creators, then there must be destroyers." stated the man "Alchemist twist the natural state of thing into a degenerate, unholy state! That is a sacrilege and as messengers of god, it falls to us to carry judgment!"  
"I see." stated Ed, eyes growing colder "You're just another arrogant man wanting to justify his actions by yammering the name of a god then..."  
His answer angered the already furious man, but he had to evade Mustang's flames, giving Ed enough time let Ana slide to the ground "I want to run toward that big door, alright?" a nod, and the girl was dashing, surprisingly fast and nimble for her age  
Just as expected, Scar didn't seem to care, focused on the alchemists.

All of his attack were coming from his right hand, they soon noticed – and when his hand connected with Ari, then Al but didn't do anything, he seemed really surprised – until, of course, Al's sleeve was thorn, revealing his automail "Ah, I see, metal limbs..." his smile grew wider "It's not human deconstruction I should have used then..."

It was with that that they understood what it was doing – he had been kind enough to spell it for them after all – in the three basics steps of alchemy of comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction, he was stopping at the second step. No wonder the Investigation squad hadn't manage to find out how he was killing his targets...

Things went from bad to worse the moment he understood about their automail, the man swiftly getting rid of Al's arm, effectively putting him out of the fight – Ed jumped in just in time to prevent his next attack to connect with his brother, and Roy managed to produce enough smoke for Al to retreat toward the gate, where noise was coming from – the echoes of their fight had finally been noticed then.

As for Ariana, she had been running on pure adrenaline in this fight, seeing as she had already been drained before it – but by now, anger was adding itself to adrenaline, as became apparent as she rushed toward the man, surprising him enough that Fuurin left a bloody mark on his cheek "I really despise hypocrite like you." she said "You've got a grudge against States Alchemists because of Ishval, don't you?"  
he laughed, and did discard his shades revealing as expected red eyes "So what little girl? What could you know of it?" he taunted, a hand to the ground making it crumble under her

"I know that you dare act all and mighty when you're no better than us State Alchemist! After all, didn't you kill the Amestrians doctor that saved your life when you received this scar?" she spat back at him "You're using your god as an excuse, but you're nothing more than a mad beast! What was the Rockbell's crime when they saved you, tell me?" she asked, while dodging the unstable ground toward him, next attack grazing her but getting only the fabric, but not the metallic limb under it

Jumping away, Ari took a shuddering breathe, feeling that her limbs were growing heavier by the moment as she wasn't able to push her exhaustion away anymore. Thankfully, it was also the moment reinforcement finally arrived in the form of a tall and muscular man in uniform.  
"I've come to help you against the fiend that dared kill an unarmed man an attack children! How distasteful! I the StrongArm Alchemist will take you on!"  
"They keep coming one after the other!" commented the man with an amused smile, before dodging the new alchemist heavy attacks "But I guess with so many at the same time I'm at a disadvantage..."

With a last large-scale attack, he made the ground crumble, forcing everyone to jump out of the gapping hole that had appeared and gave way directly into the city's underbelly.  
Then, a familiar blue vest was dropped on Ari's head as she was taken from the spot she had collapsed on "I can walk!" she protested feebly while trying to keep the vest on – having realized that with her coat blasted into pieces and her top mostly gone she wouldn't be covered for much longer if she moved too much

"No, you can't." swiftly contradicted Ed – making Roy wonder if the boy was scheming something as he was taking his side for the third time in two days  
The next moment, Ana was rushing toward them, tear stains on her cheek but smiling, and they finally were able to enter the military district – now with twice as much paperwork to fill, as loudly complained Ed.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Now that he knew that Ariana was a girl, Roy had swiftly found back his equilibrium – but then, weeks went by, and it soon apparent that those dam siblings were late.  
He was starting to worry, but thankfully they did eventually return a few weeks after the new year. He enjoyed immensely spending as much time as possible with the little alchemist in the following weeks – and it had the added value of annoying her brother to no end, which was always entertaining...

He had been rather happy at Al's request for a chimera specialist, hoping that the siblings would manage to expose the trash for what he was – except they did, but were nearly too late. And Roy didn't even want to think about the poor girl if Ariana hadn't been able once more to go past what he thought was possible and give her back a body as normal as possible given the circumstances  
Even if he wouldn't admit it to FullMetal, he was impressed by how swiftly they took in the situation and decided to take the girl as their own sibling, acting once more mature way beyond their actual age.

But what truly haunted him that night was the strange power that clearly hadn't been alchemy, and the silhouette of a woman, achingly familiar, and that his mind seemed bent on associating with Ariana.

Still, when the WindBlade Alchemist unexpectedly woke up, he didn't push her ever though he knew she wasn't being completely honest - she hadn't even been truthful toward her brothers for years, in spite of their close relationship, so he could accept that she needed some time before feeling ready to confide.  
And what she did explain of her abilities still had been fascinating...

Then, that blasted Scar attacked them, and those green eyes were back, nearly making him loose his focus.

The fight ended with Scar running away, but it was still frustrating to realize the damn Ishvalian had been able to keep up with the four of them – because even if WindBlade had been spent from the get-go and FullMetal had had a child to protect before anything else, it didn't change the fact.  
This had been a total failure.  
And Roy Mustang really despised failing.

¤.¤.¤

But for now, he had another problem – because he really couldn't afford to be distracted in a fight because of echoes of someone he didn't even know, it was far too dangerous. And it wasn't in his habits to avoid problems – well except one notable exception Riza had taken care of. Still...

So as soon as he could afford with the chaos that followed the attack, he whisked Ariana away into his office, locking the door in order not to be interrupted – and forcing himself not to stare at his uniform on her, this was more important dammit!  
After all, who better to demand answers from than the one provoking theses strange reactions? And even if logic dictated that the young alchemist probably wouldn't have the first idea about what he was going on about, and would think him completely mad, instinct was telling him that she knew something.

"Colonel?" asked Ariana, surprised  
"I lied when I said Riza told me about you because I need your file. She told me because I realized I'm completely obsessed with you."  
This wasn't what he had intended to talk about – yet he couldn't help himself.  
Which seemed to be the norm when it came to Ariana Elric, the one girl to mange to catch his fancy...  
He could hear her breath caught in her throat at that affirmation – and evidently, she had understood exactly what he meant. Which wasn't unexpected, it was her intelligence that caught his attention first after all.

"And I'm pretty much certain you aren't indifferent either." he pursued with a mirthful smirk  
"You damn, arrogant man." she grumbled "Of course I'm not, and you used every occasion you could to make me blush. Ed is right, something must be wrong with my brain for me to have fallen in love with you yet again..."  
His eyes widened at that affirmation, and was like a dam broke.

Ariana gasped at the familiar energy gathering around him – memories and feelings of two life flashed in his mind and merged, then the next moment, familiar green letters were appearing in front of his eyes from the first time in this life...

 **[Reincarnation Challenge Complete!]**

Dismissing the multitude of notification that followed for latter, he focused on the petite silhouette he'd been towering over, he leaned closer, taking in her part-surprised part-hopeful look, and in a whisper, confirmed "I'm back, bambina."


	9. Game On 20 VIII Spring 1914

Hi! Sorry for the delay!  
Like I said on my profile page, there are a lot of event's happening in the area this summer, so I've been busy away from my beloved computer most of the time!  
So here is next chapter!  
Not a lot of Roy presence here, sorry, but hey, that's the problem with him working in the office, while the Elric are working around the country...

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Spring 1914**

Unsurprisingly, it had been that moment FullMetal had chosen to barge in, loudly yelling "I knew it! Molester! Let go of my sister!"

The next moment he was dodging a fireball – right into the path of one of his sister's knives, and letting out a whine "Ari..." a glare "You've corrupted her, damn bastard!"  
As for the rest of the team, they were enjoying the drama, Riza coughing a bit before stating sweetly "Colonel... Remember what I said?"  
"Age of consent, lieutenant Hawkeye, I know." sighted the man in answer, making Ariana laugh from her position in a chair, Roy regretfully stepping away from her "But I didn't do anything!" he protested  
"Yet." muttered Breda

"Well, as amusing as this is," commented the colonel "Some of us still have the day off, so we'll be going!" he announced, picking Ariana up "After all, we've got a lot of catching up to do!"  
"You're not going anywhere alone with my sister!" protested Ed hotly  
"I'd guess at that pendant around their neck they know about your game?" asked Roy idly  
A nod "They do."

At the game reference, Ed had calmed down, and he was now giving the man a speculative look shared by his brother – Ari hadn't told the bastard about Chaos Game, and certainly didn't have time in the few minutes the colonel had managed to kidnap her, yet he now seemed to know.  
"Well," he suggested, ignoring the surprised looks from the team at his sudden calm "Let's go then, colonel bastard."  
"Let's, FullMetal midget."

And with that, he was already out of the room – still holding on Ariana, to the team's hilarity – while the eldest Elric was raging and following suit, Al and Ana after him.  
"Why is brother Ed using bad words?" the little girl was heard wondering as they left, only adding to the general hilarity

The Elric and Roy were soon back in the man's car, and Ariana finally asking "So? How?"  
"Death's Blessing was actually a challenge issued by Life." he explained "The moment I activated the challenge, I would be sent directly to my next reincarnation, except my memories would be blocked instead of erased."  
"That's why you still acted so much... like you!"  
He chuckled at the statement, and explained "Yes, that's why."

"Wait, wait..." interrupted Al, suddenly understanding "You mean that the colonel regained his memories from his previous life!"  
Ariana's happy smile was more than enough of an answer.  
"So, how exactly is it possible?" wondered Ed  
"Life declared me her Champion."  
"A Champion is a mortal that is imbued by a powerful god's powers, and must take care of one or several tasks set for him by the god." explained Ariana "In this case, I'd guess your task was to complete the Reincarnation Challenge?"

"It was." he nodded "And the moment I completed it I regained my memories of Renato Sinclair, as well as access to Chaos' Game." a smug smile "But more importantly, I found you back, bambina."  
"Wow, I didn't think it was possible but... Ari was your husband even worst of a smug arrogant bastard in his previous life than in the current one?" wondered Ed while dodging the explosion coming his way by sauntering in said bastard's house

"Hm, handy." commented Roy "Seems that because I now actually remember being reincarnated and passing through the Gate to get to this world, I can do this circle-less trick too now." he commented  
"Ah! So it really is remembering entering this word that does it!" Ariana's eyes brightened at her theory being confirmed "I knew it!"

"So... now what?" wondered Ed "It's good and all the bastard's became a bigger bastard but what does it really change?"  
"Well, Ari is happy." shrugged Al "It's more than enough, no?"

"Right now, it only means that I have more memories." admitted the colonel "What it really changes is that now or in the next life, you're now not getting rid of me, bambina..."  
"You mean..."  
"Well, I did promise, didn't I? He commented, revealing his left wrist, and a familiar tattoo "For as long as our love shall last..."

As if magic had been waiting only for the words to be spoken, Ariana felt warmth fill her as a feeling that had been gone for too long was suddenly back. Eyes filled with wonder, she revealed her own wrist, where the same tattoo was suddenly back.

"See," his fingers trailed on her skin, tracing the familiar symbol "we are still one."

¤.¤.¤

Al, who'd been restraining Ed for a few minutes, finally lost his hold on their elder brother that had been fuming until now. Except he wasn't anymore, because he may not know what the hell the weird tattoo was, he didn't need to know Ari as well as he did to understand that it was important to her.  
And the bastard may be even worst than before – he still had managed to came back for her, which was quite impressive.

And there was so much depth to the feelings he managed to read in his eyes that suddenly, it didn't really matter all that much that he was a bastard. Because Edward really couldn't think of anyone else ever caring for his sister that much.  
So, even though he really wanted to, he didn't blow a fuse when the man captured his sister's lips for a soft kiss. At least it didn't last too long...

Then, Ana, who had been playing with Tempest and Padfoot, announced "Padfoot says that the colonel bas-tard is supposed to wait for the age of cons-cent."  
Ed mentally cheered on the dog's comment – then realized what Ana had just said.

"You can understand Padfoot?" asked Al  
"And Tempesta." nodded the little girl "Even if she speaks weirdly..."  
"Well, she is a dog chimera." commented Ariana "So I guess she gained the ability to understand canine... "

"And I should be able to kiss my own wife without her dogfather interfering!"  
"You're not married in this world!" protested Ed, good-will finally overcome by his natural temper "My sister is still far too young, you fucking pedo! Padfoot is right!"  
"Well..." contradicted Ariana, amused "Technically, we just renewed our wedding vows."

Ed's mouth dropped open.

Seeing how his brother seemed to have disconnected his brain, Al steered the conversation in another direction "So you are now a main player of Chaos' Game like Ari?"  
"I am." he confirmed "Chaos took care of this before I was sent here. Speaking of which, are you the only players?"  
"There's Winry in Rosembool." answered Ed, finally back from his small mental breakdown "Why?"

"I was thinking on bringing Riza in on it," a shrug "She's pretty much my _sorella_ , there's no way she won't noticed I've changed."  
"Family is important." nodded Ariana, not really surprised he considered the lieutenant like a sister "Anyway, she'll probably drop by later, won't she?"  
"She did say she would bring the additional paperwork regarding that Scar incident." he said, eyes darkening at the memory "Speaking of that..."  
"It can't happen again." said Ariana – and Al was bemused to see how much more in tune they were than before

"Indeed. I'm notching up my training. And yours."  
At that affirmation, Ari whitened, making Al and Ed share a worried glance – the girl that had thought teacher's training methods fun was afraid? This couldn't be good, could it?

¤.¤.¤

As it turned out, it wasn't good, and the man was a complete sadistic when it came to training, as he demonstrated several times in the following hour, pushing the two Elric brothers through their paces while the two sisters watched from the side-line, since Ariana was still recovering.  
And what the man lacked in alchemical knowledge, he more than made up in shear battle prowess, taking his new ability with circle-less alchemy in stride and adapting it to his fighting style in mere moments.

So it was that Riza arrived a few hours later to a strange show – earlier than expected, because she had been worried for her superior, having noted he seemed different in the small lapse of time she'd seen him before he left the military district.  
Anastasia was happily cheering on two ragged Elric brothers, Al still having only one hand and thus no access to alchemy on-the-fly, Ariana by her side throwing some comments from time to time while jolting down notes on paper a the same time.

"New project?" she inquired  
"That fight earlier made me realize I was missing something..." a frown "I'm good enough to fight against normal fighters, but as soon as a worthy opponent as Scar appeared, I was worthless."  
"Technically you're the only one that managed to touch him." corrected Riza, a bit surprised at the harsh assessment of her skills the girl had

"It wasn't enough." contradicted Roy, "none of us were good enough."

"Scar was only human, yet he nearly got us all," added Ed, having come to understand a bit the two's frustration sometimes during the sparring session from hell "Yet according to Feng, there are up to six homunculus on top of the original one."  
"So whether we like to fight or not is irrelevant right now." nodded Al "Because we are going to have to anyway." and it wasn't a happy realization for him, who really was a pacifist by nature – but even if he didn't like to fight, he also didn't intent to watch the others fight without him when the time came

And somehow, he doubted, just like the rest of them, that the homunculus would be stopped without a fight or two.

"So, what did you think up, bambina?" wondered Roy, leaning casually toward the notes the girl had been making  
"An alchemical version of my Crimson Edge." she said with a blood-thirsty smile "I got the idea from Scar's methods."

He answered with his own smile, making Al shudder.  
His brother was right – that man was a sadistic bastard.

As for Riza, her eyebrow shot up. She had been right, something had changed with Roy, and even more so with his interactions with Ariana. As if sensing her curiosity – and probably guessing at it, since they did knew each other well, the colonel chuckled "Patience, Riza, I'll explain in a few minutes."  
With that, the boys ducked inside to shower, Ana enthusiastically explaining to the lieutenant how the colonel was so strong he could beat brother Ed and brother Al at the same time and shoot at them without hurting them too much.

The shooting comment intrigued Riza – while the colonel had followed the standard firearm formation at the academy, he didn't really keep nor use any firearm, his alchemy and boot-knife more than enough to protect himself.  
And it was true – except that, a few minutes within the sparring session, the Elric and Roy had received an unexpected visit...  
Apparently, since he had been a Soul-bound familiar in their previous life, the shape-shifting chameleon Leon had found his way to the colonel, and watched him without revealing his presence ever since. And since his master was now whole again, the strange pet was back too, which meant that the greatest hitman in the world also had his favorite weapon back.

Ed and Al had spent a lot of time dodging, be it bullets or explosions, during that afternoon...

¤.¤.¤

Soon, the group was settled in the living-room, Al entertaining Ana and while Ed was sinking into one of the couches, still glaring at the colonel while mumbling for himself.  
Even if he didn't like to admit it, he knew that they had to improve, and so – just like his sister – he was already thinking up new, lethal ways to use his alchemy.

"So, what's going on Roy?"  
"I finally remembered why I was born with these eyes." a satisfied smile "And I found what I was looking for."  
"Taking at the casual way you're snuggling with WindBlade without FullMetal biting at your head, I'd say it's related to her?"

"Our sister remembers her previous life. Both of them." said Ed "And in the last one, she was married with the bastard... And since he's an arrogant bastard, he decided that small details like losing your memories when being reincarnated didn't really apply to him since he had a wife to find again..."

Riza would have be tempted to doubt, if not for the fact that somehow – it was too unbelievable not to be true, and it also seemed to fit her friend to a T.

"Technically," contradicted Roy "I didn't have my memories, even if they were trying to break out each time I caught a glimpse of the bambina's previous powers..."  
"Now that I think about it," said Al from where he was playing with Ana – and was he trying to teach her alchemy? "you didn't told use what made you regain your memories..."

Ari and Riza shared an amused glance, as they noted that the man seemed a bit – embarrassed – at the question.  
What could it have been for him to react like that?

"I had to find you, love you, and confess. And you had to love me as Roy just as you loved me as Renato and confess." he admitted softly to his wife, making her blush and lean a bit more into him  
Her whisper, echoing his comment earlier was heard only by him "For as long as our love shall last..."

Riza was far from stupid – and while she was happy for Roy and Ari, she also knew that there had to be more to the situation than just two lover finding each other again.  
And with an imperious look, she said as much, making the annoying man laugh – why did she consider him a brother again?  
"You're right, of course, sorella." he nodded – and she noted the unknown endearment, that sounded to come from the same language as the new one he'd used for Ari earlier, undoubtedly something from his previous life

"Ari is an immortal that gets reincarnated repeatedly nearby people that have been designed to do something important in their life." said Al with a smile "Our very own guardian-angel if you will."  
"More like angel of death..." corrected Ed, amused "But yes, that's it. Basically, it's only because Ari is so special that the bastard was given the chance to follow her."  
"But the point is that I've now by memories back, and with them my gifts too." said Roy

"And Chaos' Game is a tool really useful. But this time, it seems to only be shared with those seen as family..." explained Ariana, mumbling for herself "Probably because of the Gate restricting the holy powers flow between this world and the Immortal Realms..."

Riza eye's widened as words appeared in green letters in front of her eyes – not only because this was something so completely alien, but also because of what Ariana had said.  
Family.  
The reason why she could have access to this – even if she had known that Roy saw her as family just as she did him, he had never said it in words.  
And now, she had the proof...

¤.¤.¤

Al had been the one to explain most of the basic functions of Chaos' Game to her – the kid really had a gift for teaching, as Ana had proved by being able in under an hour to explain one of the basic tenant of alchemy.  
The evening had been more relaxed after that – thought Roy had reaffirmed the need to train more, and enrolled Riza in it.  
Not that she really minded.

Plans had to be made to go to Rosembool too, as Al's automail had been destroyed, even thought they had gathered the parts they could, and Padfoot's limb, while functional, was only a temporary repair.  
That night, Riza took one of the guest rooms, while the Elric siblings shared yet again the room they had slept in the night before.

But barely an hour after falling asleep, Ed startled awake – and soon understood why when he noticed his sister missing.  
Since he was up anyway, he silently went down the stairs to the kitchen, a bit thirsty – stopped himself before entering the living room, hearing two soft voices speaking.  
He knew he shouldn't listen in, but the first sentence he heard made him stay.

"It doesn't matter if I will find you again in your next life, bambina, I'm not letting you die early in this one!"  
"There's no changing it, Ren!" contrary to the time she'd said it to him years ago, the anger burned hot rather than cold in her voice this time

No. It wasn't anger, of course not, it was far worse.  
It was fear.

Because the little sister that always appeared so strong in front of the others still was afraid, and being reborn didn't mean wanting to let go of this life.  
And this wasn't a fear she could show in front of her brothers that still were eaten by guilt...

"It's not like I want to die young again, but Ren... I've already maxed out my Hallows skill for this life. Holy powers..."  
"Aren't meant to be used by mortals..." he completed, as if it was something he'd heard already several times – and it probably was "But there is a way, bambina!"  
"What do you mean?"

"Just like Mukuro and Chrome..."  
"Their situation was different! What they shared mainly was power!"  
"Yet Chrome was living on Mukuro's lifespan. We could craft an alchemy ritual to do this."

"The price would be taken on your own lifespan!"  
"Ah but bambina... I'd rather live twenty years with you than thirty without you..."

A defeated sigh, and Ari pushed her head against his chest, mumbling "How mean, using my own words against me..."

"You already knew I was a sadistic bastard."  
"You are."

Ed could hear the pout in her voice.  
He was smiling as he silently made his way back to his room, thirst forgotten, and thankful that his sister had been too focused on her talk to sense his presence. It had been a bit frustrating earlier to realize that with his memories back, the bastard now knew far more about his little sister than before – and to be honest, he had been a bit jealous of the man.  
But right now, he was really thankful for that knowledge, and his devotion to her.

Because bastard he may be, it was that bastard that had found a way to repair his mistake, and for that, he owed the man. May be he'd try to do his paperwork on time for a few months. Or weeks.  
After all, he couldn't let the bastard get too used to it, couldn't he?

Back in the living-room, Roy smiled softly at the girl that had fallen asleep in his arms, the fear that had been eating at him since he'd had his memories back finally calming down. He wasn't loosing her so soon this time, he would make sure of it.

Truth be told, it wasn't even the first time he envisaged this ritual – he had thought about it when he was still Renato Sinclair, the all-knowing Fae Mizuki helping with the research, the blond witch not wanting to lose her friend so soon either.  
In the end, they had concluded that the ritual wouldn't hold, as their powers had been incompatible, his Sun Flames not able to take charge over the powerful Sky Flames of his wife.  
But this time – this time Flame alignment wasn't in the way, and a few years of life weren't even a sacrifice in front of the possibility to keep her by his side a bit longer!

* * *

Finally, the Elric where in Rosembool, new sibling in tow – and Winry had nearly burst their ears with her loud squealing when she first saw the little girls doggy appendages.  
And then again when she learned that the colonel had regained his memories from his previous life.

Ed and Al had felt very happy that heir sister wasn't prone to such outbursts.  
Even if she did have her own flaws – like for example, the sadistic side she hid most of the time and came to haunt them at full force during torture... er sparring.  
But within the week they spent in Rosembool, the result of their new, harsher training regiment was already visible, and each sibling had managed to came up with a new attack.

Ariana, as she had stated after the fight against Scar, had adapted her previous life attack – the Crimson Edge was an attack that condensed the disintegration properties of her Storm Flames. Using Scar's ability to stop to the disintegration part of the transmutation process, she engraved two array into all her blades – one that would disintegrate any organic matters coming in contact with the weapon and one that would take care of synthetic matters.  
Creating these arrays had been far harder than she'd thought, and that was why she decided to have them already engraved on her weapon opposed to just add them on the go like she did with her Cutting Edge circles – because the purpose of alchemy was to recreate, and not to destroy, using it like that wasn't instinctive and so with the array being already written rather than having to think about them during a fight, she reduced the possibility of any error being made; a rebound with an array created to destroy was bound to be catastrophic after all.

Ed was working on a long-range technique he could use, since his reputation as a close-range fighter was well-established it was doubtful someone wouldn't try to take advantage of it one day or another...

As for Al, he was looking more into way to defend himself, trying to create an array that could allow to temporary change the density of an item – an idea inspired by what they had seen of Greed's interesting ability to reinforce and regenerate his body during the Boss fights against him in the Arena.

Automail repaired, the siblings were then back to East City, ready for their next assignment.

¤.¤.¤

"Youswell? Doesn't this city fall under New Optain's care?" wondered Alphonse  
"It does." confirmed the colonel "But the reports and numbers New Optain gives us about it are fishy at best, and don't go in the same direction as the rumors I've gleamed at all."  
"Well," Ariana grabbed the file "Let's get to work then."

"No goodbye kiss, bambina?" pouted the man, enjoying immensely the chaos the comment provoked in the rest of the office

Chaos Ariana only added to when she casually leaned over the desk to comply – and even if the kiss was quite chaste, it still stirred the passions in the office, Havoc wailing a desperate no while Fuery handed a few bills to a smug Breda with a sigh.  
As for Ed, he pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm going to have to get used to it, won't I?"  
"You're taking this pretty calmly..." remarked a surprised Fuery  
"I just don't want to get burned. Or shot. Or sliced." he commented, Al and him whitening a bit at the memory of the colonel's conceptualization of training

Riza raised an eyebrow at the comment, making a note to ask Roy about it, while the four siblings were off to the train station – and she noted, amused that with the mission they'd been assigned, they wouldn't even be gone for a month, which was quite a short mission for the siblings.  
"They are lugging a child around, I can't have them on the road for month." was his evidently dishonest answer when she remarked on it

"You know the worst with that bastard having his memories back?" sighed Ed as he acknowledged a notification "He can harass me even when he isn't here!" he said, glaring at the message he'd just received  
Al and Ari shared an amused smile at the huffing statement, and settled back in their own notes, all of them lost in their own work – now that her Crimson Edge was back, Ariana was starting to work more with her **Blood Art** and runes.  
If she was doing a life-biding ritual with Roy, there was no way she wasn't checking anyway to lessen the burden on him.

And working on that also made her stumble on another thing – a Blood Magic Ritual in the Ravenclaw's Grimoire that dealt with adoption.  
She glanced at Ana, and decided to check if it could work with alchemy and Blood Art before talking about it with her brothers and the little girl.  
Still, it could be a good way to definitively change her appearance as a child that was blood-adopted tended to take on a few features from the one that did the adoption – whereas just modifying the melamine concentration around her body was only a temporary solution that had to be redone regularly...

¤.¤.¤

"Well, looks like the bastard was spot on, once more." noted Ed as they arrived at the train's terminus  
Indeed – for a mining town, the place wasn't very lively, and all the workers they saw around looked worn and tired.  
This wasn't coherent at all with the reports from New Optain, that reported a medium sized mine full of activity and a prosperous town to go with it.

"Let's look for an Inn, Ana's tired." said Al, looking around the derelict looking place  
"Oh! Customers!" was the happy shout that his suggestion provoked from a per-adolescent boy that enthusiastically dragged them to one of the unkempt building "Here! This is the only Inn in the town!"

The two boys shared a nonplussed glance, and Ariana bopped them on the back of the head with a sigh "Customer means money. And judging by the whole town's state, money is something everyone here desperately need."

"Not everyone," corrected the tall innkeeper "Just us normal people."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well it's those military scums fault!" loudly explained the kid that had dragged them here  
"How so?" wondered Al, happy that the answers to their current mission seemed to be falling in his laps freely

"First lieutenant Yoki." spat one of the regular that was nursing his beer a table away "Greedy bastard if there's one. He controls the mine, owns it, and line the brass' pockets with bribes while starving us."  
While some were explaining that, Ariana had been bargaining for their stay.

"We don't have that kind of cash on us." a frown "Or rather nobody has that kind of cash at hand, really, I can get you need money but acting like that you're no better than the guys who's destroying your town."  
"You dare..."

"I do." she interrupted coldly "Clearly something is going wrong with the military in this town, but that's no reason to generalize to every damn military in the country, that's just stupid."  
"Well they're letting Yoki get away with it!"

"Are they?" she raised an eyebrow "Then I guess we can head back and forget all about your situation then." she commented "That's good to know, we'll be off with the next train."  
Their conversation had gained attention, and one of the customers, eyeing them suspiciously, asked "Are you military dogs?"  
"As a matter of fact, the three of us are." nodded Ed

"Then you have nothing to do here!" shouted the kid that had dragged them earlier  
"Yes, the innkeeper already stated it clearly enough." shrugged Ariana "All the better I guess, we'll be back to East City faster, and can say to the colonel that he was wrong, nothing fishy is going on here and as such there wasn't any need for us to do anything."  
"You would, wouldn't you, military scum!"

"You think they heard the part where we were sent here to help them but they are refusing our help?" wondered Al to Ed  
"Nope, don't think so." he denied "Well, let's go and see that Yoki bastard, seems he's the one we've got to take care of." a forlorn sigh "Still, can't we do a fake report where we say to the colonel he was wrong? The bastard would be so annoyed to think he'd been wrong!"  
"Then he'd see the true report, learn that you mocked him, and whip out another training session from hell." contradicted his brother

By the time the townsmen started to understood what the siblings had been saying, they were already gone.

¤.¤.¤

"Wow, talk about a cliché villain..." voice raising in astonishment as the siblings witnessed a man that judging by the stripes on his uniform must have been First Lieutenant Yoki, parading between two brutish looking soldiers while coming to extort a few shop-owners, or rather 'collecting taxes'  
"Should we go and introduce ourselves?" suggested with a grin that didn't bode well for said First Lieutenant  
"Let's." nodded their sister, the expression on her face echoing his

"Brother Ed and sister Ari are weird." stated Ana, tone slightly perplexed  
"That they are." agreed Al, amused, as true to their word his siblings were accosting the man

Within moments, Ari and Ed's charm had operated, and they had convinced the buffoon they were here to confirm the positive rumors Central had been hearing about him. Why ever would Central want to have anything to do with such a small, poor town, he didn't seem to wonder about. Not even realizing that it wasn't Central that was in charge of towns in this part of the country except when something big, like a rebellion happened...

Still, at least they'd gotten a good meal out of the idiot.

Then, they'd tricked him into selling his mine to them against a promise to make him having a promoting and a mountain of gold – alchemy-made gold.  
Hey, it was about time they went against the third of the major rules State Alchemists were suppose to abide!

"Ah, you understand that since alchemist aren't supposed to make gold this have to be our little secret?" smiled sweetly Ari  
"Of course, of course!"  
"Just put on the act that you gifted it to us." encouraged Ed, handing a pen to the man "As for this," he added, waving at the lines and lines of gold that were lining the study "It's just a present between friends."  
"And what good friends you are!" nodded the First Lieutenant eagerly

"Adults are weird." whispered Ana, who was drawing and keeping herself entertained near Al  
And so, a meal, a night, and a fraud later, they were leaving Yoki's mansion – not without Ed sneaking back to the study to turn the gold back to what it initially was.

Coal.

¤.¤.¤

Eager shouts welcomed them when they barged in the room where several of the townsmen from the day before were assembled to try and cook up a way to fight back against the man that was making their life hell.  
"Ah! The military kids!"

"We really didn't like what you said yesterday, but you were right." was sighing the innkeeper "We were so focused on our own problems that we were starting to become bad people ourselves..." a smile "We were thinking about scrapping the fee for the train and send someone to Central to tell at least try to fill a complain."  
"So you woke up." Ari smiled approvingly

"But I don't know what people in this city got with Central!" loudly added Ed "First Buffoon was the same 'please put a good word for me in Central'..." he laughed "As if!"  
"Central isn't in charge of Youswell, it falls under East City authority." explained Al to the nonplussed miners "Someone in New Optain was getting reports, and bribes from Yoki. Our superior in East City was finding the reports to be... lacking, so he sent us to check what truly was going on."

"Colonel Mustang is a bastard, but he's a bastard that cares about people." confirmed Ed – he was better off repaying his debt toward the man by improving his reputation where he couldn't see it, otherwise he'd become even more arrogant  
"Anyway, we've got to get back to East City, but we've got this thing that just won't fit in our bags..." said Ariana "So here, take it!"

"That's... That's the mine ownership!"  
"And it's got my name on it!"  
"Only because it was the shortest to write." teased Al  
"How dare you call you elder brother so short he could ride an amoeba and drown in a water drop!"

Yoki choose that moment to barge in, having apparently realized that his gold had disappeared. But of course, with the way the Elric Siblings had made him word the ownership act, there was nothing the man could do.

"Oh," added Ari with a sweet smile as the man was realizing he had lost everything "And do be ready to answer a summon to East District to be court-martial-ed. After all, attempted bribe on State Alchemist, misappropriation of resources managed for the military and ill-gained promotions aren't viewed kindly."  
"Well!" loudly proclaimed Ed as the man was dragged away, presumably to be held in custody – and if he looked like he was resisting arrest, you couldn't blame the miners for restraining him a bit violently "That was done quickly! Let's get back to East City, the colonel bastard must be getting bored without us!"

 **[Side Quest Complete! +** 50XP  
 **Reward:** 1 utility belt Lv45 _(medium armor: +50 defense, +25 concentration, +25 mind speed)_ ]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 44!  
 _+1SP]_

"Please stay and let us treat you!" protested one of the men "You saved our home!"  
"There is another train tomorrow morning!" added the kid they'd met at the railway-station

The siblings paused a bit, unsure, but Ana loud whisper to Ari of "Do you think they have cookies?" settled it

* * *

"It's completely unfair." moaned Ed as he dragged himself in the train "I saw you drink at least three times what I did! And you're right as rain!"  
"I have a fast metabolism?" asked rather than stated his sister

Al who was tired but still in a far better state than the eldest, snorted "It's more like you drink beer just like water! And Halling's face when he learned your age was hilarious!"  
She crossed her arms under her budding chest "I don't see why it's alright for you to drink beer, but as soon as he learned I was thirteen and not fourteen, suddenly that was the end of the world!"  
"Well there has to be some kind of limit somewhere." shrugged Al "And he got over it pretty quick anyway."

"Maybe because she was destroying one of the miners in a drinking contest?" suggested Ed while dropping on a banquet and closing his eyes, hiding from the sun with his arm "Now shut up, I need some sleep!"  
And with that, he was soon snoring away, Anastasia giggling at his behavior before begging Alphonse for some more 'games with funny shapes'.

Yes, she was learning the basis of drawing up alchemy circle without really realizing it. Smiling indulgently at the little girl, as her brother settled on giving her the lessons demanded in a low voice, she went back to her trusty notebook.

Several hours later, as the train was making a long stop at New Optain, she got off to find lunch for them – and noticed that there seemed to be quite a few military around the station. Wondering what it was about – she soon had her answer as while trailing back to her car, she noticed that another car seemed to be booked. Probably some kind of high grade man traveling then.  
Maybe even one of those guys that regularly came to East City to play the power games against Roy and fail miserably...

A few hours within the ride, Ariana frowned, then said "There's something going on. I can feel a lot of fear and panic propagating through the train."  
"Another robbery?" asked a dismayed Al  
"Well let's try to avoid waking Ed up. Last time was bad enough."

Her brother nodded vigorously – on of the thief had called Ed a midget.  
It hadn't gone well, and had to be restrained before he did too much damage to the man. After that, the man had developed a phobia of blonds...

"So... I'll scout ahead and take care of it if possible, you protect Ana?"  
"I'll keep the vocal chat open, call if you need and keep me updated."  
"Of course. Come on Padfoot, let's kick some robber's ass!"  
An enthusiastic bark later, they were gone.

Ariana only had to walk up a few cars to find the source – or at least part of it – of the problem. Two guys, weapon in hands, holding up the car hostage.  
"So, Padfoot," she whispered, "which one do you want?"  
The black dog pointed his muzzle toward the nearest – and smallest – bandit, making his mistress roll her eyes "Lazy bum."

The next second, dog and girl where jumping into the fray, Ariana taking the occasion to test her new Crimson Edge by making her opponent's firearm disintegrate in his hands before distracting him with a small scale explosion and immobilizing him by making the car's floor trap his feet.  
Then she turned toward the other man – Padfoot had taken advantage of his Grimm ability to provoke fear in people to get rid of the man's weapon before biting a strategical point. Even as a girl, Ari couldn't help but feel for the incapacitated man...

"So," she asked the one that could still talk "What's going on?"

What was going on, it turned out, was a hostage situation – because the agitation at the station earlier was because general Halcrow from New Optain was on board.  
"So that's what is going on. Apparently there's another ten idiots on board."  
"Alright, I'll wake brother up then. Better be safe than sorry."  
"Let's meet up at the front then."

With that, Ariana grabbed Padfoot, the dog gripping on her shoulder to free her hands, and she got to the roof, where she immediately used her black flames to progress toward the front of the train – no need to show off this ability to anyone when she could avoid it after all...  
Ed was in an awful mood at having been waken up – and the hijackers paid the price of it, while Ariana took care of the leader of the group – a guy with a gun automail.  
She wrinkled he nose at it – really, it was so tacky! And Winry's work was far better!

All in all, the hijacking situation didn't last more than half an hour, and Roy and the team were waiting for them at the station, ready to take the idiots in custody.

"Welcome back, FullMetal, EarthBreaker, WindBlade, and good job."  
"Tch, We're back, colonel bastard. Try to give us a more interesting mission next!" grumbled Ed  
"So, anything interesting?" asked Roy to Ariana, ignoring her brother's usual complaining  
"I got to test my new Crimson Edge!"  
"Thus the blood." completed Al, pointing at the hijacking attempt leader, who was now lacking his left leg and part of his automail

And had apparently gotten free of the ropes that were binding him. Not deigning giving the roaring man that was rushing toward them a second glance, Roy sent an explosion his way "That's good. Will you be up for a sparring session later?" the way the girl's eyes lit up was enough of an answer

"Sparring? Really?" protested Ed "How can you be so... awake after yesterday?"  
"Oh?"  
"Turns out sister holds out her liquor better than brother. Better than most people, really..." explained Al "The miners were really thankful for our inspection..."

"You do realize the legal age to start drinking is fourteen?" wondered Riza at that  
"Isn't it more like a guideline?" asked Ariana with an innocent look on her face  
The lieutenant sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it to argue. Now that she knew both Roy and Ari occupation in their previous life, lots of their attitude made much more sense than before...

* * *

The following weeks, the Elric spent in East City, the four of them having nearly moved in at the colonel's place and Riza a frequent visitor.

A lot of time was spent sparing and training, Ariana and Roy spending hours laying the foundation of the array that would save the girl – and while doing this, the young alchemist had also perfected the simpler array that would allow the Elric siblings to really adopt Anastasia. As such, a few weeks after coming back from Youswell, the four siblings were assembled in the house's basement in front of a large blood array.

Even though they were smiling at their youngest, the three elder siblings were tense – they weren't trying to bring someone back, and using Ari's Blood Art rather than only Earth Alchemy, yet it still was eerily reminiscent of that fateful day, years ago.  
As the array activated, they relaxed, feeling the power rushing around them, similar but different to what had happened all these years ago in that this time, they weren't trying to get more than what they were paying for thanks to the Blood Art imbued circle.

In the center of the circle, Ana was taken by the power, her appearance changing minutely – her face getting sharper, hair and eyes shifting to the same unique gold as the three Elric siblings.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! Family means no on get left behind!**  
 _Nina Tucker has been saved thanks to your efforts, and now Anastasia Elric is a part of your family_  
 **Reward:** +100XP, Anastasia Elric added to Chaos Game]

In the party that followed Ana's official adoption into the family, they nearly overlooked the details entailed in the reward – that is until the little girl, having gained a considerable intelligence boost by gaining the Von Hohenheim Inheritance perk started to explored the game menus by herself...  
Alphonse had decided that since he already was the one that took care of the little girl schooling, he would also explain Chaos Game to her – and the others happily let him do as he wanted, used by now at the teens authoritative ways when it came to learning...  
The little girl had easily understood that her new power wasn't something to speak about with anyone, just like her chimera attribute, and while she did't need Chaos' Game, she still was having a lot of fun with it, regularly gaining small secondary quest by helping around East headquarter while her siblings worked - and soon, the youngest Elric was a known figure around the military districts, adored by the military, none the wiser about her special abilities...

¤.¤.¤

"You look worried?"  
Ari let her eyes wonder from the office's window toward the man she loved "There's a homunculus in the city. And I wasn't sure at first, but it looks like it's following us around."

The colonel frowned – this wasn't good, he had been ready to sent them to a nearby town were rumors of miraculous healing were circulating. But leading a homunculus to such a town was anything but a good idea...

"Do you have someone else you could send to investigate the rumor that would understand the need for discretion?" asked Ariana after he voiced his thoughts  
A moment of reflexion – a frown, then a sigh.  
"There is someone." reluctantly admitted the colonel

When she heard whom he had in mind, the blond girl couldn't help but sigh too – for the major Armstrong was reliable, and trustworthy, but his rumbustious character also made it a chore to speak with him for too long...

And so, while the Elric siblings were sent to Central City for a fallacious reason, the Strong Arm Alchemist was taking a train in the opposite direction to investigate the rumor unearthed by the colonel.  
"So?" asked Ed as they boarded their own train  
"Still following us." nodded Ariana  
"You know," remarked Al "I think I'm starting to get a hang of the alkahestry technique to feel people around... And I think I may be feeling the homunculus too with it..."  
"Well," grimaced Ed "I guess it means more studying Water Alchemy then..." of the three of them, Ed was the one that had the most difficulties with Alchemy not based on Earth, while Al was getting better and better with Water Alchemy, having even surpassed Ari in it

They had been met in Central City by Maes and the other two member of the Hughes family, the little Elicia ever so happy to see her godmother again, and soon making fast friend with Ana after a small bout of initial shyness...  
As for Maes, the man had been just as loud as they had expected when he saw their newest sibling for the first time.

Since they had to be seen doing something in Central to justify their trip, they decided to raid the National Central Library – and for the following days, they did just that, Ana staying at the Hughes to play with Elicia while they lost themselves in books.

Just as they had hoped, the presence that had been following them around for a few days eventually decided that they really weren't doing anything more than furthering the alchemy research, and left them alone. The Central headquarter had also decided to assign them an escort – that was reduced from six to two men with the argument that the three of them were always together.  
While a bit annoying, they had eventually accepted the escort if only to take advantage of the car that came with it – and sergeant Bross and Second Lieutenant Ross were an amiable pair that often were in awe of the siblings knowledge, and relations.

¤.¤.¤

Then, Roy used Chaos' Game message system to inform them about what major Armstrong had found near Rosembool – and it had been nearly as bad as they'd feared.

There had indeed been a philosopher stone in the town he'd been sent to investigate – in the hands of a man he, and the military, had thought dead.  
Hiding under the identity of a small town doctor, the former State Alchemist and doctor had taken advantage of the end of the Ishval conflict's chaos to spread rumors about his death and flee the military. And the reason for his escape was grim et predictable – the military had used the Ishval war to experiment around with the philosopher stone.

Disgusted by what he had to do for the military, and the knowledge he had, he eventually fled, keeping only one small philosopher stone from his last experiment.

Alerted thanks to the major that he was in danger of being found – after all, if they had found him thanks to the rumors, other could – doctor Marcoh made a small trip to East City before leaving behind the town that had become his home, not wanting to put them at risk.  
On thing he'd eventually told to Roy after learning that they already knew what was the main ingredient for the stone, was that he'd hidden his research in National Central Library First Branch.

 **[Life Quest! Crimson beyond flowing blood!**  
 **Goal:** find Dr Marcoh's notes before they fell in bad hands  
 **Bonus Goal:** find a new assistant for the Investigation Department  
 **Reward:** +100XP per goal, unlocks Challenge System upon completion  
 **Bonus Reward:** +150XP per goal, unlocks Bookworm (+5 to all knowledge and language) perk upon completion]

The siblings, that had thought that finding Marcoh, and telling to hide, had been nothing more than a secondary goal, were rethinking this when the quest appeared – apparently, their work in Central wasn't done.  
And so, the went back to the library.

The first thing that was apparent when they entered the First Branch was that the librarian in charge wasn't very good at her job – they found the young, short haired woman with glasses nearly buried under piles upon piles of books.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed as they helped her "I tend to forget that I'm paid to classify the books, not read them! But I need the money of the job to pay for my mother's hospital bill!"  
The siblings laughed at the pitiful admission, but empathized with her family problems, then asked directions toward what they were looking for.

"Oh! I remember those books!" enthusiastically nodded the woman, shifting through the piles of books to the ones needed "It really like the mushrooms recipe on page 73 of the third volume! But... what need would alchemists have with cooking recipes?"  
"Cooking recipes?" repeated Second Lieutenant Ross, just as intrigued as the librarian  
"Personal curiosity," answered Ariana with a smile "I'm not half-bad at cooking!"

"You mean you're a godsend!" corrected a jovial voice as Maes Hughes entered the library "It's so good to see you, kids!"  
"You saw us this morning at breakfast, Maes." pointed out Ari, the girl struggling a bit to get out of the man's usual bear-hug

"This was hours ago!" then mood brusquely changing "And I've been buried in work ever since! There are way to much files to check in this library, and I'm but a man!"  
"With a whole team behind you..." grumbled Ed  
"What I need is an assistant! Someone with a good memory and not afraid of spending hours buried in books!"

¤.¤.¤

The three siblings shared a glance – then Alphonse, who was behind the librarian, pushed her toward the lieutenant "Here you go! One assistant, one!" he laughed  
"Wha..."  
"She's got a good memory, and she loves reading!" nodded Ariana "Why don't you give it a try?"

"The pay is good!" nodded enthusiastically Maes – and the siblings just knew he was already thinking about how much more work he could avoid with an assistant  
As for the librarian – she was still surprised, but apparently mentioning a god pay had been all that she needed. And soon, Maes was leaving, new assistant in tow, while they were taking the books with them, deciding to go back to the Hughes to work in a cosy environment rather than a bland library...

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal update:** find and investigate the Red Stone Laboratory  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +150XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** translate Dr Marcoh's research]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 46!  
 _+5CP, +2SP]_

"This seems... too easy..." muttered Ed "I don't like it."  
"It is easy only because we already know what is the Stone." contradicted Ariana, opening a map of the city "Because of that it's easy to see that there's only one lab that could have an easy access to... the raw material needed..."  
"The fifth laboratory," nodded Al, joining her by the map "Near enough the military prison that death-row inmates could have easily been taken from one place to the other discretely..."  
"Right now, the laboratory is supposed to be empty, and access is restricted because the danger of the building collapsing..." continued Ed, "How convenient."  
The siblings shared a glance - it looked like they knew what was their next step.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Riza knew Roy well – very well.

So of course, she had immediately picked upon the attitude change of the man when he was found in a... compromising position with Ariana.  
Because Roy had told her that he didn't intend to move upon his intentions before the girl was fifteen, and even if his concept of honor was debatable, he never lied to her. But something had clearly changed, and so, questions eating at her mind, she eventually find a pretext to end work early and immediately headed toward his home, intent on having her answers.

And some answers it were!  
Yet, as unbelievable as it seemed, it somehow made sense.

So her life had changed, because now Roy openly called her sister when among friend – or rather, _sorella_ – and her life had been turned into a dangerous and chaotic game. She didn't mind – because, in spite of his new memories, Roy was still Roy.

Insufferable, arrogant, ambitious – and now more than ever she believed in his ability to make his goals come true.  
So yes, he may have gained frustrating skills with firearms, that until then had been her domain, and seem to disregard even more than before the administration and the laws, but he was still the same man.

It was quite amusing to see how he was even more reluctant than before to sent the Elric away – yet at the same time, he now knew even better the value they had on the field.  
So while the now four golden-haired siblings were heading toward Central City, and they were waiting on Armstrong's report, they were working in East City, the damn man knowing even better than before how to act in front of people, and who to persuade – _threaten_ – to further their goal.  
Scar, killing State Alchemists left and right, had opened a few positions around the country for an ambitious man.

One way or another, the colonel Mustang and his team would be the ones to be sent to Central City when the higher ups made their decision.

"So, what did we found?"  
Riza startled out of her thoughts, eyes on the nearby destruction scene. A big fight – another one had been fought there, in was clear.  
But most importantly, a bloody garment.

Scar's coat.


	10. Game On 20 IX Summer 1914

Hi! Sorry for the delay, that was due to a combination of writer's block and real life...  
I really had trouble writing the Fifth Lab bit... and I spent a lot of time going from doctor to doctor which is time consuming on its own.  
Yet again, I'm really sorry!  
Like always, feel free to point out spelling/grammatical mistakes.

One more thing: for all people suggesting other universes for the serie... I accept suggestion only if the story/manga/etc... is complete.

* * *

 **IX: 1914**

Infiltrating the Fifth Laboratory wasn't something that would be done in a day – acting rashly in the heart of the city where the enemy laid was stupid.  
So the Elric siblings took their time, using it to decipher doctor Marcoh's notes during the day, and sniffing around at night.

The first thing that soon became evident was that Central City was the home of several homunculi. The first, of course, was Fuhrer Bradley himself – then the one that had been following them until recently, that had left, then came back to the city, and two more.  
Fortunately, they didn't seem to be under too much scrutiny from the homunculi – on the other hand, one of the unknown homunculi seemed to be roaming around Central City without any pattern.  
Planning around that one wouldn't be easy.

In the end, nearly three more weeks went by – in that time, they did manage to broke the code that Marcoh had used to encrypt his journals. And while they had already known that the Philosopher Stone's main ingredient was humans, and had seen the ruins of Xerxes, somehow, reading the personal notes of a man that was just another State Alchemist on the topic was different. It made things more tangible, reminded them that beyond the Promised Day set for Spring 1915 there had already been life sacrificed to the Red Stones recently.  
This wasn't just about avoiding History repeating itself – it was about stopping all the exactions going on right now around the country.

During those three weeks, they had also had a bit of a fright – when the news came that heavy bloodshed had happened in Reole, Sheska, Maes' new assistant, had nearly started to put the ugly puzzle together, the intelligent woman and her eidetic memory picking up on the pattern of the recent revolts on the map...  
Thankfully, Maes had been the one to catch her while she was researching this – and while she hadn't been brought in completely, she had been told enough to understand that it was a dangerous topic to research.

Still, after weeks of preparation, they were ready.

Ari had taken out one of the soul-bound items that had followed her from her previous life, and Leon had been put to work and the result of his work sent via Chaos' Game message system. Alpha was back, while Ed had been given the Fox mask and Al the Cat one.  
While it may have seemed idiotic to use masks representing the pets they were well known to have to hide their identity, their intention was precisely to point out that these choice were far to evident and thus could only be the work of someone trying to involve them in something they didn't know anything about.

Of course, their best bet was not to be seen, but who knew what was waiting for them in the Fifth Laboratory?

When it came to their clothing, they had left their usual red coats in their Inventory, opting for dark and neutral outfits, and a simple alchemical manipulation temporarily darkened their hair and eyes – with Ari simply using her Metamorph skill to get back to her more usual back hair and green eyes.

Completely bypassing the guard posted at the main entrance – which alone would have made them suspect foul play if they hadn't already know that what had happened in the laboratory – they easily scaled the high wall that enclosed the empty building.  
Except that, to Ari's soul sense, it clearly wasn't empty.

She shuddered "There are souls here... souls without bodies..."she shared, the nearby unnatural presence glaringly obvious among the continuous flux of informations brought to her sense by her **Soul Art** and **Blood Art**  
Her siblings shared a glance while she made them hurry into the building thought a ventilation duct. A few seconds later, the sound of rustling metal echoed, and Al, the nearest to the outside, blanched.

"They are... They are what I nearly became." he whispered, quickly putting what he was seeing, and what his sister had said together  
"Let's see what's more there's to this house of horrors." muttered Ed darkly, urging his sister forward

With a nod she began to crawl again, and soon, they were dropping from the duct into the run down building, cautiously exploring it while Ari kept her senses sharp, looking out for the bodiless souls that apparently were guarding the building. Apart from the one outside, she could feel a couple more deeper in the building "We should check the basement." she suggested "If there's someone there, that must mean there's something to guard."  
A couple of silently agreeing nods, and they were off.

¤.¤.¤

If the building had truly looked derelict above ground, it was a different story once they found their way underground. They shared a look before opening the door to a large room, visibly an empty alchemy lab with a circle drawn on the ground and a large mural on the farthest wall, which the three alchemy geniuses swiftly identified as an improved, small-scale circle to create a Philosopher Stone – and what probably were the schematic to the array that was set to destroy their country.  
In the few seconds it took them to analyze all this, a familiar notification flashed...

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal update:** survive the cleaning team  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +150XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** defeat the lab's special guards (0/3)]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 48!  
 _+2SP]_

The teens frowned at the ominous goal, and turned there attention to the large metal armor that was standing in the middle of the empty lab. They could hear the surprise in the voice that came out of it "You managed to get past Number 66?"  
"If you're talking about your other metal chum outside, he didn't even saw us." shrugged Ed  
"Yet you aren't even trying to hide right now." noted the armor idly "No matter, I'll deal with you."

"By all means, please do try." even if Alpha's mask was hiding her features, the bloodthirsty smile was heard in her words, blade lightly held in her finger  
The other's only answer was to rush toward her, katana in hand and visibly knowing how to use it.

Ed and Al were moving to join the fight when their sister shouted "The one that was outside is coming this way. And he's not alone!" and with that affirmation, her movements were suddenly a lot more hostile, the armor's head flying away from the body in one precise strike, the body cut in two by a trowing knife glowing with an alchemy circle – her Crimson Edge non-living variant

 **[Bonus goal update:** defeat the lab's special guards (2/3)]

As for Al, he'd turned toward the door, and as such jumped toward the new figure running toward them in a metallic rattle, barely letting the other open his mouth before using an alchemy circle to pin his legs to the ground, much the empty armor loud protests.

 **[Bonus goal update:** defeat the lab's special guards (3/3)]

Neither brothers bothered to listen to the armor they'd just defeated, moving to flank their sister who was turned toward the door they'd just entered through – and soon, Al too could feel the one that had her so tense.  
An homunculus, the one that had been following them in East City and to Central City to be precise.  
"My, my, visitors." stated a smooth, womanly voice "How unexpected."

The silhouette of a tall, beautiful woman with lush, dark hair cascading in her back, wearing a long, skin-tight black dress and arm-length gloves of the same shade, stepped out of the hallway. What really was telling, however, was the Ouroboros tattoo proudly displayed between her breast – the same symbol Feng had told them to be the homunculi trade-mark, and he himself no longer sported.

Her smile was cold as she stated "You really shouldn't be sniffing around here."  
There was no tell-tale sign before her hand was thrown toward them, nails growing into long and sharp spears – and only the three wariness helped them to dodge, each in one direction.  
"How bothersome." sighed the homonculus "What good are you if you can't manage to do your work and keep intruders out?" she harshly added, her nail extending toward the discarded helmet and piercing thought the exposed blood seal "You're lucky I was passing by!"

"Brother! No! We can still be of use!" was the desperate cry coming from the partially deconstructed armor  
The woman's nails were aiming toward it – but a blade stopped her, and she jumped back, evading the attack coming toward her "Stealing their body wasn't enough?" Alpha's icy voice echoed in the large, nearly empty lab  
"Are you pitying them?" a laugh "Do you even know what they are?"  
"Murderers souls shoved into a metal body." she shrugged "But then again you aren't even human, so you can't really talk can you?"

The homunculus' eyes widened, surprised at the unknown intruders knowledge, and her next attack was even faster – visibly having decreed that they knew far too much to be allowed to leave alive. Of course, this wasn't anything they hadn't expected – from the start they had known that if they seen here they would have to fight for their life.  
No, what truly was on the three siblings mind was the recent goal update – the expression "Cleaning Team" implied at least two enemies, and as such it was in their best interest to deal with the homunculus in front of them quickly.

Which of course, was easier said than done.

¤.¤.¤

For now, they had fought while restraining themselves – alchemists with the ability to perform circle-less transmutations weren't all that ordinary, and Ari's one-handed alchemy was, to the Father's knowledge, unique. Using either would make the precaution they had taken to hide their identity as good as useless.  
But their opponent was far more skilled than her risqué dress and sophisticated guise had hinted at.

Fortunately, they had thought about that problem while planing their incursion in the Fifth Laboratory and as such, each of them had prepared a few weapon already engraved with alchemy array – each using a weapon they were good at, but that wasn't associated with them. Al had taken a liking to the dao, the short sword used in Xing, and combined with the use of water alchemy and his face hidden, should easily pass for a Xingese; Ed made a collection of throwing daggers of all sizes, each with its own personalized alchemy circle of various effects; and finally Ari took a leaf out of her previous life, and made herself a kyoketsu-shoge under the bemused eyes of her brothers then swiftly proceeded to engrave several fire arrays on the weapon, discretely enhanced by air alchemy, making it quite deadly.

As such, while they weren't fighting at their best, the three of them were prepared – and knew that if necessary, they could switch to their usual fighting method. Staying alive was more important than protecting their anonymity in the end.

Ed bit a curse as he was a bit to slow, the dangerous woman's nails bitting in his side – forcing himself to disregard the pain for now, he pushed himself out of her way, Al's sword surprising her and leaving a deep gash into her shoulder.  
A gash that was closing right under their eyes.  
And that was exactly the problem – while, being three against her, they did manage to hit her often enough, the homunculus merely used the souls trapped within her to heal herself right away. Killing an immortal enemy wasn't all that easy.

Ariana frowned. The goddess in training knew that killing the homunculus in front of them would be simple enough, were she to use her holy powers – but those powers had left her exhausted each time she had used them in this world up to now, and she couldn't afford to be taken out of this fight when they didn't know how many enemies would come at them after this one.  
This left one other solution – cut the homonculus from its life source.

Pinpointing the red stone's presence in her body was easy enough, the cries of the imprisoned souls a clear marker, and the Father hadn't been very original, simply placing it where the heart would have been had the beautiful woman been human.

Sharing her plan on the voice chat between to strike, and her brothers adding their own contribution, they were soon regrouping, and changing their strategy. Al and Ed attacked together, completely focusing on the offensive while the chain of their sister's weapon deflected the woman's nails when needed, soon deluding her into focusing more on the two brothers than the younger girl in the back, letting her the time to craft the weapon she needed.  
The claw was rudimentary, and would only last for one good strike, but this was all she needed.

Feeling a new, ominous presence approaching, she informed her brothers, and on a silent signal, the boys violently jumped away from the latest attack coming toward them rather than ignoring it – and instead of parrying the attack for them, Ari dashed between them, claw burrowing in the soft flesh and finding the price it was looking for.

By now, the woman eyes were betraying her fear as she could feel the core of her life slipping out of her body, and her nails were violently attacking the opponent she had previously underestimated – but Ari didn't care about the piercing nails that were cutting her back open, entirely focused on the small, egg-like, blood red stone in her claws, then her fingers.

With one last unhesitating move, she wrenched it out of its living shrine.

¤.¤.¤

The beautiful woman collapsed to the ground, body fading into dust, as a new voice screamed in agony "You killed Lust! You bastards!"  
Storing the Red Stone that had been the heart of the newly named Lust away, Ari, Ed and Al turned toward the latest arrival.  
Looking like a teenage, with an androgynous face and willowy body clad in a skin-thigh short and tank-top, long, spiky wild hair descending to his waist, his face was contorted with fury as he rush toward the one that had just killed on of his siblings.

Ed and Al deflected the attack, as Ari jumped back. Between Ari's heavy blood-loss, and her siblings state of weariness, this fight wouldn't be easy. The girl didn't let this realization depress her – after all, this was exactly for this kind of dangerous situation that her **Past Life Aura** was useful.  
With a thought, the power swirled around her, green eyes glowing eerily in the bare room as she assessed the new enemy in front of them.

The countless souls screaming inside his body, nearly saturating her **Soul Art** , clear marked him as a homunculus, but it was her **Blood Art** informations that were more interesting.

"He's a shape-shifter," she calmly informed her siblings, infuriating even more the already incensed homonculus, who had momentarily stopped attacking, taken aback by the sudden rush of unearthly power around her  
"You know way too much, girly! You won't get out of here alive!"  
"And yet, we're alive, and your sister isn't." taunted Ed, deciding to stroke the other's temper even more  
After all, an angry enemy was liable to do more mistakes than a calm one – that, and he always found it satisfying to get on peoples nerves.

As predicted, the other's temper erupted "That was only luck, you fucking human!" he howled, throwing his arm toward the eldest Elric sibling – an arm that had grown into a sharp edged tentacle, that the teenager barely avoided, thanks to his sister's previous warning  
As the fight took off again, the siblings soon remarked than, on top of the shape-shifting Ari had warned them about, his human body wasn't, contrary to Lust's form, behaving like one.  
The sharp blades of their weapons were having trouble to bite through the seemingly normal skin, each of his blow had much more strength behind it than it should...

Ari frowned.  
Even with her powers multiplied as they were through her **Past Life Aura** , this homunculus was holding his own well against them. Oh, sure enough, with time, they would be the one to come on top – but that was just the problem.

They didn't have time.

Her back was still bleeding out, weakening her more by the minute, and her brothers, while less injured, hadn't escaped whole from the previous homunculus either. They had to end this fight now – or at least, injure the other enough that they could escape while it regenerated.

"I'm going to use my powers." she announced on the voice chat, not needing to specify which of her gifts she was talking about  
"Are you mad?" protested Ed hotly  
"We can't afford to have this fight last much longer." she pointed out "Beside, with the homunculus fighting back like he is, I can't just cut the link with the Stone just like that," she admitted "So I'm going to settle for just part of the souls." and though she hated it, it was the only solution she had right now  
"What do we need to do?" asked Al, Ed's silence proof enough that he understood that it was their best bet  
"keep him from interrupting me." she simply said

With a resolute nod, both boys jumped toward the non-human, knowing that the fight would be much more difficult with only the two of them – and behind them, the power flow around their sister changed, reminding them once more of the unnerving feeling of being in front of the Gate of Truth – a feeling that their enemy probably felt too, as his head brutally turned toward her and he tried to jump toward her.

The minutes that followed were tensed, the other having understood that whatever the girl was doing, it couldn't be good for him, was continuously trying to get to her, her brothers tiring more and more as they relentlessly protected her. And suddenly, the power swirling around her surged toward the homunculus, making him jumped back – or rather try to.

The will of the androgynous non-human and the goddess in training clashed, the former's human appearance melting into that of a gigantic eight-legged chimera with a dog head and a lizard body, human faces visible trough it skin and crying for help.  
Ed and Al shuddered in horror at the sigh but pressed on their advantage, attacking the monstrous beast that was kept immobile trough their sister's will.

And suddenly, the human faces visible on the monster's body seemed to try and escape him, slowly condensing into a funnest and familiar item.

"No!"this time, fear was mixed with rage in the homunculus' voice as he realized that his life source was being stolen away  
With one last effort, he managed to break through her spell, lunging toward Ari – Ed was sent flying into the nearest wall, blood smearing his face and automail bendat an impossible angle, Al's weapon was destroyed with barely a glint of sharp claws, that teared through dao and automail alike without a care.

But even thought she was visibly exhausted, Ariana was still standing in a storm of power, and with a wave of unleashed energy, the homunculus was sent stumbling back, the holy powers already trying to steal more of its life source. Understanding that, weakened as he was, he wasn't sure to be the one getting out alive from this confrontation, survival instinct finally won over anger, and the non-human fled the laboratory, leaving a blood-trail that proved he'd came close from dying for a supposed immortal.

 **[Life Quest complete!** +100XP  
 **Reward:** Challenge System unlocked  
 **Bonus Quest complete!** +150XP  
 **Bonus reward:** Bookworm (+5 to all knowledge and language) Perk unlocked  
 **Hidden Goal Complete! Roses are Red**  
 _Defeat Lust_  
 **Reward:** +200XP, Homunculus Lust added to Boss List]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 50!  
 _+2SP, +2CP, +1PP]_  
 _[Perk available:_  
 **\- Smooth Talker:** double rate of learning Communication and Awareness Skills  
 **\- Fighter's Mind:** double rate of learning Survival and Ground Skills  
 **-Spirit's of the Pack (2/3) Rashaba's gift:** +3 Strength (unlocks **Spirit's of the Pack (3/3)** Chinook's gift)]

 **[System Log:** Specialty Available!

You are now eligible to select a specialty. Note that each specialty has a specific skill requirement to choose it, and will offer specific bonus and skill set that will add itself to your current class bonuses.  
You will not be able to level up above level 50 as long as you haven't selected and gained your Specialty.]

Dismissing the onslaught of notifications for later Ari turned toward her brothers.

"Lets clean this place of traces of our presence and get out." tiredly mumbled Ed  
The others didn't even bothered to answer back, merely getting to work. Al's destroyed automail was carefully recovered, the circle on the ground destroyed, as was the mural – but it also made them stumble upon a realization.  
"You know, last time everything was done out in the open..." started Al, an idea visibly shaping itself in his mind as he was speaking "But for now we haven't been able to find a trace about the array being carved in our country..." he looked around him "What if it just was under our eyes... literally..."  
"The fucker is digging his mad-man array!" blurted Ed, brusquely understanding what his younger brother was saying  
"But how is he doing it without being discovered?"wondered Al - before setting the question aside for latter, focusing on his current task

Soon after, they were gone, Ari's black Flame finally advanced enough that she could pop them directly into the Hughes' home.

* * *

"That," shuddered Al "was really strange. And cold."  
"Let's sleep." groaned Ari, barely standing on her feet now that they were back into safety and far too used to the feeling of travelling through her Nigh Flames to find it strange anymore  
"Not just yet." contradicted Ed, provoking a second groan "Those wounds have to be cleaned, and dressed."  
"I know." she admitted with a sigh, looking longingly toward her bed "Stop making sense, brother, you're not supposed to." she added, pouting  
"Hey!"

With that, they stumbled into the hall, deciding that bathing and cleaning their wound together would be quicker – only to be interrupted by a gasp "What the hell happened!" shout-whispered Maes "You need a doctor right now!"  
"Of course not." contradicted Ari "It would only risk attracting the attention of people we don't want to know we got hurt tonight." a sigh, seeing the man wouldn't be detracted that easily "Let us clean up and we'll talk okay?"

With that, he relented – and nearly an hour later, when he saw the kids again, wounds bandaged and looking to be awake only by shear force of will, he sighed and let them go to sleep, simply saying he would ask his friend doctor Knox to check on Ari on the next day, as she had a nasty cold.  
The excuse should be good enough as long as no one looked too closely...

It was nearly midday the next day when they woke up, to a surprising sigh.  
"I really can't let you out of my sight can I, bambina?"  
"Get out of our room, colonel bastard! Stop stalking my sister!" immediately - and automatically - shouted Ed, still half-asleep  
"What are you doing here?" wondered Ari, smiling at her other half

A smirk.  
"Well there was an opening for a position in Central City, what with Scar killing off alchemists left and right, so of course they appointed the best."  
"Arrogant bastard." mumbled Ed, still too tired for the usual insult to sound heartfelt

As for Roy, he was ignoring him, shrugging the cover off the bed where they'd fallen asleep in a puppy-pile "Let me see it." he demanded  
The move and order were so familiar that Ari had already taken off her bandages and was leaning on her stomach, leaving access to her worst wound to her husband, when she realized "You've..."  
"I'm a main player of Chaos' Game too, bambina. Of course I've got a Past Life Perk."  
"And you kept your Sun Flames."

"They aren't as powerful as they were, of course, just as your Night Flames aren't, but they still give my health and wounds regeneration a boost, and allow me to heal people."  
Ed's loud protests about his sister's modesty died down as the older alchemist's hands came alight with bright, yellow flames under which Ari's wounds started to heal fast enough that it was visible to the naked eye.  
After a few minutes, he stopped, a small frown on his face "That's the best I can do for now, my skill isn't advanced enough to compare to what my Flames formerly were."

Ari nodded, sitting up with an appreciative smile "Still much better than earlier." her face turned grave "There's one thing I want to take care as soon as possible now that I can at least move better."  
With a thought and a wrist movement, two blood red stone were called out of her Inventory.

"Let's get rid of this, Death has been waiting for these souls, and the poor things have been suffering for far too long."

No one protested, even if they'd have preferred for the girl to be healthier before doing her godly duty. With but a thought, a red alchemy circle came alight under her feet and her bedroom was replaced by the white emptiness and the large archway of the Gate.

"Back again little Shadow?" asked the grinning god "You've worked well, I didn't expect you to give back those souls..."  
"You do realize that I am a god of death, even if I'm not Death himself." Ari remarked, a bit vexed

"Ah, but you're still so mortal in the way you think and live, I wondered if you really did understand your duties..." a grumble "I know some of my siblings clearly didn't when they came into their powers! I mean, Lore spent several centuries doing nothing but reading before she started to work!" a shrug "Well clearly I was mistaken, I'm not all-knowing when it comes to things outside of my realm." he admitted, surprising the younger goddess

She was starting to wonder if there wasn't more to Truth refusal to accept help from his siblings than Knowledge had said – but decided that investigating this would wait until after the country she lived in wasn't in danger of being used as sacrifice by a mad entity.

"Anyway, you can't get out of here without something, the exchange has to be met." stated the other god, not really surprising her – it wasn't the first time she met him after all "So, what do you want? Your arm back?"  
She thought about it a bit, then shook her head in negation "Explaining how I got it back would be too bothersome." she said "And since I've got my hand-fastening mark back, I don't really care. Beside, it's not like I won't have it back in my next life."  
"Well, some kind of knowledge then? Or a physical gift?"

Ari had to repress a snort when she imagined the reaction of her siblings if they were present for this bargaining. As for Chaos' Game, it suddenly came alive with a notification, Truth's proposition having been interpreted by it...

 **[Truth's Exchange:** perk available:  
 **\- Blood Ritualist:** +5 to all Mystic skills, +10 Blood Affinity  
 **\- Alpha's calling:** all your senses are as sharp as that of a canine Yokai, you gain claws and fangs  
 **\- Philosopher's daughter:** +5 to all Alchemy skills, +5 Blood Affinity  
 **\- Holy resilience:** you may look human, you aren't one anymore, making you much harder to get rid of, + 5 Endurance]

After a moment of hesitation, the choice was clear – **Blood Ritualist** it was. If there was any chance of making the ritual Roy and her were crafting easier, she'd take it.  
It may be selfish, but this time, she hoped to grow old by her husband side, and not wake up to a new world before a long, long time...

¤.¤.¤

"Well, that's done with then." nodded Truth approvingly "Exchange done. And who knows, if you manage to finish the job I may whip up some kind of price that'll make it worth your while!"  
And with that, the whiteness faded back into her room in the Hughes household, and a notification popped in front of her eyes.

 **[Challenge LV 100! The Lost Souls**  
 **Goal:** Free all of the Xerxesians soul  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, one soul-bound token, one Alternate Life Perk to be chosen]

 _note that this challenge can be done in several way : battle is not a necessity]_

Ari's eyes widened as she read the challenge – it wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't anything she hadn't planned on doing. And the reward wasn't anything to sneer at!  
After a brief summary of her meeting with their world's strange reigning god, they focused back to more down to earth problems "Getting a leave to get both our automail repaired right now would be bad," was saying Ed "It would be as good at pulling up a 'here we are' sign for that Father bastard."  
"True. But my arm's completely busted, and yours is one bad move away from falling apart..." pointed out Al with a frown

"Why don't we meet Winry somewhere else, then?" suggested Ariana "She was saying that she wanted to go to Rush City to find a mentor, granny's hit the limit of what she can teach her. We can send her a message telling her to meet us here, then we'll all go with her on our way to teacher's place..."  
"If you can manage to hide your injuries and failing automail that long, it would work." nodded Roy

"We'll, we've been spending quite a lot of time doing research, so if we're seen continuing to do that it should be a good enough cover." thought Ed out loud "Just be seen a few moments looking for books, then back her to study hem like we've done should be manageable..."  
With that, their plan was set, and Winry informed – their childhood friend would be there under a week, which they spent pretending to be healthy.

The colonel used his flames on all three regularly to speed up their recovery, and even made them go through a few 'light sessions' of training despite two of the three's missing an arm.  
Ana seemed to understand the need for secrecy easily enough, helped by her own background of being a chimera, and her flourishing intelligence as the youngest of the Elric, and even tried to keep up with them while training.  
While the little girl wasn't on par with them, she still was taught a few fighting moves, and Al took advantage of their free time to further her schooling not only on the normal topics but also on all four types of alchemy – and it soon became apparent that their youngest sibling would one day be a master of fire alchemy, much to Ed's hilarity and Roy's bemusement...

It was only two days after they came back from the Fifth Laboratory that Ari remembered her unacknowledged notifications and went back to her Statistic Window to choose a Specialty and a Perk.  
After quickly choosing the **Spirit of the Pack** second perk, she took a look at the Specialties – there we only four, with much higher skill requirement than the Classes that were available at level 25; but the choice was easy enough.

She wasn't powerful enough in a fight, particularly as soon as she was restricted in her alchemy, the fight against the homunculi had proved that. As such, as familiar sounding specialty was soon chosen...

 **[Assassin Specialty chosen!**  
 _(requirement: any fighting skill over 75, any survival skill over 50, any awareness skill over 25)_  
You will now gain +2 Intelligence and +1 Agility each 5 level  
 _Class Perk available:_  
 **\- Shadow Path:** +10 to Darkness Affinity, +10 to long range fighting, +10 to throwing skill, unlocks **Darker than the Abyss** passive Ability (critical attacks deals 25% more damage) and **Shadow Strike (1/10)** Ability (all damage dealt when undetected deal 5% more damage)  
 **\- Blood Path:** +10 to Blood Affinity, +10 to close range fighting, +10 to blade skill, unlocks **Razor Sharp** passive Ability (all attacks deals 10% more damage) and **Blood Rage (1/10)** Ability (each time your health drop by 10%, your damage rise by 1%)

 _unspent: 1]_

Some more thinking, and Ariana had taken the **Blood Path**. Roy, who was the only of their small group of gamers, to be above level 50, was without surprise of the Artificer Class and Assassin Specialty too, even if his Class Perk was the Fire Alchemy one – and his Specialty one the Shadow one; yet again, no surprise there.

The couple spent as much time together as they could during the week they waited for Winry, not paying any attention to Ed's token protests, and were making good progress on crafting the ritual that would save Ariana.

* * *

Finally, a week after the events that transpired at the Fifth Laboratory, Winry arrived at the Hughes home. After being smothered by Maes for her cuteness, and adopted as an eldest sister by Elicia without a second thought, she was soon working on the two Elric brothers' automail under Ana's fascinated gaze.  
She had, of course, recruited yet again Ari as an assistant, and with the two of them working through the clock, they were ready to go to Rush City, and Dublith, within three days – which was, given the state of Ed's and Al's automail, quite a miracle.

"Don't be gone too long! Otherwise the colonel will be unbearable once more!"  
"Shut up, lieutenant Hawkeye."  
"And do come back before my lovely Elicia's birthday!"  
"Shut up Maes."  
"See, he's already becoming moody!"  
"The bastard's always moody!"was Ed's loud affirmation

Ari and Roy shared a glance at the antics of their small group of friends, reminiscent of the Vongola X's craziness, and the dark-haired officer engulfed the slender girl in a hug, not wanting to let go of her just yet. After all, despite his protests, Riza was right in saying he felt better when Ariana wasn't too far away. After all, that girl always manage to land up in dangerous situations.  
"Stay safe, bambina. I'm a professional hit man, not a healer."  
"Technically, you're a military officer, not a professional hit man." corrected the amused girl, one eyebrow rising  
"There's a difference?" he asked with an arrogant smirk

Laughing lightly, she escaped his arms, as the train's whistle called the late passengers. Elicia was loudly crying at seeing the four siblings and Winry leaving, and Ana's eyes looked definitely misty.

"The Hughes are really a kind family," remarked Winry as the dug into the apple pie Gracia had baked for them  
"That they are." nodded Ed "It's good the bastard's been stationed in Central City, they'll be safer." he reluctantly admitted  
"Maes knows how to defend himself, but the colonel is frightening." nodded Al "Still, they should be safe, I don't think we've been identified."  
"I don't think either." confirmed Ari "We haven't been followed by any of the Sins since we went to the lab, and we've even lost our guard."

"That's because Scar's presumed dead." Al pointed out  
"And is he?" asked Winry, sounding a bit afraid yet hopeful - the siblings had told her, after their encounter with the man, that he was probably the one who killed her parents  
They had felt she had the right to know. Learning more about her parent's murder had been hard, yet therapeutic.

"Well there wasn't any body found, only his coat and lots of blood." explained Ed "So there's no real proof. So the brass may have recalled the alchemists' guard, I'll still keep my eyes open."  
His siblings nodded along.  
Their defeat against the Ishvalian still stung, and they wouldn't let themselves get caught unaware twice by the man.

"Kya! Here we are!"  
Ed jumped away from their childhood friend as Winry rushed out of the train, going from one shop's front to another, eye's sparkling in wonder.  
"She really is a mechanic freak." he sighed after making sure she wasn't listening to them, the siblings idly trailing behind the blond girl that had found her paradise _"A cute mechanic freak."_ he amended mentally, eyeing his childhood friend excitedly browse the shops around them

"Well, the city is full of automail mechanics, and automail bearers." noted Al idly as they wandered around the city "She does fit right in."  
"Do you think she'll find a good teacher?" wondered Ed aloud, languidly stretching while rebuffing yet another mechanic offering to do a check-up on him

Ari opened her mouth to answer – then closed it, and her arm snaked around her brother's waist, snatching a nimble hand without breaking her stride.  
"Eh let me go!" protested the owner of said hand, a young teenage girl with tanned skin and dark hair  
"Well, you shouldn't go around pickpocketing passerby if you weren't ready to get caught one day." Ari answered back "I mean, your technique was good enough, but you really should practice on being more discreet."

"Ari," sighed Al "You really shouldn't lecture any criminal we meet on how to become better in their illegal endeavor. We're in the military!"  
Said sister didn't get a chance to answer, as the young pick-pocket had finally regained her bearing enough to try and escape, launching a surprisingly powerful kick, blade ripping her pants along her tibia's bone, only to be stopped by Ari's automail.  
"So both of your legs are automail, eh?" commented the youngest State-alchemist, as the girl's free leg let out a bullet round that she easily avoided  
"So what's to it?" she asked defiantly, while Al was already repairing the damages done by her explosive bullet, under the shopkeeper's tearful thanks

Ari wasn't given the time to retort, Winry, having finally noticed the altercation, suddenly gripping the thief with hearts in her eyes "This work is brilliant!" she proclaimed, minutely examining the two automail legs"This is the first automail I've seen that has interesting additions yet doesn't give up an elegant form either! And it's still sturdy! Please take me to the author of such art!"  
Ed snorted at the demand – but their childhood friend knew how to be convincing when she wanted to, and within minutes, they were following the thieving girl outside of the city.

"Mister Dominic is a great man," was explaining the thief who'd identified herself as Paninya "He took me in and made me two legs to stand on when I was at the lowest point of my life, and never accepted any repayment for them! But he's also a loner, which is why his automail aren't well known, he doesn't like to talk with people, so he doesn't take a lot of clients..."

"That's too bad, his work is really great." sighed Winry forlornly "Automail isn't just a science, it's an art too!"  
The discussion continued on the same fiber as they left the city behind and were soon in a rocky area, and finally, after crossing one last bridge across a deep ravine, they entered the courtyard of a modest home.

¤.¤.¤

"Hi guys! I brought guests!"  
"Welcome!" a tall, smiling man looking to be in his thirties acknowledged from where he was working  
"He doesn't look like a loner..." mumbled Ed

"Oh!" a laugh "That's my father Dominic, I'm Ridel, and this is my wife Satella." he introduced as a heavily pregnant entered the room, smiling just as warmly as her husband  
"I just made some snacks!" commented said wife "Come in!"  
"Are you here for an order?" was wondering Ridel

"Nope, our mechanic's just here." answered Ed, pointing at Winry "She's the one that wanted to come, the monkey's legs caught her eye."  
"I'm not a monkey!"  
"You shouldn't have tried to steal from me if you didn't want to get called names!"  
"Well you wouldn't even have noticed it if it wasn't for your sister, shorty!"

Al, Ari and even Ana winced as the word was pronounced, knowing well what was coming...

 **"Who are you calling a bean-sprout so short a mouse would think it was its long-lost child!"**

Paninya lightly jumped out of the way, and started to run, followed by the eldest Elric sibling, the girl shouting a greeting at a newcomer - a tall, rough looking man with white hair and a heavy-looking wrench negligently resting on one shoulder.

While the two automail-clad teenagers were busy bickering, Winry had approached the grumpy looking man and engaged in a technical talk, somehow managing to keep his attention.  
After a few minutes of complicated jargon, Al sighed "I don't understand a thing." he easily admitted  
"Can we play then?" asked his youngest sister, coloring pens and paper in hand – with a quick glance around, Al asserted that no one had seen the little girl take the items out of her Inventory and settled on the ground with her to 'play', as Ana qualified her Alchemy lessons

Ari was politely talking with Satella, helping her around the kitchen, and Al, engrossed in his lessons, soon forgot about the strangers around them – until a voice made him jump, unknowingly echoing his observation from earlier, if on a different topic "I don't understand a thing."  
Paninya was leaning behind his shoulder, trying to read the simple – for an alchemist – schematics drawn by his steady hands, and Ana's slightly less professional ones.

"This is basic alchemy." he explained "But you'd still need a few lessons before being able to understand those circle."  
"And that little girl can do it?" she asked, somewhat doubtful  
"I'm not little!" loudly proclaimed Ana, vexed "And I can!"

Al rolled his eyes at the first affirmation, wondered if Ed wasn't rubbing on their sister.  
Then said sister resolutely clapped her hands together like she'd always seen her brothers do.  
And the paper sheet in front of her burst into flames.

"Ana! What did I told you about doing alchemy without our supervision?" Al automatically lectured, mind still reeling from what had just happened  
"Not to." the girl answered guiltily "I should have asked before. I'm sorry big brother."  
"Don't do it again." he answered with a sigh "And no more fighting lessons for the week."  
"I'm really sorry." she mumbled, tears shimmering in her eyes, clearly understanding she had done something wrong  
"I know, Ana."  
He drew the little girl in a hug absentmindedly, sharing a concerned look with his siblings.  
None of them had realized that Ana had seen Truth when her father experimented on her, and they still didn't know the reason for the homunculi interest in alchemists having seen it. As one, their concern was replaced by resolution – they'd protect Ana, the little girl had already been through too much for such a young child.  
This world didn't need anymore children like them.

Children deprived of their innocence in blood and tears.

¤.¤.¤

Thankfully, none of the people around them were alchemist, and as such they didn't understood the importance of what had just happened, apart from the fact that Ana was a very talented little girl.

Then, attention was diverted from them by Winry's loud proclamation "It's exactly as I thought... Mister Dominic, please take me as an apprentice!"  
The man didn't waste one second thinking on it as the girl bowed in front of him "Rejected!"  
"Please consider it at least!" protested the opinionated blond  
"I don't need an apprentice!"denied the other just as fast

The discussion, if it could be called that, went on for quite some time before Ridel intervened "I'm sorry, but my dad is quite stubborn, you should just give up."  
"You should just go home!" nodded the man loudly  
"In this weather?" protested Ariana "Our automail are heat-proof, not water-proof! Rain gives joint aches!" she added, Padfoot whining loudly by her side – and Paninya nodding vigorously too, legs up and massaging them around the port  
"There's no such thing as heat proof automail." sniffed haughtily Dominic

In a second, Ari discarded her red coat, revealing the simple black tank-top she wore under it, blatantly ignoring her eldest brother protests about "protecting her modesty" and shoved her automail under the mechanic's nose, pointing out the alchemy array on it, before walking to the fire and putting her arm in it.  
"See," she announced smugly "Heat proof. And Cold-proof too, technically." a frown I guess I could work on some kind of waterproofing circle..." she added, brain already working on it before refocusing on the topic at hand "Still, Winry did it!"

"Er... I only engraved the array," corrected their childhood friend honestly "I'm no alchemist."  
"Still you work." shrugged Ari, opening the secret compartment where her throwing knives were stashed "It piss me off to see this guy dismissing your work like that." she admitted, shrugging "You made my first arm when I was nine year old and I became the youngest State-alchemist ever with it. You're not a second-rate mechanic!"  
"I never dismissed her work." grumbled Dominic "I just don't want an apprentice. Why do you want me anyway?"

"Your work's the best I saw around town." answered Winry "You're the only one that has any originality, and finesse. I promised I'd do the best for Ari and the rest! I won't settled on some kind of normalized work for them!" she protested hotly  
"That and granny Pinako wouldn't forgive you if you left home only to compromise on your work." smirked Ed  
"Pinako?" Dominic's face lost all color "Pinako of Rosembool? You're related to her?"  
"She's my grand-mother." nodded the pale blond girl, intrigued by his reaction "You know her?"

He shuddered "Let's not talk about that she-devil." his eyed her more seriously "While I do not need an apprentice, there's one man that could help you." he admitted "He's flamboyant, and persistent, and annoying, but he knows his job. And you can come by when you've got a bit of spare time. After all, a true mechanic should be able to learn just by seing a master work."  
Winry's smile was blinding "Thanks, mister Dominic! You won't regret it! I'll call granny tomorrow to let her know!"  
The old mechanic opened his mouth for what probably was yet another grumpy retort when Satella interrupted, voice eerily calm and resounding loudly in the house despite not raising it "I think my water just broke."

Chaos ensued.

After looking at everyone, bar the pregnant woman, who couldn't move, and Ana, who didn't really understand what was going on, run like headless chickens for a few moments, Ari stepped in "Let's get you to your bed, Satella."  
The woman nodded gratefully, and the action calmed most of those present. Taking a rain-coat, Dominic headed toward the door "I'm going to fetch the doctor."

A few minutes went by, Ari, Winry and Paninya helping Satella to the bedroom, while the boys were sent to the kitchen to "get out of the way", then Dominic barged right back in "The bridge has collapsed!" he announced  
Ari, having heard from the room, got out, leaving Winry and Paninya to help Ridel's wife while she followed her brothers in the rain.

"With the raging water, and the size of the ravine, alchemy isn't going to cut it." muttered Al "Any bridge we alchemize would collapse under its own weight before reaching the other side."  
"Except if we go at it from both sides." contradicted Ed, drawing a small schematic in the ground "We need someone starting the bridge from each side, and a good use of alkahestry to create a side-beam to support the weight under each half of the structure..."

Ari eyed the ravine. While she could go to places she knew well as far as kilometers away, using her black flames for a straight jump like that was different – she usually only made jumps of a dozen of meters or so. The nearly hundred meters of width of the place wouldn't be easy.  
"I'll do it." she decided, resolve made  
"I'll take care of this side." added Al

As for Ed, he was busy threatening Dominic "Don't go spread around Ari's strange skill, old man, or you'll regret it."  
Of course, the man didn't take too well to the threats - but he was worrying for his daughter-in-law, and understood that the boy in front of him was just the same.  
Worrying for his sister.  
So he nodded, and as soon as the bridge was completed, took off in direction of the city, having a doctor to fetch. The siblings tiredly walked back to the house, where apparently the baby hadn't wanted to wait for the doctor and was already underway, Winry having taken charge of the operation. Ari went to help their childhood friend while the brothers went back to the kitchen to reassure Ridel.

And finally, the cries of pain were replaced by silence – then the loud wailing of a newborn infant.

¤.¤.¤

All of people waiting in the kitchen relaxed, as a pale looking Paninya finally allowed them into the bedroom...  
"I really hate blood..." she whimpered – but her affirmation was drowned by the baby's shouts and the other's happy whooping  
When the doctor finally arrived with Dominic, he only had to perform the post-natal check on both baby and mother, and was justly impressed with the girls that had helped Satella in giving birth.

When they left the happy family the next day, Winry had a map and a letter to give to the mechanic Dominic was recommending her to, and all of them had a standing invitation to come and visit when they were nearby issued by the grumpy old man himself.

As for Winry, she had somehow reformed Paninya overnight, much to the Elric siblings disbelief...  
"I only stole things to repay the old man for my legs." shrugged the girl "But I realized he gave me those legs to live a good life, not that of a thief. So I'll reform and make him proud!"

Ari had smiled at that.

While she didn't really have anything against thieves and other people who worked in the underworld what with her previous life, she was still happy with Paninya's choice. After all, family came first – and that was just what the grumpy mechanic was for the street rat...  
After that, the four Elric siblings dropped Winry at her new master – a very flamboyant mechanic that soon had Ed wanting to escape – and he was even willing, as the group vouched for her, to give a chance to Paninya.

She wouldn't become a mechanic, but he did accept to give her small jobs from time to time...

Their business in Rush City done, the four alchemists were heading toward the train station when Paws wandered off. Al followed a few seconds later, visibly called over by his familiar – it soon appeared that the cat had found a man, passed out in an alley.  
"He doesn't look hurt or anything." muttered Ed  
"Food..." moaned the man, weakly lifting his head off the ground – and from his face, clothes, and the dao strapped in his back he visibly was Xingese

Ed sighed.  
"Why are you always picking up strays?" he asked, half-accusing, half-resigned to his siblings  
"Alchemists are supposed to help people, big brother Ed!" pointed out Ana

"That they are." he nodded with a sigh, Al and him helping the man up "Well, I think there's a snack bar near the train station, let's go." he indicated.  
As they picked the stranger up, a new notification popped up...

 **[Secondary Quest!** **A Prince from a Faraway land...**  
 **Goal:** help the stranger  
 **Reward:** +100XP per goal, unlocks Enhancement System, +1 item-leveling token]

The siblings studied a bit the man they were helping, wondering what could be so important about him that a whole quest had been launched by his presence.

A few moments later, they were seated around a table, the man eating so much food that Ari felt thankful they weren't short on money thanks to the various quests reward, while the siblings themselves were taking advantage of the stop to eat too.  
"Thank you," finally said the man, pushing his empty bowl back "You really saved me!"

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal update:** find out the stranger's reason for being here]

"Think nothing of it." answered Ariana with a benign smile before her eldest brother could come up with one of usual retorts  
"Still," the man smiled "It's good meet such kind people in a foreign nation!"

"Speaking of this, what's a Xingese doing here?" Ed asked somewhat rudely  
"You don't look like you need automail," nodded Al along "so how did you land here?"  
"I came to Amestris by the route that goes through the Xerxesians ruins," answered the other back "so Rush City was the nearest city out of the desert."  
"It would have been easier to use the sea route." commented Ari seemingly innocently "It's longer but safer."  
"Ah, but I wanted to see those ruins." contradicted the Xingese, unkowingly answering Al's unasked question

The siblings shared a concerned glance – happy they had taken care to erase any traces of the old array that had destroyed the country in one night.  
"So you're a tourist then?"wondered Ana

"No. I came here to take a look at this country alchemy."  
"What for?" wondered Ari, genuine curiosity audible in her question "I mean, Xingese alkahestry is much more advanced when it comes to healing applications. Plus alkahestry can be done from a distance, whereas Amestrian alchemy can't." a small frown "Nowadays our alchemy is more used a tool of war rather than anything else."  
"You seem to know a lot, are you alchemists?"  
"We are." nodded Al "But you don't seem to know a lot about your own country's alkahestry so why would you be interested in our alchemy?"

"I'm looking for something." he said, eyes suddenly glinting dangerously "And there's a lot of rumors about it in this country..."  
The siblings suddenly had a bad feeling.  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you? The philosopher stone?"

¤.¤.¤

Ed sighed again.  
"The next time you pick up a stray," he accusingly said to his siblings "We aren't keeping it."  
Al sheepishly grinned "Sorry brother."  
As for Ari, she was discreetly looking around her to check nobody had heard about the stranger's demand. Luckily, the homunculi hadn't followed them to Rush City, and most people around them only cared about automail, and had as such stopped listening as soon as alchemy had been mentioned.

Still, there were two suspicious presences.  
"Are the two people hidden on the roof yours?" she quietly asked to the black-haired man

His eyes flickered with surprise – and interest, before he nodded.

"They are indeed." a predatory smile "And you, my friends, must be very skilled to have felt their presence."  
Ari's mouth curved into a lazy smile "Ah, that would be telling wouldn't it?" she scrutinized him "So tell me... What do you want with that rock?"  
"Immortality."  
She sized him up, restraining her natural reaction of wanting to snarl at the arrogant affirmation.  
"If I thought you really were trying to escape Death, I would be pummeling you to the ground about right now." she stated – and her tone may be light, the tenseness of her body screamed her true state of mind "But you don't seem the type. So tell me... Why are you looking for a mean to achieve immortality?"

Behind his loud-mouth and easy going attitude, the man was far from stupid, and as such, he recognized something important.

Disgust had been the dominant emotion among the three eldest siblings since he'd brought the Red Stone topic up – a reaction so different from anyone else that it was suspicious in and of itself.

Add to that the carefully controlled reaction of the girl to the word "immortality" and he knew that one way or another those siblings knew something.  
They knew something, yet didn't thread along the subject as if they wanted to keep the knowledge to themselves by greed. No they acted like people than knew about something dangerous, that shouldn't be lightly shared. And despite their inherent and obvious dislike of the topic, they still were willing to hear him out first.

And so, he opted for honesty.

"I am Ling Yao, of the Yao Clan, twelfth son of the Xingese Emperor." he started "I was raised as a warrior and a prince, and have the duty to protect my clan." a line appeared between his brow "But recently the emperor's health has started to decline, and with it, the intrigue to be declared heir to the throne increased."  
"It's not simply the elder?" wondered Al, surprised  
"It's not. Each of the emperor's children is the scion of a different clan, and as such, each clan is ready to push for his heir to ascend. With his health declining, the emperor said that the one who would give him the key to immortality would be named his heir."

"Which is stupid. I doubt he would give his throne to anyone if he was to become immortal." idly noted Al  
"Do you think I don't know that?" asked the prince "But I've still got a duty to my clan, so if I manage something good enough that my royal father at least became healthier for a time, I would be named heir."  
"So its not as much the Red Stone rather than a cure that you're looking for?"

"Yes, but even our best practitioners of alkahestry couldn't do anything for the emperor." his eyes darkened "And they paid a heavy price for their failure..."  
"So you followed the rumors of the Red Stone to the ruins of Xerxes." deduced Ari "And, when coming up empty handed there, went to the next location where rumors of the Stone existed."  
"Amestris." he confirmed

 **[Goal complete!** +100XP  
 **Goal update:** help Ling Yao find an alternative to the Red Stone]

The siblings silently communicated, then Ed let out a loud sigh "Alright, alright, I get it, we're helping the stray prince..."

"We're not helping you get that stone." stated Ari "But we are willing to work with you on finding an alternative. And, if we learn to trust each other, we'll even tell you why this stone is bad news. But for now, know that going around loudly claiming you're looking for the Philosopher Stone may be dangerous."  
"Right now, we're going to Dublith." continued Al "Feel free to follow us, or meet us in Central City in September."

The prince needn't think – he had already made his decision when he talked to complete strangers about the political climate of his country.  
"Lan Fan, old man Fu." the two hidden warrior kneeled in front of him "We're following them." two nods, and they disappeared just as silently as they had appeared

Moments latter, the four Elric siblings and the Xingese trio were installed within a train compartment, heading toward Dublith.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

The day following the Elric's departure, Roy entered the new office his team and him had been assigned, then raised an eyebrow at the chaos reigning inside.  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked Riza, who seemed the calmest among the crew

"Master sergeant Fury picked up a dog this morning. Apparently it was raining and he took pity on the pup..." she pointed at a silhouette hiding behind the door to the colonel's office "But second lieutenant Breda is afraid of dogs, lieutenant Havoc wants to eat it..." she trailed, wondering if she really had to continue  
"Why did I even asked?" wondered the colonel "None of the Elric are here, is the inherent chaos that follow them everywhere leaking to you?" he asked his team, only half joking

"So, are you going to keep it?" wondered Havoc  
"I can't," answered Fury forlornly "I live in the dormitory..."  
"And the other idiot wants to eat him..." muttered Roy, not really meaning to be heard  
"That was a joke!"  
"You're still a menace for the poor beast!" he answered back

He wondered, how it had happened – somehow, between gaining back his memories of Renato Sinclair,and the Chaos force that were the Elric, he'd let himself become much more relaxed with his team as long as outsiders weren't present.  
He rather liked it.

"I'll take him."  
The feminine voice surprised everyone in the office – well, everyone but him. His sorella was much kinder than she let on, after all and she wouldn't let the pup be abandoned back out in the rain. Grabbing the black and white ball of fluff, she smiled "After all the Elric siblings already have more than enough pets..."  
"Somehow I'm just waiting for Ana to find her own." interjected Havoc

"And none of you can, or are responsible enough..."  
"What about the colonel?" asked Breda from behind his door, apparently feeling better now that Riza had the pup in her hands – after all, who would be stupid enough to invoke her ire? Even a dog should know better...  
"That would be animal abuse." promptly answered Havoc

"I'll let you know that I never had ant problems with Leon." protested said colonel  
"Leon is mostly self-sustaining." pointed out Riza  
"Leon?" wondered Falman – echoing what the rest of the team was wondering  
The question was soon answered as Leon deigned show himself to the group, letting his coloring fade from those of the shoulder he was currently sitting on.

"What the!"  
"A chameleon?" muttered an incredulous Havoc  
"Leon isn't just any chameleon." corrected Roy, vexed on behalf of his partner  
Riza ignored them, raising the puppy in her arms to meet it's eyes "I'll name you Black Hayate."

Then, Roy realized something "Second lieutenant Breda... You do realize that we regularly share our office with both a dog and a fox? How is it that your fear of canine didn't show up before today?"  
"Foxes aren't dogs." he answered easily "And Padfoot... I'm pretty sure there's no way he's a dog." he added

At the disbelieving silence following his affirmation, his eyes narrowed, as he looked at his coworkers "What? Don't tell me none of you have realized that he's way too intelligent to be an animal? I mean he gives his opinion when we talk, he knows how to do pranks, and its clear he understand our langage!"  
At that, the others couldn't help but nod along.  
Everyone knew that the Elric's pets were strange - but the strangest was, without a doubt, Padfoot.

The colonel and his sister shared an amused glance - of all the way their team could have started wondering about all the strange things happening around the Elric siblings in particular, and the Chaos' gamers in general - it was the dog that did it.  
Roy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, tears in his eyes.  
Served the old dogfather right for calling him a stalking pedophile!


	11. Game On 20 X Summer 1914

**X: Summer 1914**

As the train was slowly approaching its stop, the two Elric brothers were afflicted with something quite common for them – fear of seeing their teacher again.

"Why are we going to Dublith again?" muttered Ed despondently  
"I don't know..." answered back Al  
"We're too young to die!" loudly wailed the eldest Elric, his brother echoing him  
Ling was starting to seriously worry about the two boys.

"Why are big brothers crying?" Ana was asking innocently to her sister  
"Because boys aren't as courageous as girls." explained Ari  
"Who is teacher?"  
"She is the one who taught us alchemy. She is a very kind housewife, whose husband runs a butchery."  
"Stop feeding our lovely, innocent little sister lies!" protested Ed "That woman is the devil incarnate!"

"Hmm... Should I tell teacher what you think about her?"  
"Please don't." immediately replied her cowed eldest brother  
"And Al, must I remind you you're the one who wanted to come?"  
"Can I plead temporary insanity?"  
"No brother, you can't, you have people to heal and that's why you're here."  
"Oh, right."

Ari sighed – Al looked like he had actually forgotten. Settling on ignoring her lamenting brothers, she engaged Ling in a conversation on Xing, surprising him with her mastery of the language.  
"I'd like to visit one day." she said wistfully "I used to go talk to the men that traveled back and forth between Xing and Amestris when I was a child." she explained as he asked where she'd learn to talk Xingese "My dad had alkahestry treaties, but I couldn't read them so I learned with those men to read those books... then came back for the stories."  
"Why the interest in alkahestry?" the prince asked, genuinely curious "After all, I never heard of Amestrians alchemists taking an interest in it."

"That's because with the current regulations, obtaining books from Xing is all impossible." explained Al, somewhat calmer than earlier – and now going over his notes on alkahestry  
"That and our alchemy is vaunted as more powerful that alkahestry. Which, of course, is complete bullshit..." grumbled Al "Still, the way alchemy and alkahestry are taught are completely different, so most people think they cannot be learned together."  
"When truth is, you just had to take a look at the in-depth theory to realize that there are a lot of similarities between the two."

"Well, most people aren't geniuses like you, Ed." contradicted Ari "What we did in months would have taken years to be done by any other alchemist."  
"Well, of course I am a genius!" proudly answered her brother back with a smirk "After all, I scored the highest score ever on the State Alchemist National Exam!"  
"That you did." mourned Al "And your ego really didn't need the boost..."  
Ed was preparing a witty retort – but was interrupted by the train's whistle, as they entered the station and moment later, the group was disembarking, looking for the tall figure of mister Curtis, whom wasn't too hard to find.

"You've grown Ed." commented the man after looking at the group for a moment "And you too Al." his eyes settled on the two sisters "And..."  
"This is Ana, our sister." said Ari "She's with us since our trip to the desert."  
"I see." the man nodded, satisfied "And those?"  
"Friends from Xing." simplified Al "They are sticking with us."  
"I'll make another room when we get home." noted Mason who'd stayed silent up until now "Its good to see you kids."

"Let's go, Izumi is waiting for you."  
"She's sick again?" asked Ari with a frown  
Mister Curtis somber gaze was more than answer enough – it was just as she'd though, their teacher's state was declining more and more. Al clenched his hand reassuringly – he had spent a lot of time with his water alchemy, at first to help the human-chimera rescued by Shan Feng, but then he'd talked with her about their teacher's health.  
He had no perfect solution, for Truth's price had been a hefty one for the Curtis housewife, but he felt confident enough that they could help her...

¤.¤.¤

Ling, for all his easy-going attitude, was serious enough when he met Izumi Curtis – it was easy, despite all their protests about it, to see that the siblings loved the bedridden woman.  
"So," the woman was eying him with intelligent and suspicious eyes "What's with the stray?"  
"A Xingese prince." shrugged Ed "You know those two."  
Izumi nodded along with her eldest student in commiseration – Ling felt vaguely insulted.

"I guess you didn't come here just to see me?"  
"Ana, release your true form." instructed Ari  
With an uncertain glance at the unknown woman and Xingese prince, the little girl bite into her thumb, and let the blood smear across a small tattooed array on her wrist – and immediately, furry ears and a tuft tail appeared.

"You managed to create an array that hide a human-chimera animal characteristics." understood their teacher, eyes widening in surprise "This could change the life of Shan's men!"  
"You can go and play in the backyard if you want." instructed Ari to her sister "Just..."  
"Don't forget to change my appearance if I go out." nodded the girl, used to the instruction "I know." she smiled, knowing it was her siblings way of caring, before rushing out, Paws lazily following her  
"The array's been done for a while, but we were a bit busy." explained Al, sheepish

"And the girl?"  
"We adopted her." explained Ed, brow creasing just by remembering Ana's birth father "Her father was the Life-Binding Alchemist. He used his wife to get his silver watch, then used her when he couldn't get enough results with only animals."

"What kind of monster could do this to his own daughter?" couldn't help but ask Ling, disgusted  
"And this is the improved result." added Al "If Ari hadn't interfered..." he shuddered, thinking about the vision of horror it had been, their sister in the middle of the bloodied room, with the inhuman thing, alive despite all odds, in her arms

Thankfully, Ling didn't ask anymore, what he read on his face more than enough for the prince – and this was the kind of thing that were going on behind the scene in this country, he understood why they told him his quest was dangerous.  
The discussion shifted from Al's array – they would go see Shan as soon as possible – to Scar's attack, Roy's and the teams promotion to Central City.

Then Ari announced "We met two of Shan's siblings."  
"What happened?"  
"One is dead. The other bastard got away." muttered Ed – Izumi nodded but didn't ask anymore in front of the Xingese prince  
As for said prince, he understood that there was more to the story – but the siblings had no reason to trust him for now, which he understood well enough, used to power-play and political maneuverer like he was.

"Anyway,"smiled Ari "let's get down to business." she looked around her "Everyone out, Al, stay here."  
She nipped her finger, then Izumi's thumb, and a small circle flashed alight under Al's attentive eyes – she had trained him in her diagnostic array while he was looking for ways to help the Dublith's chimeras. As the circle activated, images flashed behind Ari's eyelids.

"It's as I thought." she said after a moment "Your survival after your encounter with Truth was somewhat a medical impossibility, but since in the spirit of equivalent exchange he couldn't let you die, he made it work." a frown "But what he did is failing away as your body is trying to get back to its natural working order."  
"Which won't work, since my natural working order would kill me."  
"Exactly."

With that, Al made the same array as her, looking at what she had just explained – they had decided that Ari would do the diagnosis first because she had already performed the circle on their teacher.  
"Right now," he took over his sister's explanation "Alkahestry couldn't cure you, but could help you. Basically, I could craft an array to strengthen what Truth did to keep you alive."  
"But it would soon lose its effect too." guessed Izumi

"Even faster than what Truth did." admitted Al "Even with Ari adding blood runes, your body would still fight against it."  
"To truly heal you, there are only two solutions right now." said Ari darkly "Neither ideal."

¤.¤.¤

"The first would be to use a Red Stone."  
"So that's out."  
A nod.  
"The second?"

"To provide the missing material and replace it with something else."  
"I guess we aren't speaking about stealing another woman's inners, so what are you suggesting?"  
"Making your into a human-chimera."

Izumi stayed silent for a bit, stunned about the proposition, but still thinking about it.  
While she had seen Ana and knew that she could hid it thanks to Al's work, she still had Shan's workers in mind, and how being experimented on by the military had changed their life.

"I need to know more." she finally admitted – after trying, and failing to bring back her newborn daughter, she stayed far away from anything related to living alchemy  
Even talking about become a chimera was making her hair raise on her arms – not because she was disgusted by them, the chimera she knew were still people in the important ways.  
No it was the idea of messing with life that made her wary – but the fact was, she wasn't ready to leave her husband alone in this life; she still wanted to help her students fight against the being that was controlling their country from the shadow.

She wasn't ready to die.

So, if Ari who had tried for years to convince her brothers not to mess with human alchemy to bring back their mother was considering this a viable solution, then she would hear them out before making a decision.

"The first thing to know is that it would basically completely rebuilt your whole body. So on top of setting your organs back into working order, all your body would be new. So no old scars, or other infirmities will be left."  
"The second thing is that because your body make-up will be mixed with that of an animal, you will take on some traits of this animal, and not only physically, but also mentally."

"For example, Ana who is a dog chimera can understand canine, is very loyal, playful and also tend to see our family as her pack. She also became a bit more aggressive toward people she consider a danger to her pack, and won't hesitate to fight to defend those she love, while she was a very peaceful and non-aggressive child before."  
"The third, important thing is that the animal you'll be merged with have to be alive, and that you will possibly gain some memories from it. Ana remember playing with her dog before the merging from both point of view apparently..."

"The fourth point is that, whatever had been said about alchemists needing a soul to practice and as such animals being incapable of alchemy is bullshit. Animals do have a soul. As such, you won't become any less of an alchemist after the process."  
The two siblings shared a glance.  
The next point was probably the more important.

"Finally, you must understand that all the chimera rescued by Shan were made with the help of the Philosopher Stone. That's what made their creation so successful, while Ana and her mother before her looked inhuman and were barely viable."  
Their teacher was far from stupid, and had known from the start that Ariana was very different from her siblings.  
As such she understood that whatever they were struggling to explain right now had a link with it.

"You asked me once if I was a homunculus." stated the teenage girl calmly, ignoring her brother's shocked gasp "Physically, I'm completely human."  
Of course, Izumi noted the use of the term "physically".  
"And out of physical boundaries?"  
"Something similar to Truth." she said, before cautioning "But I'm not all-powerful, don't mistake it. My powers are limited by my human form."

"Godly powers aren't meant to be used by a mortal." nodded Al, unknowingly echoing Roy – after speaking with his sister about her gifts, he had understood that easily enough  
"But you're powerful enough to make the change." understood their teacher

Suddenly, the reason why the little girl had never said anything about her strangeness was crystal clear – this wasn't the kind of secret you shared with just anyone, and she would bet that her brothers didn't know the truth when they were younger.  
She smiled softly - the simple fact that the kids were sharing this with her was proof of their devotion to healing them.  
She really couldn't leave those brats alone.  
"I'll do it."

"Great!" "Good!"  
Both siblings seemed suddenly far less stressed, tense shoulders relaxing as their teacher announced she would live. They had talked about it, debating whether to tell her the whole truth about the process, and soon coming to the conclusion that she was far too skilled an alchemist not to understand something more was going on if they lied to her.  
And while straightening Truth's work would have worked for a time, it would have still left her weakened, and with barely a few years left.  
They wouldn't loose the one they called Teacher like other children would have called a beloved aunt Aunty.

"We'll let you talk with mister Curtis and think about what kind of animal you'd like to use."  
With that they were out the door, Ed waiting on the other side seemingly nonchalantly – a wide grin on his face when he saw the smile lightening his siblings relieved posture.

¤.¤.¤

The rest of the afternoon had been spent relaxing in the garden, Ana having found a few local children to play with while the others were spread of the grass, reading, or chatting.  
"Simon called Shan," was saying Ed "We're going to stop by his newest restaurant later."  
"Good to see he took my advice." nodded Ari with a self-satisfied smile  
"Sister," sighed Al "We already talked about it, military officer aren't supposed to help underworld boss becoming better."  
"Mister Feng is a very respectable business man." she protested innocently, making Ed snort

"You know," thoughtfully said Ling "I really didn't expect the first State Alchemists I'd met to be geniuses kids dealing with the underworld and probably neck-deep into some kind of conspiracy I don't a know thing about. This country is really strange!" then, eyes slowly opening in realization "In fact... the whole country feel strange... No... wrong..."  
The Elric siblings nodded as one, not even realizing it, Al shuddering "It's hard to ignore it once you've felt it, isn't it? The wrongness under our feet?" a sigh "It's even worse once you know what it is..."

Ling was even more surprised "I'm surprised you're feeling it, I thought you Amestrians weren't trained in feeling the dragon pulse."  
"We usually aren't. But we taught ourselves when we got interested in alkahestry." explained Ed "Al is especially good at it."  
"So you can feel the wrongness of your country, and you know what it is?" the prince was seizing them up speculatively "And you chose to help me, so I'd guess it must have something to do with the stone?"

"In a way of speaking" confirmed Ari "And if you weren't set on finding something to bring back to your clan, I'd advise you to turn tail and get out of this country the fastest possible."  
Ling nodded, appreciating the honesty he could read in the girl's body language.

But he wouldn't be afraid so easily – he had a duty to his people, and even if things got dangerous, he'd weather it for them. Which apparently the geniuses siblings had clearly understood.  
Probably because, in a way, they were the same.  
It was just an intuition, but in the way they acted and spoke, sometimes, he could feel the same weight pressing on their shoulders as on his – the weight of countless people's life.

Somehow, even if it wasn't his country, and he didn't know those kids well, it made him want to know more about the situation, to help them, just as they had promise they'd help him.

"Ever since King Bradley became Fuhrer," was later explaining Ed "We've been at war, be it with border countries, or within our own nation. Most people tend to look down on alchemists who work for the military like us."  
"Military dog, weapon of war, traitor to our craft..." enumerated Al idly "We've been called all of these names, and more."  
"People don't seem to understand that it's from the inside that we'll be able to change thing."

"And you've already changed things."  
"Teacher!" Ari exclaimed, happy like her brothers to see her up and about, if only for a moment  
"I promised myself I'd give you a beating the next time we met when you told me you'd taken the exam." the two brothers whitened, while Ari winced "But the fact is, even in the South we've heard of the famous Elric siblings, the People's Alchemists. Your colonel sent you out to remind people of what we alchemist could be... should be... and it worked." a smile"It made me want to go on the road again, like when I was younger, to help people where I could. I'm proud of what you became, proud you three brats convinced me to train you all these years ago."

Ed wiped his eyes stubbornly – he definitely wasn't crying about what that devil of a woman was saying, no way about it; it was just something in the wind.  
Still, the grin on his face was just as wide as the one on his siblings'.  
Thankfully, no one said anything about it.

* * *

"Let's go." commented her husband "Shan's has a private room reserved for us, he'll eat with us."  
With that the group was off – Izumi warning "You'll have to tell your two companions to stop hiding and walk with us, Shan's men are very distrustful, and they won't be able to hide from their senses."  
Ling was surprised, but still signaled for his bodyguard to obey.

"Ariana! You've grown even more beautiful since last time we met!"  
"See! I told you he was a pedophile!"  
"Just because I can admire your sister's beauty does not make me a pedophile." haughtily bite back the underworld boss

"It's been a long time, mister Feng." greeted Al "Meet our new sister, Anastasia Elric."  
"Yet another lovely young lady." smiled the other back, then, as the private room closed on them "And one not entirely human, if I'm not mistaken?"  
"How the hell can you tell?" wondered a bemused Ed  
"Ariana may have been kind enough to free me, making me mortal in passing, I did retain my powers and superior senses. A dog chimera?"

At her little sister's questioning glance, Ari nodded – and the little girl happily canceled the array hiding her true features under the former homunculus impressed eyes.  
"You managed to hide her true self with alchemy?" he couldn't help but ask, impressed  
"Al has been working on this ever since we met your subordinates." explained Ed, smug on his brother's behalf "That's why we're here. That, and informing you that we killed your beautiful and bitchy sister."

The man's eyes widened.

"You managed to kill Lust?" he snort, correcting himself "Of course you did what with your little Shadow here."  
"I'll have you know that we did it completely with normal means." Ari felt compelled to protest, before admitting "And it wasn't easy at all."  
"Which made us come to the realization that we should probably get rid of the rest of them before the Promised Day if we can." added Ed darkly "Facing two of your siblings one behind the other was a bitch. The second nearly killed us ad escaped alive."  
"Which one was it?"  
"Looking like a teenage, long spiky hair, and shape-shifter."

"Envy." nodded the former Greed "A nasty bugger." he added with a wince "You're lucky to be alive."  
"We are." admitted Al  
"So I can see why you'd want to get rid of them, just... why not earlier than that?"  
"We spent too much time looking for our father, chasing and killing any rumors about the stone and trying to avoid the blood-sheds." admitted Ari  
"But well, we can't wait to fin the bastard anymore," took over Ed "Promised Day is approaching, and we have to do something to stop it event without that man there to help."

Ling was listening attentively.  
He knew that the siblings had made a choice by speaking before him of a seemingly secret topic – they were letting him puzzle what was going on around them bit by bit, and confirming it had something to do with the Philosopher Stone.  
The prince couldn't help but wonder why they were trusting him so easily; he had after all no way to know that Ari's **Soul Art** let her have a pretty good idea about someone's character, and whether to trust them or not.

"Anyway, we'll have time to plan this during our stay," was saying Al "For now, what we can do is applying the same array Ana is using to your men."  
"It can be done now? How does it work?"  
"It's blood-based." explained the blond boy "In simple terms, it separated the human and animal component of the body make-up, and bring the human part to the front. But don't mistake it, it's only skin-deep, it doesn't really change the chimera back into a human. The array is tattooed in a blood-based ink made with your own blood, and once the tattoo is made, it can be activated or released by smearing it with your blood only."

¤.¤.¤

Al, Ed and Ari were spent.  
When they saw the joy at the idea of being able to go out without hiding once more of the more animal-like chimeras, no one could just go home for the nightand make them wait even another day.  
Everyone helped to make the ink, which was simple enough, and the four alchemists at hand went from one chimera to the other, inking the tattoo and checking that it did link with the holder's blood to activate.

The night was long, but successful, and Ana had been really happy to meet so many other people like her – even if she loved her family, knowing she wasn't the only one was liberating, the little girl feeling a lot less like a freak, and a lot more simply like a member of a different specie.  
It was four AM when they finished their job among the many thanks of the chimeras, and a notification flashed before their eyes

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! Hidden in plain sight...**  
 _You've given the chimera a new chance at life by helping them blend in with the humans_  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, +1 mutation unlocked, +10 beast language]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 52!  
 _+2SP]_

 _[Mutations available:_  
 **\- Cat's Eye:** your eyes are sharp and sees just as well in the dark as in broad day light  
 **\- Fox's Pad:** you walk silently, never heard before hitting your prey  
 **\- Wolf's Claw:** your nails are now dangerously sharp claws  
\- **Dog's Nose:** your sense of smell cannot be fooled  
 **\- Bat's Ear:** your audition is so god you could walk with you eyes closed  
 **\- Cheetah's Paw:** you run faster than any human  
 **\- Snake's Fang:** your body produce a potent acidic poison that can be leaked by your canine or nails

 _1 available]_

The siblings were stunned by the notification – they hadn't helped the chimera for a reward, but now that Chaos' Game was giving it to them they certainly wouldn't refuse it!  
And such a reward at that!  
Hearing a half asleep Ana mumbling about already having a good nose, they half-smiled, half-winced while wondering what the little girl would get up to with the new mutation she apparently had unlocked too.

Still... they were exhausted, just as the rest of their group; and so they pushed the notification to the back of their mind, resolving to think about it after a good nigh – or day – of sleep.  
When they woke up hours later, it was to messages from both Winry and Roy and Riza, informing them that they too had gained the huge XP reward and mutation.  
Ari couldn't help but have the feeling Chaos really was having fun by messing with them...  
Then, she shrugged and settle on the **Cat's Eye** mutation.

The choice hadn't been easy, all mutations being interesting in a way or another, but the idea of seeing in the dark appealed to her assassin's instincts.  
It was a few days later, as they were lounging on their bed in their usual puppy-pile, Ana working on her alchemy with crayons under Al's vigilant eyes, Ed working on some alchemy theory or another, if the schematics and lines of calculations were to be believed and Ari lightly napping, that Teacher entered the room.  
"A fox." she announced "I'll merge with a fox."

¤.¤.¤

Money exchanged hands, as Ed let out a disgruntled moan and Al smiled serenely.  
"Easy enough to catch one around here, a good silent hunter, a canine, which would be useful since three of you understands them." none of the siblings were really surprised she had noticed "Of course, I'd have preferred something a bit more powerful, but I really don't feel like wrestling with a bear just right now." that last bit made Ed drop his head in disappointment

Ari nodded and got up "Well, seems like we've got ourselves a fox to catch."  
"Need some help?" asked Al, no really thinking she did but asking anyway  
"Don't bother." she denied as expected "I'll just pop by Jake Island and speak with them."  
"Of course alpha, take care." nodded her brother

The girl extracted herself from the puppy-pile, and got out of the house, turning into a dark and empty alley before calling her Night Flames to her. Even if she hadn't been there in years, she still remembered the island clearly enough that her flames would get her there without problem.  
Once on the island, finding the foxes living there was easy enough.

She was momentarily surprised to see an old, limping vixen come up to meet her, before recognizing her for Tempesta's mother. With her brother's familiar not aging like a normal fox thanks to his familiar bond with Ed, she had forgotten that his mother probably was getting in on her years as a wild fox.  
And yet, despite her age, here was Tempesta's mother welcoming her back on Jake island. Ari smiled at the old vixen, then went on to explaining why she were here in words simple enough to be understood by the wild animal.

"Take me to your sick pack-mate." finally declared the vixen after having understood the situation as well as she could "I'm old and not afraid of dying. And saving a pack-mate of Alpha is a worthy enough reason to give my life-force."  
Ariana accepted, thankful to the fox that quickly said her goodbye to her den before trotting back to her, ready.

One Night Flame jump later, the two of them where back to the Curtis household, and back into Izumi's bedroom "This," explained Ari "is Quick Paw, vixen of Jake island's den, and mother of Tempesta. She volunteered herself."  
Surprised, but grateful, Teacher inclined her head respectfully toward the old lady. A few hours later, an array was drawn in the basement, Izumi and Quick Paw each in a secondary circle, Ari at the center powering the ritual under her siblings and mister Curtis watchful eyes.

Eyes glowing like emeralds, the young goddess let alchemy, **Blood Arts** and **Soul Arts** mix freely in the red-glowing array, the flash of alchemical reaction blinding everyone for several agonizingly long seconds – enough time for the two silhouette on the secondary circle to have disappeared, and a new, familiar yet different form to have appear in a third secondary circle that had been, until now, empty.  
Apart from the pointy ears standing on her head, and the long fluffy tail lazily waving in her back, their teacher didn't seem all that different – except in the most important way.

Never before had they seen Izumi Curtis looking so healthy.

The siblings shared a satisfied look, before the two brothers went to help their sister, who was kneeling in the center of the powering down array, exhausted and eyes slowly fading back into gold – letting mister Curtis held his wife in his arms, tears falling silently from the rough looking man eyes.

"I'm pretty sure teacher will be able to to do the concealing array herself after all the practice she got in the other day," commented Ed "Let's get you to bed."  
Ari nodded gratefully, having only enough time to wonder when Ed had grown enough to be able to carry her so easily before falling asleep in her brother's arms.  
She wouldn't see the notification from Chaos Game that appeared in front of her at the same time as her two brothers until the next day...

 **Hidden Quest Complete! The circle of life...**  
 _You've cured Izumi Curtis from Truth's price_  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, +1 mutation unlocked, + 5 earth alchemy, +5 fire alchemy, +5 air alchemy, +5 water alchemy]

 **[Level up!** You are now level 54!  
 _+2SP]_

 _[Mutations available:_  
 **\- Fox's Pad:** you walk silently, never heard before hitting your prey  
 **\- Wolf's Claw:** your nails are now dangerously sharp claws  
\- **Dog's Nose:** your sense of smell cannot be fooled  
 **\- Bat's Ear:** your audition is so god you could walk with you eyes closed  
 **\- Cheetah's Paw:** you run faster than any human  
 **\- Snake's Fang:** your body produce a potent acidic poison that can be leaked by your canine or nails  
 **\- Hawk's eye:** you can see very far, and pick out movement from the corner of your eyes

 _1 available]_

¤.¤.¤

Following her usage of holy powers to reconstruct their teacher's body, Ari spent nearly three days bed-ridden – three days that were more than enough to settle on **Fox's Pad** as her new mutation, then spent her time alternatively resting, and chatting with all the people that came to see her.

"It's like the whole town knows I'm sick!" she eventually jokingly complained to their teacher  
"Well all of mister Feng's men are extremely grateful to us, Al and you especially, and they are more than happy to go out now that they can..."  
The teenage girl couldn't help but smile at that - truth was it always warmed her heart to see how much happier the chimera were now that they could go out again without worrying about a gust of wind blowing their disguise off them. In a truly ideal world, they wouldn't have to hide their appearance - but Ari didn't think that such a world existed - prejudice was sadly universal.

"As for the Xingese prince, he seems genuinely worried about you." her teacher continued with a smile "Should I scare him away from my lovely, and much too young for him, student?" she asked with a predatory grin  
"Don't worry about that," laughed Al, entering the room with food on a tray "the colonel is more than scary and possessive enough."  
"The colonel?" Izumi lifted an eyebrow "Something you forgot to tell me Ariana?"  
The young girl groaned, and glared at her brother.

Then she spent the next hour enduring their teacher's interrogation, with her amused brother enjoying the scene. Their teacher's questions only stopped when Ed barged in, Ling in tow "What's going on?" he wondered, taking in his brother's hilarity, teacher's glare and sister's sigh  
"Teacher is trying to decide whether the colonel is good enough for sister." Al managed to answer before bursting out laughing  
"Pff. The colonel's a smug arrogant bastard, but he's also the only one worthy enough of Ari." answered Ed as if it was the most obvious answer – which it was, for him "And even if he wasn't he would be the only one she'd accept, so the point is moot."

If there was a bit of disappointment in Ling's eyes, nobody said anything about it, and Izumi sighed – Ari was way to young to be romantically interested in anyone, goddess or not! But if even Ed was agreeing, then she really couldn't do anything about it...  
Ah well, nothing prevented her from still checking the man's skills when she'd meet him.  
He may have Ed's and Al's approval, he hadn't earned hers yet.

"Anyway," Ed interrupted her silent plotting "something happened."  
Seeing that he had all of their attention, he announced "The Fuhrer is doing an inspection of the South, he'll be in town tomorrow."  
"Well, I know we we talking about getting rid of Shan's siblings but..." hesitated Al

"But can we really afford getting rid of King Bradley just now?" completed Izumi "He may be bloodthirsty leader, right now he's also the one preventing our country from falling into civil war."  
"Because he's planning to use the whole fucking country as a sacrifice for that bastard's Father!" hotly protested Ed, momentarily forgetting about Ling's presence  
"The true question is, can he be turned from Father's plans?" commented Ari

"So what do we do?"  
"We watch him, talk to him without letting on too much about what we know if possible." shrugged Ari  
Ed groaned. He didn't like it at all – but the others were right.  
"We've got to warn Shan." he said "He didn't know the Fuhrer was one of them but that doesn't mean the Fuhrer doesn't know his face." a sigh "It's good we did those arrays on the chimera earlier this week."

Ari leaning against her pillows a bit more, weariness taking over as the rest of the conversation went back to safer topics – she wasn't satisfied anymore than her brothers, even if she hid it better. Their victory against Lust had been hard won, and Envy had nearly killed them; they had to weaken Father's side before the Promised Day, and their only way to do this was to get rid of his Sins.

But it still didn't help them against the man himself, and if his children were so powerful, how the hell were they supposed to fight against the man that made them?  
With these dark thoughts cluttering her mind, she fell asleep once more.

* * *

The next day brought a surprise with it.  
Ari woke up early, an unpleasant feeling pulling her out of her dreams as a not unfamiliar homunculus made his way into town – the Fuhrer, it seemed, had arrived. And... Was coming toward them? Uneasiness welled up, and she called her siblings, soon alerting the household to the approaching threat.

Everyone continued on their daily activities in order not to arise any suspicious, but all were tensed, and ready to fight for their life if needed.  
"Hi!" Ed couldn't help but stare at the Fuhrer that was patiently waiting on their door-step, a basket of fruits in hand "I brought a get well present, I heard your sister was sick!"  
"How did you..."  
"Well I heard in South City that you had been a great help to them last year, and that your teacher was a resident of Dublith."  
"That would be me." nodded Izumi "Please stop blocking the door and let our guest enter Ed."

The teenager nodded dumbly, a bit out of his depth with how surreal the situation felt. A few moments latter, King Bradley was drinking tea with the Curtis around the small kitchen table. Ed was pretty sure he'd been mistakenly sent into a parallel universe somewhere along the day and hadn't noticed until now...

"You've done a good job with those siblings," was praising the Fuhrer "They are among our best elements."  
"Are they?" Izumi's smile had gained even more of a predatory quality ever since she became a fox chimera "It's good that they're making themselves useful."  
"With three brilliant pupils as them, how is it that you never took the National Exam?" wondered the man "It would be our country's honor to have such a skilled alchemist as you in our ranks."

Ed winced at the question – and knowing their teacher as he did could see the barely noticeable temper mark on her brow.  
He was impressed with how well she was repressing her famous temper.  
"Oh, don't flatter me, I'm just a housewife." a sweet, dangerous smile "But I'm sure you didn't travel here only to try and recruit me under the pretense of seeing my darling apprentice?"  
"Of course not!" laughed loudly the other man "But what can I do, I am the leader of this country, it would have been shameful not to take advantage of the situation, wouldn't it?"  
"Of course, of course."

Ed sweat-dropped a bit at the curiously intense chat between Teacher and Fuhrer – to think Ari didn't believe Al and him when they said that woman was scary! Here she was calmly refusing the Fuhrer personal request of entering the military – the same ruthless Fuhrer that had led their country from one bloody victory to another ever since he was inducted...  
"Anyway, you're here to see Ari, aren't you?" a smile "Please follow me."

Soon they were in the siblings room, Ari and Al idly talking, the boy having found himself a place beside his sister in the bed and both visibly working on some alchemy formula or another.  
"You should really be resting rather than working," couldn't help but protest Ed – despite knowing the protest that would come  
"But I'm bored!"  
"Well then you shouldn't have gone and gotten sick!" he retorted easily – before remembering why he was in the room "And you've got a guest."

Ari and Al, even thought they had known the man was in the house, still felt as dumbfounded as Ed at the sight of the Fuhrer with his "get well" basket of fruits in hand.  
"Here!" he plopped the basket in the girl hands, who automatically thanked him while he found a place on the nearest chair "I can't believe I haven't seen any of ou since you went through the exam!"

"Well," couldn't help but point out Ed "You're the Fuhrer, your job is quite busy and we weren't in Central City all that often."  
"True, true, thought I've heard you've been posted there recently?"  
"We have." nodded Ari "The colonel has been posted there, and since we're part of his team..."  
"Ah yes, colonel Roy Mustang. That was quite a risky move from him, sponsoring you when you were so young."

"Well, he thought we were older at first, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. Some kind of misfiling from the Recruiting Department, I think. Then he decided that our age didn't matter since our skills were more than sufficient."  
"That they were." nodded the Fuhrer "Even if the jury was a bit doubtful about your respect for authority since all three of you attacked them, and me during your performance."  
"Well wanting us to show of our skills in an empty arena was a bit useless." shrugged Ari "They should change that part of the exam."  
"Ah but all State Alchemists aren't always on the field like you three are."

"True enough, I guess." admitted Ari "But then again, they should be ready for it if they enter the military. After all, weren't all of the State Alchemists sent out in the field during the Ishvalian conflict?"  
"Ah, yes, Order 3066. You disagree with it?"  
"Honestly?" Ari asked rhetorically, before surprising her brothers with her answer "Yes and no."

The Fuhrer too seemed surprised by her answer "Oh? Do explain! Most people are either completely against it and too afraid to admit it in my face, or agree with it."  
"Becoming a State Alchemist means being part of the military, so of course we should be ready to be used as weapon of war. What I regret is that State Alchemist are only military... There should be some kind of civilian division of the State Alchemists for all those old geezers working in laboratories. Those people are useful as State Alchemist, but putting them out in the field..." she snorted "Useless!"  
Bradley was looking at her, thoughtful "You did think about it a lot."

"I did." she nodded "After all, we're from Rosembool, we saw what war is when we were young and understand it better than people that live in more peaceful regions. I understand the need for fighters in a country, but I also understand the fact that not everyone is born to fight, and that fighters alone don't make a nation."  
The talk went on on the same serious vein for a while – and even if they didn't say anything, all thee of the siblings were surprised to see how genuinely interested the man was in their opinion.

Ed suddenly understood better why Ari had insisted on watching the man first – they had forgotten, with their near death experience that even if they weren't humans, the homunculus were living being too, each different from the other.  
The Fuhrer wasn't only a non-human creating bloodshed throughout the country – he also was a highly intelligent man, who knew how to listen to opinions that differed from his if they were constructed enough, and had invested decades of his life in shaping their country.  
That was a disconcerting realization – even if it shouldn't have been, after all, hadn't Greed fled from Father, thus proving that the Sins did each have their own personality?

"You know," was saying the Fuhrer, glancing at his watch "I've heard about your duel with colonel Mustang in East City..."  
The girl blushed – and Ed barely refrained a derogatory comment against the pedophile bastard that was their superior officer.

"We should do something like that in Central City one of these days!" enthusiastically declared the leader of their nation "We can't let people stationed in Central become rusty! And a good spar is always refreshing!"  
The fiery glint in the old man's only eye was far too familiar to Ed and Al.  
This time, the eldest Elric sibling couldn't help but protest "he's just like them Al! Another fighting freak!"

"Just because you can't see the beauty in a fight between two skilled opponent doesn't mean we are freaks." haughtily retorted his sister  
"Then it's decided! We'll do something like this when you're back to Central!" another glance at his watch "Eh, I should go. I escaped during the visit of the nearest military base, my guards must be wondering where I am by now."  
With that, the Fuhrer was leaving – by the first-floor window.

"That," Al deadpanned "was strange."  
"The enemy seems far more human, suddenly." muttered Ed "I don't like it at all... but its good..."  
"Because with these talks about getting rid of Father's forces, we were forgetting that we were talking about killing." added Al "Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they aren't...humans..."  
"They are still living, sentient beings with emotion, even if somewhat unbalanced." nodded Ari, happy about her brothers needed wakening call  
They weren't assassins like her - they shouldn't speak so easily about killing people, be they homunculus. At least now they remembered - and even if it would made it harder on them as they fought against Father, it also meant that they wouldn't become as hardened toward death and battle as she was.

"Still, one thing is clear." sighed Ed "Just like we already knew, killing that man without any explanation is going to make our country implode even if we do manage to get rid of Father."  
"That's why we've got Roy and his team." smiled Ari serenely  
"What do you..."

"Well, we've always been out on the field during all those years, but what do you think the colonel and his men were doing behind their desks?"  
"Oh." Al understood suddenly "They've been working on the aftermath of Promise Day, haven't they?"  
"They have." nodded Ari "The plan is somewhere along the lines of declaring that the Fuhrer died a hero in the line of duty, killed by a nasty terrorist. Then the same terrorist will be brought down by all of us..."

"Boosting even more the bastard, and our reputation. With that the post of Fuhrer will fall into his laps."  
"Well probably not that easily, he's not high enough in the ranks... But whomever is nominated before him will have to give him a promotion."  
"And then, he'll be high enough."  
"Exactly."

Ed sighed "You do realize he'll be unbearable once he's Fuhrer, don't you? I mean he's already an arrogant bastard, and he's still only a colonel!"  
Al and Ari laughed at the depressed face their brother was sporting.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"Here it is Roy-boy."  
The colonel didn't even protest the nick-name, knowing it would be useless – Madam Christmas would only do as it pleased her, like always – instead he merely opened the file she had slide toward him from across the empty bar.  
"Well," he finally sighed "looks like we've found one more, and it's the nation favorite child."

"I must admit I didn't expect anything to come out of this investigation when asked me to dig around the Fuhrer a bit but this... This is only the largest of a string on incoherence all more suspicious one than the other." the old woman said "I know something fishy is going on, Roy-boy, I've known for years, but this..."  
"This is dangerous." nodded the colonel "And it'll only grow even more dangerous. This is why I asked you to be ready to leave town."  
"You won't get rid of me without explaining anything to me, child, you should know this."

Roy sighed.  
Of course he knew – Chris Mustang was one of the few people able to go against him and win, but well, that was to be expected. She did, after all, raise him in stead of his deceased parents.  
And so, he told us the truth of what was going on without touching the subject of Ari's powers and past. After all, the woman was shrewd and intelligent, and was the one that taught him the art of spying – she would understand.

"I see." she finally whispered as he finished fleshing out what was going on in their country "And of course, rather than getting the hell out of here you're trying to save the whole fucking country." a sigh "I raised you to be a good man, Roy-boy, but I don't want it to cause your death."

"Then I just have to win." he stated, as if it was that easy – it wasn't, they both knew, but they also knew he'd do his damn best anyway  
"Do that." she instructed with a glare that couldn't really hide her concern "I'll have the girls out of the country by the end of the year."  
"And you?"  
"I'm not abandoning you, child." she forcefully stated "I didn't when my brother died, I didn't when you took that damn Exam, and I won't now!"

He couldn't help but smile at the answer, not having expected anything else.

"Now that the serious topics are out of the way, tell me... who is she?"  
This time he was surprised, and thought he hid it well, he didn't fool the woman that had raised him up "Don't look at me like that, brat, don't you think I've noticed the only girls you're taking out now are mine? So, who is she?The one that somehow made you settle down and that I still haven't seen?"

Somehow he doubted that explaining that he had realized he had feelings for his not yet fourteen year old subordinate would cut it – Madam Christmas would kill him, he was pretty sure of it. Explaining that he remembered the girl as an adult woman and of course wouldn't touch her before she was older probably wouldn't cut it either.  
He was doomed.  
Doing the only thing his survival instincts were instructing him to, he fled.

"Ah I've still got it!" laughed his adopter mother "You can run, Roy-boy, I'll still get it out of you!" and even if he didn't talk, she didn't have the best informant network of Central City for nothing, did she?

In his car, already heading to his home, the colonel shuddered.  
Maybe fleeing hadn't been the best of his idea, in hindsight.

¤.¤.¤

"So," whispered Havoc, looking at the opened door between the colonel's office and their's "What's wrong with him? This isn't his usual 'I miss WindBlade' attitude, this is even worse!"  
"I don't know." admitted Riza with a frown "Let me investigate."

With that, she entered the office "Here!" she caught the file her oldest friend had sent her "I went to Madam Christmas yesterday."  
Just like that, everything was suddenly clearer "So, what did you say when she asked you about your lack of dates?"  
He whitened, and looked around him cautiously.  
Riza sighed.

"So you ran."  
"I didn't run! I just temporary retreated..."  
"You ran. And now you're afraid of her retribution." a sigh "You know you shouldn't have done that."  
"I realized it too late. And even then, what was I supposed to say?" he protested "She'd roast me alive!"

Riza rolled her eyes – it always amazed her how any rational thinking seemed to flee the man when it came to his adopted mother - and him gaining another life's memories certainly didn't change that. With the mystery resolved, she walked back into the office where the rest of the team was impatiently waiting for her.  
"Don't worry," she smiled "He's just afraid of what his mother's is going to do to him once she find out about WindBlade."  
The team laughed – but wondered what kind of woman had raised their officer into what he was. After all, no ordinary woman could have produced the strange man that was Roy Mustang.  
Then it was back to work, and Riza dived into the latest informations Madam Christmas had unearthed for them.

Without surprise, most of the Fuhrer's background story was false – the address for his deceased parents a military ground, the school he was supposed to have gone to long since abandoned, and so on. No true traces of the man's existence could be found before he suddenly appeared in the military at twenty-one and stared his rapid ascension through the ranks.  
But what was more surprising was the identity of another homunculus laying innocently in the file – in the form of several old pictures, all depicting the same boy.

Selim Bradley, the long awaited son of King Bradley, and most beloved child in the nation was an homunculus – and probably the unknown homunculus that had been roaming around Central City.  
Riza sighed.  
Selim's death would be nearly as bad as his father's for the nation's stability.

She was finishing reading Madam Christmas' file when Maes barged in.  
This wasn't unusual by any mean – ever since they'd finished moving in their new office, the man had been a regular fixture, dropping by at any hour for real or invented pretenses – making Riza wonder if Ed hadn't been right when he affirmed that the colonel's laziness had probably infected his whole class at the academy.

"Good morning! Roy, boy, you look far too jumpy for this glorious day!"  
"Stop hugging me, Maes!What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Maybe I just wanted to see my best friend?" the familiar noise of fingers snapping to ignite something echoed "No no no, don't do this Roy!"  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"No need to be so mean." pouted the other, before answering more seriously "I've just got news from my investigation squad from the East. Apparently Scar isn't as dead as we previously believed."  
"No real surprise there."  
"An anonymous informant told us he was hiding in the refugee camps, which was true, but he managed to flee. We think he's got the informant, a former military that fled after some kind of bribe scandal in some East mining town, and a small Xingese-looking girl, as hostages."

Roy frowned.

"Where are they fleeing?"  
"North, apparently."  
Far, far away from the Elric siblings. The colonel sighed, this was good.  
"I've already alerted Fort Briggs."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
Maes frowned, giving his best friend a small strip of telegraph message.

"Apparently someone in Central already knew of Scar's escape, and sent someone to track him in the North. Someone not from my Investigation department." the frown deepened "Someone that should still be rotting in the deepest level of the military prison."  
Roy felt wariness rising at the anger clearly audible in Maes' voice – there weren't a lot of people capable of provoking such anger from the rather joyful man, and most of them fell into two categories: those plotting to bring the country down during the Promised Day, and the monsters born in the flames of the Ishvalian war.

¤.¤.¤

"The Crimson Alchemist has been released."  
He had spoken too soon - this was not good.

Both Riza and Roy's eyes darkened, Maes irruption into their office suddenly so much more understandable.  
After all, that man, Soft J. Kimblee, had been one of those people that had thrived in the chaos and destruction born from the Ishvalian war. When the Flame Alchemist had been, in spite of his protests, hailed a hero by his fellow soldiers on the front, Kimblee had been at the other hand of the spectrum, a master of alchemy-created explosions that left no survivors behind, be them rebels, civilians, or even soldiers fighting under his orders.

With the end of the war, he had been judge in front of the martial court, and confined in a high-security cell, just like the beast he was.  
That man had killed any and all that fell in front of his eyes, and professed no remorse for it.  
He had been one more proof, in Roy's eyes, that something was rotten in his country...

Roy frowned again.  
Kimblee wasn't the sort of man that changed in prison, there was no way he'd been freed for behaving himself and expressing remorse for his acts. No the weapon of war had been drawn by someone for a reason, and Scar probably was but a pretext.  
The question was – what was so important at Fort Briggs that the Crimson Alchemist was needed there? A quick background check on the region coupled with the human transmutation schematics acquired by the Elric siblings in the Fifth Laboratory was more than enough for the colonel to have an hypothesis.

Fort Briggs was the most northern fort in the country, host of regular skirmishes with the Drachman military – but thanks to the iron-gloved hands of General those skirmishes had drastically reduced in number.  
Blood.  
There wasn't enough blood being shed in the north for the nation-wide circle – this was why they had released the Crimson Alchemist; and this was why he had to be stopped.  
But – but his usual response team was at the other side of the country, the WindBlade herself bedridden.

"First lieutenant Hawkeye, second lieutenant Havoc, you're heading North to apprehend the fugitive, former first lieutenant Yoki of the mining city Youswell. He is still wanted to be tried in court martial." the two of them nodded "You'll report every twenty-four hours via telephone once you're at Fort Briggs. FullMetal and EarthBreaker will meet you there as fast as they can."  
"Yes, colonel."

"Drop by my house tonight, I've got the old reports on the fugitive there." he turned toward the rest of his team "You know how to work to relay informations to a field team, get to it!"  
A few hours later, Riza and Havoc were at Roy's door, Black Hayate in tow.  
"You'll take care of him when I'm gone?"  
"Of course, sorella." a smile "Come in."

Two masks were waiting on the kitchen's counter near a pile of black clothing and other such attire "You're the Queen, sorella, Havoc will have the Knight." Riza nods along, not surprised at the choice "Just like Alpha, Fox and Cat's masks, it'll hide your voice."

She **observed** the mask, and it's not insignificant bonus of +2 Agility, +1 Strength – Leon's work was excellent, like always.  
"Stealth clothes." he explained in front of the pile of black clothes - there again, no surprise  
A jar of dark material "Hair concealer." Riza winced – her blond hair were easily noticeable, she knew it well, but concealer always was a bitch to get out of it, she remembered that well from Ishval

Roy looked at her seriously "Don't take unnecessary risks, Scar can deconstruct anything he lands his left hands on and you remember Kimblee."  
She did – and her colonel, her brother went on "You know how Kimblee fight, and the two brothers have improved a lot since our fight against Scar. Stay alive and come home, all of you."  
With that, his subordinates were off, and he was left home to worry.

Going out and shooting first, asking questions later was much easier than holding the commanding position, Roy mused– he had never wanted to be more than a hit man in his first life, for the freedom it gave him rather than by lack of skill for anything more. When his memories came back in this life, it was too late – he'd already took charge and had people following him, he couldn't just stop in his tracks; and he didn't really want to.  
He was still a mafioso at heart, and he couldn't abandon his Famiglia after all...

He just missed the freedom of not being the one in charge.

With that, he relaxed in his living room, a glass of alcohol in one hand, nonchalantly accessing Ari's latest message with the other.  
He really shouldn't be surprised that the girl he loved somehow managed to have a friendly chat with the man leading their country, and a challenge from said man for a fight in Central City, yet he still was.  
It really was no wonder that Chaos had taken such a liking to her – he couldn't take his eyes of her for a few hours without some kind of life changing event happening! With that, he started to write back to his bambina, not forgetting a suitably insulting side-note for her brothers.


	12. Game On 20 XI Summer 1914

Hi! Sorry for the delay!  
I've no real excuse, if only that it's becoming harder to put the story in place as it progress, since there are more and more things happening everywhere on a shorter time-frame - I mean this chapter is spanning only a few days of time, when in the earlier chapters years could go by O_o

I've had someone telling me I wasn't making use of the secondary character enough, and as such they were easily forgotten - yes, guilty as charged. I always find it hard to keep track of all the character, even if I do try. I am trying to improve but well...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

 **XI: End of summer 1914**

Ed peered out at the train's window at the landscape that was finally turning white – the ride had been one of the longest they ever took, and both Al and him acutely felt the absence of their two sisters.  
Still, orders were orders, despite Ed's loud protests.

At least, they hadn't needed to waste any time by changing their automail, since the array Ari had devised to venture into the desert would do its job just as well in the cold, maintaining their automail at their body temperature.  
As they arrived in the northern railway-station in the middle of a snow storm that had nearly forced the train to stop before arriving, the sight of Riza's familiar silhouette, and another, far less familiar silhouette of a tall, tan-skinned man wearing tinted glasses and the winter uniform commonly used in the north.

"FullMetal, EarthBreaker."  
Noting the formal greeting, they answered in kind "First lieutenant Hawkeye."  
"This is Major Miles," introduced the sniper "he is major general Armstrong's personal adjutant."  
"Your C.O. Sent a letter to general Armstrong," informed the silver-haired man while walking toward a car equipped for cold temperatures "she is waiting for you."

Ed sent an interrogative glance toward Riza, wondering what was happening, but didn't worry too much – if it was something important she would have informed them in her previous messages.  
"Here," two files were held out to Al and him "the files on Scar's latest viewing, description of his possible hostages..."  
"or accomplices..." interrupted major Miles calmly  
"Or accomplices," she admitted "and the Crimson Alchemist's file."

After several minutes spent speeding through their reading, both brothers shared an appalled glance "They let this mad-man out of his cage?" muttered Ed  
He may already know about the colonel's theory – that was looking more and more likely by the minute – it still didn't make it any less shocking to read that man's file. No wonder the bastard had insisted on acting fast...

"You know, I get why Kimblee's here," muttered Al as their vehicle came to a stop "But Scar... Why did he head out north? From what I know there aren't any State Alchemist stationed here."  
A loud laugh echoed at this affirmation and the man that was walking up to them in the blizzard answered loudly "We don't need pansy State Alchemists here!" he proclaimed "We need true warriors!" he continued, proudly exhibiting his large, weaponized automail

Al sighed, already seeing his brother's temper meting down under the cutting words – yet surprisingly, the eldest Elric didn't burst in anger, calmly answering "I see. True warrior like you I'd gather?" he rhetorically asked, blatantly seizing up the man, before snorting and turning away, clearly dismissing him, Tempesta mimicking him with her own contemptuous glare  
"My god..." whispered Al to Riza, absentmindedly petting Paws, that was hidden within his coat and looking enviously at the fox, whose heavy fur coat was a much better protection for this weather than his own "I think his ability to annoy people just evolved..."  
Riza barely held back a snort – but couldn't help but agree as the tall man seemed to boiled at being looked down upon like that and jumped toward Ed's back, automail ready to attack.

Except that, of course, with Ed's ability to piss people off, also came the much needed ability to know when he was attacked nearly before it even happened. He may not have Ari's bloodthirsty fighting instinct, but his survival instinct probably was the best out of the four siblings.

He dodged the heavy metal arm easily, grabbing it with his hands – clapping to activate a simple array, only for it not to have any reaction.  
 _"Not steel then."_ he easily understood, remembering Winry's rant about cold temperatures and automail care _"No matter."  
_ Twisting his body around, using the hand still grabbing on the other's automail, he propelled himself behind him, nearly simultaneously transmuting his arm into a short blade while sending one of his throwing knives right into the metallic arm's joints, effectively disabling it – and making the already furious man nearly rabid.

"Yeah, real man and pansy alchemist." he commented, blade under the man's throat "I can see that."

The other nearly try to attack again despite the blade threatening him – but then, a cold, authoritative voice rang out "Stand down, captain. You've lost."  
"I can still take him on, general!" stammered the tall, heavy-built man

"You stupidly underestimated him and lost, Bucaneer." answered back the feminine voice calmly, as a tall, regal looking blond woman appeared, looking barely concerned by the snow storm raging around them "So, you're Mustang's little pets."  
"Don't mistake predators for tamed beasts." warned Ed calmly, stepping back from the defeated man and calling back his knife with a thought "You won't like the consequences."  
Tempesta stopped licking her paws to yip her agreement - and even the fact that she hadn't even deigned help Ed in the fight was telling, even if the tall defeated man didn't know it.

The woman laughed, the sound wild and genuine "Well, you'll fit in right in with this kind of attitude!" she turned around, clearly ordering them to follow – which they did, the captain slower than most thanks to his malfunctioning arm hampering him  
And out of the blizzard, Fort Briggs finally appeared.  
The two brothers' eyes widened at the enormous, impossibly high and heavily armored walls – the northern most border of their country, the bastion between Amestris and Drachma. The last bloody circle to be carved into their country for Father's nefarious plans.

¤.¤.¤

"Here, everyone has to work to earn their keep." was explaining Miles as they headed toward the general's office "And so will you." a nod at Riza, and Havoc that had joined them somewhere along the walk "Those two already do too."  
"What kind of job?"

He smiled, secretly amused "You'll see soon enough."  
"Our job's to clean the ice of the pipes and walls. Those things are a bloody calamity!" explained Havoc animatedly "clean them out one day, back the next with this fucking weather!"  
"They are a serious problem for the Fort." nodded Riza in a more sedated tone – while she didn't like doing a job that should be that of a new recruit, she did understand its importance "A breaking stalactite can easily kill an unlucky man walking by, and if not cleared from the pipes, they would break under the weight."

"And since there's no miracle solution against ice, everyone has to take his turn on the job." explained Miles "Don't think we're only doing this because you're outsiders."  
"Well, you're still taking advantage of our presence to free your men from the task." pointed out Havoc  
"They have their use elsewhere. You don't."

"You don't know that." contradicted Al "I mean lieutenant Hawkeye is a weapon specialist, so putting her on cleaning duty is a bit of a waste. If you must make us work, why not making us work usefully?"  
Riza was thorn between agreeing and wincing.

While Al was right, she knew well enough where people like her, and the two brothers would be sent if his proposition was heard – the front. And while she would do it if needed, she had no desire to fight and kill again, nor any wish to see the two brothers, already far too jaded as they were for kids so young, discovering first hand the hell that was the battlefield.

"Responsibilities are given to trusted people." answered the white-haired major "That's why."  
Ed was seemingly ready to protest – then stopped himself.  
"Hn. Not like you've got any reason to trust us I guess." he admitted with a shrug "Still, don't know how we're suppose to earn that while sweeping the floor."  
Miles wasn't given the time to answer, as they had reached their destination.

"So the bastard's trying to make me believe he's sending a team of four in my turf just to find some kind of run-away low-life?"  
Ed and Al carefully controlled their initial reaction of fear – that woman was terrifying; in a position authority, in a region that was peaceful only in name and knowing it well. They weren't in friendly territory anymore and weren't used to it – they may have spent years traveling the East, and South, they had mainly been involved in small scale rebellion in the agitated territories, not outright war.

And there was no mistake to it – even if peace was the official state in the north, they were in a war zone.

Al was suddenly really thankful for those training session from hell that had helped them become much more used to killing intent than they had been, and their own teacher's demonic personality. Otherwise he'd been petrified by the woman and spill any and all secrets in front of her – which was probably what she was aiming for.  
Still, even if they weren't there to share all their secrets, it was clear enough that she would hinder them in any way she could as long as she wasn't satisfied about their true intent for being there.

"You've already received colonel Mustang's mission order." pointed out Riza  
"And this thing is shit." answered coldly the general "I'm not going to let idiots from Central fool around in my base just on that bastard's say so!"  
"Ah yes, taking your anger out on us easy target while you're obliged to cater to the real problem." smiled Ed indulgently  
Al winced.  
There it was again – somehow he was wondering if this new evolution of his brother's natural ability to make people want to throttle him wasn't going to be even more dangerous for him...

Thankfully, while anger was clear in her eyes, the blond woman was also more in control of her temper than her subordinate and simply smiled – Al shuddered at the familiar, predatory rictus, only seen up until now on Teacher and Ari's face.

"You know, it's really funny how fast you were sent here, and that just after the explosive maniac was freed and sent up here. So, what's your problem with him?"  
"No problem at all." smiled Ed "Why would we have a problem with our Fuhrer's personal envoy? After all, we're loyal Amestrians."

General Armstrong glinted, as she took the clue in the way it was intended "Major Miles, now that I think about it the Crimson Alchemist is still fairly new to the North, we should be good hosts and ensure he doesn't get lost, shouldn't we?"  
"I'll organize it." agreed said major easily

The woman's focus went back on the Central team "You know, if anyone was to imply that the Fuhrer's personal envoy was a traitor to the country, one would have to wonder how it is possible for the Fuhrer not to know it..."  
"We're lucky no one said anything like that then." smiled Ed "After all, it's just like you said, our country would have to worry if it's own leader was to turn against it."

Al refrained from shooting a surprised look toward his brother – even without saying anything clear, he was still revealing a lot to the general in front of them.  
"This would be the kind of country where any high ranking officer disagreeing with the core of power would be sent out of the capital city just to be kept out of the way." idly noted Riza, gaining the group's attention "A bit like let's say if general Grumman was approached on a secret project, then sent to the East just after he emitted any doubt about it." a smile "But of course, this is just hearsay, I wouldn't know anything about it."

"Of course." nodded Ed seriously "We have been working in the East for years after all, we wouldn't know anything about what's going on with Central's brass. Even if general Grumman **is** in charge of our district..."  
Al was impressed by his brother's quick reaction – especially since this tidbit about general Grumman was new to him, ad as such, to Ed too. They would have to ask more about it to Riza later, it seemed like the colonel may had uncovered some new information about Father's plan...

¤.¤.¤

His train of thoughts was abruptly cut as something new suddenly came to his senses.  
"Brother!" he interrupted urgently "There's a Sin here!"  
Ed, Riza and Havoc eyes widened at the affirmation, all going for their weapon on instinct – just as alarm was sounded, and running steps were heard trough the nearest gangway "We're under attack general! It came from underground!"

The woman was already up, menacingly looming toward Al "You! How did you know about this! Are you with..."  
"We're not with them!" shouted Ed, finally loosing his calm "Don't be stupid, our first reaction wouldn't be to fight if we were! We've trained in Xingese martial arts and alkahestry, it helps us feel people around us."  
"And that thing."

"And that thing." shuddered Al "We can't just barge in on it, it won't do any good!"  
"What do you mean?" she asked already setting a fast pace toward the attacks direction  
"Consider them as literally immortals." muttered Ed "Those we've seen each had different abilities... toughened skin, nearly instantaneous regeneration, cutting length-shaping nails, general shape-shifting..."  
"As long as their core isn't depleted, they'll stay alive." added Al "And there's no telling where their core is."

"And," added Riza as they neared the fighting zone "you never heard anything about this from us and you have no idea about these things. You don't want to attract attention to you knowledge about this, trust me."  
The general snorted; she wouldn't trust them, not without reason, but she'd keep what they said in mind – because they looked far too serious, and worried for the situation to be anything but risky. And if there was one thing she trusted in, it was her ability to read people's reactions.  
And she had a Fort and its soldiers to protect.

The lowest levels of the building were far different from the higher ones in that this was the core of the Fort – the place where the most important system was kept: the heating system; the one thing keeping the hundreds of people living in the fort from freezing to death within a few hours during the worst of winter.  
When the monster had rushed out from the ground, revealing a large tunnel which they couldn't see the end of, he'd teared three of the main pipes, severely compromising the base working order.  
The general frowned as she noted that, then took her attention back to the on-going fight.

If it could be called that, one-sided as it was.

A tall, bulky grotesque figure, overly muscular and without an spark of intelligence in the eyes – that was the enemy. He was barely defending himself, sweeping the soldiers out of his way in a careless manner while muttering about a job to finish, and how troublesome he found the whole situation to be.  
"I'll give you two guesses about which sin he's supposed to be, and the first two don't count." grumbled Ed to Al as they grimly noted that nothing seemed to go through the monster's thick hide

Al didn't even bother answering, focused on finding a way to help out – and really, with the way the creature was complaining about wanting to sleep, Sloth wasn't all that hard to identified.  
"He's getting into the Development Section!" a man loudly warned  
The tall homunculus finally was getting annoyed with the flies fluttering around him and one large hand wrenched out a large pipe from the wall and threw it toward a group of men busy arming a Gatling.

"Ed!"  
"On it!"  
Al jumped toward the group, hands clapping and a wall of dirt rose in front of them, deflecting the improvised weapon, while Ed had jumped in the opposite way, throwing knives in hands "What do you think you're going to do with these!" protested a nearby soldier "Guns don't work against him!"  
Ed's grin wasn't bloodthirsty in the way Ari was, but it wasn't far behind as complicated arrays ignited off the blades crafted by their sister and, with a loud band and far more velocity than they should have, flew toward their target, deeply gouging into the homunculus shoulder – the first wound they'd even managed to land on him since he'd appeared.

Except the wound was already closing around the knives, even if they reopened said wound when Ed called them back to him.  
Ed and Al shared a grim look.  
Sloth was making Envy seems like an easy opponent.

Then, the growling sound of a heavy tank rolling toward them was heard, as general Armstrong loudly ordered everyone to get out of the way.  
"The Development Section won't disappoint you, general!" affirmed the man driving the prototype  
"Fire!"

¤.¤.¤

The first shot hit the homunculus in the face, taking half of it with him and making it protest "Being in pain is troublesome!"  
The second shot was aimed toward the body – and under everyone's horrified eyes, the inhuman being simply caught it, getting projected a few meters back but not even scratched while the face was already healed.  
The volley of fire following did little more than annoy the homunculus, but gave enough time to let Al and Ed regroup.

"You know," muttered Al, eyes focused on the being that seemed to be trying to get back to the hole it came from "Forgetting about Envy's monstrous appearance, homunculus are supposedly made with the human body as a basis."  
"Which means that even if they have superhuman powers, their body composition still is the same." Ed follow his thoughts "Which means..."  
"Even if we can't kill him, incapacitating him should be doable." nodded Al

"That's it we're freezing the bastard!" Ed's smile grew sharper as his mind ran ahead with calculations  
"It may be cold outside but we're in the warmest place of the Fort!" contradicted his brother "It won't be that easy."  
"You're a prodigy at water alchemy, don't tell me you don't see a way to convert all the steam leaking from the heat system into it's opposite?"

"I guess if I combine water and air alchemy..." answered Al, thinking about it "Dual alchemy isn't supposed to be done in the spur of the moment! It requires testing!"  
"No time for this." waved away Ed "I'll get rid of his body heat and use it to feed the heat system while fixing it and you freeze his ass!"  
"Alright, alright!" snapped Al, stressed out by the daring plan – but not seeing any other solution

With that, the two brothers were jumping toward the homunculus that had nearly made its way back toward the tunnel it was digging – Ed swiftly drawing a complicated array on the pipes that had been thorn open, before rushing toward Sloth and slapping the other half of the array he'd thought up on his back.  
Within seconds, the homunculus' movement grew more sluggish, as his body lost the heat necessary for it to function properly, and Al was activating his own array at it's feet, the warm steam that had rushed out of the broken pipes sucked out of the air and condensing into a cold column centered around the homunculus.

Finally, Sloth froze, not able to move anymore.  
"Well," commented Ed, dusting himself after finishing fixing the large pipes "That's done with."  
As if only waiting for his comment, an onslaught of notifications appeared

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! Hold the line!**  
 _You've stopped Sloth's rampage in Fort Briggs!_  
 **Reward:** +250XP, Wardrobe System unlocked  
 **Bonus goal 1 complete!**  
 _You managed to stop Sloth before the fort's staff sustained any casualty_  
 **Bonus reward:** +350XP, +5 Ice affinity  
 **Bonus goal 2 complete!**  
 _You help with the Fort reparations_  
 **Bonus reward:** +350XP, +5 Ice affinity]  
[ _Secondary Affinity skills_ unlocked!  
You can now develop affinity with combined elements on top of primary one, For example an Ice Affinity would previously be calculated thus (Water+Air)/4 and will now be calculated thus (Ice+(Water+Air)/4)

 _note that Secondary Affinity are very slow growing skill, progressing four time slower than a normal skill]_

Of course, he'd spoken a bit too fast – while the homunculus wouldn't break free as long as nobody messed with the arrays the two brothers had inscribed, they still had an angry general to deal with.

"Secure the area, don't touch that thing but keep an eye on it!" was snapping the blond woman harshly while stomping toward them "What the hell was this thing! And how the fuck did you stop it?"  
"Like we said earlier," Riza stressed, while coming back from where she'd been helping the shooters "we have no idea about what this was."  
"We just supposed it's make-up was human and used this to stop him. Right now, he's just frozen in place with an ice array." added Al "Should he thaw, the problem would be intact."  
"I'm sure any other question you have can be asked later," continued Ed "in your office."

The tall blond woman still looked furious, but seemed to decide to take on the eldest brother suggestion, and turned her back to them, barking orders around in order to get the place back into working order as fast as possible – and soon as soon as the general took notice of the reparation Ed had done, they were enrolled to help fix the homunculus' damages.

Soon enough, the large hole in the ground was all that was left of the Sin's incursion in the fort, and the Armstrong woman was giving orders to investigate the dark tunnel, under the group from Central worried glances. If, like they had recently realized, Father was crafting his array under the surface, then this was probably it – and anyone entering would risk facing another homunculus.  
The general of the northern fort seemed to have come to a similar conclusion, as she instructed the out-going team to act carefully and discretely, but they feared it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

If she hadn't been bed-ridden, Ari would probably be pacing.  
While she had known that she couldn't always be by her brothers' side, the idea that the two boys were heading into danger at the other side of the country without her wasn't sitting well with her, even if she couldn't do anything about it.  
For now.

And it wasn't like she didn't understand why they had to leave without her – right now she wasn't in any state to travel, and Maes' news about Kimblee was worrying enough that it had to be acted upon as fast as possible.  
But it was still the first time they had been apart for any length of time, and she hadn't expect it to be so painful.

Ana, her dog's pack instinct acting up, didn't like the situation anymore than her, but was happy that Ari was still with her, and spending time with her – and even if Al was better than her sister at explaining her lessons, she didn't complain, too happy that at least one of her family members was still here.  
The two sisters were spending a lot of time with Izumi Curtis, the alchemy master impressed by how much Al had already taught their youngest sibling, and learning a bit more about Ari's past while they spent their afternoon alternatively debating alchemical theories and talking about any topic that caught their fancy.

Somehow, day after day, Ariana found herself talking about her previous lifes and how she had found herself cast as the youngest goddess around with her teacher – and then, about Chaos' Game. As such, she was barely surprised when, sometime during their talks, the woman's eyes widened, as elegant green letters materialized before her eyes in a way that would soon become familiar.  
And, because where Izumi was, her husband followed, Chaos' Game gained two new players at once.

While impressed by the strange new gift, Mr Curtis, down to earth like always, didn't really need it – he was a butcher, after all, and as such he considered it more like a fancy gadget than anything else, and was more happy about the fact that it symbolized the trust Ari and her siblings had in them.

Because they couldn't have a kid, and Izumi had always refused to adopt, considering herself unworthy of being a mother after her failed attempt at getting their stillborn child back, the Elric siblings were the closest the two Curtis had come to having children.

Finally, Ed and Al arrived at Fort Briggs – and what an arrival it had been! And that night, the two brothers had sent her a long message detailing the events of the day – the impressive walls of the northern fort, the harshness of the people that maintained peace a well as they could on that border, and of course, the homunculus impromptu attack.  
She had been thorn between pride and worry at her siblings when she read about how they had neutralized Sloth, but was soon focusing on trading ideas with them to help them localize the Philosopher Stone that kept that monster alive.

The best bet they had, loath as she was to admit it, was to refine Al's dragon pulse enough that he could not only feel the humunculus, but even feel precisely where the souls were bound in their body, just like she could.  
This wouldn't be easy for her brother, and there was no coming back from it – but she knew he could do it.

Ari was also surprised at how fast Ed seemed to be ready to let the general Armstrong in on some of the knowledge they had, but knew that not only were her brother's instincts about people quite good, he also had a better view of the situation in the north than her, since she wasn't there with them.

¤.¤.¤

As such, while her brothers focused on the situation in the north, Ari decided that rather than rush there as soon as she was on her feet, she'd spent a bit more time in Dublith, and take advantage of that time to start thinking about a way to help Ling.  
While it wasn't a top priority compared to saving their country, right now she couldn't do anything more to help the situation regarding the Promised Day.

After all, she somehow doubted that either Roy or her siblings would approved of her aimlessly wandering Central City at night until she caught another homunculus.  
So helping Ling it was.  
Within ten minutes, she was ready to bang her head on a wall – or the prince's head.

While under his shifty appearance there was no denying the political savvy mind, quick intelligence and elegant fighting skills of the Xingese, he knew nothing about medicine nor alkahestry, and it showed when she proceeded to ask for more details about the Emperor's state of health and what his healers had attempted.  
With what meager information the prince could provide, she would have an easier time helping him take the throne by force!

Idly, she mused that she could have used a few of Mizuki's potions – there weren't a lot of illness that could resist to the wizarding world health potions. And it would give the aging emperor delusions of being back to full health even thought it would do nothing against aging – which was what Ling wanted.  
But she wasn't on Earth right now, and as such her best bet was to create something similar via alchemy, or more probably alkahestry.  
It would have been easier with precise knowledge about the man's condition, but some array could probably be crafted anyway.

The problem was making said array work on the emperor, after all, while she did wish to visit Xing one day, she really couldn't afford to right now – except that an array needed an alchemist to become active, and whatever array she did craft would no doubt be much too complicated for someone that wasn't either her siblings, Roy or Teacher to activate.  
What she needed was a way to make an array that could be activated without being an alchemist – or maybe only the barest knowledge.

She didn't even realized that her eyes had lightened up as she started thinking about the idea, and she was already composing a message to Roy, anxious to trade ideas with her fellow alchemist and husband.  
Of course, it wasn't as easy as it sounded – but that only made the challenge more interesting, and she was soon neck deep into complicated calculation and never seen before theories.

If the item she wanted to make had been for another purpose, she could have easily enough mixed her godly powers with alchemy to create whatever she wanted – but Ariana, or rather Shadow, was goddess of Death and as such a healing item was completely out of her abilities.  
No one god could hold opposite gifts such as Life and Death, that was the first rule of the immortal Realms...

Soon enough, she found a promising idea – what she was coming to call Blood Alchemy.

Using her innate knowledge of blood runes an rituals thanks to her **Blood Art** , and Roy, Teacher and her's vast grasp on alchemical theory, they had soon manage to blend the two into a new discipline that any skilled alchemist could use as long as he was taught to.  
The idea for this, of course, had been the blood lock on her own notes, and the one found on the alchemy laboratory of old Xerxes.

The first successful blood circle was made within a few days, and the three Xingese used as test subject – Ariana had created a new variant of her diagnosis array, that once written could be activated by adding four drops of the patient's blood in one secondary circle and three drops of the doctor in another one.  
A wide smile was shared by the three Xingese and the two female alchemist at their first success, and a notification echoed it.

 **[Personal Quest Activated! A new Philosopher!**  
 **Goal:** create and test one functional Blood Alchemy circle  
 **Bonus goal:** have your circle tested by someone else than you  
 **Reward:** +500XP per goal, **"The Scarlet Philosopher"** title unlocked upon completion  
 **Bonus goal reward:** +750XP per goal, **Teacher** status unlocked upon completion]  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** teach a blood circle to at least one other alchemist  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +750XP  
 **Bonus goal:** teach a blood circle to several alchemists]  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** get to rank 25 in Blood Alchemy  
 **Bonus goal** complete! +750XP  
 **Bonus goal:** get other alchemists to rank 10 in Blood Alchemy]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 58!  
 _+2CP, +4SP]_

Ari's eyes widened as she suddenly gained four level, a new quest and skill – and as soon as every player of Chaos' Game was contacted, it appeared that her unlocking this new quest had unlocked other personalized quests for everyone else.  
Al was several goals in on his quest to become the Professor, spreading alchemy knowledge across the world, Roy was without any surprise well on his way to become Fuhrer, Winry's quest involved becoming a renowned automail mechanics, and so on...

One positive effect those Personal Quests had, even if no one voiced it was that they were outlining long-term goal – letting them see a future beyond Promised Day, something  
that was sometime difficult to contemplate.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

In the aftermath of the homunculus attack, hiding anything from the fearsome general Armstrong had been a lost cause – her territory had been menaced, and the predatory woman was angry.  
Hearing about their hypothesis about why the Crimson Alchemist had been sent north propelled her from angry to seething – and they had won an ally.  
Because sure enough, she despised the colonel, but her view on the Central commanding idiots that wanted immortality and an invincible army were even worse – and hadn't that been a nasty shock for Ed and Al, to learn the scheme Grumman had disclosed to Mustang...

To think their current country was facing the same fate as that of their father's because of the exact same reason.

Still, they had come to an understanding with the fearsome general – they would work to earn their keep, as anyone in the fort under her rule, and she wouldn't hamper their work. And because Fort Briggs answered to Armstrong and no one else, if she said they had her blessing, no one would question them – her one stipulation was that major Miles would work with them.

As said major was leading them toward the living quarters, their talk soon went to the unconventional loyalty the men had for their general – soon explained when the man removed his dark glasses, revealing red eyes beneath them.

The Central team had been surprised, even if they suppressed it as much as they could "All of us have our reason for believing in the general." a smirk "After all there isn't a person in Fort Briggs that doesn't have anything to hide." the smirk disappeared as fast as it had appeared as he added in a darker tone "You've done quite a number on my ancestors' land, Amestrians."  
"Well we're from the East. You've burned our country and killed our best friends parents, Ishvalian." answered Ed without a pause, Al nodding along

To their surprise, the major laughed at their repartee "This is actually the first time someone answer me back!" he said while putting back his glasses "When people see this skin and eyes, they instantly draw back. As if being an Ishavalian was something to be pitied for or ashamed of." he shrugged "I'm not even really Ishvalian, only my grand-father was, but somehow the blood came out strong in me." they could guess at the darkening eyes hidden behind the glasses "I had just been assigned here when the purge started. All my relative in the East were killed, but I wasn't because I was Amestrian enough not to be killed..."

"Yet you stayed in the military?" couldn't help but ask Al  
"I wanted to resign. I both hated the military and didn't want to stay and cause dissension. Yet the general kept me as her assistant, saying that she didn't care about blood, gender or age. This is Fort Briggs she said, where only the fittest survive."  
Ed nodded at that – one didn't need to have known the woman for long to understand that she lived by those words.

"After that she offered to duel me one on one if I couldn't let go of my hatred for the military."  
"She would have done it and sliced you in two, at that." he couldn't help but grumble  
"She would have." agreed the man, somehow smiling at the affirmation

As they put their gear away in the four bed room they had been given, Riza and Havoc updated them on the latest development on their assignment – Soft J Kimblee had arrived at fort Briggs the night before, heavily injured after an altercation with Scar. The Ishvalian had managed to escape and the alchemist recovery would take several weeks.  
Except that it hadn't.

While they were busy battling Sloth, the Lieutenant General Raven had shown up in the military hospital where Kimblee was – and the man had been miraculously healed and was ready to track down Scar, refusing any help from Fort Briggs.  
"So they gave a Red Stone to that mad attack dog." Ed muttered, immediately coming the logical conclusion "Great."  
"Well, at least we're forewarned." Al pointed out with a sigh

¤.¤.¤

While it had been easy enough to play the brother's part into defeating the homunculus as merely quick thinking from them, hiding the attack itself hadn't been possible, and lieutenant general Raven had barged in the fort, proclaiming that the inhuman thing was in fact a chimera working for Central, and not a Drachma prototype, as Armstrong had professed they suspected, and that it needed to be put back in place.  
The tall, blond woman with ice blue eyes would have liked nothing more than to ignored the other general completely.

Except that he was her superior in terms of rank, and his orders came from Central – and right now, being openly rebellious against the traitorous system would probably get her expelled from her teritory without as much as a by your leave, her men put under a commander officer that would have no qualm about sacrificing them for his own immortality.  
So she bit her tongue on the insults she would have loved to hurl at the older general, instead steering him skilfully toward the conspiracy that she had just learned of.

And making the man told had been disgustingly easy, the female general having only to play her supposed womanly and motherly instincts to make him spill it all.  
Ed, Al, Riza, Havoc and Miles, that were spying on her with a small team of specialists she had hand-picked, had a hard time not losing their serious as she acted.

That general from Central really must have been stupid – or abhorrently sexist – to buy in that act.  
Womanly and motherly instincts? The general Amtrong had about as much of those as Ed...

Armstrong was anything but a woman afraid of growing old and ready to sacrifice her men for that. Sure, Briggs was the land of survival of the fittest, but it didn't mean that they abandoned their brothers in arms, on the contrary.  
Finally, between Fort Briggs leader's acting skills, and the two alchemists brothers blatant lying, the general was convinced that it would take several days to thaw his "chimera".

The two brothers set to work immediately – not to free the homunculus, of course, but to dispose of it.  
Clearly, they had to appear to be thawing and freeing Sloth – so they had to find a way to trace and destroy him later on.

Talking about the situation with the other alchemists that were available via Chaos' Game messaging system quickly made them come to one solution – the best solution to defeat the non-human would be to take out the Red Stone sustaining its life.  
For that, Al would have to improve his dragon pulse ability as much as he could, while Ed focused on finding a way to track the homunculus.

The eldest Elric was getting frustrated, getting nowhere in his query – until Ari let it slip that she was working on merging her blood runes and alchemy on a level she never had before. That was all the help he needed – immediately asking her to sent over a copy of her notes, he went to work, having a break-through a few moments after a Personal Quest suddenly appeared in his notifications, along with the new Blood Alchemy skill.

On the fifth morning, the two brothers, generals, and a few of Armstrong's men where in the tunnel, where the homunculus had already been placed, still frozen.  
Al and Ed approached the icy non-human, seemingly both working on unfreezing him – only Al really doing it, while Ed was placing his new tracing array on the Sin.

They stepped back, letting lieutenant general Raven talk to the tall and slow being in loud and exaggeratedly pronounced words, telling him he had to get back to the work Pride had given him.  
And with a few powerful movement, the tall homunculus went back to the dead-end of the tunnel, and started to dig.  
As Sloth soon disappeared in the darkness, working inhumanly fast, they shared a glance in the back of the old man.

"Well, general," sweetly smiled Mira Armstrong "Thank for all your help." the fluid move with witch she unsheathed her weapon before impaling the man was so fast the two siblings would probably have missed it before they stepped up their training after the Scar debacle

¤.¤.¤

"Why ?" managed to asked the man as his blood smeared the ground "We offered you immortality!"  
"Why would I want anything offered by traitors that are using our whole country as their playground?" she sneered back at him, the depth of her scorn easy to read in her eyes  
Ed refrained from closing his eyes at the unpleasant scene.

While he had never killed anyone, and had no desire to do so, he understood why she had done so – the man had served his use, relaying to Central how willing to work with them she was, and had been seen cooperating with them by the homunculus; right now he was nothing more than a hindrance.  
And according to the north's harsh rules, a useless man, an enemy at that, had no right to live.

"None of you saw anything." asserted the strong woman "If I'm discovered by Central, I killed him alone. Understood?"  
A halfhearted assessment was her men only answer – and Ed would bet that none of them would let her take the fall alone if fall there was.  
"Lets get rid of this trash and get back to the Fort." she continued

Eyeing the body a moment, Ed hesitated before visualizing the same circle his sister had used, years ago.  
With a clap, the corpse of lieutenant general Raven burst into flames.

The elder Elric shared a glance with both Al and Riza, all three of them remembering the day they had met – ignoring the speculating look Mira Armstrong was throwing them, the intelligent woman knowing full well that while they had shared with her their knowledge of the nation-wide conspiracy it was far from their only secret.

They were ready to get back up when they heard some noise in the darkened tunnel.  
With but a glance of their C.O., two of the general's men were heading ahead, their torches giving out a paltry light, that soon revealed three trembling men, visibly terrified out of their mind.  
"It's coming!" was muttering one of them "The eyes in the dark!"

The three of them were covered in blood, and a few meters from them, were the scattered remains of the rest of their team. A few bits of equipment, and cut off humans parts.  
Even the battle-hardened veterans of the north eyes widened with revulsion.

Whatever had done that, it had been even less human than Sloth.  
The soldiers went to help their comrades still shocked and they vacated the tunnel.

A few hours later, the survivors taken care of by the Fort's infirmary and finally able to give their report – an empty report, they had merely followed the empty tunnel for a few days before turning back, low on rations and not wanting to take any risk, when they had felt something unnatural crept upon them, and the darkness thicken.  
They had hastened toward the end of the tunnel, but the darkness had been relentless, and those who were caught in it didn't scream long.

Then, suddenly, it had disappeared, just as it was catching up with them, leaving only them alone.  
Then the general had come, and they had thought it an hallucination at first. When they saw that Raven seemed to be working with Sloth, they'd been utterly terrified, the dark monster that had decimated their unit still fresh in mind – only when the man had been killed did they dare to try and call out, they admitted, thorn between looking ashamed of their fear and still terrified.

That night, Ed and Al bundled into the same bed, Tempesta and Paws curling with them, sorely missing their sisters.  
Neither Riza nor Havoc commented, both more seasoned than them, yet still badly shaken up by the day.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

The short, terse accounting of the day Ed had managed to sent her made Ariana want to rush by her brothers side – she was pretty sure her Night Flames were trained enough for her to jumped directly to Central, and from them rush toward Fort Briggs with shorter jumps.  
Except, of course, it would probably exhaust her when she was finally back in full health, and explaining how she'd made the days long travel in hours would be nearly impossible.

She cuddled with an already asleep Ana idly, the little girl burrowing into her side – she hated being held back by this world more constraining rules, and it was at times like this that she understood why Death had been so reluctant for her to be sent here so soon.  
Each use of her holy powers spent her in way it hadn't in her previous life, and even her more "normal" powers were so alien she had to be careful while using them.

Feeling her inner turmoil, Padfoot let out a small whine, before nuzzling her reassuringly.  
She wrapped her arms around the warm and furry body, thankful to her godfather for having followed her through those lifes, and feeling better with his reassuring presence by her side.  
Finally, she managed to fell into slumber.

She was woken up early the next morning by a surprise call from granny Pinako.  
Taking the receiver while chasing the last whisper of sleepiness from her mind, she listened to the old woman that had taken care of them for years.  
Then nearly dropped the receiver, all thought of sleep chased away.  
She shouldn't be so surprised, she mused, Pinako's news echoing in her head.

After all, she had told him, years ago, to come back, and her did say he would.  
But they had searched fruitlessly for him for year, and she had been so used, from the start, not to have a father, that she had nearly forgotten that one day or another, he'd be back into their life.  
And now, he was back – Von Hohenheim.

"I'm going to Rosembool."

Seeing the agitation of her youngest student, Izumi Curtis frowned, then added "We're coming."  
Ari's eyes widened slightly in surprised – then she smiled, briefly hugging her teacher before stepping back and going to gather her stuffs and Ana's, while Izumi called MAson to put him in charge of the store and informed her husband of their imminent trip.  
Ling, that had arrived in the kitchen as she made her proclamation to Izumi, merely nodded toward his two shadows as they too went too prepare to travel.

Soon enough, Xingese and Amestrians were in a train toward the East, Winry sending a short message announcing she'd join them in the train at Rush Valley's stop.  
The train's rumbling lulled her in with it's familiarity and she was finally able to write to her brothers, wincing just by thinking about Ed's predictable reaction to the news she was sending them.  
While he did understand why their father had left, it didn't mean his anger an resentment toward the man had disappeared at all - their reunion would be explosive, she could all but bet on it.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Roy finished his stack of paperwork with a bored sigh.  
One would have thought that Riza not being here to force him to work and teasing him about Ari would be a good thing – yet he was even more bored than usual. He'd even done all his work early!

And judging by the amused glances he was getting from his team, he just knew they were enjoying his predicament.  
Really, what had he thought when he decided to become a commanding officer? No field-work, and mountains of paperwork, this had to be some kind of torture...  
He was really thankful to his returned memories right now – because at least, he had the message system of Chaos' Game to help him alleviate boredom, and annoying Ed worked even in written form, which was kind of impressive.

The first reports from Havoc and Riza had been both reassuring and concerning.

While Kimblee hadn't gone in a mad killing spree at Fort Briggs – _yet_ – the confirmation that Scar was there, and ready to fight wasn't a good news.  
One mad man there was enough, two mad men set on fighting each other and with no regard for collateral damages was too much. The apparent calm in the icy fortress wouldn't last.  
And sure enough, on the very day of FullMetal and EarthBreaker's arrival in the north, the situation started to go to hell.

Funny, up until now he'd been pretty sure it was his _bambina_ that tended to provoke chaos in her wake without even trying, but her eldest brother seemed just as skilled in it as her apparently.  
Now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't _that_ surprising – heroes were supposed to have an interesting life weren't they? And the two Elric brothers clearly were this world's chosen so of course life wouldn't be boring around them.

Not like in Central.  
This was the headquarter of the enemy, how the hell could life be so boring in this city?  
Then again, the Fuhrer, all nonhuman that he was, had shirked his duty to visit Ariana when she was sick and left with the promise of a fighting tournament in Central City when she came back. That should alleviate his boredom a bit.  
Now if only the _bambina_ could come back...

"Colonel," Fuery interrupted his musing, a heap of sheet held out toward him "you're going to want to see this."  
His eyebrow rose as he read the report.  
While he'd already had his team's report thanks to Chaos' Game messages, and the daily call they'd agreed on, this was still interesting news from the north.

Scar's traveling companions weren't as first thought hostages but willing partner. And there was one more than the previous intel had let on – a man that wasn't named but that he could recognize through the words.  
Why would doctor Marcoh, that had previously been lying low and traveling around in order not to be caught by Father, work with the Ishvalian killer? And why on earth were they traveling with a small Xingese girl proficient in alkahestry and her pet miniature panda?

With a shrug, he started to compose a message to his team in the north, when a torrent notification suddenly popped.

 **[Personal Quest activated! Long live the King!**  
 **Goal:** enroll in the military  
 **Bonus Goal:** enroll in the officer academy  
 **Reward:** +500XP per goal, "Fuhrer" title unlocked upon completion  
 **Bonus reward:** +750XP per goal,  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** pass the State Alchemist Exam  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +750XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** be rank among the top three in the written test]  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** be promoted  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +750XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** be promoted within three years  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** be posted in Central headquarters  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +750XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** be posted in Central headquarters before 30 year old  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** be promoted to general  
 **Bonus goal complete!** +750XP  
 **Bonus goal update:** be promoted to general before 40 year old]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 75!  
 _+1PP, +2CP, +7SP]_  
[Perk available:

 **\- Womanizer (1/3):** +3 Charisma, (unlocks **Womanizer (2/3):** double rate of learning Communication Skills)  
 **\- Commanding Officer's Aura:** double rate of learning Communication and Ground Skills  
 **\- Arcobaleno's gift:** gain +1 Skill Point in every Affinity each 10 level, applicable retroactively]

[ **Blood Alchemy** skill unlocked!]

 **[System Log:** Mastery available

You are now eligible to select a mastery. Note that each mastery has a specific skill requirement to choose it, and will offer specific bonus and skill set that will add itself to your current class bonuses.  
You will not be able to level up above level 75 as long as you haven't selected and gained your Mastery.]

¤.¤.¤

Roy blinked.  
Did he just level up seven times for basically... living his life up until now? Shaking his head in disbelief, he went back to the message he was writing, before mentioning toward the end the new quest that had just appeared.

Then he started another message, this on destined toward his _bambina_ , because he just knew this was linked to her – and as suspected she didn't disappoint.  
To think the ideas they had just started to think about a few days ago had already been polished into a completely new type of alchemy. His alchemist's mind forgot about the rest of his day's duties, as he started to work on the notes she had sent him – and he was so absorbed by it that it wasn't until the next day that he remembered that he had a mastery to chose...

There were only two choices, and the requirement were quite high, each needing a Skill at 100, 75, 50 and 25 to be unlocked – and the choice was quick to be made.  
While the **Warrior Mastery** would have provided a welcomed boost in **Endurance** , he was nowhere near the requirement demanded, and meeting them would take too much time he didn't have.  
As such, he settled on the **Savant Mastery** and it's boost in **Luck**.

No sooner had he validated his choice and chosen his Mastery Perk that Fuery was calling him at the phone, Havoc calling to report – and Riza's written message being received in his inbox in Chaos' Game.

He barely refrained from snorting as he read about how Mira had killed Raven; that was typical of the woman who hated his guts.  
The brothers' reaction was far less funny, but not unexpected, as neither of them were killers.  
As for the three survivors from the tunnel...

The description of terrifying darkness made him think back to his first encounters with the Vindice, holders of the Omerta among the mafia in his previous life – their unearthly Night Flames making pause even the worst of the killers of the underworld.  
They may have worked closely together later on in his life, he would never forget about that first meeting – and they never lost their horrific reputation.

He sighed.

Knowing his _bambina_ , she would be barely restraining herself from rushing to her brothers' side when she heard about the day's events. He started mentally reviewing the paperwork he would need should she decide to go to them on the next day – because as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't just flame-jump to them, she was far too intelligent to do so.  
By the next day he was happy that he had prepared the paperwork, yet hadn't filled it in – for WindBlade wasn't headed North just yet.

Von Hohenheim had finally been found.


	13. Game On 20 XII Summer 1914

Hi! Thanks like always to all the review I received! I went back a bit to the previous chapter to get rid of the mistakes I could see since I was told there were a bit of them. Sorry about this!  
This chapter is a bit of a mammoth! And it nearly was even longer! 1914 doesn't want to end!  
Hope you'll like it.

* * *

 **XII: 1914**

Ariana's eyes glided on the familiar scenery without really seeing it, mind focused on the man she was going to meet.  
"Why are we going to Rosembool?" had asked Ana, worried by the visible restlessness of her sister "Is granny Pinako ill?"  
Ari had to force herself to calm down and smile as she answered the little girl "No, granny is alright, don't worry."

"Granny called because someone important to your family came back," explained Winry, making Ari sent her a grateful smile "so now we're going to meet him."  
"Who?"  
"Our father." Ari finally made herself admit "Von Hohenheim."  
As if calling his name was all that was needed, something familiar yet alien started to manifest itself to her senses – souls, of course, the man was after all a living Philosopher Stone.

Except that it was different.

It hadn't been as evident to her when she was young – but now that she could hear the cries of the multitude of souls under their feet everywhere in Amestris, the feeling of her father's souls was much less uncomfortable.  
The soul within him were suffering, but they weren't rebelling against him...  
Her eyes widened as she understood what it meant.  
And already, the train was slowing down, wheels screeching against the rails and they were getting of their wagon.

"I told you not to be gone for too long."

The simple remark was supposed to be much more biting and accusing – but somehow, it only came out as weary.  
The tall man eye's softened at that, hesitantly reaching toward her – would she come to him when he had abandoned them for so long? Her, the child who already avoided his touch when she was just a baby?  
For a moment, he thought that she wouldn't – but with a small, tired sigh, she eventually nested herself in his arms, making him frown when he realized how tiny she truly was, her old eyes and mature countenance nearly having made him forget how young she really was.

"Ten years is way too long." she asserted again  
"I know." he nodded " I'm sorry."

The rest of the traveling group, that had waited a few meters behind in order to give them a bit of privacy, was were torn between smiling and frowning – just like Von Hohenheim, seeing the girl so small in her father's arms made them remember that while he had had a good reason to leave, he did abandon three young children.  
And not knowing about his wife's death wasn't an acceptable excuse – it only made the situation worse.

Ana, for now in Winry's eyes, tilted her head, smelling something only she could "Is father a bad guy?" she asked Winry  
"No," sighed Winry "he isn't. Just a bit misguided."  
"Oh. Then why is sister crying?"  
"Because she didn't see him in a long time." answered Winry, hiding her shock at the affirmation – Ari rarely cried, having spent most of her tears when they survived the resurrection attempt of their mother

The excuse, simple but heartfelt, had been all that was needed to break the dam – and indeed Ari was crying, quietly, torn between wanting to berate him for his much too long absence, and comfort the anguish she could feel in his soul.  
Von Hohenheim had really loved Trisha Elric, and learning that the woman he loved had gone ahead and died, while he was still stuck in this never-aging, immortal body, was tearing him apart, only his resolution to put an end to the original homunculus keeping him together.

Finally, she opted to putting her hand on the place where his heart should be "They are quieter." she stated "And less numerous."  
"We all agreed to work together." he answered in lieu of explanation, confirming her thoughts "Padfoot grew." he added lightly  
Ari nodded.

Padfoot level was tied to her own – and his own growth was tied to his level.  
As such, he'd had a growing spur when she reached level 25 and 50, going from looking like a two months pup to a four months one and finally a sixth months one. As such, he now had the slightly disproportionate body of growing dogs, having nearly reached his adult height, towering at her waist, yet not nearly as bulky as he would be as an adult Grimm.

"The house was empty." he continued  
"What did granny tell you?"  
"That... Trisha died." the raw hurt that was visible as he said his wife's name couldn't be missed "That the boys didn't accept it." the golden eyes darkened "That all of you are State Alchemist."

Much was held in the last affirmation – a question, of course, for Von Hohenheim knew well that he had warned his daughter about the man working behind the scene of their nation; but knowledge also. After all, orphaned geniuses children delving into alchemy – the logical conclusion wasn't hard to come to...

¤.¤.¤

They had started to walk to the Rockbell's house – and Von Hohenheim did note how telling it was, that his daughter didn't even think to go to her own house – the rest of the group trailing behind still.  
"I tried to stop them." whispered Ari "But Ed..."

"Ed always was stubborn. And quick to anger." nodded Von Hohenheim "So much like me when I was young..." understanding dawned in his tone "So you helped them when you couldn't stop them."  
"I thought that if we were more the price would be less heavy." she said, absentmindedly rubbing the automail hidden under her coat  
"What was the price?" he asked, worry creeping in his tone "Pinako said you were well, but..."  
"But there is no seeing the gate and getting out intact." nodded Ari "And the initial price Truth tried to take was heavy." she shrugged "So we bargained."

Padfoot whined at the simple affirmation. As if bargaining could cover the terrifying eternity stuck beyond the Gate, fearing for her family's life.  
They paused at the door for granny Pinako to open – and the old woman snorted derisively "Bargained. Right." she commented "If you can call sacrificing most of your own lifespan to make up for you brothers idiocy."

The tone was harsh – but Pinako knew that someone didn't say it, the girl would try to gloss it over, it was the way she was.  
Hohenheim let out a nearly silent gasp at the affirmation, and Ariana flinched – even if Roy and her were in the process of crafting an array that should extend her lifespan, she hadn't said anything about it for now, not wanting to give false hope to her friends and family.

Ignoring both her father and Pinako, she turned toward the three Xingese "You don't have to stay when we talk about this." she said softly  
Ling and his two bodyguard knew the girl enough by now to hear what wasn't said – the discussion was heading toward dangerous information, information that could put them into harm's way just for knowing about it. Information they really didn't need to know now that the girl was well on her way of fulfilling her word and giving them something that would help the prince become emperor.

Except of course, now that they knew her and her friends, they already felt far too involved in the situation to just let it go.  
Xing and its emperor would wait a bit more – right now they had a debt toward the Elric siblings and they would repay it by helping them, whether they wanted their help or not.  
Reading their determination in their eyes, she snorted bemusedly "So be it then."

With that, they entered, assembling like always around the kitchen table, Ari negligently throwing her coat on the back of her chair, the glinting metal revealed. Von Hohenheim immediately noticed, his eyes going to Padfoot's own automail.  
"All of us lost an arm." she said, seeing the question in his eyes "Even Padfoot, Tempesta and Paws..." she confirmed "They are Ed's fox and Al's cat." she added as an after-thought "And Ed also lost a leg."  
"And your life?" he asked

She winced, not really liking to talk about it, but truly its not like there was any point in hiding it "At first Truth was going to take Al." she said, voice empty as she remembered "So I made him change his mind."  
Von Hohenheim raised an eyebrow at that – the being that was behind the Gate wasn't one you could just bargain with.

She smiled lightly "You already knew I wasn't born normal, dad. Is it really so surprising?"  
"How long?"  
"Left? Maybe ten years, probably less..." she answered, smile growing weaker, before continuing "Anyway, we were found by a state alchemist."

Von Hohenheim was torn between worry and relief – being found performing an illegal alchemical act by a military man wasn't good, but being found at all was probably how the hadn't bled out and died.  
"The colonel had come to recruit them." Pinako took over "He thought they were three adults men." she laughed, remembering the fact that the good-looking officer had spent so long believing Ari to be a boy "lieutenant Hawkeye and him brought them over."  
"And even thought they were hurt he still tried to recruit them!" humphed Winry indignantly "That man has no shame!"

"When he talked about the resources that State Alchemists had available to them, Ed started to think that he could use them to research the Philosopher Stone." continued Ariana "That's when I told them your story."  
Von Hohenheim looked around him, surprised.

"Everyone here, bar Ling and his bodyguards knows." confirmed Ariana "I had to stop Ed from going on this path."  
"Yet you still enrolled."  
"What better way to stop an enemy than from within?" the girl commented lightly  
"This is not your fight!" protested hotly her father

"This is everyone's fight, dad, don't mistake it! And you won't win against Father alone!" answered Ari just as hotly  
"Father?"  
"This is how he calls himself." Izumi answered "A father to seven deadly children."

Von Hohenheim didn't answer immediately, surprised that they had managed to learn anything about the non-human that had managed to remain hidden for four centuries.

"Father created homunculus from himself, imbuing each with one deadly sin. Greed escaped his grasp and was freed from him. He is now on our side, and just as mortal as any human. Lust I killed with Ed and Al in Central, Envy managing to escape. Sloth, they are tracking to dispose of right now. The identity of another is confirmed: Selim Bradley, and his father, King Bradley himself. Which sin they incarnate is unclear for now."  
"All the higher officer working in Central are working with Father." continued Izumi "All for the sake of immortality."

"He really is trying to repeat the past." bitterly whispered the immortal in their midst, more for himself than them, yet still heard by everyone  
"That he is." nodded Ari somberly "And those fools reward will be the same as in Xerxes."

¤.¤.¤

"Ah!" the loud exclamation surprised everyone, and Ling, that was the one that had shouted, pointed an accusing finger at Ari "You! You and your brothers! You're the one that destroyed all of the ruins in Xerxes!"  
She raised an eyebrow at the sudden realization, and the prince went on "I remember this symbol!"  
Ariana smiled when she realized he was pointing at her necklace.

"indeed, it was us. Precisely to avoid people like you, searching the ancient ruins in hope of finding the Red Stone without realizing that it had destroyed our people."  
His next comment died on his lips at the affirmation, and his eyes went back to the man she had said was her father – a man which didn't feel quite human to his dragon pulse...

"You. You are immortal and from the old kingdom..." he understood, still having trouble believing it"And however you gained immortality, it destroyed your country, and its going to happen again, but in Amestris..." he bowed toward Ariana "I thank you for warning me off the Philosopher Stone," he affirmed, distaste glinting in his eyes for a moment as he went on "A king has no need for a cure that would destroy its people."  
"If only more leader were as intelligent as you..." sighed Von Hohenheim  
"Then Xerxes would still be standing." commented Ari "But humans tends to like to try and trespass in god's domain."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" commented merrily Izumi, only understood by her husband and Winry, who both smiled at the comment

Before the goddess in training could answer, a childish voice was heard, and a drawing shoved under her nose "I've finished, big sister! Is it correct?"  
Ariana took the little on her knees with the practiced ease of someone that did it everyday, and focused her eyes on the paper.  
Al had helped her setting tasks everyday for the little girl to improve little by little – and by now, Ana had the basis of calculus, science and history of a child twice her age, was starting to read Xingese on top of Amestrian and was progressing in the basis of all four element alchemy, her Von Hohenheim inheritance, unlocked when blood adopted by the siblings, helping her progress as fast as they had at her age.

"Its good." she nodded finally, the four drawings, each of a basic elemental circle much more steady than they had been months before "But you should practice using Xingese rather than Amestrian in the water circle if you want to learn alkahestry."  
Ana frowned "I know but its more complicated." she pouted, before her eyes lighted up "But my fire circle is really good, right?"  
"Like always, little pyro." confirmed Ari with a loving smile "We'll do the practical this afternoon, in the meanwhile you can go and play."

"Will I have fighting training today?" she begged  
Ariana thought about it a moment – the day would probably be busy with catching up with Von Hohenheim, so a normal training session was out, but...  
"You can either do a level 5 Challenge or go against one level 5 Boss." she finally offered  
It wasn't the first time the little girl was offered the option, but like always, she pouted "But I'm already level 12! I'm sure I could do a level 10 Challenge or Boss!"  
"Its either that or nothing Anastasia." warned the elder sister

"Alright then," sighed the girl "I'll take the Mountain Challenge." her eyes brightened again "I'm sure I can last longer than last time!"  
"If you last one hour, I'll bake you chocolate cookies." promised Ariana  
"Yes!"

And with that, the little girl was rushing into the siblings' room, from where she would connect herself to the Challenge.

Challenge weren't deadly, like they could be in Ari's previous life, and were far more restricted in that they couldn't sent the players at the other side of the world, or even in another world, to be completed.  
Instead, they took the form of different survival scenarios that could be enacted in the Arena – where weather, field, and time of the day could be adapted, and the enemies changed according to the level. At level 5, Ana would mainly be against medium sized wild life, with on larger creature appearing every half hour...

"So..." finally asked Von Hohenheim, as the little blond tornado was gone "Who is this? I'm pretty sure Trisha wasn't pregnant when I left."  
"Ana was blood adopted, she is effectively your daughter."  
Filling the 'blood adoption' comment for later, her father asked "What happened to her parents?"  
All those that knew the little girl story darkened.

"Her father was a mad-man that used his wife to create a talking chimera. Then tried to do the same with her." Ari shuddered at her memories "The result wasn't human, nor viable. Thankfully, Al was working on alkahestry precisely to help human chimera..."  
"There are others?"  
In lieu of answer, Izumi dropped her illusion "There are." she nodded "I chose to become one to survive, and the array could work only thanks to Ari, but the others weren't given a choice."

"Father main goal main be to create another Stone, but he isn't above experiment on humans." took over Ari "I managed to put Ana back in a more viable body, and she's hiding her features right now..."  
"But at least she's alive, and happy." reassured Von Hohenheim, now curious to get to know his unplanned second daughter  
"We wouldn't have been able to keep her without our silver watch," Ari noted, happy to feel the easy acceptance her father had of the little girl "but yes, I think she's happy with us."

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Ed and Al shared a glance as they slipped out of the still asleep fortress, both clad in dark clothes that only stood out in the snow a moment, and animal masks hiding their features.  
They had an homunculus to track.

The night had been short, and barely restful, and as such, after a few hours spent tossing and turning, they finally decided they would be better off doing something useful. They debated giving the slip to Riza, but knew she would skin them alive if they did so, and as such woke her up – and now she was by their side, face hidden behind the Queen's mask.

Havoc had been given the task to run interference in order for their disappearance not to be noticed by Kimblee should the other state alchemist decide to take a sudden interest in them. Tempesta and Paws, despite their protests, had been left behind, both much to recognizable to be taken along, and now they were trailing in the snow – the plan was to catch up with Sloth from overground, then alchemize their way into the tunnel, and take out the homunculus; Riza would provide long-range attacks, Ed close ranged one, and Al would have the dangerous task of closing in to the sin's Red Stone and steal it, effectively killing it.

"This monster really is quite fast for someone supposed to represent Sloth." groaned Ed as they finally caught up with said homunculus  
Al and Riza didn't answer, but mentally agreed – they had trailed in the snow for five hours, and were by now really thankful to have Havoc to cover up their absence back at Fort Briggs.  
"Well," sighed the eldest Elric, crouching in the snow "let's get to it."  
With a clap, a large area was cleaned from snow, and a hole was beckoning them into its darkness.

The three of them activated the voice chat, and let themselves drop into the tunnel that could doom their country.

Ed an Al immediately transmuted a couple of mirror to capture the outside light, while Riza, who had unlocked the night vision mutation, took out the sniper she had stored already assembled in her inventory earlier and immediately found a spot to ready herself for the attack.  
While the noises of their arrival had gone unnoticed by the homunculus, the sudden flow of light was noticed, and Sloth slowly turned toward them, the tall non-human grumbling in a by now familiar way about "Troublesome intruders..."

Then, with a velocity surprising for the heavy frame, he hurled the handful of dirt he still had in hands toward them and attacked.  
"Intruders must be eliminated, Pride said." he sighed loudly "I'm so tired, I'd rather not! But well, Pride gave out orders, and not obeying Pride is troublesome..."

As the arrays on his throwing knives had been particularly effective, Ed had reproduced them on his dao during the days that went by between Sloth's freezing and thawing, as such, when he jumped toward the homunculus, he was satisfied to see his blade bite the thought skin – as for Sloth, he was stunned, and loudly wailed at the wound, before throwing himself out of the weapon's way.

Right into Riza's bullet.

And if the snipers back at Fort Briggs hadn't scratched the hide of the homunculus, the Hawkeye's bullets were different – they were the work of Leon's strange body, and could blast through the heavier defenses like they weren't there.  
"This fight is tiring!" complained Sloth "I don't want to think!"

But think he would, as was clearly made apparent as the lazy being whole behavior changed – and the spark of intelligence that had been up until now lacking in his eyes was now a dangerous glint. Sloth wasn't stupid, they realized with apprehension, he was just too lazy to think when he didn't have to.  
And by landing two successive blows on him, they had forced him to acknowledged that he needed to think to win this fight.

Al gulped, and activated the array on the claws he had made like the one Ari had used to wrench out Lust' Stone, but far more resistant, as he had had time to craft them contrary to the one-use one his sister had made do with at the time.  
And right now, he was very thankful that he had had time to engrave the strange weapon with a few arrays – the left one with Ari's Crimson Edge, the right one with his own texture-changing array, that could use the carbon in the metal to be either razor-sharp or diamond-hard.

Focusing himself on the ongoing battle, he jumped into the fight, knowing that the now intelligent eyes would suspect something if he didn't take part in the assault and merely waited for an overture from the side-line.

The right-hand claws were glinting as he set them in their diamond form – attacking in priority with that hand, and purposely missing his left-handed assault, he lured the homunculus into thinking he was heavily-right handed, and that his claws, while solid, wouldn't hurt him...

Time distorted in the unique way it could during the fight, as all three partners fought in the seamless way that only people used to fight side by side could achieve – those arena sessions against different Bosses were proving their usefulness right now.  
While they hadn't managed to dodge all of the humunculus' attacks, each had managed to cover sufficiently the other so that none of the wounds inflicted were too worrying.

With a clap, Ed made the ground disappear under Sloth's feet – they couldn't afford not to use their alchemy in this fight, as risky for their identity as that could be should the homunculus escape.  
Taking advantage of the stumbling that followed, Riza quickly shot several rounds, finally taking an arm with them. An arm that may have been regenerating right under their eyes but still wasn't there for yet a few more seconds.  
Ed pushed the advantage, dao cutting and slowing the regrowth, while Al was keeping the other arm away, then Riza told him to duck on the voice chat – an the next moment another bullet broke the still functioning arm.

Al jumped, right claw going from diamond to carbon edge, and left claw cutting a bloody path toward the stone in-bedded in his right eye. The peaceful boy had to refrain a shudder as his fingers closed around the warm, pulsing surface of the Red Stone, the souls within it grating against his refined dragon pulse.

¤.¤.¤

And with a last heaving, it finally came free, covered in blood, and Sloth's large frame stopped struggling, a blissful smile spreading on his face "Ah... Yes... Even living was far too troublesome..."

The homunculus turned into dust, as if swept out by an invisible gust of wind.

 **[Hidden goal complete! Rest, at last...**  
 _Free Sloth from the eternal torment of his life_  
 **Reward:** +750XP, _Homunculus Sloth_ added to Boss List]

The three fighters shared a look.  
None of them had sustained heavy wounds, which was a blessing, but the nearly two hour long altercation had still tired them out, and right now they wanted nothing more than crawl back into their beds – several hours away from here.  
"Lets get out of here." suggested Riza

The two brothers nodded their agreement, and Ed alchemized a ladder while Al put the Philosopher Stone still in his hands into his inventory. As Ed was halfway to the top, Ed suddenly felt his hair stand up on his arms and his neck tingle.  
"There's something else coming," he urgently announced to the other two that were already out "be ready to close this hole!"

With that he hurried up, not knowing what he was feeling but having a good idea – the memory of the three survivors of the exploring unit still fresh in his mind.

He jumped out of the hole, and Al closed it immediately. But all three of them had seen the eyes in the darkness, and the shadows trying to grasp the eldest Elric before violently shrinking back at the edge of the hole, as if wary of venturing outside the tunnel – the three of them filed the information away, as Al closed the hole away.  
With a clap, Ed quickly covered the bare ground with a layer of snow, and they started to go back toward Fort Briggs, hiding their tracks as they went.

Havoc felt a weight off his shoulder as his three companions discreetly slipped into their room. The three of them looked tired, but none seemed to badly injured.  
"Anything happened while we weren't there?" asked Riza while tiredly discarding the black clothing

Havoc turned his back to her to give her a bit of privacy more by politeness than real need – working in the military meant that what was considered normal to civilian was sometime nothing more than luxuries for them – and went on answering "Major Miles should be dropping by in a couple of hour to check if you're back. Kimblee tried to see Ed and Al, I said they weren't feeling well and that you were taking care of it. An upset stomach."  
The blond woman nodded – an upset stomach was good, it put people down but didn't last that long, Kimblee wouldn't even think to question it when he saw them up and about on the next day.

She twitched as Ed managed to slip into the bathroom as Al left it, depriving her from showering for a few more minutes, making both Havoc and Al laugh.  
The boy settled on his bunk, checking the notifications he had dismissed while they were tracking and fighting Sloth.  
Reading the short mail received hours later, his eyes widened and strayed toward the bathroom door – as if on cue, loud cussing echoed from the other side of the door, Ed having the strange habit of checking his mail and notifications in the shower.

Seeing Riza and Havoc's inquisitive looks, he sighed.  
Ah well, Havoc may not know about Chaos' Game, he knew just as well as the rest of the colonel's team how strange the siblings were...  
"We received a mail from Ari when we were out, and I just checked it. Ed too, clearly..."  
Not even bothering asking about the how, Havoc patiently waited for the boy to go on.  
"Dad's back." announced Al

"I can't believe this shitty father dared to just show up on the front door like that after ten fucking years!" loudly complained Ed at the same time, freeing the bathroom and still drying his hair "The nerve of that man!"

"Ari took the express train early this morning," Al went on, expertly ignoring his brother's ranting "she should have arrived in Rosembool within the last hour."  
Ed settled himself on his brother's bed absently moving Paws over – and ignoring the protesting hiss he gained for it "We should tell her we took care of Sloth, she deserve a good news if she has to put up with that idiot."  
"Brother..." sighed Al

Ed frowned at the disproving look his brother had in his eyes and huffed indignantly "Al! He abandoned us! He may have had a good reason it doesn't change the truth of it!"  
"You know he wouldn't have left if he didn't felt it was his duty."  
"Yes, yes, alright, I get it, I won't beat him up. _Much_."

Knowing he wouldn't get anything more from him, Al nodded and started writing a response mail to their sister, Ed reading above his shoulder.  
"Send the stone over to her," the elder eventually said "the sooner she gets rid of it, the better. And tell her about the strange behavior of this shadowy thingy..."  
Al nodded, and Havoc rolled his eyes as dark red, glinting gem appeared seemingly out of nowhere – and disappeared just as strangely.

"You know, you used to be more a lot more careful over the strange things you could do when you were younger." he commented, amused  
"Ah but back then we didn't trust any of you as much as we do now." smiled Al "Working together to save the country has a way of bringing people together."  
"That it has." smiled Havoc, lazily stretching

He didn't really care about the exact nature of the siblings strange gifts – he worked behind a desk most of the time nowadays, and that didn't require any strange powers, only a good brain and a pen – but it was still heartwarming to see how much more the now four Elric siblings trusted them than when they first enrolled.  
At that time, they had been young, much too young to be enrolled, yet already brilliantly intelligent – but most of all, behind the far too mature eyes, they had been broken children still working on putting themselves back together.

But they had managed to surpass the event that had nearly broken them and grow so much stronger that now, he would trust his life in their hands without a doubt.

¤.¤.¤

"So you're the famous Elric siblings? Aren't you supposed to be more?"  
"Our sisters aren't there right now." Ed answered curtly

Without surprise, Kimblee had asked to see them as soon as he heard they were feeling better.

And even talking to the man made their skin crawl.

"I see, too bad really, I would've loved to meet the set. Anyway! I'm enrolling your in my team."  
"We're here on an investigation under order from the colonel Mustang." Al pointed out calmly  
"It doesn't really matter," dismissed the other alchemist lightly "I've got the Fuhrer's personal authorization to pull in any resources to stop Scar."he waved in the general direction of Riza and Havoc "Beside I'm sure those two are more than enough to track one low-life."

Ed and Al traded a look – the news, while not welcomed, wasn't really a surprise and working with the man would help them keep an eye on him.  
But it also meant that the situation could grow dangerous for them very fast – after all if he had a philosopher stone available to use, it meant that he probably was in on the conspiracy.  
Soon, several team were organized and heading out – Kimblee needed the northern fort's men, but clearly didn't trust them, having brought his own muscle men with him.  
Men that outwardly seemed normal enough – except that having lived with Ana for months, and knowing Shan Feng's men, it was impossible not to notice the slightly different aura of the two soldiers from Central.

Chimera.

Apparently, the scientists working for Father had progressed, seeing as no animal feature were visible at a first glance...  
"This place looks like a ghost town." Ed commented, looking around dubiously  
They were in what used to be a prosperous mining town and complex, that, between the frequents frontier skirmish and the coal veins thinning out, had died a slow death. Now, only empty buildings, sagging under the snows' weight and derelict machines prematurely aged by the weather were left.  
"How are we supposed to find him in this labyrinth?" wondered Al "He could hide anywhere!"

"I'll stay at the main base," the Crimson Alchemist was explaining "and you'll spread out into searching team." team numbers and sectors to search were quickly drawn on a military map and radio handed out, everyone promptly tuning in on the usual channel for searching parties "Contact me immediately if you find Scar."  
Ed sighed as the designed teams scattered around.

As luck would have it, the two of them and Miles had been teamed up with Kimblee's two goons, and as such weren't able to talk freely.  
 _[We need to get rid of those two.]_ Ed mentally dismissed the small notification, agreeing with Al  
 _[Well it's like you said, it is a labyrinth...]_ he answered in kind, really thankful for Chaos' Game messaging system

Al suppressed a smile at the line of text, just about hearing the amusement in his brother's words.  
Sneaking a look at the abandoned building around him, a crude plan was soon thought up, and a few written exchange latter, he sped up a bit "Did you hear that?" Ed asked excitedly, speeding up as well  
"Hear what?" a dubious chimera asked, not having heard anything unusual

Discretely, Al's hand joined together, the snow hiding the flash of alchemy – and the environment around them growing ever more blurred, as if the fog was rising.  
Which it was – artificially.  
Changing the temperature of the ground around him wasn't easy, but at least it was discreet – and the difference of temperature between the ground and the air, that already was laden in water thanks to the snow, soon created the fog that was now hampering the two chimera's vision.

Miles had been surprised too, not having the advantage of being in on the plan, but Ed had grasped him as soon as visibility was low enough. Another alchemical reaction and they were slipping into one of the empty building, closing the hole behind them just fast enough in order not to be seen.  
A few seconds later, loud shouts were echoing around, the two man they had just evaded calling for them.

"Do they **want** Scar to know we're here?" Ed grumbled at the unprofessional behavior  
"They sure seem very worried about loosing us." Al, before stilling "We're not alone." ha finally announced  
The other two immediately looked around – and sure enough, the sound of someone walking on crushed ice echoed, followed by a small gasp.

"Wait don't go! We're not here to hurt you!" protested Al as the little dark-haired girl wearing Xingese clothes went run away  
"You're after mister Scar!" she protested, stopping despite herself  
"Well, he tried to kill us first!" protested Ed "He's a dangerous man!"  
"No he's not! He helps me!"  
"With what?" asked Al in a more gentle tone

¤.¤.¤

The girl hesitated a bit, as if wary of answering that question, and looked ready to bolt again when some noise echoed in the building, and two men appeared "Ah there you are May, I found... the notes..." the first one trailed down, surprised at seeing the two blond teenagers and the military man, a heavy handwritten diary in hands

"Eh! Doctor Marcoh!" realized Al, recognizing the man from the picture in his file "What are you doing here!"  
At the same time, the second man had recognized the brothers "Ah! FullMetal and EarthBreaker!" he looked around, cautiously "Where are the other two?"

Ed and Al shared a glance, before finally remembering "First lieutenant Yoki! That's right, that's why we were sent here at first!" Ed commented  
"Our sisters aren't here," Al added, before turning toward the other man "But more importantly, what are you doing here, and worse, working with Scar? Weren't you supposed to go into hiding?"  
"I was hiding!" he answered back "But when I happened upon May looking for the Philosopher Stone, I couldn't let her continue such a dangerous endeavor..."

The brothers shared a look – another Xingese looking for the stone? Did it mean...  
"You're another child of the emperor then?" bluntly asked Ed  
The little girl did a double-take, then nodded, surprised "I'm May Chang, seventeenth royal princess of Xing." she introduced herself  
"We'll tell you what we told your sibling: don't look for that stone."

"I know now." she nodded seriously "I saw things under your Central City." her gaze was strong and unwavering, uncannily like their sister's "The knowledge about this thing... it isn't something I can trust the emperor with, even if it may doom my clan."  
"Good." nodded Ed just as seriously, respect for the little girl rising at her principles  
"We were nearly captured by those monsters under the city." explained Marcoh "But then Scar saved us."

Even Miles was surprised at this affirmation, one light eyebrow raising "And that ties to you working together in the north... how?"  
"Mister Scar had hidden notes here." explained May seriously "Notes that could help against those monsters."  
"Why are you even trying to help?" Ed couldn't help but wonder "This isn't your country."  
"It doesn't really matter, does it?" she asked rhetorically "Once I knew about those monsters, I became involved. It's not like I could just leave, when I know I could have helped, and live with myself after."

"That's very brave of you." smiled Al, not noticing the girl blushing in answer  
"And very stupid." Ed added, even though he agreed with his sibling  
"Brother!" Al protested, groaning at the older boy's callous attitude

At the affirmation, the small panda, that had until now been patiently sitting on the little Xingese girl's head jumped toward Ed, intent on making him pay the insult toward his master.  
Only to be lazily stopped by an elegant black and red paw.

"Good going Tempesta!"  
The fox answered back by a wave of her tale and a smug yip.  
"What do you mean you're the only one allowed to bite me?" protested Ed, making Al groan  
"Brother," the younger blond teenager sighed "this is not the time."

Deciding that Al and Miles seemed to be the reasonable ones in the group, Marcoh turned toward them "You must let us go." he pleaded "This maybe the only chance to avoid those monsters' plan!"  
"We can work together." suggested the major Miles "After all we are already trying to stop these plans."  
"You are?" parroted a surprised Marcoh

They didn't have a chance to answer, as with a loud crash, Scar barged in the room, fighting two inhuman looking creatures.  
 _[Looks like Kimblee's goons showed their true form.]_ Al commented over the written chat _[What do we do?]_  
Ed hesitated a moment before answering – on one hand, Scar was a dangerous maniac that had tried to killed them, and he still really wanted to pay him back; on the other hand if the man was now working against Father he could be a valuable ally, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"We'll need your assistance capturing Scar!" affirmed the chimera looking like some sort of boar  
"You're late." the other, toad-like, chimera added

"Ah!" dramatically protested Ed, feet hitting the closest chimera square into the stomach "What are these strange beasts? Is it another prototype from Drachma?"  
"It must be." nodded Al, suppressing an amused smile at his brother's antics while pushing the other chimera  
"They are not from Fort Briggs." calmly stated Miles "And I didn't see anything like that among the Central forces."  
"An enemy it is then." the two brothers nodded as one

Scar seemed a bit nonplussed at the unexpected assistance – and the two chimera, more trying to explain themselves than fight, were soon subdued, and knocked out.

"Well," commented Ed, turning toward Scar "All that left is you..." a frown "Is what I'd like to say, except it seems like we may have a common objective."  
"I don't need any help from military dogs."  
"These military dogs have already gotten rid of three of the monsters you're hunting." the eldest Elric retorted coldly  
That made the Ishvalian pause.

¤.¤.¤

"Talk."  
"You do realize we don't have a lot of time?" Al pointed out "Those two probably already have alerted Kimblee."  
"And we really can't take you in with this man around." Ed groaned "Because he's working for the enemy."  
Major Miles didn't even protest – which, given his pride in working for Fort Briggs was telling.

Any ally against Father was good to take, and taking Scar in meant giving him up to the Crimson Alchemist.  
Not a good idea.

"We know that a centuries old homunculus is trying to make Amestris into a Philosopher Stone, and that this is why the Ishavalian War happened." Al resumed succinctly "We know he has seven weaker homunculus working for him, all of the higher ranking officer in Central, and chimeras like those two. And we've already killed two homunculus and destroyed a third's stone."  
"As for you visibly you've got notes that could help against that bastard, who knows how..."

"My brother guessed something strange was happening during the war." Scar answered after a small hesitation "But I'm no alchemist, I couldn't read his notes."  
"So I'll try." May affirmed, the little girl looking resolute "I'm an alkahestrist."  
"We can say you escaped toward Drachma." Ed said "And you can go to our sister in Rosembool."

Of course, Scar had no wish to work with alchemists – but he still remembered the monster that had been sent after him months earlier, that didn't seemed phase by any death blow, only regenerating itself and continuing its relentless attack.  
He'd barely escaped with his life.

And these kids had managed to kill not one but two of those things?

"Still, how can we make them escape?" Al wondered "There are search team everywhere and most are probably coming toward here thanks to those two from Central..."  
"Why don't we just use the tunnels?"  
Everyone turned toward the small man, surprised.  
"This is a mining town right?" Yoki went on "Then there's got to be an underground network to work with, I'd know, I used to own a mining town after all!"

"So you get out of here by the tunnels and head East, while we point Central toward Drachma?" Mile recapitulated "It should work." a glance toward the two chimera that had woken up somewhere during their talk "Now to take care of those two."

Stopping to pretend that they were still knocked out, the two non-humans shared a resigned look "I guess this is it then."  
Al frowned at their lack of resistance, and Ed, seeing his reaction, let out a sigh.

"Why aren't you protesting?" he asked in a harsh voice "Don't you have anyone to go back to?"  
"We died to the rest of the world the day we were made into these monsters!" the one looking like a boar hotly responded, Ed's particular talent of infuriating people working its magic as usual  
"So why did you still work with Kimblee?"  
"We'd have died faster." shrugged the second chimera  
"Still, don't you want to live?"

"of course we want to like you shithead!" the boar growled "But its not like we are going to!"  
"What if you could?" Al ask  
"Even then, did you see how we look? We're not human anymore!"  
"That's not really a reason to stop living, is it?" Al wondered "After all, there are others like you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You aren't the first human chimera we've met." Al said "There were other before you, who escaped the government laboratories. Chimera that couldn't even hide their look."

The two men's eyes widened at that.

"Why are you telling this to us?" the toad chimera asked defiantly  
"I don't want to kill you." Al stated, sending an apologizing look at both Miles and his brother "I understand that sometimes its the best solution but that doesn't mean I like it. And in the end, you're not really the enemy, just another couple of victim from those from Central that would destroy our country..."

Despite his put upon expression, Ed couldn't help the proud glint in his eyes as Al spoke – because he was the most gentle of the siblings, Al often had had difficulties expressing himself compared to his more boisterous elder brother and poised sister. But he had grown up, and more and more often, was proving that being kind didn't mean he was anyone's doormat!

"Why don't you escape with Scar and the others?" Al asked "Ari could tell you were the other chimera live if you want, or you could just leave the country."  
"Those other chimera... Don't they want to be human again?"  
"Why would they?" Ed asked nonplussed "They may not be humans anymore they are still beings with a soul and feelings. They like looking human to blend in but they accept their existence as chimera."

Wonder could be read in the two's eyes.

"We'd... we'd like to meet them." finally admitted the boar "If they learned to live as they are even without the luxury of getting back to their human form..."  
"Then we can learn too..." the second nodded  
Al smiled.

Miles shook his head "You are too kind, EarthBreaker." he affirmed "But I guess we can do things your way as long as they don't turn out against us." which even he doubted – angry people were honest, which made Ed's little interrogation earlier pretty trustworthy

"And if they were to try anything against Ari..." Al said easily "She'd kick their ass."  
Ed nodded sagely at that – making the part-Ishvalian wonder at the third State Alchemist sibling.  
"And if worst came to worst," Ed added reluctantly "we inherited our intelligence from our shitty father, and he's with her."  
From their frightened look, the two chimera had clearly understood the threats aimed at them.

When the reinforcement barged in a few minutes latter, the two brothers and Miles looked ragged, as if they had faced a worthy opponent in a fight, and explained that the two from Central had given chase to Scar while they were getting themselves out of the ruins of the building they had been in when it had collapsed thanks to Scar's deconstruction.  
Last they had seen them, they had been headed further north.  
Toward Drachma.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

After the chat about Ana died down, the heteroclyte group assembled around the Rockbell's kitchen table soon went back to other, just as serious topics.  
Ari went over how the boys and her had realized what lay under their feet, Ling – who until now had only suspected it – looking ill at the revelation. Then she went over her realization about the Fuhrer, their first encounter with Greed, and the colonel's master plan.

"At first we thought we could keep it small," she explained, snorted a bit at their naivete "get rid of Father and his Sins before Promised Day and tada, country saved."  
She threaded her fingers through her hair "Of course, we soon realized how stupid it was. Each time we managed to calm the situation somewhere, Central City retaliated by sending troupes to keep the zone pacified after we left, and the blood shed were soon back, and worse."  
"He has been preparing this for too long to let himself be stopped." nodded Von Hohenheim

"So we shifted our aim on hampering him as much as we could and find you because..." a sigh "I suppose it won't come as a surprised to you, but..." a disgusted wince was visible for a second, as she looked at the ground below  
"His presence extends throughout the country." the blond man completed gravely "To truly kill Father you would need to face him with his Philosopher Stone whole, or it would only weaken him."  
Ari nodded.  
And what a nasty shock it had been, to realize all the consequences entailed by those suffering souls lying beneath them.

"I've come to the same conclusion during my travels," her father agreed "and it means that whatever we do can only happen at one time."  
"Promised Day." a sigh "This is madness!" she couldn't help but protest "To stop that madman from destroying our country we must wait until the last second, until the precise moment he drawn on all his forces, to attack!"  
"It will be dangerous." Von Hohenheim admitted "But I have a fail-safe in place should he manage to get a hold on Amestris' souls."

Ari was ready to ask more about it when an incoming message from Al distracted her. Glancing about, and finally deciding to trust those that didn't know about her abilities yet she opened the mail, answering Teacher's silent interrogation "News from the boys."  
After a few moments, she sighed and eyed warily the blood red stone now innocently waiting in her Inventory.

"Sloth is no more." she said "Fox, Cat and Queen took it out in the underground tunnel. And apparently they had an encounter with another Sin. Some kind of dark shadows with eyes within that didn't seem to be able to step outside of the tunnel."  
"That tunnel must be some kind of out-boundary to him, just like the bottle was to the Homunculus back then." nodded Von Hohenheim "I've met this Sin too." he admitted

At his daughter surprised look he continued, a bit embarrassed "I may have stated my intent to come at him at the Homunculus." he said "So I found an entrance to the circle once I understood it was underground and I called out to him. Instead, his Pride found me..." his voice took on a thoughtful quality come to think of it, I wonder if the girl that showed me the way knew you..."  
"Ah?"  
"She seemed surprised when she saw me, and talked about three State Alchemist that made her change her view on life... She really was a kind girl that Rose..."

"Good to think we didn't flaunt our own mistakes for nothing." Ari grumbled, the softening of her eyes belying her annoyed tone  
Before their chat could go back to more serious ground, Pinako firmly stated that if they wanted to eat, there was food to be cooked, and kicked them all out of the kitchen, bar Ari.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Von Hohenheim asked, letting himself be hearded out of the room halfheartedly  
"Quite sure! The last time I let you inside my kitchen was a disaster! You're exactly like your boys on that point!" a chuckle interrupted the small woman rant, and she glared at her grand-daughter "And don't you dare laugh, child! You're no better! Useless as soon as you're out of the workshop!"  
"I've learned how to cook!"  
"Alright alright, but don't destroy my kitchen!"

¤.¤.¤

Ling didn't need to have it said twice and was already sneaking out, followed by his two bodyguard. Now that he had a far better idea about the situation Amestris found itself in, a walk would help him put his thoughts in order...  
"We should head back."

It was rare for Lang Fan to state her thoughts as boldly – the beautiful girl had been raised very traditionally by her grand-father, his other bodyguard and martial art teacher, and as such she rarely spoke out of turn to her charge.  
But the girl also had a lot of consideration for him – the prince wasn't sure if it was only her sense of duty and honor, or if she really liked him, but whatever it was, the girl cared about him.  
And right now, staying would be dangerous.  
He knew it.  
Yet...

"What kind of prince would I be if I just left after learning something like that?" he protested lightly  
"They are not your people!" she answered hotly, before blushing as she realized what she had just said "I didn't mean..."  
"I know. You just want me to be safe for our clan. But I just can't ignore something like that. Even if it puts our clan at risk..." a smile "And in a way, helping her would be protecting the clan."

"Because there's no telling what Father would do once he'd destroyed Amestris." finally intervened Fu  
Ling nodded, reassured at the fact that the old warrior had come to the same conclusion as him.

"Should Ariana manage to create the array for the Emperor, you are to take it to him on my behalf." he said "Otherwise you're to be out of this country before Spring."  
"With all due respect, your highness..." Fu stated "You are our charge. We won't leave you behind, whatever order you give to us."  
Lan Fan nodded her assent.

Ling repressed a frown – he'd given them a way out but of course these two stubborn shadows wouldn't obey. What was the use of being a prince if he couldn't even force his friends to save themselves?  
Yet he couldn't help but feel some measure of happiness – family didn't mean a lot when you were royalty, and lots of the attempts on his life while growing up had came from siblings – but Lan Fan and Fu never had betrayed him.  
That was worth far more than blood to him.

Hiding his embarrassment behind a large smile, he headed back toward the Rockbell's house "Let's see if the granny has manage to cook something good! I'm starving!"

¤.¤.¤

Walking toward the cemetery, lost in his thoughts, it took several minutes for Von Hohenheim to take notice of the two people walking with him.  
"You know," the woman admitted casually as he finally noticed her "once I learned you were alive, I promised myself I'd give you a good beating once you reappeared."  
"It would be deserved." he admitted

"And this is exactly why I can't!" she loudly protested "You know you were wrong in abandoning you children! You already feel guilty about it! It would be like beating up on a sick child! It's infuriating!"  
He smiled – behind her anger, or perhaps thanks to this anger, it was quite clear she cared for the siblings.  
"Thanks." he finally said  
She frowned.

"You shouldn't thank me."  
"You care for them. You took care of them."  
"I taught them alchemy." she pointed out  
"You're more than just a teacher, that's clear." he rebutted

"Yes." Izumi admitted, her eyes strangely darkening at that – she knew that they were more, and she loved that, but she still had one regret "Yet I still taught them, even thought I knew what they were going to do."  
The blond man was clearly surprised at that affirmation, but surprisingly didn't seem to judge her "Why?"

"Because I knew I couldn't stop them." a sigh "And they had Ari to protect them."  
She hated admitting it – even more since she had learned the price the girl had paid to protect her brothers.  
"Because forbidding them from a mistake I had committed before them would have been hypocritical..." she added with sadness echoing in her eyes for a moment  
Von Hohenheim eyes widened at the affirmation, but once again there was no judging in his eyes.

"I'm still thanking you." he finally said as they arrived in front of a tombstone with a familiar name on it "Because you are still taking care of them. Even to this day. When neither I nor Trisha could..."  
His voice hitched a bit as he said the name of his wife.

Pretending not to see the tears in the man's eyes, Izumi felt the last of her anger leaving her – and as he tried to get his feeling under control in front of Elric Trisha's grave, she started talking about the three brats she had met on a rainy day, about the idiotic and stubborn elder, the much too gentle second, the wiser than her years youngest, their time on Jake Island then the months spent living with the Curtis.

By the time Von Hohenheim had dried his tears and they had walked back toward the Rockbell's, the man was smiling as Izumi was retelling her times with the siblings.

As they neared the courtyard, Von Hohenheim couldn't help but stop as he spotted his daughter and – well his _other_ daughter – sitting in the grass, the little frowning as she seemed to focus.  
Then with a clap and the familiar flash of alchemy, the little girl pressed her hands to the ground, a small clay dog figurine appearing between her small hands.

Picking up the figurine and inspecting it, Ariana nodded and smile "Much better!" she praised "This time you didn't forget to take in consideration the heat needed for the clay to harden and the figurine isn't stuck to the ground!"  
"Yay!" Ana celebrated, dancing around her sister "I did it!" noticing the three adults that were stopped at the courtyard entrance, she ran toward them, showing the small figuring under their faces "See! See! I did it Teacher! I made Padfoot!"

Said dog reacted to his name with a happy bark, happily playing with the little girl that was already running toward the house, probably to show off her work to granny Pinako and Winry.  
"Ana!" called back an amused Ariana "You still haven't done your water circle!"  
The little girl stilled, looking torn between running back to her sister and showing off in the kitchen.  
"Go show Padfoot to granny but come back after!"  
"Can I do Tempesta and Paws too? I could sent them to big brother Ed and big brother Al!"  
"Once you've finished the rest of today's homework."  
Ana smiled at the authorization and turned back toward the kitchen.

As for Von Hohenheim, he let out a small forlorn sigh.  
On one hand, seeing the little girl with Ari made him realize he had missed all these small moment with his children.  
On the other hand, he had just seen the scarily skilled girl perform a circle-less transmutation – and while Ariana had talked a bit about the child's background earlier, he hadn't taken it to mean that she had seen Truth at such a young age...

¤.¤.¤

"You know granny, when I first explained to you about my special abilities, you didn't want any part in it, saying you were too old too learn about strange otherworldly powers..." Ari said as she cut the vegetables  
"You want to invite me in this game again?" easily guessed the old woman "Why the change of heart? Is it because of your father?"

"Von Hohenheim being a part of Chaos Game would be easier for all of us." nodded Ari, Winry nodded along her from the other side of the kitchen "But even if he is our father, you took care of us for all these years. I don't want to invite him before you." she blushed "I know it sound stupid but..."  
"Alright, alright, I'll play along girl." granny Pinako gruffly agreed "At least I won't have to pay to have news from this ungrateful brat that forget to call home nearly every two weeks!"  
"Hey!" Winry protested "I just have a lot of work!"  
"Too much work to remember you old granny ?"

Ariana smiled as she sent the familiar invite out, then took in charge the rest of the cooking as Winry patiently explained the basis of Chaos' Game to the old mechanic.

Just as most of the lunch's was ready, Ana finally got out of her challenge – the little girl had last nearly two hour, an impressive feet coming from her, and despite seeming tired she was insistent about starting her afternoon work. Seeing as they had to wait for everyone to come back to dig in, Ari gave in and they headed out.

Feeling her father approach thanks to her **Soul Sense** , she finally turned toward him as Ana reached the kitchen to show off her latest work, righteously proud of her progress.  
Seeing the expressive golden eyes, she didn't even need her **Soul Sense** to guess at his feelings.  
Dusting herself, she got up and walked toward the awkward man, amused – one would have thought that being four centuries old would mean he'd managed to gain some people skill, yet it clearly wasn't the case.

With a smile, Izumi intercepted Ana as she rushed out of the kitchen and checked the rest of her homework, as father and daughter observed them.  
"You are afraid of meeting her." commented Ari after a moment  
"I'm..."  
"Still not a monster." Ari contradicted automatically, reading his feelings easily  
"You sound so much like your mother..." Von Hohenheim smiled biter-sweetly  
"Because she was right."the blond girl affirmed "Still its funny that you told me what you are yet never asked me what I was when we are the most similar and opposed existence on this planet..." she mused

Von Hohenheim looked surprised at the affirmation – but he wasn't given the time to ask as granny Pinako stuck her head out of the kitchen "Time to eat!"

Lunch had been lighthearted, Ana talking animatedly about her studies to an amused and impressed Von Hohenheim, while Teacher and granny were both commiserating about troublesome children making them worry. Lan Fan attention was hogged by Winry, the Xingese girl fascinated by Amestrian automail, a technology that didn't exist in Xing, and couldn't because of the heat – somewhere among their talk, Ari's blood alchemy and its ability to be activated by non alchemist was brought up and seconds later Winry was deciding that Ari had to make some of this to work with her temperature-regulation array and the poor girl was dragged toward the workshop, where she spent most of the afternoon...

¤.¤.¤

"Will you tell me if I ask?"  
Ari wasn't surprised by the question, knowing her father he had been wanting to ask for the whole day  
"I will."

They were heading toward a familiar old tree, the light of the moon brightening their path as they approached the old swing, unused for years and damaged by time and weather. With a light touch, the old wood changed, the swing looking much newer.  
Von Hohenheim noted the action.

He should have been surprised, really, because none other than him or Father should be able to do something like this – because having enough knowledge about alchemy to do something like this, a step beyond the two-handed alchemy of her brothers was something that took decades and centuries of knowledge.

"Souls are ever growing. Even if they forget everything from one life to another, they are changed by each and every experience." said Ariana, leisurely giving momentum to the sing she was on "When you say of someone wise beyond his years that he has an old soul, more often than not, its right."  
And right at that moment, the girl's eyes flashed, the molten gold replaced by a preternatural emerald green.

"And come a time when a soul is too large for a human body. Fortunately this world is far from being the only one, and the humans far from being the only living being with souls."  
She jumps lightly and take his hand, doing something she never had before as she shares her senses with her golden eyed father; who looks around him both in wonder and sorrow.

This is something she could never do with her siblings, because their mortal body and soul wouldn't be able to take it.  
But this immortal father, for all that his soul is human – he can take it.

And so he looks around, enraptured, at the large glowing aura of the old tree they are sitting under, at the feeling, a few hundreds of meters away, of the people sleeping in the Rockbell's house, of the small town even further away – then he feels the cries under their feet that she feels every minute of everyday, the calmer feeling of the hundreds of thousand of souls within him, and finally he turns toward her, making her wonder – its not like she can see her own soul after all...

"No wonder you couldn't stand being near me." he finally manages to say as she lets her powers recess within her

"Because your human soul was trapped within an immortal body, it has grown a lot more than it should have." Ariana said "In your next life you'll be something a lot more long-lived than a human. Except this time, it will be natural."  
"And Trisha?" he couldn't help but ask  
"Mother was an old soul." she remembered "But not old enough. She'll be human a few more time." a smile "But that doesn't mean you'll never find each other again."

"Yet your soul is even larger than mine."  
"And forcing it back into a mortal body is a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy each time." she admitted  
Of course, he picked up on the word, only rising an eyebrow in interrogation.

"I told you didn't I?" a smile "You are a mortal soul trapped within an immortal body against your will." an amused smile "I'm an immortal soul forced within a mortal body by my own volition."  
They hadn't said a lot more that night, reconnecting in silence, Von Hohenheim watching as Ari eventually took out the stone that had been waiting in her Inventory the whole day.

"This was Sloth's." she said in lieu of explanation, the tall blond nodding easily "Do you want to come along?"

Intrigued, he accepted the invitation, stretching his finger to lightly touch the pulsing stone.

Once more, the familiar whiteness of the Gate met Ariana.  
"Back, little Shadow? And with more of the lost souls at that!" Truth grin turned predatory as he aimed toward Von Hohenheim "Are you giving him to me too?"  
"I'm not." denied Ari "The souls, you'll get back after Promised Day."  
"So you still show a bit of mortal selfishness." he commented, amused "That's reassuring."

"I thought that you liked my acceptance of my immortal duties."  
"I do, but a child shouldn't grow up too fast! Not even a century and already more mature than my siblings were at a millennia!"  
"What happened with your siblings?"

"That would be telling!"  
"Well I did give you back souls after all..."  
"And you'd rather hear a boring story than gain another power?" he asked dubiously

Her smile was answer enough, and Von Hohenheim was surprised to see the eternal entity that guarded the Gate looking – _unsure_ – for a moment.  
Then with an even more out of character sigh, he said "Alright then..."

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! The Truth of the Matter!**  
 **Goal:** learn about Truth's problem with his siblings  
 **Reward:** +500XP per goal, Truth's Gate perk unlocked upon completion]  
 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** heal Truth]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 59!  
 _+1SP]_

Ariana closed the notifications tiredly – the entity's revelation had come as both a surprise and an explanation to the source of all their current troubles.  
Von Hohenheim had been just as surprised as herself at the story, and as they left, had promised the one stuck beyond the Gate that he would do all in his power to put things right.  
Truth's surprise at seeing a mortal soul promising to help him had been amusing, Ari had to admit, but easily understandable now that they knew the beings' story.  
After that, both father and daughter had walked back to the Rockbell's house, worn out by the encounter - and most of all, determined to vanquish Father and reclaim the stolen bit of soul that had been used to create him, all because of Truth's siblings...  
No being, human or god, deserved to have its soul torn, condemning it to eternal suffering.


	14. Game On 20 XIII 1914-1915

Hi!  
Sorry for the delay, I had a bad writer block at around three quarter of this chapter, I just couldn't write a word after the passage with the Fuhrer even though I knew exactly what I wanted to happen next... And finally when I managed to write the last part of the chapter, what I wanted to write somehow changed, but thankfully not so much that I don't know where I'm going next.

Thanks to all my followers and reviewers and happy new year to all!

* * *

 **Chapter XIII : 1914-1915**

The convocation to Central Headquarter didn't come as a surprise to general Armstrong – after all a high-ranking commanding officer from Central had disappeared in the region that was under her command, they had to be seen doing something.  
And it gave Central a good excuse to put its own men in charge of Fort Briggs.  
Olivier Mira Armstrong repressed a snort.

If those lazy idiots thought replacing her would be enough to loose her her men's loyalty, they were sorely mistaken. Miles had been clearly instructed, and on the same day as the search for Scar was declared a lost cause in the north, she was in a train headed for Central, the two Elric brothers and the rest of Mustang's team coming along for at least part of the trip.  
A few days after her arrival in Central City, news of the first battle against Drachma were already coming from her domain – just as that infuriating Mustang had guessed, blood was to be shed in Fort Briggs.

She smirked.

At least, most of it was that of the enemy – her men were prepared after all.  
She would trust her men to stay alive and hold the Fort, as for herself, she was heading into the lion's den and laying the trap.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Riza smiled at seeing Roy waiting for them at the train station.  
"So eager to ditch work, _fratello_?" she joked  
The alchemist's surprised but pleased reaction at this title made it more than worth having asked about it to Ariana.

"You wound me _sorella_! Is anyone in this team still respecting me?" he complained without any harsh feeling beside the words  
"We all respect you colonel," corrected Havoc, amused "We just are also **very** aware of your shortcoming." he added, amused, before dodging the spark of fire aimed at him with the ease given by practice  
Once more, Riza reflected that gaining back his memories had made her long time friend even more irreverent toward the established hierarchy, which in turn had brought him closer to his subordinates.

"Tchh. What are you doing here, you eyesore?"  
Roy twitched at the contemptuous greeting from the Armstrong elder sister. He knew well the problem the woman had with him – she though him too weak-hearted, not willing enough to make use of his reputation gained during the Ishvalian rebellion to rise through the ranks. He of course disagreed, as he had merely chosen a safer and more politically savvy way to reach toward his goal.

"It's so good to see you as always, Mira dear."  
"It's general Armstrong to you, stupid playboy."  
"Of course Mira, how silly of me to forget." he agreed easily, avoiding he sword the next second with a smile while saying to Riza "Black Hayate couldn't wait any longer to see you, so I had to skip work to let him see you earlier."  
"How considerate of you." Riza nodded, amused, crouching toward the dog that was finally free to run toward her – carefully avoiding the scary blond from the north on his way

"So the colonel really is able to take care of a pet." Havoc mused, awed  
"I told you!"  
"Colonel, your pet is a lizard. That's not even remotely close to a dog."  
"Leon isn't a lizard, he's a chameleon." said colonel muttered as they exited the station, the chameleon on his shoulder making faces at Havoc

"Is you team some sort of menagerie unit?" wondered Armstrong, curiosity nearly managing to erase the natural animosity in her voice  
"Sure seems that way sometime." Roy couldn't help but agree "And you haven't even met Padfoot..."  
As they neared the two military cars – one for the general Armstrong, the other for Roy and his team – they finally saw the reason why the colonel had come.

"Rebecca!"  
"Second lieutenant Catalina had some reports to submit to Central," Roy explained "she dropped by to see you, but of course you weren't there. Since your train was due any moment, I volunteered to drop her to the station."  
"My train isn't in another hour," said lieutenant said to Riza "Let's find a cafe."

"You sure are easy going on your subordinates." Armstrong criticized "You really are a laid back lazy-ass."  
"Yet I was called to Central first, wasn't I?"  
"A simple oversight from Headquarter, I'm sure."

While the two officer made their way back to the Military District, Rebecca and Riza spent their hour gossiping about whatever had been happening in Central and East City – the two were after all long-time friends, and friendly rival.  
By the time second lieutenant Catalina was in her train back to the East, Black Hayate had a barely noticeable slip of paper hidden in his collar.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"So, what's with the message?"  
Al smiled – he hadn't been sure whether the two men would come, but he had to try – and given the readiness with which Zampano and Jerso, the two chimera that had been partnered with them, had defected from under Kimblee's control, he had to try and help the other two chimera remaining in the Fort.

"Your two colleagues didn't head toward Drachma."  
The two men shared an unsurprised look.  
"They decided to try their chance and defect then." the blond – Heinkel – stated  
"I didn't think they'd have it in them." the other – Darius, a brunette – added

"They probably wouldn't have if we hadn't given them an out." Al shrugged  
He could see hope warring with distrust and doubts in their eyes – but in the end they had to know.  
"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the first our government experimented on." Al explained "And some of them escaped, and eventually found each other. There are nearly two dozens of chimeras living and working somewhere in the country."  
"Somewhere?"

Al gave them a small, contrite smile "While I do want to help you, I can't put them in danger. But I can point you toward someone that can accurately decide whether you can be trusted with their location, or would just be selling them to the government. And if she decides you won't sell us, she'll tell you where to go."  
The next day, Heinkel and Darius didn't make it back to the Fort at the end of their patrol.

Al smiled – Ed snorted, and called him a soft-hearted brat.  
And finally, the search for Scar was recognized as ended in the region, and they could hop back into a train – back to Rosembool.

Nether Al nor Ed could really believe that at the end of their trip, their father would be waiting for them...

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

In the days that followed their reunion, Ariana introduced her father to Chaos' Game – Anastasia enthusiastically adding her own, not always understandable, explanations on one part or another of said game.  
And their first time in the Arena had been a revelation.

Oh, sure enough, a simple **Observation** had long ago told Ari the inner strength of her father – but numbers weren't everything, a lesson one had to remember when living with Chaos' Game. So she had taken the [Von Hohenheim _(Living Philosopher Stone)_ **Lv MAX** ] with a grain a salt.  
She shouldn't have.

Because her father may not be a fighter at heart, he had still lived throughout four centuries, learning and forgetting more about alchemy than anyone else along the way, but not only. Von Hohenheim didn't like to fight, and avoided using the souls within him as much as possible, but he still had so much knowledge and experience that he was on another level compared to her.  
He reminded her of her first life, and of the awe she had felt during the one battle she had witnessed during Voldemort and Dumbledore – because just as the old headmaster hadn't liked to fight yet had been a fearsome opponent when provoked, Von Hohenheim wasn't to be underestimated for his peaceful ways.

That realization had been humbling for the fight-loving girl.

And it made something else clear – if her peace-loving father was that scary in a fight, then the non-human Father that could plot the demise of an entire nation without a second thought could only be worse. In that moment, a decision was made – pacifist or not, Von Hohenheim would fight, times and times again in the **Arena** , to teach her, and when they came, her brothers.

Convincing the man hadn't been easy, but Ari had one powerful weapon in her sleeve.  
Puppy-dog eyes.  
And four centuries or not, Von Hohenheim fell to them like any other father.

So for the days preceding her brother's arrival in Rosembool, Aria, Teacher and Von Hohenheim had fought in the **Arena** , Ana and Mr Curtis watching from the **Observation** zone, the little girl doing her day's written assignments at the same time.  
On the afternoon, they watched the little girl practical work while doing their own theoretical research – without surprise for one so ancient, Von Hohenheim shared most of Ari's knowledge about the different elemental alchemy types; what came as more of a surprise was that he was less knowledgeable in the practice of mixing two element together, and of course completely ignorant of Ari's own Blood Alchemy, and fascinated by it.

Of course, the rest of the house wasn't idle while they trained, Ling, Fu and Lan Fan using the morning for their own training, while Winry took advantage of her time off from work in Rush Valley to spend time with her grand-mother and share her latest learning with her.

It was to this calm yet studious atmosphere that Scar and his party arrived, four chimeras in tow – apparently, Heinkel and Darius both could move much faster in their animal form, and as such had easily caught up with their group.  
The meeting had been tensed, neither Ari nor Ana having forgotten about their previous meeting with the vengeful Ishvalian, and Winry acutely aware that this was her parent's murderer standing in her courtyard.

But just as Ed and Al had been able to put their griefs to the side for the hope of another ally in their fight against Father, so did the girls.  
On the other hand the Xingese were far less controlled and had all jumped into fighting position upon seeing each other.  
Yes, even the panda.

Then, after several tense seconds, Ling put his dao away, gesturing to his bodyguards to relax too, and bowed toward May. Ari noted that the bow in itself was telling – a lot of Xingese traditions were similar to Asians ones, and having been born and raised Japanese in her previous life she could easily read this bow as respectful and acknowledging the young girl as an equal, something she clearly didn't expect.

"I'm sorry, princess," he said while straightening back up "that was rude of me, I'm not acting as a prince of Xing right now, and as ally in the fight to come, we should respect each other."  
"I am just as much as fault, prince." answered back the girl after echoing his bow "You are right, with the current situation we should enact a truce between our clans."  
"Who knew panda girl could do fancy talk?" Scar couldn't help but grumble – breaking the tension, and gaining him the ire of said girl's furry partner

Meanwhile, seeing the people relaxing around her, took advantage of it to close her eyes, and let her hold on her holy powers recede – focusing on her **Soul Art** , she turned her gift toward the four chimeras, taking a deeper look into each of them.  
This was something she usually didn't do, as she saw it as a major breach of privacy, but Ed and Al has asked it of her in this situation – they couldn't sent untrustworthy people toward Shan Feng after all, it would put all his people and himself at risk.

Thankfully, her brother had been right in his gamble, and she reopened her eyes with a satisfied smile, not realizing her eyes were glowing an unearthly AK green.  
"They're good to go." she smiled toward her Teacher  
Izumi Curtis nodded along "We'll get home with them then." she smiled "We've left the shop alone for long enough, and it'll let us regroup with Shan's group."  
"You're taking us to the other chimera?" Jerso asked, uncharacteristically hopeful

It was Ana that recognized his tone for the same feeling she had had the first time she met – others like herself.  
And so, without a second thought, the little girl let her illusion drop, Izumi following suit with an amused smirk "You can say it like that."

¤.¤.¤

While the Curtis couple, four chimera's in tow, had left Rosembool, Scar had finally revealed the worn notebook that had been behind his travel to the north.

"While as a warrior sworn to Ishavala, I was highly revered by my people, my brother was always different..." he explained, absentmindedly running his fingers along the book's cover "He was fascinated by alchemy, and latter alkahestry, and soon faced a problem..."

"There is nothing about alkahestry in Amestris." Ari couldn't help but end – after all she had faced the same problem younger, and had never found anything about it other than what Xingese travelers could provide, and her father's books  
"Exactly. But instead of letting it go, he paid the men that made the travel across the desert to bring him back books, and studied further." he went on "And one day, as the rebellion finally caught up to our village, he came to me, both arms tattooed."

His left hand went to his own tattooed arm, sorrow briefly flashing in his eyes "This was the result of his work, he said, a fusion between alchemy and alkahestry. On arm to deconstruct, the other to reconstruct." his eyes were far-away, probably back to that day "But most of all, he told me to protect his notes because he had discovered something terrible, something that concerned the whole nation, and he'd found a way to counter it."

It was Marcoh that took over "And we think that what his brother realized was that the circle that's being carved throughout the country isn't just an array for the Red Stone."  
This affirmation was a big surprised for everyone – just as much as the one that followed.  
"It's also a way to cut off alchemists from the earth. When we escaped Central, there was a moment when May could use alkahestry, yet my own circle were completely unresponsive."

Silence stretched for a long moment, everyone taking in the implications of this new element. Finally, it was Ari that broke the silence, her voice more cheerful than she really felt "Well, I guess we'd better start to study these notes then!"  
Scar nodded "I can translate Ishvalian when needed." he said "May already went trough what she could."  
"The language barrier doesn't help." the young princess admitted "But it's clearly brilliant theoretical work on the alkahestry side. The problem is that I don't know a thing about alchemy."

The following days, the afternoon studies were replaced by Von Hohenheim and Ari pouring over the notes with May Chang help, and Scar's translation.  
To the Xingese girl envy, the Von Hohenheim Inheritance was shining through, both father and daughter gaining a surprisingly fast grasp on the language – but the admiration went both way, as the two golden-eyed alchemists were impressed by the young girl talent, that was impressive.  
It was the first time for Ari that she met another child with such advanced knowledge about alchemy, or rather alkahestry, other than her family.

But as brilliant as Scar brother's research were, there was nothing in them that hinted at the secret the man had said he had stumbled upon.  
Until Ana, tired of her own work, had asked about the peculiar placement of the different diagrams in the notebook.  
"Of course!" Ari sent a fond smile at her sister "It's encoded."

"Well, of course it's encoded, all alchemists encode their work..." Von Hohenheim mumbled, a bit lost at his daughter sudden enthusiasm  
"No, I mean it's encoded a second time! But not in words like we were looking for!"  
With a swift movement, the binding of the notebook were undone, sheet scattering around her "Here, we're going to group them by keywords."

A few minutes later, the spread sheet were depicting an all too familiar array...  
"I can't believe he saw it with just his own knowledge and intuition." Von Hohenheim couldn't help but whisper "Even knowing Father, it took me decades to guess at what he what doing!"  
"To be fair, he wasn't nearly done back then." Ari tempered "But it is still impressive," she added, bowing her head toward Scar "your brother was someone to be respected."  
"Still, it there's got to be more to it, or he wouldn't have been so insistent that his notes be kept..."

Ari nodded, thinking the same, and let her hand hoover above the circle for a moment, before her eyes widened, and struck by inspiration, she flipped the sheet near her. Catching on, the other helped, and soon another array was unveiled.  
"He made use of Father's own circle to create a counter to it."Ari finally managed to whisper after studying the new array in silence for a moment "With this, the link to the earth of alchemists won't be cut."

Her own notes appeared in her hands, not even caring that Scar saw her taking things out of her Inventory, and a map of Amestris on which the Stone array was drawn in red was placed next to the new array, and black ink-pen in hand she started inking it on the map.

¤.¤.¤

Ari sighed as she tiredly pushed her personal notes against the edge of her bed. The discovery of Scar brother's array had been exhilarating, and the Ishvalian, to her surprise, had even agreed to contact the refugee throughout the country to put it in place – maybe it wasn't that surprising, now that she thought about it, it was after all his brother's life work.

No, the real surprise had come when the Ishvalian had asked her to ink the second tattoo crafted by his brother on his left arm – she hadn't thought he'd trust her or anyone in their group enough to do something like that, they had been enemies just a while back after all.  
To her surprise, his eyes had strayed toward Ana while she was pondering this – and doing the long prep work to ink the tattoo she'd carefully drawn on his arm, and he had whispered "I'd have killed her as an abomination, you took her in as a sibling... Something like that... I can see my brother doing it..." a frown, as he admitted "This goes against everything we of Ishval believed in yet I'm sure my brother would have approved."

She could see the conflict in his eyes – conflict between the Ishavalian beliefs, his brother's nature, and his own thirst for revenge.

"What you fail to take in consideration, when you say that alchemists go against the natural order, is that alchemy works only thanks to nature itself." she couldn't help but comment "What we do with our circles and arrays isn't different than what you do with your own two hands."  
"Yet alchemists denies to gods. You did too when we met."

"Alchemists rely on scientific evidence to learn more about the world and progress in their craft. Because of this they sometime forget about the higher powers. But any good alchemist come to realize that our existence is small, compared to the universe around us. How can we deny the gods when we understand this?"  
He looked at her silently, and she guessed what he wasn't repeating.

"I did not deny the gods when we fought. I mocked you for hiding behind your god's precept to justify senseless bloodshed. Something just as stupid as an alchemist refusing to understand about higher powers."  
He frowned at this, but kept still as she continued to work, and she could see that he was not only hearing, but also pondering her words.

"So you believe in a god?" he finally asked  
"I believe in multiple gods." she contradicted "I believe in Life and Death, in Peace and War, Order and Chaos, Knowledge and Oblivion, and countless others..."  
He eyed her a moment, then nodded.  
Polytheism wasn't widespread in Amestris, but being part of a minority himself with his belief in Ishvala, he could accept it, even if it was surprising.

"And which of these gods gave you the power to see in the soul of people like you do?"  
Ari spluttered, really not expecting this question, as he added thoughtfully "I've felt our priests powers countless times during the years of my training. Never did a feel such a strong holy connection."

She wondered a bit, then like often, opted for honesty, not even knowing that once more her eyes had bled into emerald "Death."

Scar had been mostly silent after that, Von Hohenheim ambling by and talking with Ari about her Blood Alchemy, which they hadn't had time for while they worked on the notebook. The golden blond girl had recently opted to focus more on Winry's demand for array compatible with automail, than the healing array for the emperor, as she had already made a good portion of the work with her existing array for automail.

Von Hohenheim had as such spent part of the evening examining one of the array engraved in one spare-part available in Winry's workshop while his daughter worked on Scar nearby, and with the genius characteristic of their family, managed to produce a working blood array that would allow anyone to engrave a charged, working temperature-regulation array on a piece of metal with only the simple knowledge about activating the blood trigger Ari had worked on for Ling.

As such, after a few explanation given by Ling himself, Winry had been able to take an array written with blood ink on a paper, and transfer it on a simple piece of metal. The technique to transfer it on small pieces, or less straight pieces, like the one for automail would have to be refined, but the basis were there.  
With this, Winry would soon be able to make automail that could go in the desert just as well as the cold northern weather for as long as she had a stock of already written and charged array - and her squeals at the idea had given everyone in the house quite a fright...

As for Ari, she hadn't been able to refrain from looking over her father's work after finishing Scar's tattoo, despite the late hour, which is why she found herself drained, but satisfied as she closed her notes and eyes to the chirping of the earliest risers among the birds nesting nearby, not without having acknowledged her latest Personal Quest goal update...

 **[Goal complete!** +500XP  
 **Goal update:** write a comprehensive essay about Blood Alchemy's basics  
 **Bonus goal** complete! +3*750XP  
 **Bonus goal:** write a book about Blood Alchemy]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 62!  
 _+4SP, +2CP, +1PP]_

She had barely chosen the last part of the **Spirit of the Pack** Perk, Chinook's gift and it's Endurance bonus, before passing out on her bed, a small but satisfied smile on her lips.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Ed and Al jumped out of the train before it had even come to a stop, the elder one leisurely stretching while the second one bent down to let their youngest sibling jump into his arms.  
"Missed us?" Ed teased to hide his own happiness at having the four of them finally reunited

"As if." answered his sister with a smirk, before hugging him and remarking "You've grown. Since when are you taller than me?" she complained  
"Of course I'm taller! I'm the elder!"

"Yet you haven't been taller than me for years..." she muttered as they walked out the station "Everybody's home, they figured they'd let us have our reunion first." a smile "And Winry's made an apple pie!"  
Ed smile, that had been replaced by a frown at the word 'everybody' grew back at the mention of pie – or Winry, Ari was pretty sure it was a combination of both...  
"It's good to be back," noted Al with a smile, waving at the friendly faces welcoming them home "The north was really cold." he added with shudder

Von Hohenheim was waiting for them a bit before the Rockbell's house, which probably was for the best as Ed first act was to punch him.  
With his automail arm.

"That was for abandoning us, and leaving mum alone, bastard." he stated after the punch, before lending him a hand to get back up, to the man's surprise

"I'm sorry." Von Hohenheim said while accepting his hand – something evident, they all knew he could have evaded the punch, from what Ari had said of his abilities  
Ed stared at him for a while "You better be." he finally agreed, before starting back toward the house, Tempesta on his heels  
"Wow. That went better than I expected." an awed Al couldn't help but state  
"Ed grew up a lot since that day..." Ari answered simply

Al nodded.  
While Ed still had the most anger toward their father, he was also the one who remembered him the most – the one who missed him the most, then the one that had felt the most the weight on the world on his shoulders as he found himself, at five year old, the man of the family.  
All taken in, Ed's attitude had been surprisingly mature.

Finally, he turned toward the elder blond that was patiently waiting for his attention – and his judgment.  
"Welcome back, father."  
There was a bittersweet quality to the man's smile that Al had only ever seen in Ari's smile before, as he answered "I'm home."

¤.¤.¤

"Alright, this time we're getting the bastard!" grunted Ed as he picked himself up after a particularly nasty blow  
Well, not really a blow – more of an unstoppable wave of dirt and rocks that had downed him for the third time in this **Arena** session. They had been at it for barely half an hour, yet it felt like hours under the colonel bastard's sadistic training – and their opponent didn't even like to fight! This was infuriating, yet Ed couldn't help respect grudgingly growing for his father.

Or rather Von Hohenheim – he still couldn't really think of the blond as a father, not after he abandoned them, but as a man, he could respect him.

"Any idea?" it was Al that first reacted to his affirmation, recognizing it for the call to fall back and plot a counter-attack it was, and jumping back to his position  
"Not at the moment." he admitted reluctantly as Ari, who'd had the most experience fighting against him, was still dodging Von Hohenheim's attacks  
It was looking at their fight that made him realize that the man wasn't a natural like their sister was – he wasn't even really a fighter, not even a defensive fighter like his brother.

No Von Hohenheim was a survivor.  
Just like him.

"He relies more on hindering his opponent than violence, or any proper fighting style." he remarked as Ari finally managed to join them  
"And it's really effective, mainly because he's able to predict most of his enemy's reaction with a frightful accuracy." she acknowledged  
"And Father will probably be able to predict people just as easily."

"What we need are things he won't be able to predict then." Ed concluded with a slightly maniac smile "You did said combination alchemy wasn't his forte, and blood alchemy a complete unknown? Let's focus on that, then!"  
"We aren't really combat ready with either type of alchemy..." Al protested, while remembering that he had managed to improvise an Ice array against Sloth  
"We've got about six months to get ready." Ari argued back, Ed's enthusiasm gaining ground "We'll be ready. And right now is the time to train!"

Al couldn't help but let his siblings motivation contaminate him too – and Von Hohenheim, that had been patiently waiting for them to be ready to fight back, couldn't help but feel that things were about to get more interesting as three pair of glowing golden eyes focused on him with a new-found determination.

Al took advantage of the heat of the last summer days – and just as an unnatural fog had helped them while hunting for Scar, the steam rising from the ground was soon making their battleground of the day much more dangerous, as Ari took advantage of the change in visibility to call her **Night Flames** to her and jump behind Von Hohenheim, Fuurin dropping into her finger with ease, the blade's edge nearly biting into Von Hohenheim's back before he abruptly dodged, more on instinct than because he'd seen her – but of course Ed and Al too had taken advantage of the steam, and the living red stone didn't dodge the icy shards that came toward him next, and fell right into Ed's explosion.

"We win this round, old man." he affirmed smugly, before hunching his shoulders "I can't believe I used part of colonel bastard's circle..." he mumbled, face turning ashen "He's never going to let me live this down..."  
"I'm sure Roy will be very... flattered." Ari sniped back with a sweet smile  
Ed turned toward Al "This is for all the times I interrupted their sparring time, isn't it?"

Al patted him on the back with a smile, knowing better than to say anything that would brought his sister's vengeance toward him too.  
As for Von Hohenheim, a bit surprised at their effective teamwork and inventive way of fight, he was smiling indulgently while letting them talk, happy to just observe the children he'd left alone for so long.  
And he couldn't help but wonder a bit at the man that was called a bastard even more regularly by his elder – the colonel that had recruited the three of us, from what he knew, and a man that was in their growing group of vigilante that were preparing to take the fight to the homunculi from the shadows.

It was, after all, clear that this colonel wasn't only a commanding officer to them...

With this, the first training session since the siblings had been back came to an end, and they were out of the empty **Arena** , Ari leisurely stretching "Well, at least Roy is interesting to fight," she answered to another disparaging comment from Ed "This was interesting but not enough of a training session now that we're back together."

Ed and Al shared a glance, panic rising in their eyes as their sister's eyes took on a familiar glow "We really should do something a bit more challenging today, or Roy's going to think we were slacking off at home... and we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
"No, of course not!" Ed gave her a shaky smile, just knowing she was coming up with something evil "You're right, let's train a bit more!" Al nodded along, silently praying for their survival  
"It's decided, then!" she crowed happily "Let's fight all the homunculi **Bosses** !"  
Al whimpered – Ed barely restrained his own protest at the outrageous affirmation.

While they had already fought the homunculi, in the **Arena** as well as in real life, it didn't change the fact that they were exhausting opponent – and you couldn't just take their Red Stone out in the **Arena** , it would have been far too easy...

Von Hohenheim had met up with Ana in the **Observation** zone, taking over her lessons for the day as Ari dragged her siblings in fights against Lust, Greed and Sloth one after the other.  
Exhausted, the tree siblings let the Arena fade away around them, stumbling in the garden and not moving from the ground. Finally, as they finally felt better enough to move a bit, they turned their attention back to the notification that had popped up as they exited the Arena.

 **[Challenge Complete! Troubles always come in threes!**  
 _You've fought three successive Bosses of the same level in the Arena_  
 **Reward:** +500XP, **Crimson as Blood** Perk (+10 to Blood Affinity)]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 63!  
 _+1SP]_

"Chaos' is mocking us, isn't he?" Ed deadpanned, as he dismissed his own level up  
"Shh, don't complain..." Al hushed him "Free XP!"  
"That's not free! It's a reward for letting Ari torture us!"  
"At least she's not as bad as the colonel..."  
"No one is as bad a the colonel..." the eldest Elric agreed with a shiver

¤.¤.¤

The four siblings had spent a few more days with the Rockbell before their permission came to an end, and they had to report back to Central City.

During those days, they had gotten news from Dublith – Teacher and Mr Curtis had introduced the four transfuge chimeras to Shan Feng and his gang, and they were adapting well enough. Shan himself, now aware of Von Hohenheim's resurgence, and their alliance with Scar, had confirmed his own participation in the rebellion of Promised Day.  
The chimera were training underground, and would discreetly make their way toward Central in the Spring, where they would help the Ishvalian put in place the last of Scar brother's counter-array.

From Scar himself, they wouldn't hear anything more for months, as he traveled with the Ishvalian refugee across the country to take care of the more out of the way parts of the array.  
As for Izumi, her husband and she hadn't wasted anytime leaving town, as they had heard that the military were looking for her quite insistently.

As Von Hohenheim had confirmed the Elric siblings' theory about the inner layer of the Red Stone circle – in other words that Father intended to use those that had seen Truth in the transmutation of Promise Day – she had no intention of coming quietly.  
Teacher had thus decided to go on a training trip, heading north where she could transmit quickly any last minute instruction to the men posted there, while waiting for Promise Day.

Von Hohenheim, that didn't want to be seen in Central too early on, would travel too, first following Winry, and helping the girl around by making the blood array that she would use for her high end automail, then trailing back toward Central City a bit before the fated day.

On the morning before leaving for Central, Ariana had presented Ling with a large scroll carefully wrapped.

 **[Secondary Quest Complete! A Prince from a Faraway land...**  
 **Reward:** +100XP, _Enhancement System_ unlocked, +1 item-leveling token]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 64!  
 _+1SP]_

The Xingese prince had guessed what it was just by looking at the solemn expression Ariana had.

Bowing deeply, he took the precious scroll with caution, before turning to entrust it to Lan Fan.  
"You promised to help me find a way to the throne, and you did." he said gratefully  
"With this, you are free to go back to your country."  
"We won't." he contradicted  
"I know." she acknowledged with a smile

The three Xingese hadn't been on the train to Central with them – but they knew that come Promised Day, they would be there to fight by their side.  
And finally, the four siblings were back in the heart of enemy territory.

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

"Welcome back, WindBlade! I'm glad to see you're better."  
"Thank you, sir." Ariana answered mechanically, still reeling in – she had expected Roy to be waiting for them at the train station, maybe with Riza  
Not the Fuhrer himself.

And the man – or rather, homunculus – was looking mistrustfully around him, most of his face hidden in the shadows of his uniform's collar. A suspicion rose in the back of the girl's mind – and she couldn't help but voice it...  
"Did you escape your ordnance and bodyguard again?"  
"Of course not! I just went back to headquarter ahead of them!"

"The train station isn't anywhere near headquarter..." Ed sighed, having some trouble believing the homunculus could be just as much of a slacker as their colonel  
Al patted him on the back, silently commiserating with him – no way he was voicing their thoughts in front of the most powerful man in the country after all...

"We still have a tournament to organize after all!"  
"Another tournament?" Roy and Riza had finally arrived, the latter latching on the comment "The one General Grumman authorized was a very good way to check if everyone was keeping up with their training as well as they should!" she couldn't help but remark

With that, the Fuhrer had easily taken the lead of their small group, and four very bewildered Elric siblings were soon in a car with him, Riza enthusiastically explaining how Roy and Ari's fight had been such a welcome change in the everyday monotony that the general had ended up organizing a whole tournament in the Eastern Headquarters.

As such, as the days of the State Exam came by, the latest applicant to have gone thought the three traditional tests found themselves arbitrarily enrolled in Central's State Alchemist Tournament, one of the three tournament to be help at the end of September – the second being a tournament for more traditional fighters and the last, opened only to the top ten of each previous tournament, a free-fight type tournament where all blows were allowed.  
Needless to be said, most of the fresh out of the exam alchemists were steamrolled by their more experimented predecessors, and even while hiding most of their abilities, all three Elric siblings and the colonel Mustang easily made it it the top ten of the tournament.

Of course, Ed and Al only took part in said tournament under duress – their colonel was sure it would be a very good opportunity to fight against various type of fighter, something they needed in order not to become too used to fighting each other.  
Ari's and Roy fight in final had been memorable, and both had barely remembered they were supposed to hide their abilities. Ed was also pretty sure most of the people that saw that particular fight had to know there was more to the two relationship than just superior and subordinate – it was pretty evident to him.  
And indecent, too, he was adamant about it.

Ed's own fight against major Armstrong earned him the third place in the tournament, while Al defeat against a veteran of the Ishvalian rebellion made him sixth in the ranking.  
The second tournament had been another story.  
Of course, Riza taking her place in the top ten hadn't been surprising.  
What had been more surprised had been the one against whom she lost the top spot.

The King himself.

And Riza knew that if they hadn't trained so much recently, she'd never lasted so long against the frightening man and his mastery of blades. Truly, it was no wonder he wanted a fight against Ariana – both were completely inhuman while wielding anything with a cutting edge.  
As for Ari, she wasn't all that sure she could afford to hold back against this man – because he fought as if he had no blind spot – which made her suspect what truly was hidden under his eye-patch.

¤.¤.¤

"There's no way this isn't rigged." Ed muttered as he looked at the matched up that had been drawn for the third tournament

"Well the Fuhrer did say he wanted to fight against sister." Al pointed out "So of course he arranged the fights in order to face her."  
"The only contestants that could have been dangerous to her aren't in her bracket." the eldest Elric muttered again "This is clearly favoritism. What is it with this girl's ability to attract attention from dangerous men?" he wondered, unknowingly parroting his sister's brother of another life

Al didn't answer, looking distracted – Ed stopped looking at the first match of the tournament, not all that interested in seeing Ari trash another weakling to focus his attention to what was currently unsettling his brother.  
And eventually spotted it.

"What is this old bastard doing here? It's dangerous!"  
"Well, I doubt anyone's going to recognize him." Al pointed out as they observed the gray haired man that was in the civilian part of the public

At first glance he looked like any middle-aged, graying man. The two brothers knew their father well enough that they recognized him easily enough under the simple but effective arrays that changed just enough of his features to make him unrecognizable to anyone that wasn't looking for him – Al had spotted thanks to his dragon pulse, Ed thanks to his brother's attention on the man...  
"Tch, not like it's my problem anyway." Ed decided, turning his attention back to the fighting – his turn was coming fast after all

The colonel bastard had been right, he had to admit after a moment – fighting against different opponent was good, even if he knew that he could beat most of them easily was he going all out.  
Riza's fight against Roy had been interesting, especially since the colonel mainly used Leon in his favorite firearm form during the fight – that and his traditional explosions, his gloves back on to make it look as if he still needed a written array to use alchemy. But in the end, the outcome had been pretty clear, and Riza was out of the fight, and Ed up against the man in his next round.

"He isn't going to make that easy isn't he?" Ed couldn't help but sigh as he headed toward the fighting ground

Al smiled in his back, amused – and glad not to be in his brother's place, because judging by the amused glint in the colonel's eyes, Ed was quite right.  
The next few minutes were just as painful as the eldest Elric had feared, Renato bleeding through Roy's fighting spirit.  
"What did you say the colonel was in his previous life again?" Al whispered to his sister as the girl sat on the bench, having just finished her own opponent easily  
Glancing at the ongoing fight, Ariana smiled, amused, as the tall man that was currently running circles around her brother, with an amused smile that was making girls swooning in the audience was more hit-man than colonel in her eyes.

"Why Al, didn't your sister tell you?" the colonel answered himself while entering back the waiting zone with a grumpy Ed trailing along "I'm the best hit-man in the world."

Al, who was in his sister's bracket contrarily to Ed, went up easily against all his opponent – until of course, came his fight against Ariana. While they made a good show of it, there never had been any real doubt about the outcome and soon enough, their sister was the winner of their bracket, and up against the Fuhrer, who had just finished his own fight against Roy.

That fight had been the longest up to date, and while Roy had made a good show, his loss had been inevitable without ending up revealing too much of his abilities.  
And even like that, it had been hard not to reveal them, the Fuhrer's aggressive fighting style and obvious enjoyment in their fight making it a really challenge not to let himself getting swept in the fight's euphoria.

¤.¤.¤

Ariana stepped lightly into the arena, already erasing all the loud noises of the enthusiastic public from her mind and focusing on the tall man standing in front of her.  
To her senses, while King Bradley was clearly not human, he wasn't that similar to the other homunculus she'd met either – while the others had so clearly felt wrong to her thanks to her link to Death, Bradley had a more mortal feeling to him.

With that, she broke into a sprint, Kiba held lightly in her left hand, a few of her throwing knives already sent toward her adversary with the right hand – without any surprise, Bradley easily dodged around the first blade, deflected the second with a precise strike of his own saber, and caught and sent back the last knife.  
"What a beautiful blade." the Fuhrer commented as they crossed sword for the first time "I've never seen anything like it."

"Fuurinkiba is one of a kind." she agreed easily, while jumping out of the path of his second sword, her hand touching the ground just long enough for a wall of dirt to be raised in the arena, cutting her from his line of sight  
Of course, she immediately stepped out of the newly created wall's shadow, several throwing knives of different sizes, all freshly made, rushing toward Bradley, who easily side-stepped most of them.

Two blade found their mark against the Fuhrer – one which Ariana knew the man had seen; but his body hadn't been able to move fast enough to avoid; the other he hadn't seen, as the blade had been hidden within the shadow of a larger knife.  
Surprisingly enough, her opponent had been truly surprised at being touched – he had after all managed to breeze through his fights while getting touched by his opponents only once; and that opponent had been Roy...

But rather than react in fear, or anger, Bradley's reaction proved that, just as Ed had said a few weeks earlier, the Fuhrer really was just like Ariana herself – and his eyes came alive as his interest was truly sparkled, and his movement became much more precise; and lethal.

Ariana winced, as against the flurry of strike that followed, pure speed wasn't enough, but she didn't even bother to wipe the blood slowly seeping from the cut on her cheek, wondering absently at the strange luck that made the blade run along one of the stripes that marred her face when she let her illusions down.  
It really was a shame, that she couldn't fight this man as he deserved, going all out and granting him a warrior's death before she sent the soul he held within him back to Truth – because even if she didn't knew yet how to win against him, she would, for she had sworn to free all the souls still trapped within the Red Stone like the one she could feel in him...

"Don't look so crestfallen, WindBlade. We'll be able to cross sword again soon enough. After all, you're not one to go down without a fight, are you?"

Her eyes widened at the affirmation – was it possible that the homunculus knew of their knowledge about Promised Day? As if guessing at the unspoken question, his smile widened "Spring seems like a good season for a rematch, doesn't it?"

And suddenly, any fear she had had that this homunculus would share his suspicions about her and her siblings with the others vanished.  
King Bradley may not be human, he still was first and foremost, a warrior, one in an aging body, that had found the one opponent against whom he wanted to go all out. He wouldn't say anything, if only to fight her again.

A smile.

"Spring it is, then."  
The next attack, she barely parried – and the follow up with his second saber, she didn't escape.

While the civilians weren't surprised at their beloved Fuhrer's victory, they still cheered loudly for the young girl that had fought so bravely.  
As for the military, they could see beneath the appearances, and those smiles that seemed so benevolent to the public, they knew were in fact bloodthirsty - to think such a young girl could go up against the strongest man in the country and smile like this!

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Helping the young girl up, Bradley led the youngest alchemist toward the fighters waiting arena where the rest of the competitors were waiting, amused by the frown and the glare colonel Mustang was barely repressing.  
The homunculus had always found the colonel interesting – the one man among his subordinates that seemed to see through his facade of benevolence, and yet could still stand tall in front of him, eyes full of defiance.

How fitting, really, that this man that aimed to steal his position had found such a unique partner in the WindBlade – because whatever the humans around him had seen, that fight between those two had clearly been a dance of seduction rather than a fight.

He probably would have felt jealous of Mustang's prize in this girl, had he been younger – but he wasn't, beside he was proud of his own wife, the one choice that hadn't been dictated in his life.  
That didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with the man that was looking him with such mistrust, ready to snatch the little alchemist out of his grasp as soon as he could.  
"I do hope you intend to wait until she's fifteen before doing anything more than fighting, colonel."  
Whatever the dark-haired man had thought he'd say, that hadn't been it.

The astonishment on the Fire Alchemist's face was very amusing indeed – just as the eldest Elric comment of "See, I told you this fight was indecent!"  
As fun as it was to mess with humans, the tournament was over – and as such it was time to get back to work.  
With a parting comment toward the blond girl of "Don't forget about our date, WindBlade!" he was off

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Realizing that the Fuhrer himself had grown interested toward Ariana hadn't been that surprising for Roy in retrospect – after all, he already had one life to get used to the fact that the girl he loved tended to attract dangerous people of all kind.  
It was precisely because of this that he'd first been attracted to her, at first.

And thinking about it, it was easy to see that the homunculus had played him perfectly – the colonel had been both vexed and amused when he realized this.  
But the worst in that situation had probably been the gray-haired man that had joined them just in time to hear Ed's rant and add his own thoughts about it...

"I wouldn't go as far as qualifying that fight of indecent, but it was quite... telling." the disguised Von Hohenheim said mildly, sharp eyes contradicting his easy-going tone  
Had he been a lesser man, Roy would have gulped.  
A four hundred year old immortal from a long gone kingdom was a far more formidable father-in-law than the Vongola number two had been. As it was, he met the man's glare with an amused smile "There is nothing to tell that isn't already clearly known by the _bambina_ and I."

"And the bastard's ego is back." Ed drawled, dodging without a thought the fireball carelessly thrown his way  
Von Hohenheim had let the topic drop – it really wasn't the best place for an interrogation after all – but didn't forget about it, silently studying the man that so clearly meant more than he'd known to his daughter.  
The fact that his sons both seemed to know and accept it, yet hadn't said anything about it to him was, once more, telling – just as telling as the colonel's refusal to seek any kind of approval from him.

He was still a stranger in the Elric family, and while they'd each welcomed him back to a certain point, Von Hohenheim was in no way the patriarch of the family – that role fell upon Ed's shoulders, a fact accepted not only by the siblings but by the people around them.

The immortal didn't stay too long in the city, in order not to catch Father's interest, but his short stay was more than enough to let him see more about Roy and Ari's relation. And those few days were telling enough that he was barely surprised when he learned that the dark-eyedman had followed his wife from a previous life – the kind of easy understanding they shared was one seen only in old couple that had spent decades together and knew all about each other.

Of course, it didn't meant he wasn't going to threaten the colonel anyway – and his eyes had a hard glint when he calmly announced to the alchemist that he'd kill him if he ever hurt his daughter too bad. Roy's eyes were just as serious as he nodded his agreement.

Before Von Hohenheim left Central City, Ariana called him, Roy, Ed and Al for a talk that she couldn't avoid anymore.  
"I've completed the ritual."  
Roy's eyes widened at that statement, while Al and Von Hohenheim shared an uncomprehending glance, not knowing what the young goddess was talking about – something she explained next, since to her knowledge Roy was the only one knowing anything about it.

During the months it had taken her to blend her arithmancy, runes, and alchemy knowledge to create that knowledge, she had sorely missed Mizuki, or rather Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw faery's extensive knowledge about ritual something that could have really helped. But while she had sworn to her friend that she'd search for her again at each rebirth, that could only work as long as she was reincarnated in the world she was first born in...  
Still, even without the help of her last friend from the wizarding world, she had done it eventually, taking in account the similar ritual she had once performed on Mukuro and Chrome and adapting it to work with alchemy and holy energy.

¤.¤.¤

On the night of December 21st , the Elric siblings, Roy and Von Hohenheim were assembled in the basement of the house of their childhood – performing this ritual in Central City wasn't even considered, the energy surge that would follow a sure way to alert Father, as such the old Elric home had been chosen.  
Once more, the floor had been inscribed with a large, complicated array – the difference only evident for alchemists, as alchemical symbols were mixed with blood runes and the calculations behind the structures were made using both mathematics and arithmancy.

Three secondary circle were evenly placed around the outer ring of the main circle, where Ed, Al and Von Hohenheim would all be using blood alchemy to power up the array and maintain its stability.  
In the inner circle, right into the center of the complicated array, Ariana and Roy were face to face, both barefooted and bared up down to the waist, FuurinKiba, blade out of its sheath, planted in the ground between them.

 _"To save me, you'll have to kill me."_

To say this statement had provoked chaos in its wake would have been an understatement – but Ariana had explained further, and none of them could find any other way.  
The ritual that linked Chrome and Mukuro was one that had been created to save someone with a deadly injury by linking said person to another. Flame scientists had spent years studying it to reproduce it without magic, and when done, it had went on to save countless Flame-users life.  
But the need for one of the two participants to be on death's door in order to start the ritual, they never managed to get rid of.

Ariana released the tight hold she usually kept on her powers, eyes bleeding into a familiar green as an ethereal aura of powers not meant to exist on this world filled the array, that started to pulse lightly, then stronger and stronger as the seconds tickled by and the moon rose, alleviating one of Ariana's main concern.

The date and time for this ritual hadn't been chosen lightly, and she had long debated between All Hallow's Eve and Yule for it – the first was the one day in the year when the Gate that cut this world from the Immortal Realms could be opened the easiest, while the other was traditionally used in rebirth rituals; as such powering up the ritual would have been easier on the night of the 31st of October, but said ritual would work better on the 21st of December.  
Simply by feeling the power gathering around them as the night started, the young goddess knew she had made the right choice.

On her nod, Roy took the dagger and buried it in her chest in one clean and steady move, the assassin's training evident in the economy of movements – his eyes never straying from her own.  
As one, the rune-chain drawn on both chests, curling around their arms in order to be linked by their fingers came alive, and the whole array followed, no longer gently pulsing but alight with a wild power trying to break free from its bonds.

No one had really known what would happen at that point – but they had all expected for at least Ari and Roy to be taken to the Gate, or in the worst case, all of them.

¤.¤.¤

No one had expected time to freeze and a large and familiar archway to appear, three silhouettes appearing through it, careful never to get past the edge of their side. Of the three, Truth was recognized by all, while only Roy and Ariana recognized the other two.

Death and Life.

And both seemed so utterly amused, the young goddess, who was no longer dying but just was, couldn't help but wonder what error she could have made that resulted in the visit of two gods looking so entertained.  
"When I made the hit-man into my champion to allow him to follow you I knew he'd eventually ascend." Life said lightly, forest-green eyes sparkling with mirth "But I didn't think it would quite that fast..."

 _Ascend_.  
The word echoed in Ariana's mind before its sense finally caught up with her.  
Her eyes widened.

"Your ritual was sound." explained Death with a reassuring smile "But you made it with two mortals in mind."  
That statement explained it all, she realized – because she lived her life as a mortal each time she was reincarnated she considered both herself and Roy as mortals to enact the ritual.

Except of course, she wasn't mortal at all, her soul simply wasn't the same as theirs, having evolved to accommodate the ability to live an eternity without going mad, and powers completely different from theirs.  
She should have known – after all those gifted with the ability to sense life had all known her to be immortal in her previous life.

"Between your status as a goddess of Death and his as my champion," Life explained, confirming her suspicions "you triggered his ascension. Just as Death and you share the same gift, so will he share mine."  
The gobsmacked look on Roy's face as he too understood what was being said was one Ariana hadn't seen before – but then again, it wasn't everyday one was told he'd just accessed to godhood; and to add to it the former hitman was to be a god linked to Life!

"The power generated by both the ascension and the ritual was enough to open the Gate, so Truth gave his accord for us to come and explain to you what was happening, rather than just being told via Chaos' Game." Life continued to explain, seemingly unperturbed by her new godly sibling's astonishment "As for the primary goal of the ritual, it did work... just a bit more permanently than you expected."  
"We'll see you both when you're back in the Immortal Realms." Death concluded "Enjoy the rest of your life!"

¤.¤.¤

With that, the Gate grew transparent, and started to disappear, Truth being the last to disappear, still laughing – and with the last flash of light of the disappearing arch, time started back, and the runes glowing upon both Ariana and Roy condensed into two familiar symbols, the Arcobaleno pacifier and the Deathly Hallow, each imprinting itself on top of their heart, slowly pulsing to the same rhythm – that of Roy's heart.

The energy rampaging around them focused on the symbol, and the array darkened.  
All fell to their knees, utterly spent.

 **[Event Completed! Blood of my Blood...**  
 _Your life-span is now linked to that of your husband_  
 **Reward:** \+ 1000XP, soul-bounded title **"Two are One"** (so long as your love shall last, you will share your strength: **Soul-mate Shield** unlocked)]  
 **[Level up!** Your are now level 66  
 _+2CP, +2PP]_

 **[Grimoire update! Soul-mate Shield**

When two people are bonded through soul, blood and spirit, they can protect each other via an intangible shield that can absorb part of the damage coming at them.  
Chaos Game 2.0 Shield Points will deflect half of any incoming damage until depleted and are calculated thanks to both HP. Their regeneration rate is calculated the same way.]

"Well," Ed was the one to break through the stretching silence "The bastard's now a god, and Ari will live." a shrug "Good enough for me."  
Ariana nodded slowly, still in a daze about what had just transpired – as for Roy, he stated "I don't really feel all that different."  
"I didn't either." Ariana explained "The change to the soul happens naturally, and gradually, so you won't really realize its happening contrary to when Chaos mess around his Game. You should just unlock a new skill line which develop your powers like my **Hallow skill**."

The Flame alchemist nodded, having already dismissed the notification about his new **Pacifier skill** – and really, how typical of Chaos to have chosen this name!

Ana, who had been waiting for them with Padfoot, Tempesta and Paws, smiled as they came out of the basement, relieved that her family was back, and alright - the little girl had been told to stay at the Rockbell's but had refused, and they had eventually relented.  
A few moments later, the group of five exhausted alchemists and one little girl was fast asleep in the living-room, the couch having been transmuted into a large mattress by Ed, who was the first to drop asleep, Ana snuggling into him following within seconds. Al smiled at his elder brother's antics as Ari and him soon followed, their sister preventing Roy from leaving by snaking a hand around his wrist, pulling him into the pile – and as Von Hohenheim was leaving, Ed commented "All the sheets have been gathering dust for years, just stay here you idiot." before shifting on his side, already back asleep

From each side of their elder brother, Al and Ari shared an amused glance.

It was a bemused Winry that found the the next morning, before being playfully pulled into the pile by Ed – and only the fact that the rest of the siblings were so entangled with him saved him from the wrench she regularly hit him with.

All five alchemists spent the following days regaining their energy, all of them drained from the ritual – and as December was replaced by January, the Elric siblings and the colonel Mustang went back to Central, each day bringing them closer to Promised Day.


	15. Game On 20 XIV Promised Day 1915

Sorry for the long wait! For those who are interested, I generally try to keep you updated about my progress on my profile page...  
Here is the last chapter, cut in two parts becaus it was really long, and the epilogue is right behind.

This chapter's formating is similar to the previous one, the aim is to give that overwhelming effect the manga's ending had ( you know the "whaa, too much information coming from everywhere, where am I, who am I..." kind of feeling). As such I'm sorry to those that didn't like this in the previous chapter, you probably won't like it here either...  
I've changed quite a bit the ending, since the one of the manga just wasn't coherent in my universe.

I hope you enjoyed following Shadow's second adventure!

* * *

 **Chapter XIV : Promised Day 1915**

 **[Life Quest! Darkness passing through the world...  
** _note that the War Time Map System has been enabled for this event_ **  
Goal:** Survive the Eclipse  
 **Bonus Goal:** gather War Points (WP)  
 **Reward:** 5000XP, 1 mutation to be unlocked, _Map_ _System_ to be unlocked, 1 S-grade Enhancement Stone to be chosen  
 **Bonus Reward:** 1000XP for each 2000WP gathered, 1 S-grade Enhancement Stone to be chosen for each 5000WP gathered, a mutation unlocked for each 10 000WP gathered]  
 **[System Log:** War Time Map

The War Time Map automatically monitors the area where a battle is fought. It monitors the on-going fight and give out War Point according to the strategic objective conquered, boss enemies vanquished and so one...]

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

Wrath was different from his siblings, this was something the homunculus leading Amestris had always known.  
Maybe it was because of the way he was created, a hand-picked human, trained from birth to become Fuhrer, that had managed to survive the implantation of the Red Stone in his body. Maybe because of that training he'd been given, that made him a true military man whereas his siblings only followed Father's orders. Or then again, maybe it simply was because contrarily to his siblings, he lived and worked with humans on a daily basis.

Whatever the reason, he was different.

He didn't look down on humans, he admired them – because these imperfect, inferior creatures were ultimately the one that created them, something all his siblings were swift to forget; because the endured and survived against all odds, something he, as a warrior, found praiseworthy.  
And it was because of this admiration that he chose not to say anything as he pieced together the truth of Colonel Mustang's unit – he would let humanity one chance, and Promised Day wouldn't be a genocide, but a true test of survival of the fittest.  
There was no doubt in his mind that the one to come out on top would be them homunculi, but humanity would still have it's chance – and he would have his fight against the WindBlade.

The day the then three Elric siblings had gone through the National Exam, his interest had been aroused by them for the first time. Realizing that the two boys had evidently attempted human alchemy, and survived at such a young age was one thing – but it was the sister that had been the true surprise. Her way of practicing alchemy, he had never seen before, and where her brothers had the eyes of survivors, she already had the eyes of a warrior.  
During the following years, he'd kept an eye on the siblings, and slowly his interest had enlarged to the whole of Mustang's team, while at the same time focusing on the petite alchemist.

While they were never doing anything obvious, he sometimes wondered how none of his siblings had understood that somehow, they _knew_.

He hadn't understood immediately of course, and probably wouldn't have caught on at all if he hadn't been so intrigued by the Elric siblings – but somehow, they were always there in the cities where blood-shed were supposed to happen, and rumors about the philosopher stone, though regularly amplified by the homunculus, were always quick to die out in the East.  
All of this, so clear to his strategist mind, passed by unnoticed by his siblings, and so Wrath decided to sit back and watch, enjoying the struggle of the humans against their inescapable fate – struggles that would come to a glorious end on Promised Day.

Now, all he had to do was wait for his date with WindBlade.  
And hope he hadn't misplaced his trust in the girl – because Wrath was different from the other homunculi, and one of these differences was that his body was aging, and would fail him sooner or later.  
He refused to face eternity in the body of an old man when he could still die in a fight.

For this reason in particular, he refused to go to the East when rumors of an uprising were heard, and instead sent Envy as a body double to overview the joint exercise between the Eastern and Northern armies – he wouldn't let himself distracted and called away from Central where the true action would be held.  
"Seems you were right, _Fuhrer_ " the title, like always, sounded like a mockery in his eldest siblings mouth "the train coming back from the East was ambushed above a river. For now, no survivors have been confirmed." the homunculus trapped in a child's body announced "Well, no human survivor, Envy already contacted me from a nearby town, he's on his way back." he amended with undisguised disdain for said humans

Then the first explosion was heard.  
Wrath smiled, put a hand on his blades and mindless of his sibling starting to talk again, headed out, focused only on finding one unique girl.

* * *

 **[First Wave Attack Successful (Chess Pieces attack in the outer city):** +500WP]

* * *

"You have changed, Roy-boy."  
The colonel nodded, not surprised Madam Christmas had seen through him. She had raised him, after all, and had always understood him better than anyone else – bar Ari.

"So I guess you finally made a move toward your girl?"  
This time he gulped – no way was he letting Ari near the Madam anytime soon, this would be way too dangerous. For him.  
Nearby, Riza barely contained a snort while checking her hand-weapon, before announcing "It's time, _fratello_."  
"Time indeed, _sorella_." he nodded before turning toward the woman that raised him "We're off."  
"I'll see you later." acknowledged Madam Christmas, both guessing the words of caution that went unsaid

The two military officer were soon out of the sewers, not far from the Fuhrer's mansion, and securing Mrs Bradley.  
While she could have been considered a hostage, she really wasn't – and when they told her she had to be protected, they really meant it. In the chaos the coup was sowing, the wife of the Fuhrer could easily be used by any of the general working with Father, and they didn't doubt one of them would try it, or any other harebrained scheme, once they realized they were doomed.

* * *

 **[Person of Interest protected:** +500WP]

* * *

General Grumman restrained a smile as an aide run toward him, and urgently whispered him the news he'd been waiting for ever since the Fuhrer left the East, alerted to unusual moves from the Ishvalian in Central a few hours before.  
"Time to end this exam, send teams to the wreck. I want to see King Bradley's body before confirming anything."  
"Should we sent word to Central?"  
"Of course! They need to know if anything happened to the Fuhrer, after all."

The aide nodded and went away running on to his next task.  
"Aren't we heading to Central as planned?" Major Mile, who was leading the northern troops in this exercise, asked  
"I wont be satisfied as long as I haven't seen that man's body." the elder man contradicted

Miles sighed inwardly, wondering if the cunning general was planning on making Mustang's team take all the blame for the coup. If that was the case, the man was loosing his touch – for the arrogant colonel already had a backup plan, of course.  
With a shrug, he let the topic go and informed "We'll leave it to the East then, Briggs will head out."

* * *

 **[Sabotage Action Successful (Train attack):** +500WP]

* * *

"Shall I eliminate him?" asked Selim Bradley idly, eyeing the silhouette of the Fuhrer who was currently heading out for an unknown reason  
"Leave it be, Pride." Father walked out of the shadows slowly  
"He has been acting strangely for a while."  
"It doesn't matter, even if he had betrayed us, which I doubt, it wouldn't matter, our plan will be coming to fruition within a few hours after all."

The small homunculus nodded reluctantly, then asked "What now, then?"  
"Gluttony will accompany me. Right now, the sheep are panicking at the news of their beloved leader's death. As for you, I want you to take a look at those attacking and report to me."

The eldest Sin nodded to his Father, and shadows rose and twisted around him, giving off a malevolent feeling.

* * *

General Olivier Mira Armstrong was barely maintaining her bored facade while waiting for the news to come from the East – listening to the useless and constant bickering of the pieces of dirt that where the highest ranking officer in the country had quickly become tiring, and she was looking forward to revealing her true allegiances, if only to shut them up.  
Without surprise, the news of the Fuhrer train's explosion provoked chaos in the room – but still the blond general of the north continued to wait patiently – her time to act would come soon enough.

As the chaos was peaking in the room, old men shouting at each other like children, a hidden door opened silently – and an inhuman presence made itself known.

"Calm down, my friends, I will be taking over." a smile "Right now we've got to deal with the more important... The coup. We've got to stop it before the eclipse, we cannot let those usurpers come in the way of our glorious plan." Father sedately announced  
"We've closed Headquarter, and several squads are out of the walls to take out the rebellion. According to the first reports, it seems to be an attack orchestrated by the Colonel Mustang."  
"This is ridiculous! Mustang's squad doesn't even have a dozen of men!"

"But what they do have is four experimented State Alchemists." calmly remarked Armstrong while Father left them to their bickering"And hand-picked men each more skilled than the other. Not to talk about the Hawkeye."  
An aide knocked on the door, and quickly made its report to one of the general, before getting out of the room just as fast as he'd come.

"These bastards are mocking us!" raged the general, slamming his fist on the door before passing out the written report  
"Mustang's grown soft." laughed Mira "And you top coat of Central are even worse," she mocked "the man is leading a rebellion with less than twelve men, is even holding back, not killing anyone and only hurting them... Yet you still haven't caught him! This is ridiculous!"  
"Hold your mouth, girl! Do you think you could do better?"

A snort.

"Of course."  
"So cute." another smirked "You think you're here because you earned a position among us? You're our hostage, as long as we've got you under our thumb your northern men won't dare try anything against us."  
"You clearly don't know Briggs' soldiers at all! Survival of the fittest is our iron law, if the circumstances calls for it, they know to leave me behind!"  
"Yet you still behave so defiant, even though you've seen our secret weapon? I don't know if you're brave or just stupid."

* * *

 **[Second Wave Attack Successful (Fort Briggs ' experimental tank):** +500WP]

* * *

The ice queen answered with an amused smile, and as if on cue, another explosion was heard, far nearer than the previous.  
Her boys were right on time.

"You are nothing but prey for the northern bear's." she affirmed, finally letting go of any restraint and slicing the nearest of the annoying men's throat  
"You... are you rebelling against us too?"  
"You really are blinded by your ambitions aren't you? Do you really think the creature that calls itself Father will honor its promises?"  
"We are the chosen who will change Amestris and the world! Sacrifices are necessary to bring fourth change!"

"Who are you trying to fool, making pain and suffering into some kind of noble gift?" a swift movement, a bloody blade – and then there was one "Well, general. Looks like its you and me now."

* * *

 **[Person of Interest Eliminated (3 General) :** 3*500WP]

* * *

"Well, looks like we won't be getting underground the same way Scar did." remarked Ed as the Elric siblings hid behind an alchemically made barricade "Even with the men from Briggs opening the way it'll take way too long."

Ari, who was monitoring the homunculi presence around noted "judging by the way the homunculi have been moving around, there should be an entrance in about any Research Laboratory."  
Ed smirked "What a lucky coincidence, we're just by the Third Laboratory!"  
Ari smiled back, before announcing "You better get going then. There is only one homunculus between you and Father."

"Not coming?" asked Al, only half surprised  
"I've got a date to uphold." his sister answered back "I'll see you later."  
"Hurry up, or you'll miss all the fun." warned Ed, his personal way of telling her to take care  
Von Hohenheim took a step toward her – and gave her a brief, but unexpected hug before following his sons in the opposite direction.

Ari smiled.

While she didn't like leaving her family as the final battle was drawing upon them, she also knew that her own role was coming to an end. She had been by their side on every step of the journey leading them toward this final confrontation against Father – now they would realize they didn't need her.

After all, she was there to help the heroes – she wasn't one herself.  
By her side, Padfoot pressed his large head against her tight, mentally assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Edward Elric) :** +500WP]  
 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Alphonse Elric) :** +500WP]  
 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Von Hohenheim) :** +500WP]

* * *

Scar and several team of Ishavalians that had helped him travel the country to put in place the necessary circle needed to create his brother's nation-wide array were sneaking through Central, taking advantage of the chaos created by Mustang's team, then the northern soldiers, to place the last of the circle.

And soon, only one circle, carefully written on a sturdy scroll, was left – this one to be placed at the center of the array.

This is where things would start to get a bit more complicated.  
"Ready to take on the headquarters, Panda Girl?"  
A firm nod was his answer from the young princess – as her panda let out a feral growl quite surprising for such a small beast

* * *

 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Scar) :** +500WP]  
 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Mai Chang) :** +500WP]

* * *

General Clemins, another of the generals working with Father, was the one heading Central's counter-attack against Mustang's men and the Briggs' troops – and because he hadn't been in the war council chamber when Armstrong attacked, he also was among the last of Father's generals to be alive.

"Central command! This is main gate! The outer gate has been breached, and there is what appears to be a Briggs' tank firing at us!"  
"No need to shout, I can see from here! Return fire!"  
"But general! We haven't finished the civilian's area evacuation!"  
"If we wait we'll lose the main gate! I'll take full responsibility!"

This time, the explosion was much louder – and it wasn't coming from the courtyard but the building itself, as a large, weaponized, automail arm came under the general's throat.

"I sincerely hope you weren't about to order them to shoot at the civilian quarters, general."  
Said general immediately recognized the man's weapon "You... You're from Briggs! How is it possible?"  
"Colonel Mustang may not compare to our general, he does have a highly competent team." Captain Bucanneer admitted as his platoon took command of the place "We had the exact blueprints of your Headquarters!"

"It doesn't explain how the hell you managed to enter!"the Central officer protested  
"We had an unexpected ally." the northern solider answered as the woman they'd caught pilfering their provisions a few weeks ago stepped beside him with a large, feral smile  
"Who... who are you?" Clemins stammered

"Normally, the polite answer would be 'just a normal housewife'... But just this once, I feel like bragging!" Izumi Curtis answered wildly "I am an alchemist!"

* * *

 **[Third Wave Attack Successful (underground tunnel):** +500WP]

* * *

 **[Headquarter Command under Control:** +1000WP]

* * *

"Eat the traitorous woman general. But don't eat the alchemists, we need them as sacrifice."

Gluttony nodded emphatically at Pride's instructions and the smaller homunculus left – the large beast then started sniffing around, his nose soon leading him to the main courtyard, just as the large doors barricading the headquarters started to tremble, and exploded under Briggs' experimental tank.  
Just behind the northern soldiers, a dozen of chimera poured in the courtyard, Shan Feng leading them.

"Ah, home sweet home, how nostalgic." the former homunculus smirked  
"Greed. You're not an alchemist. That means I can eat you." the large homunculus stated before charging toward them, a gigantic mouth opening from his stomach  
"Glad to see you haven't changed, brother." Shan commented, as his men all jumped out of the way, having been prepared to it thanks to their leader's briefing on the homunculi he knew about abilities "And my name is Shan Feng that you'll have any use for it."

The Central soldiers in charge of defending the headquarter weren't as lucky as the chimera – and a dozen were engulfed in the monster's mouth under their brother-of-arms horrified eyes.  
"Oups." Gluttony notted, before adding "Ah, but its alright they aren't alchemists!"  
The remaining soldiers, already destabilized by the announce that the headquarters were now under northern command, realized they weren't going to be spared in the large beast's attempts to do whatever task it had been given.

Several froze, most stopped firing at the invaders, wondering whether to flee or continue fighting by the monster's side...

* * *

 **[Head-quarter's Main Gate Opened:** +1000WP]

* * *

"What are you waiting for!" the last brigadier general not having been caught by Armstrong walked into one of the large underground laboratories where their secret weapon was stocked "This is exactly for situations like these we made all these Philosopher Stones!" he proclaimed, disregarding the protesting scientist to maneuver a lever

"The mass soul-injecting experiment aren't complete!" continued to explain the scientist as the large tank holding countless small red stones started to come alive, the stones glowing as one and moving from the tanks toward tubes - tubes feeding hundreds of grossly humanoid figures...  
"Our immortal soldiers will put an end to this ridiculous rebellion!"

The red glow reached the figures, and their mono-eye opened as one as they let out a blood-curling scream before unplugging from the tubes linking them to the tanks, walking toward the scientist and the general.

(It hurts)  
(I'm hungry)  
(mama)  
(feed me)  
(father)  
(help me)

Multiple unearthly voices rose as the creature approached them. The general gulped before smiling "Yes, that's right, I'm your father. Come to daddy!"

(Daddy)

"Yes, good child, obey your daddy."  
They let out toothy smiles – and as one they were suddenly on them, biting at military and scientist indifferently, not caring about the bullet wounds that were closing as soon as they were opened.  
Soon, the screaming humans were silenced, and all that was left was the constructs disturbing voice as they escaped the underground laboratories where they had been engineered.

¤.¤.¤

From within the tunnels they had easily found within he Third Laboratories the two Elric brothers and their father shared a worried look at the nearby inhuman voices that had started rising.

¤.¤.¤

Overground, Ari shivered as she felt the awakening of countless unnatural existences.  
Seemed like she had already found her next task after finding the Fuhrer.

* * *

 **[Radio Station under Control :** +1000WP]

* * *

Denny Brosh was on leave – and thus still sleeping when the first explosions woke him up.  
Quickly putting on some clothes, he went banging on his neighbor's door "Hey, Maria, do you know what's going on?"  
She opened immediately – contrary to him, she was an early riser, and explained "No I was trying to get a hold of a radio station, but it seems like the network is down..."

Just as she was saying this, the familiar voice of the radio animator of the hour started speaking again _"We're now interrupting your normal program to give our loyal auditors some news about the situation in the city! Civilians are asked to stay inside in order to avoid unnecessary casualty in the brave tentative to regain control of Central Headquarters from the General Council who are suspected of trying a coup while Fuhrer Bradley's away on an inspection in East City. As a special witness, we've got Mrs Bradley here with us."_

Second lieutenant Ross and sergeant Brosh shared a glance as the Fuhrer's wife explained how men from Central trying to stop Mustang and his men had tried to kill her, considering her as expandable, and about how Central Headquarters were under lock-down without any communication coming from them.  
Both of them understood that something more than what was said on Capital Radio was going on – and while they didn't know what exactly, one thing was clear.

The Elric siblings were right in the middle of it.

Both had seen more than they let on during the brief time they had been assigned as guards to the three State Alchemists, and they understood that something wasn't right within the military command. Now that the time had come, their choice was clear.  
Some of Mustang's men were at the radio station – this would be their first stop.

* * *

 **[New allies acquired:** 2*500WP]

* * *

" _We have just learned that his excellency's train was caught in an explosion during an early return from an inspection to the East. With the events happening in the capital, it is quite clear that the Fuhrer had guess at his generals treachery and was coming back to take care of the situation himself."_ second lieutenant Breda was announcing to the radio speaker, Mrs Bradley's sob audible in the background _"Colonel Mustang already knew that we couldn't trust the top brass in Central. It's clear they are trying to overthrow his excellency."_

When Ross and Brosh had arrived and announced their wish to help out, they had soon been succinctly updated on the real situation, and put to contribution.

 _"We on colonel Mustang's side, we may not be as capable as his excellency, but we share his vision for Amestris. For the sake of justice, we will stand and fight against those corrupt individuals."_  
Brosh smiled, amused – Maria's impassioned speech would be well received by the public – and it would put them on their side with only vague affirmation.

Justice could mean anything after all.

* * *

Back in East City, general Grumman was laughing merrily, impressed by the way Mustang's team was turning the situation to their advantage.

* * *

 **[Public Opinion Influenced:** +500WP]

* * *

"What are these abominations?" loudly protested May, while fighting her way through the humanoid beasts, Scar by her side  
The Ishvalian, while not as loud in his opinion about the monsters they were facing, was pouring his feeling of disgust into the fight, putting to good use his new tattoos and the months of training he'd undertaken while traveling the country clear in his fighting style.

Neither had stopped moving while fighting – and soon the tunnel filled with monsters they were in led them into a larger underground chamber, where people were already fighting.  
"About time you got here." commented Ed in his usual gruff style "We were starting to wonder if you were eaten by these abominations."  
"Hardly." scoffed Scar "And where's your sister?"

"On a date."  
The Ishvalian didn't bat an eye at the affirmation, having long since come to term with the fact that the Elric siblings just didn't answer to logic – something quite paradoxical for alchemists.  
The sister most of all – and if her brother said she was on a date during an important battle? Well she probably was – yet still fighting one way or another...

* * *

"My sister! I have come to your aid!"  
"Tchh. As if it was needed, you eyesore!"

Mira Armstrong had found her way to the courtyard, one general still held hostage – the man had shouted at the soldiers present to assist him, but they were still reeling in from Gluttony's attack and as such hadn't reacted immediately – the general had then called to the homunculus, having recognized it as it was accompanying Father earlier.  
The general calling to the monster that had just killed their comrade without a second though was what decided most of the soldiers – and the chimera now had unexpected allies in uniform against the homunculus, making the hostage general scream in outrage.

That was when Major Armstrong had appeared.  
In the next moment, both siblings jumped out of the way of Gluttony's rampage, Mira abandoning her hostage to move quicker while her brother took advantage of a flying bit of concrete to work his alchemy and start counter-attacking.

"Don't let yourself get eaten." Shan Feng warned the newcomers "No one ever came back from this mouth."  
The warning was acknowledged by a simple nod, and the fight was back on.

* * *

 **[Person of Interest Eliminated:** +500WP] **  
[New ally acquired: +** 500WP]  
 **[Enemies changing side (Central Soldiers):** +500WP]

* * *

After protecting Mrs Bradley and dropping her off with Fuery and Breda, Roy and Riza started their way toward Central's Headquarter – meeting up with Hughes on the way.  
"Weren't you supposed to stay with your wife to protect her and the kids?" acerbically asked Roy  
The other man didn't take umbrage from his tone, knowing it was more from worry than anything else "Winry'll do that, that girl is scary with her wrench." he stated, knifes flying toward an enemy "And I had the itch to try the new knives you crafted for me."

Roy rolled his eyes, Leon in his pistol form taking out another soldier in the knee while asking "Well, time to work out a bit and see if all those years working in Central didn't dull your edge then." he teased

Contrary to the Elric siblings, the trio wasn't hiding themselves, voluntarily calling a bit of attention to them as they headed toward a secondary entrance toward the headquarters, known only by officers working in the Intelligence department - in an attempt to make the homunculi disregard the Elric siblings apparent absence.  
"We've got one homunculus waiting for us." warned Roy as Ari's warning flashed on Chaos' Game interface

"That's about what we expected." nodded Riza "According to Shan's data, Envy is probably the one who replaced Bradley's to the East, Bradley is probably looking for Ari... So it's either Gluttony or Pride."  
Soon, they were to the gate, a small child-sized silhouette negligently leaning against the outer-wall – terrifying shadows swirling around it.  
Riza immediately recognized the homunculus for the one she had glimpsed in the underground array where they'd taken care of Sloth.

"Pride it is, then." she stated, Shan having easily identified him from the description during one of the coup planning sessions

* * *

Ari called the Wardrobe windows to the front – and switched from her usual outfit to one she hadn't worn in a lifetime.  
"A special outfit for a special date." Roy had laughed while handing her out Leon's latest, yet familiar creation, her husband proving once more how well he understood her

The leveling-item that usually looked identical to her siblings' red coats was in fact a haori acquired from her previous life which had the quite useful ability to change shape to suit it's owner – and that haori was now back to its original form, that of a luxurious yokai red silk haori, decorated by hand with fiery foxes, a black armband, originally only sporting a holwing wolf, but now also harboring her Teacher's Flamel.  
Under the haori, a white kimono and black hakama mini-skirt made by Leon, all enhanced by the more powerful Stone she possessed. As for her shoes, they were the sturdy, knee-high military grade boots she had used her leveling-item token on years before.

Completing her outfit, her Alpha-mask was on the side of her head, near the silver chain she was born with, where charms from her precious memories and presents from previous life were hanging – her fingers glided upon the gleaming black feather and bright emerald to stop on the illusionary pearl hiding her true features. With a pulse, red alpha mark, thunderbolt scar and Hallow tattoos appeared on her face and hands, as her eyes turned to an AK green pulsing with power.

Black Flames burst to life around her, and she was gone.

¤.¤.¤

"You came."  
"Did you ever doubt it?"  
"Not for a moment."

Fuurinkiba barely was out of her sheath fast enough to deflect the first of the Fuhrer's famous four blades, and they were soon dancing around each other too fast for any novice fighter to follow.  
King Bradley was the first to draw blood, blade twirling and leaving a crimson trail along Ari's left arm – the young goddess replying in kind in the next moment, one throwing dagger stopped by the warrior's hand, the the second piercing through his shoulder.

"Even if my eyes are all seeing, my body cannot follow them anymore it seems." the man noted biter-sweetly, before letting an impressed smile grow on his lips "Still, you've improved, WindBlade."

The young goddess smiled at the praise - during her years traveling the country, her focus had more been on her alchemical skills, and general efficiency as a fighter.  
For her promised fight with Amestris' leader, she'd been selfish, focus a lot of her training purely on her blade skills, honing them to be on par with what her former self had been as an assassin, leveling enough to gain her Savant Mastery, giving her an increased boost in both **Intelligence** and **Agility** , on top of a new one in **Luck**.

And all this training had paid, as she could now keep up with the strange homunculus with only her blades where she had formerly needed all her skill to defend herself.

The warrior eye's marked with an Ouroboros, usually hidden away by a patch, was focused on the graceful girl, whose movement with a blade were as flowing as those of a dancer – and he couldn't deny that each passing second of their fight saw her speed increase, faster than he thought a human could go.  
"Shall we stop playing around, girl?" he asked, letting the Red Stone that sustained him heal the wound left by Ari's blade.  
Said girl's smile was echoed by the preternatural glow of her eyes, and her automail hand was surrounded with the familiar glow of alchemy "You asked for it, old man."

"Old I maybe," he admitted as he rushed toward her, two blades in hand "But I'm not yet old enough to be killed by a human!"he taunted  
Ari's next attack was even faster, the girl stopping the oncoming blades with Kiba in her left hand, and her bare automail on the right side – the mechanic arm opening and launching the three daggers usually hidden within.  
Her smile was just as feral as his when she answered "Then you're lucky, homunculus. After all, I'm no more human than you!" she freely admitted, while doing her own unique brand of alchemy

* * *

Fighting against Pride was like fighting against an army of deadly shadows, the human-looking form he inhabited nothing more than a husk for his monstrous true form.

As soon as the Flame Alchemist and his two fighting partner had identified the homunculus, their first move had been to even out the play-field by provoking a large explosion – the large dust-cloud rising in its wake an efficient way to hinder the inhuman shadows, while barely hindering to Roy, who had trained himself to fight through any kind of visibility – but especially through the dust-clouds inevitably provoked by his alchemy; Riza, both through training and her **Cat's Eyes** mutation,was just as much at ease in the dust, while Hughes, while hindered, was still alert.

"Nasty colonel, rebelling against the government he's working for!" mocked Pride in the clouds, probably hoping to identify Mustang's position through his voice  
Roy didn't answer, taking advantage of the dust to creep toward the child.  
The barely visibly spark of the firing gun was enough for the homunculus, who jumped out of Leon's fire just in time.

"Have you no shame, attempting to murder a kid like that?" taunted the homunculus again  
"None at all," confirmed the alchemist "After all, the army trained me to kill innocent, didn't it... And well, you're hardly innocent!"  
Pride's smile was quite disturbing on a children's face "What a peculiar man you are, colonel, you seem to already know what I am..."

"Your brother was right, Pride. Your arrogance does make you underestimate people. Be they human, or homunculi."  
"Oh... So Greed finally came out of hiding? I'll have to pay him a visit as soon as I've dealt with you then. What a bad boy, selling out his brother. I should eat him."

Throughout their talk, neither colonel nor non-human had stopped attacking, each avoiding the attack of the other, to the homunculus' growing annoyance.  
As for the newly ascended god, he was putting the first of his holy power into use for the first time, enhancing his healing ability even more than his **Sun Flames** usually did, along with all of his reflexes – trust the former hitman to find a way to use a gift called **Healing Art** as a tool in a fight.

This was going to be a battle of attrition, one he didn't plan to loose – one that would only end when Pride's Stone would be too depleted to sustain him any longer.

* * *

Gluttony was perhaps the stupidest of the homunculi, according to what the former Greed had explained – but he was also the most sturdy now that Sloth was gone, bullet wounds healing as soon as they hit him, not even slowing the stupid and hungry monster down in his attempts to "eat the blond general".  
But even if it appeared hopeless to the soldiers fighting, Shan and his chimera knew that each wound was taking its toll on the homunculus' Red Stone – and attack after attack, his attempts at eating the people around him were slower and slower, even if it was barely noticeable.

Just when things were starting to look up in the courtyard, the immortal army attacked.

"What are those things?" one panicked Central soldier asked in the initial wave "They just won't go down! Are they with you?"  
"Don't compare me to those disgusting monsters!" General Armstrong vehemently protested "They are just like this guy!" she added, pointing at Glutonny "They were sent by your superiors!"

"We didn't hear anything about this!" the soldier protested while once more shooting uselessly the creature  
"Of course you didn't! It's not as if those assholes cared about your opinion! Take their heads out, at least they wont be able to eat us!"

The soldiers that didn't manage to snap out of their panicked state were soon dead – as for the other, there wasn't any doubt whatsoever about assisting the Armstrong siblings and the chimera anymore.

"We've got to close the door," the Major Armstrong realized "if those things get out in the city it'll be a carnage!"  
"We'll keep this thing's attention, you close the door then!" a new voice announced  
"Who are you people?" the blond general asked suspiciously

"Prince Ling Yao of Xing," the only unmasked man of the trio introduced himself  
"What's a Xingese doing here?"  
"Repaying a debt." the prince answered, before assessing "Look, my presence here isn't really relevant right now. Protecting your people is far more important."  
"You're right." the female officer admitted, turning toward the Central soldier that had somehow started to follow her commandment "Focus on forbidding any of these monstrosity from leaving the Headquarters! Brother, take care of that door! Buccaneer, protect him!" she concluded toward another new arrivant

Nearby, Shan had effortlessly jumped out of the way of Gluttony's hazardous attacks and landed nearby the three Xingese "Glad to see you. We'll assist you against the homunculus."  
"It is appreciated."  
Everyone having found their utility on the battlefield, they all moved with far more efficiency than they had been before.

* * *

 **[Head-quarter's Main Gate Barricaded:** +1000WP]

* * *

Major Armstrong may have been more used to mold his alchemy around his very physical fighting style, it didn't mean he had no knowledge of other applications of the science – and while he wasn't the fastest, he did the job required of him soon enough.  
Meanwhile, all the chimera had been working on harassing Gluttony, working side-by-side with the Xingese. Still, the fight was on-going, and a dodging Ling soon realized that his old bodyguard was slowing down – the man was scarily skilled, but the constant jumping around to avoid Gluttony's dangerous ability was taking it's toll on the old man's body.

Four heavy duty grenade of Xingese origin were eaten as if they were nothing by the monster, making the prince pale a bit – to think not a rumble had been heard or seen of the explosion that had to have happened within the homunculus...  
The maneuver to throw these grenades had been risky, and their lack of result was disheartening – but the prince didn't have time to let it affect him, as his attention was drawn to a panicked shout of "GrandPa!"  
Ling's eyes sought his bodyguard – and he understood just as Lan Fan had that there was no way he could reach the old man in time to get him to safety.

A scream followed, and blood splattered as once more body parts disappeared into Gluttony's mouth.

"Tchh. Being greedy was less dangerous." an unsteady voice half-joked, half-complained  
Shan had managed to get to Fu in time, pushing him out of the way – but he hadn't been fast enough to completely avoid his former sibling's attack, and even a body reinforced with carbon wasn't enough to protect him from that monstrous mouth.

"Mister Feng!" a distraught chimera called  
"Calm down, boys." he reassure them "I won't bled out, my ability is still good for that..."  
"But... Your arm!"  
"The siblings' mechanic friend will make me a new one. It's not as if I can't afford it. Focus on the fight, the old man and me, we're going to rest for a bit."  
Said old man, who was now by his side and helping him move out of the way, nodded his head in thanks "I own you my life."

"Don't fret old man," Shan waved the thanks away "After all, we're all here to help those siblings. Letting allies die when it could be avoided would have been bad form, even for a former villain!"  
"I think you and your team more than prove than humanity is about more than looking human or being born as such..." retorted the Xingese with a tired smile  
The former homunculus didn't answer – but a small smile was dancing on his lips at the other easy acceptance of his boys and him.  
This was a humanity worth fighting for.

¤.¤.¤

With both Shan and Fu out of the fight, the situtaion had become all that much harder to hold for the people fighting both Gluttony, and the immortal army – then, the characteristic 'whoosh' sound of a heavy powered alchemical reaction was heard, and an large earth spike rose through the ground, catching the homunculus unaware and drilling through on of his arms, stopping him for a split second, before a hard but clearly feminine voice announced "He's all yours, darling."

The next moment, a large, bearded man was rushing at the non-human, tackling him by the side and throwing him against a wall – a feminine silhouette sporting a fluffy black tail rushing by his side to continue the attack, alchemy circle springing to life between her hands in the unique way of those who had broken the taboo.

The Curtis had joined the fray.

Major Armstrong, having closed the breach into headquarter, jumped back into the fight, side by side with his sister – and for someone that knew the blond woman, it was plain to see that the female warrior was proud that her brother wasn't even thinking of backing out of this battle.  
Maybe the man wasn't that much of a wimp, after all...

* * *

It was quite disturbing to realize that as his frustration grew, Pride's way of expressing it became more and more childish, somehow fitting of the form his Father had given to him.

"Can't you stupid insects stop moving!" the child-like creature snapped "It's so annoying! Don't you see you're just going to die in the end?"  
"Even if we do die, we'd at least fought until the end." retorted Hughes "That's part of being human!"

"What's the point of rebelling against nature!"  
"That's rich coming from you!" Roy mocked "Your so called Father was created by a man, and yet here you are attempting to destroy us... Aren't you rebelling just as much as us?"  
"Because we're superior!"  
"Yet for all your so vaunted superiority, we're still alive, aren't we." commented Hawkeye

This was the comment that made the homunculus turn around in the dust – realizing too late that his focus had been taken more and more by the alchemist, to the point that he managed to forget that he was also facing the vaunted Hawkeye of the Ishvalian conflict.  
And forgetting about a sniper never was a good thing, a lesson he learned in pain the next moment a bullet pierced his young body just between the eyes. His body was thrown to the ground under the power of the attack, and the several seconds it took him to get back up were enough to have Roy drawn nearer to him, a trench knife in one hand, a spark in another...

Deadly wounds hurt, even when you were immortal.

Still dazed by the shot he'd just taken, it took a moment for the eldest homunculus to realize that his lashing attacks weren't doing as much damage as they were supposed to – but once he realized it, he quickly pinpointed what caused his problem.

Pride wasn't an alchemist, so he didn't know what chemical reaction was behind the bright light that surrounded the knife, forcing his shadows to receded at least temporarily, but one thing was clear, even for a neophyte like him – the circle creating this reaction had been activated with one hand, and no gloves, something only the WindBlade alchemist had ever done before.  
This was some unforeseen development, the homunculus mused as he felt his Philosopher Stone work overtime to repair the damage done by the colonel's fire-arm – and hadn't said weapon been a chameleon just a second before?

Still, it was unfortunate, but he would have to retreat for now, since the insects were unexpectedly well-prepared to fight against him.  
Or rather, that was what he would have done – hadn't back-up finally arrived in the form of one crazy-eyed alchemist.  
"Mustang, long-time no see!" greeted the mad-man as he walked out of the pin-point explosion that finally cleared much of the dust created by the colonel's one

The former hit-man didn't answer, Leon already firing at the new-comer without missing a beat.  
Kimblee stopped the the bullet with a clap of his fingers that created a small explosion that negated the incoming attack – or rather would have stopped the attack if Leon had been any normal fire-arm. The Red Lotus alchemist's eyes widened as the bullet went through his counter-attack without any problem, and only his war-honed reaction-time helping him move partially out of the way, the bullet hitting him in the shoulder rather than the heart.

"They even gave you a Red Stone to play with," commented Roy idly as he watched the wound he'd just inflicted heal under his eyes "And here I thought mad dog were to be put down."  
"Tchh. I don't weight myself down with all your useless morals, colonel!" retorted the other as he attacked back with his own explosions  
Hughes, who'd been closing in on the man too avoided fire without a thought – being friend with Roy and loving to annoy him like he did, this was an ingrained reaction by now.

¤.¤.¤

Pride, who'd taken advantage of Kimblee's arrival to heal himself as much as he could soon came to the conclusion that while the mad alchemist had been useful for a while, said usefulness had clearly come to an end, as even with a Red Stone, the man was being toyed with by their opponents.  
"Don't worry," he commented as his shadows rushed toward his ally "You'll live in me."

The next moment, he was retreating through the backdoor.

"The little fucker's trying to run away!" Hughes swore, still reeling in from the shock of seeing the homunculus eat his own ally  
"Don't be hasty!" Roy tempered him down as they followed the child-like being inside "Apparently, the headquarters are under attack from the inside," he continued, barricading the door they'd just gone through while informing his friend of the latest development

"And I think he's done underestimating us," Riza added "the next part of the fight will in his own territory, and far less easy." she commented as they headed underground, fighting against the dolls animated by Philosopher Stones that were now attacking anything in sight within the military quarter

* * *

 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Roy Mustang) :** +500WP]  
 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Riza Hawkeye) :** +500WP]  
 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Maes Hughes) :** +500WP]

* * *

Wrath wasn't surprised by the young goddess affirmation.  
Had it been months before, he probably wouldn't have believed her – but as they fought this time, she had no care to held herself back, and he could feel her power, a power that far exceeded that of any human he'd ever encountered.  
There was still one thing he didn't understand...

"Why? Why do you fight for humanity?"  
The look of total incomprehension at his question was soon cleared as he felt her powers brush against him "Oh. I wondered about it, but you do consider us as inferior, just like your siblings, don't you?"  
"And you do consider yourself part of such a powerless race, when you are clearly so different."

"I was born human." she easily admitted "Several life ago, in another world." a shrug "And its by my deeds as a human that I transcended humanity."  
"And now, what are you?"  
Ariana laughed light-heartedly "Oh, I'm someone your Father will be very surprised to encounter, trust me."

"So you're here to kill him?"  
"No," Ariana smiled "That's what my family would have done without me."  
"Do you really think they'd be able to? They are only humans after all."  
"And that's precisely why they can do it. Humanity seem so short-lived and powerless to others... But it is precisely because we are born with less that we learn to adapt, endure and eventually win against more powerful opponent, or survive where no others could."

To the Fuhrer, it was clear that the girl in front of him truly believed in what she was saying, truly believed in the victory of humans upon homunculus today – and the warrior found himself curious about it.  
Was it really possible?  
Was Father so utterly wrong, and doomed?  
And if, like she had said, killing Father wasn't what was supposed to happen anyore, what would happen when the nation-wide array was activated?

Still, those were questions that would get any answer from him, as the WindBlade had stepped up her fighting, now including the alchemy skills she was famed for with the beautiful sword fighting she'd shown earlier – and while he'd left his mark on the young woman, blood marring her white kimono from a nearly fatal strike and bruises on her legs as silent witnesses of their battle's violence; he wasn't unscathed either, two of his four sword broken in half by the alchemist's automail, a large bruise on his temple and blood from a wound to his ribs that broke two of them and nearly took his right lung...

"This is the most fun I've had in years." Wrath admitted as his sword left a red trail along Ariana's throat "But I'm surprised your colonel let you come here unaccompanied!"  
"Roy already had a life to get used to the fact that his wife attracts dangerous people." she answered, laughing lightly at the admission "And he isn't one either to turn down a fight to death, so it would be a bit hypocritical of him to restrain me. That's not how our relation works."

With that comment, she jumped toward him, and while he easily parried Kiba, the dagger in her other hand, glowing with her **Crimson Edge** array, was hidden from his eye by the flowing movement of her haori's large sleeves.  
In one cut, the homunculus lost all usage of his left arm, not loosing the whole arm only due to the fact that he jumped out of the blade's way as soon as he felt it.

Then, he faltered for a second, and his knee hit the ground as the massive wave of pain was processed.

¤.¤.¤

"Ah! This is really pathetic!" a familiar voice laughed out "The high and mighty Wrath taken down by a tiny, little, girly alchemist!"  
"Envy."  
"I'm back from nearly dying in your place, brother, missed me?" a snort "What am I saying, of course not! Say! Do you want me to finish you, to avoid the humiliation of being killed by a human?"

Said 'human's' aura flared as she heard the homunculus mock his sibling – then, her powers still swirling around her took in the second homunculus true feelings, and to her initial anger, pity and compassion were added.  
"I hadn't realized last time we met, how truly pitiful you were, Envy."  
The shape-shifting homunculus finally turned his attention toward her – or rather ,as he had already identified her as the WindBlade alchemist, toward the mask on her head. His eyes widened, and rage was heard in his voice as he growled out "You! You're the piece of shit that did in Lust!"

"And nearly killed you." she idly reminded him "Yet I hadn't realized at the time, that you were so jealous of humanity... Of our emotions, our resilience and our bonds..."  
"What the hell are you talking about!" he screeched, rushing toward her, only to be stopped by Wrath's blade "What are you doing, you fucker?"

"You are interfering in my fight." the warrior informed him coldly, managing to still appear imposing despite his wounds

"I don't fucking care about your fight! You're already loosing! That bitch is toying with you, she could already have taken your stone! Just like she did to Lust! Just like she tried to do to me!"  
"I'm not toying," Ariana corrected "I'm fighting him as a warrior, rather than as the assassin I'm naturally inclined to be." she easily admitted "It all comes down to respect, in the end."

Wrath's eyes widened at this affirmation, and he nodded toward her – she was good at hiding her true nature, since while he'd identified her as a fellow fighter, he'd missed her assassin inclination – just like the girl was saying, her fighting him along his rules truly was a sign of respect between fighters.  
Of course, Envy didn't like the easy, and quite obvious understanding between the two supposed enemies, and made it known loudly, and in his usual colorful language.

Ariana interrupted him with a slap – shocking him speechless.

Power twirled around her, much heavier than a few seconds earlier. On Chaos' Interface, notifications where flashing everywhere, as unleashing her **Past Life Aura** directly propelled her to level max with this world being much more limited than Earth in term of powers usable in it.  
She didn't really care, attention focused on the adolescent-looking homunculus, whom really felt like a child to her, envious of things he couldn't understand because of the way he was made by Father, and whose only answer was lashing out to avoid admitting it to himself.

"It alright to be jealous of humans," she stated in a surprisingly gentle voice "but it's not them that you must blame, but Father. He is the one that made you as you are."  
"Defective?" Envy lashed out, affirming rather than questioning  
"Unbalanced." she corrected with a smile "But not irredeemable."

Wrath was just as surprised at the alchemist's affirmation as Envy – then more surprised again, as he realized that the fury in his elder sibling's eyes was, even so slightly, replaced by hope.  
She had been right then, and somehow it was fitting that it simply had been envy toward humanity that the homunculus had kept hidden behind his brash attitude and loud mouth.

"How?"  
"Just like Greed did."  
That affirmation was a surprise to both homunculus – then Wrath laughed "So he really was in Dublith when I sent you there, wasn't he?" he had thought the lead a false one when the gambling den had been closed without any problems

"Do it."  
Wrath wasn't surprised at the quick acceptance – maybe unknowingly, the girl had provoked him into accepting by mentioning their long disappeared sibling.  
In Envy's mind, there was no way he wouldn't dare to do something Greed had already done!

¤.¤.¤

At another time, Ariana wouldn't have done it as freely as she was doing it right now, but there wasn't an hour left before the beginning of the eclipse and the fight against Father – right now she could do anything in Central without worrying about the original homunculus' reaction.

And so, her holy powers hummed around her, and she took Envy to the Gate.

Truth couldn't help but laugh as he saw her arriving "You're saving another one, aren't you." he stated rather than asked "You may not have the title of Hero anymore, you still have that Saving-People Thing, don't you?"  
The young goddess shrugged, and blushed lightly, not having any real argument to oppose to him.

"Well, lets make it short," sighed Truth without any real heat in his tone "You, homunculus, are lucky enough to have been deemed redeemable by the little goddess."

Envy's eyes widened at this information, and the God of their world went on explaining, like he did to Greed "I'm taking back your Philosopher Stone, which would kill you in normal time. But since our Shadow here tied your consciousness and body with a soul, making you mortal, even if not human. Which mean no alchemy for you, but does give you access to the whole panel of emotion, instead of the few unbalanced one you had, and your powers are still yours to use, just don't get killed, you wouldn't want your savior's hard work in giving you a true life to go to waste too soon!"

The usually loud boy could only nod his mute agreement as he was already feeling different.  
Better.

As soon as they were back in Central City, Ari turned toward her familiar.  
"Padfoot." there was no surprise left in either homunculus and former homunculus as the dog started to listen to his owner as if he understood her "Envy is now like Greed." a nod "Lead him to his brother, I'll find you later."  
A bark of agreement, and the large black dog turned expectantly toward the new mortal, who started to follow him, still a bit stunned by what had happened.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! For it is in passing that we achieve eternity...**  
 _Envy will now have the chance to experience the true meaning of being alive_  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, _Homunculus Envy_ added to Boss List, +1 intermediate main characteristic tome]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 76!  
 _+1SP]_

Then, just as Wrath and Ariana's attention was getting back on each other, he snapped a bit out of his daze, and shouted, voice a bit more like his usual loudness "Shadow! Thank You!"

The girl smiled, then turned back toward Wrath.

* * *

 **[Person of Interest Neutralized (Envy):** +1000WP]

* * *

Fighting their way, first through the chimera-beasts guarding the way to Father's lair, then through the immortal dolls wasn't easy, even if with the versatility of their group's abilities, they soon found their rhythm and plowed through the enemies with efficiency, lead on by May Chang and Alphonse's Dragon Pulse.

"There is an homunculus nearing our position." announced May Chang worriedly  
"Pride." confirmed Al, explaining to the surprised princess "We're in touch with a few people. Ari just took care of Envy and is still fighting against Wrath..."  
"So **that** was her date." couldn't help but comment Scar  
"Teacher is against Gluttony in the courtyard..." Al continued, undisturbed by the interruption  
"And that lazy-ass colonel let Pride get away from him." concluded Ed "So he's the one coming this way, but the bastard probably isn't far behind."

"Good, then." the Xingese girl nodded "Because we're nearing the center."  
It wasn't long after she made this statement that they reached a large room, with countless pipes and other equipment on the walls and ceiling, keeping a large open space on the ground.  
This, the alchemists of the group quickly recognized, was a laboratory where alchemy was regularly used.  
And, most surprising of all, the immortal army, unrelenting until now in its attack, had been progressively thinning and had by now completely disappeared, making this room the first empty space they had seen in quite some time...

¤.¤.¤

"Oh, visitors." or rather, not completely empty  
An old man, with the common white blouse of a scientist was sedately making his way toward them  
"Who are you?" asked Ed, the first ready to jump into the fray as always  
"Me? I'm the one who created King Bradley, among other things."

That did it – while this clearly wasn't Father, the affirmation at least confirmed that the scientist was of said homunculus' side. Ed jumped toward the man, that commented on an aggravated tone "I should have known you'd react like this! Boys, go buy me some time!"

At his call, several old but powerful soldiers rushed toward them "Those aren't puppets anymore." quickly realized Ed as they started to fight once more  
"Of course not," the scientist bragged "These are the men that failed to become King Bradley. They may not be as powerful as my master-piece, they still are far better than those mindless dolls you encountered earlier."

* * *

"General! Central soldiers are regrouping and attacking the outer wall of the Headquarters!"  
The blond woman swore loudly – they had better thing to do than waste their time with infighting! The inner courtyard was still over flowing with the unnatural dolls of the immortal army made by Central general's, and Gluttony, while he had indeed been dealt deadly blows several times, had always stood up after each of them...

"Honey, we should finish things up." the fox-chimera alchemist stated after looking at the darkening sky "The main part is about to start..."  
Her husband agreed with a grunt, and she barked orders to the other chimeras around her, who'd naturally turned to her for since she'd arrived – seeing that they seemed to have the situation under control, she turned toward her brother and several Central soldiers, all too hurt to fight, but fit enough to walk "I want you to patrol the walls and reinforce them whenever needed, we can't waste time with those attacking from outside when it's the abominations inside that could literally eat us!"

As for those still fit – she would continue to lead them against said abominations.

"You're hurt sister," remarked her brother – she glared at him to make him shut up, but it didn't work, as her officers had heard  
"He's right, general." commented Buccaneer, taking in the large bite she'd manage to hide until then "You should evacuate toward the infirmary with the others."  
"I'm needed there!" she answered with a frown  
"We're Briggs soldiers, Ma'am." he contradicted "We know how to operate even without a leader. After all, you taught us best."

With that the discussion was closed – and for once, Oliver Mira Armstrong had lost the argument "Very well then, you're in charge captain."

¤.¤.¤

While the blonde woman was evacuated with Shan and Fu, Izumi Curtis had efficiently made the chimera take turn in harassing Gluttony. She wasn't trained to feel the Stone like Al or Ari were – but, she realized as Lan Fan and Ling landed near after an attack, she did have Xingese at hand. Calling them to her, she asked "You are both trained in the Dragon Pulse?" twin nods "I need you to pin-point the origin of this homunculus life-force."  
The two Xingese shared a glance – they weren't trained to such an accuracy, but if it could help...

"We'll do it." nodded Lan Fan  
The few minutes it took seemed like an eternity – but finally, the female bodyguard eye's shot open and she affirmed, with unshakable certainty "It's within his mouth!"  
Teacher's eyes widened at that affirmation – Gluttony's monstrous mouth, which devoured anything it it's path; how on earth were they supposed to reach the Stone there!

"That mouth is a fake Gate of Truth," commented an unknown voice  
Surprised she readied herself for an attack, and turned toward the newcomers – then relaxed as Padfoot greeted her with a laid-back bark  
"Who are you?" she asked, still a bit suspicious  
"I am, or rather was," he corrected himself somewhat shyly, in a stark contrast with his outward attitude "Envy."  
Izumi couldn't help but smile "Ah, so you found my pupil then." Padfoot gave an affirmative bark "That girl does tend to try and save everyone that wants to be better..."

The former homunculus gave an uncertain smile, then went back to the previous topic "Father tried to replicate the Gate of Truth when he made Gluttony. Of course, it didn't work, you can't just replicate the Gate." Izumi nodded "But it still made Gluttony unique, when he eat things, they are sent to some sort of inner alternate reality. It's somewhere in there that his Stone is kept."

"But if it is made the same way the true Gate is made... Then opening that Gate should work to escape his mouth..." the alchemist realized, before frowning "But I won't be able to localize his Stone either way..."  
"I'll be able to." Ling volunteered, under his bodyguard protests  
"Do you... want me to come too?" the former homunculus asked, not really understanding why "I'm no longer immortal, but I still know how to fight..."

Teacher's smile was quite motherly when she denied him "You already helped enough. Go see your brother, I'm sure he'll be happy not to be the only one anymore." the non-human nodded, and started to follow Padfoot again "Kid!" he turned toward her "His name is Shan Feng now... you'll need a new one too. What about Min Feng?"  
Envy smiled in answer, and was soon gone.

The fox alchemist turned toward the Xingese prince "Are you sure about this?"  
He smiled in answer "Trust me to find this Stone, and I'll trust you to get us out of here."  
She nodded, and when Gluttony next opened his mouth, then didn't jumped out of the attack's way...

* * *

"I'd never realized," Wrath commented as he attacked Ariana again "That of my siblings, I was the only one content with my life."

"You are different from the other homunculus I encountered." answered Ariana while parrying his sword "Father embedded his emotions in each of you, making you unbalanced beings. But somehow, your existence is far more coherent than that of your siblings. As if Father was less your parent than theirs."  
"Ah but then again, just like you I was born human." the Fuhrer finally admitted "I was born, raised and trained to become the leader this country needed to carry us all to Promised Day. And at the end of my training, I was tested along with the other trainees, and survived the Stone implantation. It took my eye, and made me a homunculus."

"So similar yet different..." Ariana couldn't help but remark, thinking about her first life while deflecting his next attack and answering with own  
"Ah, but this is why this is such a good fight." Wrath noted, absentmindedly wiping the blood dripping from his brow  
She nodded, completely agreeing "Fighting only for ourselves, with no greater cause, order, or reason..." a smile "You would have made a good assassin." she said, easily imagining the man fitting in with her Night Pack or even the Varia from her previous life

While they'd talked, she had felt the man weakening, the wound inflicted just before Envy's arrival having taken it's toll, and his Stone, different than his siblings', not able to heal him anymore.

Her next attack was the last.

¤.¤.¤

Amestris' Fuhrer was dead before his body touched the ground, a smile on his face.  
Ariana reached with her powers, feeling the depleted Stone, and a familiar array lit up around her, as she found herself facing Truth once more.

"You didn't need to come," noted the god "This Stone is already depleted, and the souls within will find their way back to the cycle by themselves... So... Why did you come?"  
She took a look a the Red Stone still slightly pulsing in her hands, and nearly whispered, more for herself than the other god "The homunculi don't have a soul, they completely disappear when they are killed... Yet Wrath, he had a soul originally. It was assimilated by the Stone, yet it's still there..."  
"Re-attaching him to his soul will take him back into the cycle." confirmed Truth, following her reasoning "But his Stone is far too spent to pay this price. This is a toll for you to pay. Are you really willing to do this for someone already dead?"

A smile.

"Even more-so that he's already dead." she affirmed, not realizing her powers were softly glowing, synchronizing to the Stone in her hand "After all, I am Death's sister."  
Truth smiled, as he realized what his fellow goddess' powers were doing, without she even realizing it, and waived her away "So be it then. Go and finish your job, little Shadow."  
"What about the price?" she asked, confused  
"This is something for me to know and for you to guess at." he retorted with an amused smile "If you do a good job, I'll tell you when you put that crazy plan of yours into effect."  
She looked at him, puzzled, and was sent back to Central City, never seeing that Truth wasn't alone anymore near the Gate.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! A fighter's worth...**  
 _Wrath's soul has been reclaimed from the Red Stone_  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, _Homunculus Wrath_ added to Boss List]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 77!  
 _+1SP]_

* * *

 **[Person of Interest Eliminated(Wrath / Fuhrer King Bradley):** +1000WP]


	16. Game On 20 XIV Promised Day 1915 (end)

**Chapter XIV : Promised Day 1915 (end)**

Reappearing in Central on the spot her fight had just finished, Ari closed her eyes for a moment, pin-pointing Padfoot's position, and Black Flames took her to her partner, who barked an amiable greeting – having just left the newly named Min Feng with his brother.  
"Well, I've had my fun, time to get to work." she commented to the black dog "Let's take advantage of my **Past Life Aura** and take care of these dolls."

Padfoot barked his agreement, and felt Ariana's holy powers link to him – after all being a goddess' familiar meant helping her with her duties too. The next moment, they were rushing through black Flames, appearing in the main courtyard, where she could feel most of the unnatural presences. Green flooded the zone, and the whole Headquarters, seeking out all of the immortal army – and the next moment they fell to the ground, leaving behind countless empty husks under both soldiers and chimera's cheers.

The young goddess felt her body tremble, and one of her knees hit the ground – she caught herself by grabbing at Padfoot's fur, the young Grimm a stable presence by her side.

"Ariana!"  
Teacher's voice snapped her out of her daze – just as it did the rest of the people present, and the older alchemist ran to her "What are you thinking, expanding so much power?" the fox-chimera scolded worriedly "Your body isn't made to endure this kind of powers!"  
The young girl gave her a shaky smile "It's in my job's description." if the people around though she was referring to the silver watch in her pocket, Izumi knew she was rather talking about her links with Death "Beside, I couldn't just stop fighting just because I took care of my own business."  
"You took care of two homunculus when it took all of our combined efforts to take one down!" Izumi protested "Of course you should take a break, stupid apprentice!"

The affirmation stunned even more those that had just witnessed the show of power that had just happened – a display that had seen so astonishing they barely realized that not even Gluttony was left in the courtyard; something that wasn't Ari's, but her Teacher's work.

"Ah, but Teacher," the WindBlade alchemist contradicted, already feeling better yet somehow knowing she would pay the price latter "We still have to help my brothers fight the one who created this mess."  
"True." Izumi sighed, knowing she couldn't stop Ariana – and that she wouldn't, as she had every intention of helping too, she turned toward her husband, the tall man enfolding both girls in a hug before stepping back, knowing he had no place in the fight coming

Black Flames flashed, and Ari, Padfoot and Izumi disappeared.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! Violet are Blue...**  
 _Defeat Gluttony in the same manner as Lust_  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, _Homunculus Gluttony_ added to Boss List]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 78!  
 _+1SP]_

* * *

 **[Person of Interest Eliminated(Gluttony):** +1000WP]

* * *

 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Ariana Elric) :** +500WP]  
 **[Infiltration of Father's Underground Lair Successful (Izumi Curtis) :** +500WP]

* * *

Roy, Riza and Hawkeye had started advancing far more cautiously once underground, knowing that as soon as he felt safe enough, Pride would strike – and in the dark corridors, the homunculus had the clear advantage.  
Then, a powerful and oh so familiar wave of power run thought the tunnels, making all the unnatural dolls they had been fighting against drop, now bereft of any simulacrum of life.

"This girl," grumbled Roy as he felt Ariana's weariness "What doesn't she understand in the word reasonable?"  
"That's rich coming from you." Hughes mocked, the exasperated remark making him come out of his daze "Still, she opened the way for us, better not waste the opportunity."  
Riza and Roy nodded grimly, and they pressed ahead, with still no trace of Pride in sight – and soon arrived to a large room where a few familiar faces were seen, and fight was on-going.

"You're late, bastard." Ed greeted  
"There was a lot of traffic." Roy retorted "So what's up here?"  
"That crazy looking scientist is looking to do something." the elder Elric answered "We're stopping him. Then Ari showed off, and we're still wondering what the hell she just did."

"Oh, you know your sister." Riza commented lightly "She simply decided to help a bit and finished off all of those creepy dolls. In one go."  
"Of course." Ed rolled his eyes, barely surprised "So, someone want to bet on how long she's going to spent on bed-rest after that stunt?"  
An awkward silence was his answer, as well as a familiar killing intent.  
"She's just behind me, isn't she?" the blond alchemist sighed, resigned to his fate

"That I am, brother dear." Ariana answered with a sweet smile "Here we are, Teacher and I, coming out of our goodness of heart, to help you, and this is how we're rewarded?"  
Ed gulped, while Al laughed.  
Scar and May shared a glance, definitively convinced that this family had to have some kind of wonky gene – not one of them was normal!  
Of course, none had stopped fighting while they talked, the well-trained spare Fuhrer falling one by one under the small force's powers.

"16, 17, 21, 23, 26, come!" the mad scientist called – the soldiers rushed to him, placing themselves around him in a far too familiar way "It's time!"  
The circle hastily etched to the ground light up, and power hummed around them in a forbidding way, Ariana realizing first "He's using his men as price! This circle is opening the Gate!"  
"Good, good." the mad scientist praised "But that's nor all it's doing! Tell me... Do you know how many Alchemy Research Facilities are under the Fuhrer's direct purview in Central City?"

The three siblings were the first to realize it, having killed Lust in an empty laboratory what felt like an eternity earlier.

"There's a five point transmutation circle running under the city." Ed was the first to vocalize  
"Precisely!" the man's smile widened, as around him the five soldiers were eaten away by the array  
The power around them became searching as several gigantic eyes opened, zeroing on the alchemists.  
The next moment, they were taken away, pets included, under the rest of their allies eyes.

¤.¤.¤

"What did you do!" raged Riza, jumping to attack the alchemist that was on the ground, visibly tired by what he'd just done  
The cackling scientist didn't pay attention to her "Six! There's even a spare! I guess those guys upstairs weren't as bad as I thought..." a snort "Well, I guess I won't need you after all Pride, why don't you go and join your Father."  
Said homunculus dropped to the ground – May's eyes widened as she realized that there were so many souls crying out in agony around that she hadn't even realized the last homunculus was so close.

This could only mean one thing...

"We're nearly at the center," she urgently whispered to Scar "They must be right under our feet!"  
The Ishvalian warrior nodded, and while the others' around him went back to fight the last soldiers, and a Pride clearly feeling better than earlier, he focused the power granted to him by his brother, and with one powerful strike, made the ground shake, then crumble under their feet – revealing that just as the Xingese princess had just said, there was indeed another large underground room just beneath them.

A room important enough that Pride's shadows all rushed toward the hole in the ground to protect it, trying to forbid them access to it, mercilessly assimilating the still cackling scientist on the way, as if by afterthought.  
"You are not to interfere with Father." the homunculus stated coldly  
Riza smiled, having received a message from her brother thanks to Chaos' Interface.

"We won't need to." she stated confidently "Your Father just did the biggest mistake he could by gathering those six around him voluntarily." her smile grew wilder "And it's just you and us now."  
"Pitiful." the small homunculus mocked "You really think your friends will be able to stop Father?" he smiled, blood-lust gleaming in his eyes "Or that **you** will be able to stop me?"  
Riza's answer was to shot him in both knees, the boy only avoiding one of the two bullets – and even thought the wound was regenerating, she smirked victoriously.  
After all, at the start of their earlier fight, he wouldn't even have needed to dodge those bullets.

The last of the Sins was weakening.

¤.¤.¤

"What the fuck is happening?" Ed loudly questioned as they were unceremoniously dropped in a large underground room  
"I think this is Father's idea of an invitation." his sister answered while picking herself up, a hand in Padfoot's fur more by habit then real need

"Well, well," a voice, both familiar and unknown echoed "Seems like we even have spares."  
"Homunculus." their father greeted the man in robes looking much like himself "You've changed." a smile "You used to be so full of life and emotions, and yet you look so sad and boring now... You got rid of them didn't you..." he affirmed "Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Greed, Sloth... In excess they aren't good, but you need all of them to be really human..."

"I don't want to be human! I want to be a perfect being!" the original homunculus retorted with an unnatural calm, the ground around him launching itself at them without even a move from their assailant  
The alchemists and their pets all jumped out of the way – all except Ariana, who was laughing helplessly, using Padfoot as a clutch to stay upright and her green aura creating a wall of power around her, protecting her from the attacks.

"The perfect being?" she mocked "You are ridiculous!" she didn't move anymore than him as she launched her own attacks at it "True perfection doesn't exist, as it goes against the very concept of evolution!"

Von Hohenheim was the first to regain his balance and soon joined his daughter's attacks, soon forcing the immortal being to move from the place he'd been withstanding their assaults from.  
"You sure have some interesting children, Von Hohenheim."  
"That I do," easily agreed the philosopher "but you too, have children now. You say you don't want to be human, yet here you are playing house, creating children from your own existence and making them call you Father."  
The homunculus' eyes narrowed at this affirmation, as if his old acquaintance had struck a nerve.

Meanwhile, Ed and Al had joined on their family's assault. Seeing that the situation wasn't all that favorable, Father stepped back, and disappeared into the ground, making all of them look around warily – even for Ariana it was impossible to track Father now that they were at the core of his power-base, the feeling of the tempest of suffering souls all around them making it impossible to guess accurately at the man's position.

And he struck – a hand rushing out of the ground and going through Von Hohenheim's chest.

"Your Stone is mine!" the homunculus stated – before jumping back, out of the ground and away from the man he stole his face from "What have you done?"  
"I have done what you never could, my little friend in the flask. By throwing away your emotions, you lost any chance of beating me!" he affirmed, the familiar power of the Red Stone swirling around him

(Sargens, a man coming from a long line of carpenters. He did a lot of repairs for the palace.)  
(Dozul, his son. He respected a lot his father, and wanted to follow in his footsteps.)  
(Toby, a young boy who wanted to be a scholar.)  
(Andre, one of my fellow slaves. He never liked how I managed to gain our master's favor.)  
(Zuul, a terrible criminal, condemned to death. He seemed beyond redemption, yet even him wants to punish you for your crimes...)

"These are the souls fighting you right now." Von Hohenheim stated, pointing toward the nearly decaying hand of his counterpart "They are the souls you deprived of a life, body, and even of death when you made us into monsters!"  
"The souls of your Stone are helping you?" a disbelieving Homunculus repeated "They are a mere mass of energy!"

"Oh, sure enough, managing to communicate with each of them individually is a difficult, maddening process, as all of them are suffering as one, deprived from death because of this Stone within both of us... But I had nothing but time, thanks to this immortal body you oh so generously granted me." the next attack was like a drill, striking the Homunculus right between the eyes "And with their help, I'll put you right back where you belong ,my little friend in the flask."

Under the attack's pressure, the non-human's body seemed to loose it's form – and like a nightmarish butterfly breaking out of it's silky prison, a black mass of shadows, similar in many ways to Pride, climbed out of the discarded body, smiling wildly "Did you really think you were the only one to evolve, Hohenheim?" he taunted, before giving out a sigh of fake sadness "Ah well, I had hoped to have a bit more fun with our reunion, but you are proving far too troublesome, old friend, and the clock is ticking!"

¤.¤.¤

Scar rushed toward Pride, knowing that of the remaining fighters, he was the only one who could take on the homunculus at close range.  
He noted that Riza had already jumped to a longer range, and was setting up her sniper – while he still had a bit of bitterness leftover from the Ishvalian war, he was glad to have the Hawkeye by his side for this fight.

His brother's power hummed – there was no reason to hold back here, and the small homunculus was blocking the way to the center of the array, the very place where he needed to place the last of the circles designed by his brother. His Ishavalian brothers had spent months traveling the country and risking themselves to set up this array – he wouldn't fail them by not putting the last circle in place; he wouldn't let the alchemists fight for their life, and the whole country, while risking to be cut from their most familiar source of power at any moment...

The shadows were still quick to attack, and easily tore through his torso – but the moment of immobility it bough paid, and three loud shots echoed through the underground room, as Riza's specially crafted bullets tore once more through the young looking homunculus, who was now struck in place by May's alkahestry circle.  
The child-like looking body broke down, revealing a small embryo form in its midst.

"That's Pride true form." Hughes commented, disbelief clear in his voice "This is the being that decimated Briggs' soldiers and killed countless people..."  
"He's powerless now." sighed Riza, carefully picking him up  
"What will you do with him?" asked May, the young girl now feeling a bit queasy at having ruthlessly attempted to kill him  
"Ari will take care of him." the military woman smiled, before turning toward the hole in the ground "But for now, let's finish this."

With a nod, they all jumped down, ready to assist their alchemists friends.

 **[Hidden Quest! And then there was one...**  
 _You have defeated Pride_  
 **Goal:** Decide of the fate of the last Sin  
 **Reward:** +1000 XP, Homunculus Pride added to Boss List, **Vanquisher of the Seven Sins** Perk to be unlocked]

* * *

 **[Person of Interest Neutralized (Pride):** +1000WP]

* * *

"The time has come!" Father proclaimed, tentacles reaching out toward them "Time to get to work, my precious sacrifices!" his protruding eyes went from one alchemist to the other "I've even got a spare!" his eyes stopped on Ariana "You, I won't use you. I'll let you annoying little pest witness your family's suffering!" he stated, amused, not realizing that they had all resisted a lot less than they should have

Th five alchemists were in place around him, the spare and pet confined by one of his appendages – and the sun was now hidden behind the moon.

"Have you ever considered," the nonhuman proclaimed as power started to hum around them "that this whole planet can be seen as a single organism, or rather, a system with knowledge so vast your tiny inconsequential human brain can't even envision it... Do you imagine what kind of power could be obtained by opening the Gate of this system?"

Throughout the country, the largest array ever to be carved came to life, illuminating the country hidden in the shadows by the eclipse.

"Yes! All this power, all mine! Come to my call, God! I will devour you and make your powers mine!"

Ariana felt the precise moment where all of the souls cried out in against all around the country - some of them familiar, others unknown, all of them echoing loudly as if they were right by her side. She pushed the heart-wrenching cries behind barriers, putting all those hours of meditation she'd done since childhood into good use.

Because by opening the planet's Gate, the Homunculus had unknowingly given her unrestricted access to her own powers, no longer hampered by the Gate's closed doors.  
And just as the immortal was calling for, a silhouette appeared from the opened doors, reaching toward the world it hadn't ever touched, looking as little human as the Homunculus now did.

Ariana let her powers rush around her, and tore at the appendage keeping her away from the circle, stopping with one hand the descent of their friends that had been caught in the array as they were jumping down, and freeing her friends with the other hand.  
Around them, the ground shook as the array became unstable – it's purpose unfinished, yet its form lost.

"What have you done!" yelled the furious Homunculus, reaching toward the god he wanted to absorb  
"I'm fulfilling a promise." she stated, just as her father did his part

¤.¤.¤

(It's time.)  
(The being in the Flask need to be stopped.)  
(What happened to us cannot be allowed to happen again!)

The umbra was cast on Amestris, and Father's rage grew even more, as he didn't know whom to curse more between the father and the daughter – as Von Hohenheim long work, that had separated him from his family for years, finally came to fruition and the souls of the people of Amestris were guided back into their body by the long departed of Xerxes, depriving Father from their power.  
"How dare you resist me!" raged the immortal, attacking without any thought-out plan his long lost friend  
"I will always resist you!" Von Hohenheim answered with just as much heat

¤.¤.¤

And while her father's held the Homunculus' attention, Ariana had turned her own attention toward the other true immortal present on the planet's surface.  
"I can't be allowed to stay too long or my very presence will destroy this world." Truth stated "My powers haven't been tailored to walk the Mortal Realms like yours."  
"I know," nodded Ariana seriously "but there's still something left to be done before you go back."

While Father and Von Hohenheim were affronting each other, May Chang and Teacher soon rushing to aid the last man of Xerxes, Ed had dashed toward an awakening Scar "Come, we've got to get your brother's array to work now! Father could cut us from the earth at any moment!"  
The Ishvalian put himself together, Ari pointing the center of the array to him – and just as Father screamed "You are of no further use to me!" and cut them from their source of alchemy, the alkahestry array did its job

Roy, who was helping Maes and Riza up, felt just as well as the other alchemists the precise moment the array powered up – as the earth, the energy source that had always seemed so muted when they'd worked with it was suddenly present, pulsing just underneath them and answering their every call.  
He nodded respectfully toward Scar – and the other answered in kind, satisfied to have finally accomplished his brother's wish.

Ed and Al had gravitated toward their sister, knowing their role in the part to come.  
Seeing he was lacking power, the desperate immortal lost any semblance of sanity and rushed toward Truth, hoping against any logic that the unstable circle, depleted from its source of power, would still let him absorb the god.  
This was of course exactly what the Elric siblings and their father had been aiming at.

In the courtyard, people were moving toward the large hole that had been torn into the ground, revealing the fight that was on-going downstairs.  
"I don't know what's going on, but we have to help them!" managed to stammered a Central soldier, faith in those that had helped them against the monster gaining upon his natural fear  
"We'll only get in their way." the rough voice of mister Curtis stated  
The chimera nodded, knowing how much it hurt the loving husband to see his wife fight downstairs as was stuck up there "We did our part in the fight by keeping the monsters within headquarters." one said "Now, we'll have to trust them to win, and get ready to explain to the rest of the country what happened here today."  
"I'm not even sure I know what happened..." a northern soldier commented

* * *

 _ **(flashback begin)**_

 _"And you'd rather hear a boring story than gain another power?" a dubious Truth asked_  
 _Ari's smile was answer enough._  
 _Truth finally let go of his hesitation, and stated "I'll do you one better then. I'll show you."_

¤.¤.¤

The discussions about the new world of Hagaren had been on-going for quite a while in the Immortal Realms – all worlds were under the care of at least one minor god, and that job wasn't one to be neglectful of, especially for a young world.  
There were lots of stories, about young world not protected correctly by their designed deity, who were destructed. Sometime, by people gaining too much powers much too early in the world's History, sometime by the deity neglecting to keep his world away from older realities where stronger powers were at work.

Hagaren was very young, and fast evolving – already the main spiritual sources of energy had been identified and studied by scientists who were calling them "Alchemy".  
The one who'd be put in charge would have quite a lot of work to do for a few millenniums.

The fast discovery of alchemy put Knowledge's deities at an advantage – the young planet clearly needed someone wise to watch over it.  
Still, the fact that Truth had been chosen had been a surprise.  
Why, the young god was barely a few millenniums old himself!

Truth had been very honored, and took his duty seriously, creating the Gate that would protect his world from outside influences – a Gate he'd keep watch of, and gradually open, then dismantle as Hagaren grew older.  
The idea had been rather well received by the elder deities, whom didn't regret their choice.  
And Truth's siblings jealousy grew.

Wisdom, the eldest, kept out of it, knowing it wouldn't end well – he did try to warn his younger brother, but Truth couldn't believe that his siblings would fall so low.  
Art did too, but was far too shy to try and help.  
Science, Teaching and Learning plotted together.

After all, Truth was barely older than them and they were far more powerful, they should have been the one to be given a world.  
Being given a world was a great honor, and the god chosen always gained a considerable boost in powers, as most of the worshipers prayed to the main deity, and belief was a power in and of itself.  
Well, they'd show the other that it had been a mistake to chose their sibling. And what easier way to do that, than to have Truth himself destroy the world he was supposed to protect?

Science was sent to distract Truth, and Teaching and Learning used this opportunity to open the Gate enough to send a powerful blessing to one man – a man chosen carefully for his thirst for Knowledge and complete lack of morals.  
With the two gods blessings, the man soon stumbled upon a new branch of study – a way reach for all the knowledge available on his planet, and take it from himself. A way to reach for Truth.  
Of course, having the knowledge about Truth's existence didn't give that man the power to reach for the god.

Fortunately for him, Science was there to weaken Truth.  
Killing a god, even a minor deity, isn't possible – hurting him and weakening him, on the other hand, is completely possible.

With Truth weakened, the man activated his array, and dragged the god to him – or rather, he tried; but the god, even in his weakened state, still managed to resist, knowing that being dragged to Hagaren was a sure way to destroy it.  
The end result was that a part of the god was torn away from it, leaving him with the constant pain of being incomplete – while the lucky alchemist found himself with part of of the deity, and as such, part of its knowledge, trapped in a jar, but was far too diminished from his attempt to ever be able to redo his exploit.  
Humans weren't meant for the knowledge he'd glimpse during his encounter, and it had taken its toll on him.

Truth's first price of Equivalent Exchange.

Truth knew he had to do something – he managed to close the Gate, throwing his siblings out of Hagaren, and hiding himself behind the powerful doors he'd made when he was still complete. The Gate was now his best defense, and his prison – should he opened it, he wouldn't be capable of protecting himself against his siblings, as such he couldn't take the risk of opening that door anymore.  
The higher deities were soon annoyed with the young god's refusal to let them do their work on his planet, but Hagaren was his, and it was his choice. They let him be, not realizing what had happened, as the three culprit had taken care to act when the higher gods attention wasn't on them.

As for the part of Truth torn from him, it nearly instantly lost itself, only remembering it's knowledge, and the fact that it had once be free of the jar that was now its prison – that it had once been so different from the humans.  
So superior.

And as madness took the Homunculus, so came the resolve to become a god.

 _ **(flashback end)**_

¤.¤.¤

It had been natural for Ariana to want to heal Truth after he shared his story – as she had stated years ago to the god, she may not be Death himself, she still was a goddess directly linked to him.  
And watching over the souls cycling through death, and their wholeness was one of her natural duty.

Because of how attuned her powers were to souls, she despised mortal who tried to tie their soul to the Mortal Plans, like Voldemort had done once upon a time.  
She felt acutely the pain of people whose soul had been messed with against their will, and as such helped them whenever she was able to.  
This was also this gift that made it possible for her to gift the homunculi with souls.  
And now, it would be this **Soul Art** that let her repair the damages done by one alchemist and three jealous siblings.

Ariana and her two brothers were each at one end of the three-point circle that was the result of hours of work.  
A circle within which Father had finally been dragged with his attempt at absorbing the one he ironically was born from – a circle within which Hohenheim himself, and more importantly, Truth, were standing too.

If the nation-wide array activating had been impressing, there were no words for the powers at work there, as Truth stepped toward a terrified Homunculus.  
"Why are you interfering!" the scared being asked "Who are you?"  
Truth smile, reaching toward the struggling to flee being **_"I am the one you called, Homunculus. I am God, I am Truth... I am you, and once upon a time, you were me."_**

* * *

¤.¤.¤

* * *

The world became white around them as most of Central City's Headquarters were sent to the Gate – and the first thing those snapping out of their surprise realized was that where before Truth and Homunculus had both looked monstrously inhuman, only one being was standing, far different from before.  
The complete Truth looked far more human than before, much like most of the gods tended to take on a humanoid form – but even if Truth did look human, he clearly didn't felt human, his powers as the reigning deity finally complete.

This Truth looked far less the terrifying despot he had seemed to be in the alchemists previous encounters, and far more what people thought about when they prayed to god.  
A superior, impartial, but still mostly benevolent entity.  
"Thank you, little Shadow." the man with white hair and golden eyes bowed toward his fellow goddess "You did something I truly believed impossible."  
"Well," Ariana smiled "You know how I feel about messing with souls."

The word made Riza react first – and probably because she was already used about the idea of deities, she didn't feel any shame at interrupting "Speaking of souls..." in her hands still was the fetus like entity that had once been Pride  
Ariana understood, feeling her friend's confused emotions toward their former enemy.

Pride had been ruthless and cruel – but he had above all been a child who'd never been taught better, and had always craved his father's approval.  
She could give him a soul – but the body he had lost was beyond her reach. Whatever life he would go on to, it would be a new one.  
"I'll take care of him." she wasn't all that surprised by Truth's affirmation  
Now that he was reunited with Homunculus, he had all of Father's memories and actions, and in a way, felt responsible for the seven Sins that had been his children.  
Saving and healing even one of them was something he felt was his duty to do.  
This time, Pride would grow up loved, and understanding his place in the universe.

¤.¤.¤

"What will happen to all those taken here?" Roy wondered, looking at the soldiers, chimera and former homunculus that had accidentally followed them to the Gate "It's not as if they voluntarily came, so making them pay would seem..."  
"Unfair." Truth agreed "And the price has already been paid, when they decided to trust themselves rather than their orders, and fought the abomination that was the immortal army."  
The alchemists, that were the only one that had really understood the danger everyone was in, were all relieved at the deity's statement.

It was then Von Hohenheim who stepped toward Truth "I guess it's my turn now?"  
Truth smiled "Do you really think your daughter won't save you when she put her life on the line for monsters that didn't even have a soul?"  
"I have been ready for Death for a long time."

"Yet I'm sure you could make him wait a little more." the god contradicted as a Red Stone materialized in his hands "This I'm taking back. But your own life is once more yours, mortality included."  
The old philosopher couldn't help but smile – he hadn't lied, and would have accepted Death as an old friend.  
Still, being given the chance to see his children grow up and his mortality back in the same gesture wasn't something he'd refuse.

Truth let his eyes meet those of all present, and smiled.  
From the Gate, they'd all gain knowledge, and understanding about the event that transpired, and hopefully they'd use it to better their country.  
It was now time for them to go back.  
One by once they disappeared, each a bit more knowledgeable than before, each a bit more wary about what one man's folly could cause.

¤.¤.¤

Soon, only Truth remained, a now baby-like Pride in his arms, with Ari and Roy facing him, Padfoot negligently lying down at their feet.  
"It's reassuring to see that all new gods aren't like my siblings." Truth commented "Thanks to you I can now open back the Gate to the other gods, and finally report my siblings actions to Knowledge."  
"And they won't like the consequences." Ariana affirmed, amused – Knowledge had seemed far too concerned about Truth's well-being when she didn't know what had happened to let the matter rest once she learned the truth of it

"Thank you for proving me wrong about you." the older god reiterated, before turning toward Roy "And take care of your partner, or another god may well snatch her up for himself."  
"I will." the hit-man confirmed, hardly surprised by the underlying threat  
"One last thing..." a form materialized beside him

"Wrath?" a surprised goddess realized "What..."  
"Well, I'm honored to tell you that you have gained your first Disciple… ."  
"What? But how..."  
"You claimed him as your own when you gave him back his soul," Truth explained "And he voluntarily answered to your call."

"I want to see what kind of worlds you can create by your simple presence." the warrior admitted "You were the first to make me wonder about a different vision than mine."  
Roy laughed "I can't believe it! After making the deadly Vindice into your priests, you just had to take on a feared homunculus as an assitant didn't you?"  
"I didn't mean to!"  
"Do you regret it?" the deceased Fuhrer asked  
"Of course not!" she contradicted "I'm honored that you feel me worthy enough of following!"

"Then all is well." the man stated "Don't worry about this for now, we'll each learn about this new partnership as it goes. For now, I believe your family is waiting for you back in Amestris."  
She smiled, somehow reassured by the man's calm acceptance of the situation, then turned toward Truth.  
"Well, this is goodbye for now." the god stated "I'll see you both in the Immortal Realms now that I'm not stuck here anymore."  
With that last affirmation the couple and the dog were sent back to Central City.

¤.¤.¤

"Well, you took your sweet time." Ed commented as dozens of notifications appeared on Chaos' Interface "We even had time to start the parley with the soldiers outside of the wall." a smile "It's going rather well, thanks to Fuery and Havoc's hard work at the radio station among other things... "  
"We had a last detail to take care of..." she said  
Just by looking at her self-conscious look and the bastard obvious struggle to remain serious, the elder Elric sibling just knew there was more to it. But now wasn't the time to ask about it, so he simply nodded and they started to help with the cleaning up.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! The Truth of the Matter!**  
 _Truth is now whole once more_  
 **Reward:** +500XP , **Truth's Gate** Perk (Level max updated to 200 for those who have seen the Gate) unlocked]

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! And then there was one...**  
 _Pride will now have a new life as Truth's Champion_  
 **Reward:** +1000 XP, _Homunculus_ _Pride_ added to Boss List, **Vanquisher of the Seven Sins** Perk unlocked]

 **[Life Quest Complete! Darkness passing through the world...  
** total WP: 19500  
 **Reward:** 5000XP, 1 mutation unlocked, _Map System_ unlocked, 1 S-grade Enhancement Stone to be chosen  
 **Bonus Reward:** 9000XP, +3 S-grade Enhancement Stone to be chosen, 1 mutation unlocked]

 **[Challenge LV 100 Complete! The Lost Souls**  
 **Reward:** +1000XP, one soul-bound token, one Alternate Life Perk to be chosen]

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! To eternity and Beyond...**  
 _You have gained your first Holy Disciple_  
Reward: +1000XP, _Holy System_ unlocked]  
 **[Level up!** You are now level 89!  
+6 Intelligence, +4 Agility, +2 Luck  
 _+12SP, +4CP, +2PP]_

 _[Mutations available:_  
 **\- Wolf's Claw:** your nails are now dangerously sharp claws  
\- **Dog's Nose:** your sense of smell cannot be fooled  
 **\- Snake's Fang:** your body produce a potent acidic poison that can be leaked by your canine or nails  
 **\- Hawk's eye:** you can see very far, and pick out movement from the corner of your eyes  
 **\- Bat's Ear:** your audition is so god you could walk with you eyes closed  
 **\- Cheetah's Paw:** you run faster than any human  
 **\- Snake's Fang:** your body produce a potent acidic poison that can be leaked by your canine or nails  
-

 _2 available]_

 _[Alternate Life Perk available:_  
\- Elric Inheritance: _Knowledge is your weapon of choice in a fight, but sometimes your fists works just as well_  
+2 Intelligence, +1 Strength at each birthday  
\- Rockbell Inheritance: _Learning when to take arms, and when to keep peace is an art_  
+2 Wisdom, +1 Endurance at each birthday  
\- Curtis Inheritance: _You grown nimble and cunning as a fox with each passing year_  
+2 Agility, +1 Intelligence at each birthday

 _1 available]_

 _[Perk available:_  
\- **Smooth Talker:** double rate of learning Communication and Awareness Skills  
 **\- Fighter's Mind:** double rate of learning Survival and Ground Skills  
 **\- Blood Fiend (2/2) :** +1SP to Blood Alchemy for each 10SP in your chosen Weapon Skill

 _2 available]_

 **[Grimoire update! Holy Disciple**

They are the immortal servants of a deity, helping it to do its job.  
Unlike Holy Servants, that work in the Mortal Realms, Disciple are considered as minor deity and as such can work from within the Immortal Realms. It is to be noted that Disciple can only interact with the Mortal Realms as ghosts, or apparition.]

 **[System log:** Holy System

This permanent feature will let you manage your Holy Network.  
You can now activate the voice chat with your Disciples and , and the regular written chat with all of your subordinates (Holy Servant included).  
Your Familiars are still the only one to benefit from a direct and permanent mind link.  
All powers directly linked to your Godly Nature will now be available from this window (Such as the Hollow Skill and the Abilities it unlocks)]


	17. Game On 20 Epilogue

Cant' believe it, but here it is!  
I wasn't really sure I'd be able to write something satisfying when I started this story, the original manga is so good it's hard to add anything to it, contrarily to lots of good stories. But well, once I had the idea of Roy being a reincarnated Renato, I just couldn't let it go...  
Finally I'm quite happy to have dared to write this. It was a lot harder than Game On 1.0 for me, but I do like what I've done with this Game On 2.0, and I hope you it too!

Thank you for all of you for for following and commenting, its what made me persevere even when I had difficulties writing a chapter!  
For now, I'm taking a small break before starting reading Inu Yasha again, and I'll be back for 3.0!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

There had been less than a hundred people still standing after the unending Promised Day within the Headquarters.  
And all of them had seen Truth.  
While it wasn't immediately apparent, all were changed from the encounter.

What happened within the walls of Central City's main military bastion was explained away as a coup tentative from the generals of the city. They were the one who killed the Fuhrer, and made despicable human-modifying experiment on good soldiers, and they were the one who attempted to take over the country.

The Hundred were hailed as heroes, brave men and women who'd seen through their officers lies and fought for Amestris' safety and liberty.  
But they knew better.  
Be it those that had known about Promised Day before it happened, or those who chose a side and took arms of that very day, all had seen the nature of man and monster.  
One didn't need to be human, to act as a decent being.  
One didn't need to be a monster, to act like one.

In the years that followed, all of the Hundred worked, in in his way, to better the world, and the people around them – sharing in the only way they could the wisdom they gained on that fateful day.  
Amestris grew into a far different nation, with tolerance growing between its different ethnics, the military working far more with the civilians than above them, alchemy become far more democratized – and one of the main motor of advancement in the country, notably thanks to Al's methods of teaching and Ari's discoveries in Blood Alchemy.

¤.¤.¤

Roy Mustang declined the immediate offer that was made of making him the Fuhrer, Grumman taking the post on his demand – the aftermath of Father's plans for the country were still felt throughout the war-torn nation, and right now it wasn't as their supreme leader that he would do the most good, he declared.  
That speech made his popularity sky-rocket, and there wasn't any doubt in anyone's mind that in a few years, the newly promoted General would become Fuhrer.

But for now, he took Fuhrer's Grumman empty post in East City, and started his work by enrolling Scar's help to start and heal Ishval - of course, he was followed by his whole team, the people he had hand-picked years ago now as good as part of his family.  
Riza stayed by his side even as he became Fuhrer, his sorella becoming the general in charge of Central when he finally took the long awaited position as his own.

Fuhrer Grumman was a well-liked man, even if he never reached Mustang's popularity, and he held together the country as their neighbors poked to see if the rebellion had weakened Amestris.  
Said neighbors soon had their answer – Amestris may have shook on its foundation, the country still stood tall and strong.  
They were far less belligerent than they had been under Fuhrer Bradley – but that didn't mean they'd roll over for anyone.

Within Central City, Fuhrer Grumman was particularly well-like for his immediate offer to newly-widowed Mrs Bradley to stay in the home she'd lived in for years. The old man was himself a widower, and his children grown – he didn't need the large Estate bestowed to the leader of the country for himself.  
Mrs Bradley and Fuhrer Grumman started to live together, the former first lady starting up the Selim Bradley Foundation for war orphan after a few years.

Despite her loud proclamations about wanting to become Fuhrer, General Armstrong was more than happy to get back to the North, and her boys.  
Central City really was far too soft for the warrior woman – but still, she had gained a tiny bit of respect for that annoying Mustang, and her softy of a brother.  
And she got along exceptionally well with the female Elric during the aftermath of the battle.

Ling went back to Xing with his two body guards and the younger princess, their two clan now formally allied.  
The old Fu retired as soon as he was crowned Emperor thanks to Ariana's array, and instead became the main Diplomat in their relations with Amestris – always meeting with Shan Feng when they happened to be in the same town.  
And nobody was really surprised when the young emperor that was changing so many things in his country married his remaining bodyguard.

Winry had soon made working automail for all the wounded needing it after Promised Day. That act of kindness made her reputation in the capital city, and quite a few of her customers went through the effort of coming to her for maintenance even after she moved back to Rosembool.  
Among those customers, Shan Feng, the former homunculus' arm lost against Gluttony – and everyone was surprised when after a few years of watching the girl take car of his brother's artificial limb, Min Feng took an interest in automail mechanics, and became Winry's first student.

A few weeks after Promised Day, Teacher realized that when she was healed and made into a chimera, Ariana had completely healed her.

The alchemist had never expected to be pregnant in her forties, but she had never been as happy as the day she realized she was to be a mother.  
The Curtis had twins, two black haired terrors born with furry ears and a tail, who called the Elric siblings "uncle" and "aunty" and inherited their talent for alchemy and fighting from their parents.

Ariana had of course been chosen as the two's godmother, and each of her brother were godfather to one of them.  
Padfoot and Tempesta relished in playing with the children who understood them as well as they understood humans – and Paws had been jealous for all of five seconds before falling in love with the kids.

Von Hohenheim went back to Rosembool, visiting his wife's grave nearly everyday, telling her about their three chidlren – and the fourth unexpected one.  
He became the region's alchemist, helping people where he could – and helping them learn how to help themselves when he couldn't.  
He also was the first to help Amestrian grow past their latent dislike for the Ishvalian, a left-over from the war – the East had been the region to suffer most of because of it after all.

¤.¤.¤

With Promised Day over, the three State Alchemists siblings did wonder about staying in the military.  
Edward soon expressed his desired to continue what they had been doing for years - travel the country, learning more about alchemy, and helping people. Pointing out to him that he really was the closest to their father's way of life made him throw a temper tantrum – and smile a bit.  
Still, just like his father, he always came back to Rosembool – not to visit a grave, but a quite lively and sometimes a bit violent blond mechanic, whom he soon wed.

As for Alphonse, his true calling, as he had learned with Anastasia, was teaching. With Fuhrer Grumman's reworking of the current State Alchemists into a Civilian and Military branch, he was given the titanic task of creating a comprehensive system of learning for Alchemy to become more accessible to the masses. He thrived under the challenge.  
It was a few years after, as he led his latest student to an exchange with Xingese alkahestrist that he met May Chang again.

They shied away from each other for about three months, before starting going out – and because one didn't simply "go out" with a princess, Al courted the younger girl properly, and by marrying her became the twelfth in line to the Xingese throne, behind several of Ling's kids and siblings.

And of course, Ariana was staying in the military – leaving Roy alone would leave the man free of doing everything he wanted. Like drafting a law compelling every female officer to wear a mini-skirt...  
As expected, she spent several months recuperating from the massive usage of her **Past Life Aura** and Holy Powers, taking advantage of her bed rest to learn more about her newly gained Holy System. She was often visited by the ghostly form of King Bradley, her firsrt Disciple learning more about the Immortal Realms and her previous life in the same time - and it had been quite fun to watch Ed's reaction to the former Fuhrer the first time he met the ghost.  
During this forced bed-rest, she also realised what the price of saving Wrath had been - as her **Past Life Aura** had been depleted, not to be usable until her next life. She didn't regret the loss at all, having used said powers only twice in her life as Ariana Elric, and considering it more than a fair price for the man's soul.

To no-one's surprise, Roy made their relationship official on her fifteen birthday by kissing her in the middle of East City Head-quarter's courtyard.  
They were officially wedded for the second time two years later – and Ariana was nineteen when Roy was made Fuhrer, and herself General of the Military branch of the new State Alchemists, soon gaining the title of Crimson Philosopher thanks to her work with Blood Alchemy.

Roy and Ari only had one child, a dark haired, golden eyed boy who was born like his siblings in the two's former life with a simplified version of Chaos' Game.

Anastasia took the Military State Alchemist Exam at fifteen, the youngest age authorized under the new regulations.  
The youngest Elric soon walked the steps of her eldest brother, traveling the country and helping people.  
She also became friend, then more, with a Civilian State Alchemist a few years older than her that specialized in Flora Alchemy. Fletcher Tringham was nearly frightened to death by Ed and Al's menace when he asked for permission to marry their youngest sister, but he did become part of the family.

Von Hohenheim lived several decades, old enough to meet all of his grand-children – and just as he'd said, he met Death with a smile when his time came, and was buried near the wife he'd never stopped loving.

Ariana and Roy followed a few years later.  
While sixty-two wasn't all that old, it was still a fair deal older than what she had expected to live when younger, and she had far less regrets dying than she had as Sawada Kazami – her only son was grown up, her siblings all happily wedded and with children of their own; Amestris a changed country with a future far brighter than it had when she was born.

In the Immortal Realms, the higher gods were waiting – and this time, it wasn't her brother Death that greeted them first, but a smiling Truth.


	18. Game On 30 is up!

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and PM after the end of my second story!  
I'm starting to publish the third adventures of Harriett Potter, a.k.a Shadow in **Game On 3.0**  
Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
